¡¡Special live!
by Judith S
Summary: Ficha de estudiante: Nombre: Hiei. Clase: 1o de bellas artes. Aficiones: ¿hn?. Le gusta: dormirse en los árboles. Trabajo actual: Ayudar a los estudiantes. Ultimas declaraciones: "odio a los humanos…"
1. 01 el primer dia

El camino recorrido de casa hasta la universidad no era nada largo. Es más, se hacia corto. Sin darte cuenta, en cuatro pasos, ya estabas en el parque, con cuatro más en la subida del universidad, y si querías alargar un poco el camino siempre podías coger una calle que daba directa a la cartelera de los cines. Kuwabara estaba muy satisfecho con la universidad donde iba. Todo resultaba perfecto; los profesores, los alumnos, los clubs, el material, las taquillas, los corredores, el bar de al lado… Nada podía estropear aquella sensación de felicidad. Aunque, algo si, Kuwabara podía sentir ya nostalgia por las vacaciones que le duraron hasta ayer. Que por cierto, recibió una visita inesperada en su casa por la tarde.

Kurama fue a verlo con una sonrisa demasiado picara par su gusto. Y el tema del que estuvieron hablando, sin necesidad de entrar en la casa del pelirrojo, fue justamente los estudios. Kuwabara recuerda exactamente las palabras que le dirigió Kurama una vez finalizada la conversación; "_Te espera una sorpresa_". A Kuwabara ya les costaba esperar a la noche de reyes para recibir regalos, así que aun menos para las sorpresas del día siguiente. Ahora, y por fin, se iba a encontrar con dicha sorpresa. A lo mejor se trataba de alguna sorpresa durante la inauguración del nuevo curso. O quizás de algunos estudiantes de intercambio, o algún viaje fabuloso, o quien sabe… Alguna carta de amor para nuestro romántico amigo. Aunque el ya tenia a la chica de sus sueños muy a mano. Solo con pensar la posibilidad de una carta de amor, Kuwabara ya empezaba a pensar en alguna excusa para disculparse con la joven dama que le podría solicitar.

Kuwabara: Discúlpame, pero este caballero ya tiene princesa.- se mantuvo en silencio un rato para luego volver a decirlo con más entonación. Al ver que posiblemente la chica de la carta quedaría muy dolida por la respuesta, buscaba algo más convincente. – Lo siento, ya tengo otro compromiso. –

Así Kuwabara paso todo su trayecto para llegar al instituto, practicando un perdón para una hipótesis formada por él solo. Cuando división su universidad, las campanas del reloj empezaron a sonar como el típico sonido que se podría escuchar del acampanar de Londres. Hasta el sonido del reloj era perfecto. Kuwabara, pero, se dio cuenta que esas campanas no indicaban otra cosa que las clases debían empezar. Acelero un poco el paso y pudo llegara tiempo.

Al entrar en el instituto, se fijo en que clase debía ir ahora. También se dio cuenta de que tenía compañeros nuevos en clase y que había una lista de los nuevos profesores. Su aula; la 24, su tutor; Stein, el nuevo profesor de biología. Lastima, tenia que subir escaleras de buena mañana. Este año, los de bellas artes se quedaban con el piso de abajo, mientras que los científicos el segundo, los humanísticos el tercero y el cuarto era compartido por los de bellas artes y tecnológico. Ciertamente había pocas universidades como la suya, donde todos los de bachillerato se unían. No eran tantos como todo el mundo se imaginaba, ya que eran pocos para cada modalidad, de esta forma el enseñamiento podía ser mucho mejor.

Por el camino a las escaleras se quedo mirando un rato a los de bellas artes. Cada uno parecía tener su propio estilo de vida y sus propias normas para su arte. Los de bellas artes siempre eran divertidos de ver ya que había de todo; Punks, Hippies, Pijos, Bohémicos… Observaba como uno a uno entraban por su clase.

Kuwabara: ¡Un momento! – Le pareció ver algo fuera de lo común, parpadeo y se froto los ojos. Miro nuevamente donde se confundió. Falsa alarma, por un momento le pareció que el corazón le iba a estallar. – Me lo habrá parecido… Espero.

Continúo su camino hacia su clase. "¡22, 23… 24!" pensó para él mientras iba mirando los números de las puertas de las clases. Abrió y se coloco en la silla que quedaba libre. Pudo ver a su alrededor algún que otro compañero nuevo, pero nuevamente la alarma de su cuerpo reacciono. Sentía a su alrededor algo parecido a la energía demoníaca, pero no sabia determinar de quien ya que podía sentir más de una… dos, tres, quizás cuatro, pero no eran muy normales, no se podría decir que fueran del Makai… Aunque, no todas, había una que si, y provenía del nuevo profesor de biología. Se quedo un buen rato mirando al hombre aquel, mayor, de cabello blanco, seguramente sin teñir, simplemente así por la edad, con una cicatriz en la cara que le recorría la frente, el ojo izquierdo e iba al cuello. Llevaba gafas grandes y tenia los ojos azulados. El profesor inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que Kuwabara lo miraba. Lo sonrío y le saludo con tanta felicidad que era imposible creer de un youkai. Kuwabara simplemente casi se cae de la silla. Muy posiblemente, el youkai no era el problema en esa clase, ya que recordaba que Yusuke en su momento le explico que ahora los youkais podían entrar y salir libremente del Makai mientras estos no hirieran a los humanos. Se tranquilizo un poco, pero no lo suficiente, aquellas energías seguían fluyendo tan libremente por la clase… Y él no era capaz de determinar de donde venían.

El profesor hablaba, pero tampoco le daba mucha importancia, estaba concentrado en otras cosas. Estaba tan nervioso con las otras energías, que el tiempo paso demasiado despacio, aunque solo fuesen 45 minutos… sonó el timbre que anunciaba un descanso para la clase. Kuwabara suspiraba con algo más de calma, pero sintió que tenía los músculos algo tensos por la presión. Espero a que todos se fueran para intentar hablar a solas con el profesor Stein. Stein disimuladamente también se acerco a Kuwabara.

Stein: Espero que tengas hechos los deberes de verano. – Apunto con picardía a Kuwabara-

Kuwabara: No es precisamente eso lo que más me preocupa…

Stein: ¿Algún problema con algún alumno?

Kuwabara: No exactamente. Tú ya deberías saber de lo que hablo. Apestas a demonio.

Stein: Vaya… Debe ser por las prisas, ¿sabes? Hoy no me ha dado tiempo a ducharme, es mi primer día como profesor. – Era evidente que todo era pura ironía por parte de Stein-

Kuwabara: ¿Y los alumnos?

Stein: ¿Qué les ocurre? –Stein se puso más serio. Ya sabia de que iba el tema-

Kuwabara: Siento que tienen una aura distinta. No parecen humanos.

Stein: Porque no lo son. –Sonrió con cierta malicia.-

Kuwabara: ¡Habéis sido vosotros! –Kuwabara se altera con furia y se levanta de su asiento. - ¿Qué habéis hecho? – Sin darse cuenta, sus manos hablaron por él y sujeto a Stein por el cuello de la bata.- ¡Sabia de buen principio que los demonios no eran de fiar! ¡No sabéis lo que habéis logrado traicionando la confianza de Koenma!

Stein no respondía, es más parecía divertirle la reacción del pelirrojo. Finalmente, unos aplausos que se escuchaban por el pasillo frenaron los puños de Kuwabara.

"Bien, bien" – Decía la figura misteriosa que a causa del sol de la ventana no era muy definida. Mientras esta entraba al descubierto, seguía aplaudiendo con largas pausas.

Aparentaba una mujer; alta y joven. Posiblemente otra profesora nueva del centro… Y también otra cómplice de Stein. La mujer avanzaba. Pelirroja, pelo corto, piel blanca, falda larga i blusa elegante de color lila con una camisa negra. Kuwabara sintió de inmediato que se trataba de otro demonio.

Stein: Mukuro…

Kuwabara: ¿Qué? ¿Has dicho Mukuro? – El nombre le era familiar. Sino, al menos, había oído ha hablar de esa mujer por la boca de Yusuke. Le pareció recordar que fue la mujer que venció a Hiei en el torneo de años atrás. Ya puestos a pensar, también le vino a la memoria que Hiei trabajaba para ella. - ¿Eres la Mukuro de Hiei?

Mukuro: Hummm… Nunca me ha dado la sensación de ser suya…

Kuwabara: Bueno… Me refiero a que tienes alguna relación con él… - Mukuro levanto la ceja izquierda y miro a Kuwabara con cierta tensión- Es decir… No una relación amorosa… Sino la otra relación… ¡Que tienes algo que ver!

Mukuro: ¡Ho! Esa relación. Claro, claro. Trabaja para mí, al igual que Stein.

Aunque esa mujer lo tranquilizase ligeramente, Kuwabara seguía teniendo los nervios a flor de piel. Seguía sin soltar a Stein mientras Mukuro lo observaba muy tranquilamente.

Kuwabara: ¿Qué ocurre con los humanos?

Mukuro: Lo estamos intentando averiguar.

Kuwabara: ¿Cómo?

Mukuro: Por lo visto, no teníamos suficiente trabajo en el Makai, así que Koenma se puso en contacto con Enki, el rey del Makai, y nos envío a nosotros y a mi grupo a ayudar con este problema.

Kuwabara: Pero… -Mira Stein- pero… -Mira a Mukuro-

Mukuro: Stein sufre de locura cuando se encuentra en situaciones de alta tensión. No es mal demonio aunque lo aparente.

Kuwabara: Me dejas un poco más tranquilo. –Suelta a Stein y se acerca más a Mukuro. - ¿Me puedes explicar mejor lo que ocurre?

Mukuro: Recientemente empezamos la misión. Así que no tengo todavía ningún resultado. Solamente decirte que hay un par de demonios infiltrados entre los alumnos y los profesores. – Por un momento, Mukuro rió disimuladamente.- Los profesores están para hacerse cercanos a algunos alumnos o extraer información útil. Mientras que los alumnos esta para acercarse mucho más al resto de estudiantes.

Kuwabara: ¿pero que les ocurre a los humanos?

Mukuro: Oh, disculpa. Se me olvidaba lo más importante del asunto. Por lo visto, han vuelto a aparecer humanos con poderes sobre naturales. Sospechamos que podría deberse a algún agujero demasiado cercano a esta zona. Entonces, algunos estudiantes de esta universidad han desarrollado poderes que emplean para bien y para mal. No importa el motivo, pero no deberían usar estos poderes o podrían acabar convirtiéndose en monstruos…

Kuwabara: Hummm… Entiendo. Entonces los demonios estudiantes se relacionan con los alumnos y a la minima que vea que uno posea poderes… ¿Qué? ¿Qué se le hace a ese individuo?

Mukuro: En principio se le debería convencer para que deje de usar sus poderes… En caso contrario, el demonio que encuentra a un estudiante con esos poderes, tiene autorización para noquearlo y realizar una pequeña abducción.

Kuwabara: ¿¡Abducción!?

Mukuro: Realmente no es nada del otro mundo. A ese humano se le insertara un parasito demoniaco en su interior. Estos parásitos solo absorberán sus poderes y los dejaran en estado de humano normal. El problema es que a la larga el humano muere más temprano de lo normal.  
Kuwabara: ¿Entonces se le acorta la vida? –A Kuwabara le pareció horrible la idea de vivir menos. – Pero…

Mukuro: Se nos ha dado autorización. Además, la media de vida humana esta entro los 80 años más o menos. A estos con parásitos duraran posiblemente entre 60 o 70. Es decir que no se les quitan más de 15 años. Y ahora piensa que si los dejamos que hagan lo que quieran… Podría resultar horrible.

Kuwabara: Visto así… - Medito fríamente unos segundos. – En fin… Si puedo ayudar en algo…

Mukuro: Si, puedes ayudar. Y mucho. Veras, algunos de nuestros demonios les cuesta más meterse en el papel de alumno… - Vuelve a reírse disimiladamente- Además, tu ya llevas aquí dos años, ¿me equivoco? Serás de gran ayuda si encuentras alguna anormalidad en algún estudiante.

Kuwabara: Esta bien. Hare todo lo que tenga en mis manos. – Sonríe mientras se peta los nudillos de las manos- Aunque… - Kuwabara muestra síntomas de preocupación. – Ejem… ¿A que demonios has dicho que de orientar…?

Mukuro: ¡Oh! Eso ya lo veras… Seguro que te das cuenta de inmediato. Solo sal al recreo de ahora y compruébalo tu mismo.

Kuwabara sintió un ligero jirón en el estomago. Era posible que uno de esos demonios que les cuesta el ambiente humano fuera… ¿Hiei? No, por dios… De seguro que optaría al suicidio antes de aceptar semejante trabajo. Bajo las escaleras para llegar a la planta baja, corrió por los pasillos en busca de algún alumno insurrecto que ándase por allí. De paso, se fijo en los alumnos, podía sentir las auras malignas y extrañas en ellos, pero en general todos parecían muy normales. Es más, había algunos que conocía del año pasado… Pero, un momento… Sentía las energías extrañas, pero era incapaz de predecir de quien venían. Esta misión iba a resultar más complicada de lo que parecía…

Siguió corriendo, hasta que finalmente se le ilumino la cabeza. Recordó lo que le pareció ver solo entrar a la universidad… Si… Aquellos… ¡Los universitarios de bellas artes! Con razón le pareció un sueño, ya que en ese momento le resultaba imposible. ¿Cuáles eran las aulas de los artísticos? A Kuwabara le pareció ver siempre caballetes y esculturas en las aulas 6 y 2, pero apenas había entrado alguna vez. Se dirigió a la 2… Nada, bacía. Aunque habían dos estudiantes pelirrojos almorzando allí. Kuwabara pregunto por los de bellas artes a aquellos dos. La respuesta de Kuwabara no podía ser más clara; "Se encuentran en la 6". Eso si, le dio la sensación de que esos dos eran bastante distantes a la hora de hablar. Es más, ¿que hacia solos allí? Antes de salir por la puerta, los miro directo a la cara para recordarlos y tenerlos en cuenta para la posible lista de "estudiantes sospechosos". Seguro que no los olvidaría, ya que los dos poseían la misma cara. Era evidente que eran gemelos. No obstante, ese no era el mejor momento para pensar en esas cosas. Tenía que buscar su "sorpresa".

Se encontraba delante de la aula 6. Mirando con cierto desprecio a la puerta, ya que era de las pocas puertas que no deponía de cristal para observar en su interior. Alargó la mano y cogió el paño… Luego con un ligero movimiento de muñeca pudo abrir la puerta, eso si, muy lentamente.

"hola, Kazuma" – Pronunció una voz antes escuchada. Pero esta no era la voz que esperaba… No era para nada masculina, ni siquiera tenia timbre de hombre. Era una voz tímida y delicada… De lo más refinada. Y esa voz claramente se dirigía a él.

Kuwabara: ¿Yu…Yukina? –Los ojos de Kuwabara se iluminaban al ver el nuevo aspecto de la chica. El pelo recogido con una coleta normal, planchado para tenerlo más liso. Además, el uniforme de colegiada no le sentaba nada mal a la chica. Mini falda blanca y camisa escolar blanca, con cuello de marinero… Era un hada… No, un ángel… No… Una diosa. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

Yukina: Es que me dijeron que si estaba en esta universidad, trabajarías mejor que nunca. – Apunto Yukina mientras se sentaba en una silla. – Ya me han contado todo lo ocurrido con los humanos y que tú, eres de los que más les puede ayudar.

Kuwabara: Esto es como un sueño ¡Te tendré a mi lado todo el curso!

Yukina: Oh… Yo no diría tanto… Además para no despistarte en los estudios me coloque en la sección de bellas artes. Opino que es bastante entretenido y verdaderamente tengo ganas de empezar… Aunque me avergüenza un poco ir con estas pintas… ¿Tu que opinas?

Kuwabara: ¡Te queda magnifico! ¡Esta diseñado para ti! – Kuwabara se sentía tranquilo al ver a Yukina a su lado. Se esperaba algo peor… - Entonces, voy a enseñarte la universidad para que puedas intégrate mejor.

Yukina: ¿Hum? – Yukina lo miró extrañado - En fin, suena entretenido como primer día. No conozco para nada este sitio.

Kuwabara: Personalmente pienso que te puedes integrar fácilmente con el resto de humanos; Eres agradable, honesta, encantadora, bella y seguramente que te esforzaras en el trabajo y en estudio. – Kuwabara empezaba a imaginarse a Yukina pintando un cuadro con corazones para él. – Lo colgaría en el salón de casa.

Yukina: ¿El que…? – Empezaba a asustarse ligeramente…-

Kuwabara: Nada, no he dicho nada. – Kuwabara se sonrojaba y se rascaba la cabeza a la vez. – Venga, vamos, ven con migo. – Cogió con delicadeza la mano de Yukina-

"Hn" – Se escuchó ligeramente por la sala, pero ese "Hn" tenía mucho poder. Tanto que al llegar a los oídos de Kuwabara, estos estaban tan sensibles que les falto poco para estallar. El "Hn", vino acompañado de un golpe de mochila, posiblemente soltada bruscamente de la espalda hasta el suelo. Resonó un estuche metálico y pareció que se escuchaban los crujidos de las sanguinas de dentro la mochila. Kuwabara trago saliva y se giraba muy poco a poco hacia la puerta, con sudor en la cara y temor en el cuerpo. L apersona que pronuncio algo parecido a una onomatopeya, añadió… - Te has confundido de persona. El que no se adapta a este jodido mundo soy yo…

Continuara…

Ciertamente hacia mucho que no escribía algo y menos todavía que no lo presentaba en fanfiction. Espero que sea de su agrado y que me dejen algún review ya que son como gasolina para mi XD

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo. ;D


	2. 02 Nos volvemos a ver

**Nos volvemos a ver**

Kuwabara sentía que la cosa no podía estar más clara. Era él. Efectivamente que era Hiei. En carne y huesos. Aunque Kuwabara todavía no tenía la necesidad de respirar, es decir, que se quedo prácticamente sin aire para hablar.

Hiei: Vaya, ¿así que a ella le ibas a enseñar todo y a mi nada? – Kuwabara registro bien con la mirada la ropa "corriente" que llevaba Hiei. Era la primera vez, al igual que Yukina, que veía a Hiei con un traje que no fuera el de siempre. Llevaba puesta una sudadera de color roja y amarilla con el número 76 en los hombros, una camisa normal negra por debajo y unos tejanos azules.-

Realmente parecía un chico distinto, aunque sin salirse mucho de su honda de chico malo o con cierto tono de gamberrillo. Kuwabara dejó de observarlo tanto al percatarse que Hiei lo empezaba mirar con mala cara.

Kuwabara: Oye… -No pudo evitar hacer el comentario debido a las normas del centro.- Ese no es el uniforme de la universidad.

Hiei: No lo necesito. – Protestó al ver que alguien intentaba darle reglas. -

Kuwabara: Pero… Debes ponértelo, es la norma. – Apuntó mirando a Hiei con cierta superioridad y nerviosismo a la vez-

Hiei: No puedo ponérmelo… - Hiei desvió la mirada hacia otro lado.-

Kuwabara: ¿Por qué no? Tampoco es tan horrible.

Hiei: Lo queme. – Realmente mentía, pero de eso solo se dan cuenta pocas personas. Posiblemente, estuviera tirado en algún sitio. -

Kuwabara: ¿¡Que!? ¿¡Como!? ¿¡Quemaste el uniforme!? – A Kuwabara solo le venia a la cabeza lo que valía ese uniforme. –

Hiei: Que no me importa, no pienso llevar ese uniforme. ¡De hecho no quería ni ponerme esta estúpida ropa humana! – Hiei se agarro la camisa y se la miro. Luego volvió la cabeza hacia Kuwabara. Interiormente, Kuwabara pensaba que esa ropa no le quedaba tan mal, le daba un aire diferente y podría llegar a ser todo un rompe corazones si se lo propusiera – Ten claro que pienso infringir el máximo de normas posibles para irme de aquí lo antes posible.

Kuwabara: ¿Irte?

Hiei: Por supuesto. Si Mukuro ve que no estoy capacitado para… - ¡Un momento…! ¿Estaba apunto de aceptar que era incapaz de cuidar de una panda de humanos? Si pudo con Yusuke podrá con cualquiera. Se negó rotundamente a continuar la frase. – Ejem. Bueno, es mejor que me muestres la universidad. – Hiei agarro la mochila que estaba en el suelo y se la volvió a colocar bien. De hecho, "bien" no era la palabra correcta… Llevaba una mochila diseñada para poner los dos brazos en cada extremo, y Hiei prefirió sostenerla con un solo brazo.

Kuwabara prefrío no entrometerse mucho en las pintas de Hiei. No todo era malo. Estaba con Yukina, y eso bastaba para hacerle feliz. Kuwabara prosiguió como guía universitario. Les mostró donde se encontraban los baños, la cantina, las aulas donde él estaría, la biblioteca y las aulas que tenían preparadas para los clubs.

Yukina: ¿Qué es eso de los clubs? – Pregunto señalando el cartel que anunciaba que se presentasen las propuestas para este año.-

Kuwabara: Son actividades extraescolares que se realizan dentro del centro. Suelen tener alguna finalidad y son efectivos si se quiere profundizar en alguna materia. Para presentar un club debes mostrar tu idea a los profesores y que ellos la aprueben. – Kuwabara estaba muy satisfecho en como le habían fluido las palabras- Y por cierto… Cada año hay un club de amigos, que suele ser para poder socializarte con el resto de la gente. Pienso que seria convincente para ti Hi… - Kuwabara cerró la boca al ver la horrible expresión de Hiei. Tenía que tener en cuenta que Hiei no era precisamente un as en relaciones. Y se atrevería a apostar que ese 0 en humanidad lo tenía tanto en humanos como en otros demonios.- Aunque… también puedes socializarte con cualquier otro club, realizando actividades que te gusten…

Hiei: Hn- Suspiró muy profundamente mientras miraba hacia otro lado. Debía de obedecer órdenes y si esas órdenes constaban de relacionarse con humanos, él debería relacionarse con humanos. - ¿Y que se hace en ese club, aparte de socializarte? ¿Cómo se socializa uno? – Hizo de tripas corazón.-

Kuwabara: Bueno… Realmente nunca he entrado en ese club… Pero mi imagen es de tomar el té mientras se habla con un grupo de personas. – Le vino la imagen de Hiei tomando el té diciendo "tome asiento por favor". – Je, je!

Hiei: No es gracioso. – Miro a Kuwabara directo a los ojos. – Yo también lo he imaginado y no, no es gracioso.

Yukina: ¿Piensas apuntarte?

Hiei: ¿Qué? – Por un momento Hiei dudaba si Yukina le preguntaba a él. Hasta ahora no se habían dirigido ni media palabra. – Bueno… Puede que si. – Kuwabara sintió que Hiei se puso nervioso a la mirada de Yukina. No quería sacar conclusiones rápidamente, pero lo normal es que cuando uno se pone nervioso ante una mujer, es que tiene un secreto… Y ese secreto podría ser claramente un amor no confesado. –

Kuwabara: Continuemos…

Kuwabara se ocupo personalmente de mirar a que aulas debían ir y que horario tenían. De paso también miro su tutor: Klarth F. Lester, profesor de filosofía.

Kuwabara: Este profesor también es nuevo… ¿Otro demonio?

Hiei: Si… Por desgracia le conozco. Es un tipo algo raro…

Kuwabara: ¿Más que Stein?

Hiei: Stein esta loco. Klarth dispones simplemente de una mente que ve más allá. Es decir, que esta tarado.

Yukina: Pues a mi me ha parecido de lo más normal en la presentación. – A Yukina le viene a la mente un pequeño detalle. – Por cierto, tú no estabas…

Hiei: No, estaba en otros asuntos… Ciertamente, Klarth y yo no nos llevamos muy bien que digamos.

Kuwabara: ¿Pero ayudará en la investigación de los humanos, no?

Hiei: Claro, por algún motivo le fascinan los humanos y sus reacciones ante los hechos.

Estaba apunto de sonar nuevamente el timbre para dar comienzo a otra aburrida introducción, así que Kuwabara acompaño a Yukina y a Hiei a sus aulas y él volvió a la suya.

Kuwabara: Bien, nos vemos luego en la salida.

Yukina: Nos vemos.

Kuwabara se alejaba despidiéndose enérgicamente de Yukina con los brazos alzados. Pensó en ella. Era tan pura e inocente, que temía que los chicos de la universidad intentaras aprovecharse de ella. Aunque estando con Hiei tampoco tenía porque temer tanto. Para lo bueno y para lo malo, posiblemente Hiei estaría allí para apoyarla.

Mientras, en el aula de Hiei, la gente se coloco en sus sitios. Ya estaban todos cogidos y no quedaba nada para él… O si… Una mesa justo delante del profesor le pedía a gritos que debía sentarse allí, pero al pensar la idea de estar delante de Klarth le agonizaba y le retorcía las tripas. No hubo tiempo para hacer un movimiento de fuga, Klarth ya estaba entrando por la puerta. Era un hombre casi mayor. Casi mayor. Apunto de cumplir los 30 y negando ser un viejo. Realmente tenía su atractivo; piel morena, ojos celestes, pelo grisáceo y largo con una coletilla… Por no hablar de los brazos que tenia; fuertes y robustos. Más que un profesor parecía un erudito sacado de final fantasy…

Klarth: Vaya… ¿A quien tenemos aquí? –Era obvió a quien tenia delante, pero debía sacar punta a la lengua. – Es mi querido nihilista. En fin, siéntate en el sitio que queda libre. – Señalaba con una barita el sitió libre que quedaba.-

No hubo más opción, tubo que situarse en ese asiento. Nuevamente dejo la mochila caer con desprecio contra el suelo. Odiaba ese trabajo, y cada minuto que pasaba más. Sabia de sobras como trataba Klarth el sarcasmo. De hecho, podría llamarse genio, aunque eso estaba claro que no iba a decírselo.

Klarth: Realmente soy de los que opinan que esta ultima hora posiblemente sobra. – Decía mientras colocaba un maletín de trabajo encima de la mesa- No creo que vuestras mentes estén capacitadas para tanto. En el fondo soy agua de WC, giráis y giráis sin saber a donde vais. En eso consiste la juventud. Pero dejemos este tema. Concentrémonos en vosotros. Contadme algo de vuestras ilustradas vidas. – Miro hacia Hiei, y con bastante mala intención. – ¿Haig, podrías hacernos el favor?

¿Haig? ¿Ya se había inventado un nombre para él? Hiei sabia de sobras que intentaba provocarle, y si ahora debía montar un follon por el nombre, de seguro que esta noche tendría una conversación poco agradable con Mukuro. Prefirió seguirle el hilo de la historia. Después de todo, esto serviría para relacionarse con la gente

Hiei: No se ni por donde empezar… - Miró a Klarth con ironía. –

Klarth: Bueno, yo hago las preguntas ¿De donde vienes?

Hiei: Pues… - Primera pregunta, ¿de donde venia? El nombre parecía alemán, pero Hiei no tenia ningún rasgo facial alemán. Estaba apunto de contestar de Europa, pero medito la respuesta, ya que de seguro que la siguiente pregunta seria que de que punto de Europa. Prefirió contestar que de Japón mismo. – De Japón.

Klarth: ¿En serio? Por tu nombre no lo diría… - Mientras a esto, Hiei pensaba "claro que no, maldito estúpido"- ¿Y tu madre y tu padre?-

Hiei: Ellos se mudaron al extranjero y me dejaron aquí para que pudiera acabar los estudios. – eso fue un golpe bajo por parte de Klarth, pero sabia que él de estos hacia muchos. –

Klarth: ¿Eres hijo único?

Hiei: Jodido carbón… - Pronuncio en voz baja para él. – Sí…

Klarth: ¿Tienes pensado registrarte en algún club? – Las preguntas empezaban ha hacerse demasiado pesadas e incluso comprometidas. No obstante, sonó una voz de salvación. –

"No encuentro justo, que haga este tipo de entrevistas a un estudiante delante de todos."- Se levantó de su asiento una mujer de pelo largo teñido de azul oscuro, prácticamente negro. En sus ojos se veía reflejada la justicia.

Klarth: Vamos a ver… - Miro en su lista de alumno y busco la cara de esa chica. - ¿Milard, no?

Milard: Si… - La mujer se asustó ligeramente por la mirada del profesor. –

Klarth: ¿Te gusta la justicia? ¿A caso sabes de derechos sociales? Por qué si es así, la clase del humanístico es otra.

Milard: Los de bellas artes también tenemos inteligencia para a saber que derechos tenemos.

Klarth: Bien, bien. Dime Milard, ¿Eres optimista? ¿O Pesimista? – Hiei ya se sabía esa pregunta, y sabía que ninguna respuesta era buena. -

Milard: Intento ser de lo más optimista posible. Ver las cosas de forma positiva es mejor que de forma negativa. De esta forma el mundo es más agradable.

Klarth: Claro… ¿sabes una cosa? El optimista piensa que vive en un mundo perfecto… Mientras que el pesimista simplemente lo sabe. – Hiei recordó que contesto que era un pesimista-

Milard trago saliva, se sentía bastante presionada por la mirada de ese profesor y por sus palabras. Por algún motivo le latía el corazón con fuerza. Dichoso profesor, ¿era posible arrebatar el corazón de una joven con tan solo un par de palabras filosóficas? Hiei sabía la respuesta, y también lo que solía pasar. En un par de días tendrá a todas las mujeres locas. Solo las más frías o fuertes sobrevivirán a sus "encantos".

Klarth: Dejemos esto por hoy. – Apuntó mientras se sacaba unas pequeñas gafas de dentro el maletín y se las colocaba- Prefiero que hagáis vuestro carnet de estudiantes. Solo hace falta responder a unas sencillas preguntas. Luego me lo entregáis a mí y os doy permiso para salir. –Klarth saco de su maletín unos papeles y los fue repartiendo.

Hiei copio de mano a mano el papel que le entregaba Klarth. El papel contenía preguntas de las cuales la mitad merecían ser inventadas.

**Ficha de estudiante:**

**Nombre**: Hiei. – Un momento… No podía poner Hiei, Klarth ahora le había nombrado Haig…- Haing 

**Apellidos**: … -Buena pregunta… Debía inventarlos del todo…- Wilhem Nich

**Clase**: 1º de bellas artes.

**Dirección**: ¿? – Eso todavía estaba por pensar, realmente Mukuro dijo que lo tenía todo controlado, pero tenia ganas de ver donde iban a dormir los que habían venido al mundo humano- En paradero desconocido.

**DNI Nº**: XXIXXXXXK- K

**Otros**:

**Aficiones**: Odiar a los humanos. 

**Trabajo actual**: Ayudar a los estudiantes.

**Ultimas declaraciones**: "odio a los humanos…" 

Bien, esa dichosa ficha ya estaba rellenada. Pero por si las moscas se la mostró a Klarth antes de darla definitivamente como buena.

Klarth: Aja… ¿Wilhem? ¿Nich? Menos mal que has dicho que **no** eras Alemán…

Hiei: No tenía nada mejor que poner. ¡Tú me has puesto ese nombre!

Klarth: ¡Pero tu no eres Friedrich Nietzsche!

Hiei: Claro que no, por eso he escrito Nich.

Klarth: Claro, ¿para guardar en secreto que eres su descendiente, verdad? En fin. Me lo llevo y luego lo retoco a mi gusto…

Hiei: Hn.

Klarth: Un momento… ¿"Aficiones: Odiar a los humanos." "Ultimas declaraciones: "odio a los humanos…"? ¿Tú te lees lo que escribes? ¡Estas entre humanos! ¡No puedes proclamar a los cuatro vientos que los odias! Déjame este apartado a mí también… - Puso la ficha de Hiei dentro el maletín y se volteo nuevamente hacia él.- Oye, ¿Me puedes esperar en la sala de profesores? Mukuro ha dicho que ya teníamos una vivienda para reposar. Aunque también me ha comentado que es temporal.

Hiei: Otro día será. Luego si a caso os busco. – Se levanta de la silla, coge su mochila y se dirige hacia la puerta-

Klarth: Haing… No salgas… - Hiei miro con desafío a Klarth y como si hubiera escuchado llover, sale por la puerta como si nada.- En fin… Voy a controlar a la otra Youkai de esta clase…

**Ficha de estudiante**:

**Nombre**: Yukina

**Apellidos**: di Éfeso

**Clase**: 1º de bellas artes.

**Dirección**: Casa de Genkai.

**DNI Nº**: XXIXXXXXK- K

**Otros**:

**Aficiones**: Cuidar animales 

**Trabajo actual**: Ayudar a Kuwabara

**Ultimas declaraciones**: "Me gusta el mundo humano"

Klarth: ¿Qué le ha dado a todo el mundo con los filósofos? ¡Dejadlos en paz! ¡Y todo esto del apartado "otros" también se ha de cambiar!

* * *

Hiei salio fuera de la universidad. Se sentía aliviado por dentro… tanto humanos en un solo sitio le llegaban a estresar. Quería acabar en cuanto antes esta misión. Luego volvería al Makai. A la tranquilidad del Makai. A quien le importa el olor a carne putrefacta cuando huele a soberbia, ira, pereza, lujuria, gula, envidia, avaricia… A todo eso huelen los humanos.

Hiei se fijo que en un rincón había un par de jóvenes fumando. Concretamente le enamoro el color del cigarrillo quemarse. Era de color rojizo anaranjado. Y a su paso solo dejaba papel y María quemada. No olía mal. Pero a diferencia de los humanos, su alma era fuerte y no iba a dejar que un objeto se volviera significado de su ser. Igualmente observo. Había una mujer pelirroja de labios carnosos y ojos maquillados que fumaba un cigarrillo diferente a los demás. En el se podía leer "never knows best"… El cigarrillo estaba medio consumido así que es posible que antes pusiera "I" o "you". Tampoco estaba muy seguro y de hecho ni le importaba. Pero no pudo evitar contemplar la mirada de solemne tristeza de esa chica. Los chicos que la rodeaban parecía que se lo pasasen estupendamente con los efectos del tabaco, mientras que ella desde buen principio ya estaba en otro mundo.

La chica giro la cabeza y miro a Hiei, aunque de hecho daba la sensación que miraba al infinito. Hiei no se sintió cómodo con esa humana contemplándole de esa forma, así que prefirió hacer ver que no había visto nada e irse de allí.

Hiei se fue en sentido contrario de donde la chica. Avanzo hasta llegar a un puente. Allí paro para meditar.

Hiei: Realmente este mundo esta corrompido… - Pensó para si mismo. –

"¿Tu crees?"- Le sorprendió la voz que le pregunto. No era ni más ni menos que aquella chica de labios carnosos. Hiei sentía en el alma tenerse que fijar en esas cosas, pero realmente la mujer tenia unos labios la mar de bonitos. Tampoco se habían presentado y no tenia un nombre con el cual referirse a ella. - ¿Tienes fuego?- Le pregunto apoyándose en la barra del puente y colocándose a su lado.-

Hiei: No. Yo no fumo. – No la miraba con desprecio, pero tampoco con admiración. –

Chica de labios carnosos: Lastima… - Agarro un mechero que tenía en uno de sus bolsillos y encendió el cigarro.-

Hiei: ¿Eres de esta universidad? – Hiei respiro ligeramente el aire del tabaco que expiraba la muchacha. –

Chica de labios carnosos: No. Pero vengo mucho por aquí. Los chicos con quien estaba si que era de esa universidad. – Siguió haciendo caladas al cigarrillo hasta consumirlo por la mitad.

Le daba una sensación muy rara esa mujer. Sabia de sobras que la mejor forma de descubrir un secreto no era preguntando "¿Oye, no tendrás poderes sobre naturales, verdad?". No obstante se fijo en un pequeño detalle.

Hiei: Si no eres de esta universidad, ¿de donde eres?- Hiei se había fijado en que llevaba un uniforme con la insignia de otra universidad. -

Chica de labios carnosos: Soy… - Expiró un poco más el cigarrillo. - … de por aquí. – Miró a Hiei con cierto interés. – Realmente mi universidad hace poco se quemo.

Hiei: Vaya, que desgracia… Deseo el mismo destino para la mía. – Sin darse cuenta, Hiei estaba sujetando el cigarrillo de la muchacha y se lo estaba acercando a la boca. Expiro. Y libero el humo. No era nada del otro mundo.-

No se dijeron nada durante varios minutos. Por el mismo puente estaban pasando Mukuro y Klarth. Inmediatamente que Hiei detecto a Mukuro, devolvió el cigarrillo a su dueña e hizo ver que no pintaba nada allí. Cuando Mukuro se acerco lo suficiente para verle le hizo una señal.

Mukuro: Klarth ya me ha dicho que tú te irías de inmediato. – Esas palabras eran dirigidas ha Hiei. No obstante, no pudo evitar mirar a la otra mujer de detrás, que la observaba con la mirada perdida. – Vamos, ya he encontrado un sitio donde poder alojarnos.

Hiei siguió sin rechistar. Mukuro no tardo en detectar el olor a tabaco de Hiei. No le importaba demasiado lo que hiciera con su vida… ¿Estaba segura? En todo caso esta noche tenían muchas cosas de las que hablar. Y ya habría tiempo para mencionar ese pequeño detalle.

No caminaron mucho rato hasta llegar a algo parecido a un alberge. 3 estrellas, nombrado "El Hostal de V". Nada del otro mundo, no destacaba en nada y tampoco parecía lo peor que hubiera por allí.

Klarth: ¿Aquí?

Mukuro: Si. Estará bien, temporalmente. Más adelante ya nos iremos moviendo. Por el momento para nosotros tres esta bien.

Hiei: ¿Nosotros tres? ¿Y los demás? – Le molesto pensar que posiblemente Kirin y los otros se fueran hacia el Mukade.-

Mukuro: Irán viniendo cuando puedan. Por el momento han de quedarse en el Makai.

Hiei: Podía haberme quedado yo. – Comento un tanto molesto-

Mukuro: No, tu eres de los pocos "alumnos". Además, Klarth ya me ha comentado que te has ido socializando.

Hiei: ¿hum?

Mukuro no dio más respuestas, entraron en el alberge y cogieron la llave de la habitación 215. Al entrar, se pudieron ver a simple vista cuatro habitaciones. Dos dormitorios, el baño y la sala comedor. Hiei no tardo en deducir que la habitación con dos camas era para él y Klarth. Genial. Seguro que triunfan como matrimonio. Sin mucho más que decir, Mukuro se sentó de rodillas delante de la mesa junto con Klarth, esperando a que Hiei también les acompañase. Una vez acoplado, tanto Mukuro como Klarth pusieron sus maletines de trabajo sobre la mesa y sacaron muchos papeles.

Hiei: ¿Qué es esto?- Pregunto al ver tanto papel suelto por la mesa, muchos con fotos de jovenes –

Mukuro: Son todos los estudiantes sospechosos.

Hiei: Y cuando dices sospechosos ¿A que te refieres?

Mukuro: Pues que destacan mucho en algo. Mira; hay tres estudiantes que su nota es un fulminante diez. Mientras, otros estudiantes destacan en educación física, o en su popularidad o cualquier otra cosa.

Hiei: ¿Qué tiene de malo que un chico corra mucho?

Mukuro: Nada, hasta que superan los 65 km/h. Cosa que solo pueden hacer los atletas más expertos.

Hiei: Vaya, ha este le he de retar. – Comentó con sarcasmo hacia Mukuro-

Mukuro: Háztelo como quieras, pero relaciónate con ellos, y no con… - mantuvo silencio un instante- … Otra gente.

Hiei: Esta bien. – Sintió con mucha facilidad el toque de mal humor de Mukuro.– ¿Algo más?

Mukuro: Si. –Le miró directo a los ojos. – No te hemos puesto de "estudiante" para que vayas campando a tus hachas por allí. Así que coopera seriamente.

Hiei: ¿Cooperar seriamente? ¡Pero si ya lo hago!

Mukuro: Le pedí a Kuwabara que te ayudara a ambientarte con los humanos. Y tu cuando has podido te has ido por completo.

Hiei: Ha sido mi primer día y no ha sido fácil.

Mukuro: Puedes retirarte cuando quieras.

Hiei: ¿En serio? Habérmelo dicho…

Mukuro: Pero si lo haces aceptaras que eres incapaz de manejar a un puñado de humanos.

Hiei: Hn- En su debido momento Hiei ya había caído en esa posibilidad. Mukuro sabia de sobras que para motivar al youkais no había nada mejor que la provocación directa.- Estoy seguro de que mañana Kuwabara continuara dispuesto a enseñarme a compórtame como un humano.

Klarth: ¡Oh! Hablando de eso… Te he traído una cosa.- De su maletín saco un libro.-

Hiei: Que amable…. ¿Para los estudios? Gracias. – Sonrió con sarcasmo-

Klarth: No. Es un libro de conjuros. Mi libro de conjuros.

Hiei: ¿Entonces porque has dicho que me has traído una cosa?

Klarth: Porque este libro posee conjuros para anular la energía infernal. – La alarma interna de Hiei sonó instintivamente. Se puso de pie y se alejo cuatro pasos de Klarth. –

Hiei: ¿Y que piensas hacer?

Mukuro: No te pongas nervioso. Solo es para controlarte.

Hiei: Pero si no he hecho nada. ¿Para que anular mi energía?

Klarth: uy, no. No es solo la energía. Por aquí había un conjuro muy divertido que consistía en dejar al demonio 6 horas como un humano normal.

Hiei: ¿Cómo humano?

Klarth: Exacto. Podrás ser a la perfección Haig Wilhem Nich.

Hiei: No me gusta esa idea. – Miró a Mukuro como esperando algún tipo de refuerzo. –

Mukuro: Vamos ha hacer un pacto. – Mukuro apoyo la cabeza en su mano- Si no haces ninguna cosa que llame la atención, nosotros te dejamos estar como hasta ahora. – Hiei asintió felizmente- Pero… – A Mukuro le cambio la cara absolutamente- Si empleas la energía maligna siquiera una vez ante los humanos…

Klarth: Vete preparando.

Hiei: Realmente el día no puede ir a peor…

* * *

Klarth: El día no, ¿pero que me dices de la noche?

Hiei: Odio este sitio…

Hasta que no llego la hora de acostarse, ninguno se percató que a fuera había un semáforo para ciegos, lo cual cada vez que se ponía verde hacia un ruido escandaloso. A parte de eso, se encontraban en una zona bastante comercial y las tiendas estaban abiertas hasta las tantas.

Hiei: ¿Qué odias más? ¿Los carteles luminosos que entran directamente por la ventana que no tiene persiana, el ruido de las tiendas o el jodido semáforo?

Klarth: Creo que podría dormir con luz. En estos momentos odio la existencia de los ciegos y otros discapacitados.

Hiei: Vaya, que cruel eres – Hiei sabia de sobras las creencias nietzscheanas que tenía Klath, especialmente a la hora de juzgar a los discapacitados.

Klarth: En el mundo infernal, no hay de esos. Si alguien nace mal, simplemente muere por ley de supervivencia y sino sobrevive es que no estaba hecho para este mundo.

Hiei: Pero los humano tienen alta tecnología y bastante avance medico.

Klarth: Y nosotros también, es más, les damos tres patadas a los humanos se mire por donde se mire. Lo que ocurres es que nosotros no utilizamos la medicina erróneamente. – Ya la había cagado… Cuando Klarth empezaba así, no había quien lo detuviera y lo peor de todo es que era él quien le había dado cuerda al tema. - ¿Tu crees que un chaval que le falta un brazo puede sobrevivir en el mundo infernal?

Hiei: Depende – Contesto algo renegado por seguir la conversación. – Depende de lo espabilado que sea el crío.

Klarth: Esta bien, quizás a alguien que le falte un brazo no es un problema… ¿Pero que me dices de los discapacitado mentales?

Hiei: Odio la filosofía Klarth… Quiero dormir… Y tampoco me importa si viven o mueren ellos ya sabrán lo que se hacen.

Klarth: No, no lo saben, eso es lo peor. ¡Están retrasando su propia sociedad! Y todavía peor ¡Por su propia voluntad! ¿Tu ves normal que la gente este dispuesta ha estar pegada a un niño con silla de ruedas el resto de sus vidas?

Hiei: No me importa… - Realmente Hiei sufría en esa situación. Le gusta tener que escuchar las tonterías de los humanos, pero sabía que Klarth era muy influenciable y estaba seguro de que si comentaba eso en clase, de seguro lo echarían. Tenia que pensar en alguna cosa rápido para cambiar de tema y que Klarth aburrido, de ello se callara. – ¿Oye, y el alboroto de la calle a que se debe? – Sabía de sobras que era por el comerció, pero habando de ese tema de seguro que Klarth se retiraría.

Klarth: Nada del otro mundo. Me he fijado que hay demasiadas furias en esta calle donde nos alojamos. Se parecen a la gente que limpia los cristales de los coches sin permiso. La verdad es que lo único que les falta es bajarte los pantalones e irte explicando sus honorarios mientras te hacen un trabajo.

Hiei: Emm… Eres repulsivo… - Resoplo para si mismo.

Klarth estuvo su rato hablando, aunque realmente llego un momento en el que hablaba solo ya que Hiei finalmente pudo sucumbir al sueño deseado.

* * *

Mientras, Kuwabara acompañó a Yukina hasta la casa de Genkai. Realmente el sitio estaba demasiado lejos para ir y venir cada día hasta la universidad.

Kuwabara: Creo que deberías buscarte algún sitio donde poder alojarte cerca de la uni. No es que me moleste acompañarte, pero esta muy lejos.

Yukina: Lo se. Me he tenido que despertar muy temprano para llegar a tiempo.

Kuwabara: Bueno si tu quieres… - Kuwabara iba a proponerle que se quedara en su casa, pero la simple idea de pronunciar esas palabras, hacia que ha Kuwabara se le formara un nudo en la garganta.- Qui… Quie… Qui…

Yukina: ¿Cómo?

Kuwabaras: ¿Qué-qu-que si tu…?- Cogió aire.- Bueno… Podrías quedarte en un sitio más cercano que este. ¿Sabes lo que quiero decir?

Yukina: Por supuesto. -sonrió muy alegremente. – De hecho llevo pensándolo toda la mañana, pero no he estado segura de preguntar nada. Si puedo, mañana te diré algo.

Kuwabara: ¿¡En serio!? ¿¡De verdad!? –Kuwabara estaba que se salía de su sitio, sin poder parar quieto ni un momento, salto un par de escalones que conducían a casa de Genkai y se fue muy enérgicamente a Yukina gritando.- ¡Nos vemos mañana!

Yukina: Si… - Levantó la mano para despedirse con algo de vergüenza y temor. – hasta mañana.

Continuara…

* * *

Estoy de exámenes y yo aquí escribiendo XD

Estoy contenta que el primer review que he recibido y espero recibir más. Yo seguiré escribiendo y mirar de acabar el fic :D

Quiero pedir disculpas por parte de Klarth ya que si a alguien le ofende este escrito de los pensamientos de este personaje, puedo bajarlo de tono o cambiar el tema o simplemente anularlo. Realmente imagino a Klarth como un gran seguidor de Nietzsche y pensaba representarlo con ese tipo de pensamientos más de una vez.

A parte de eso creo que se me esta yendo la mano y pongo demasiado OoC… Intentare situarme nuevamente.

Nada más que decir, hasta el próximo capitulo. Gracias por los reviews! ^_^


	3. 03 Una carrera

**Una carrera**

El sol entraba con sus insolentes rayos de luz por la ventan, donde muy remolonamente se encontraba Hiei en la cama desecha por todos lados. Se giró de forma perezosa y, como de costumbre, maldiciendo el mundo humano. Dejó colgando en el aire uno de sus brazos, mientras que con el otro intentaba alcanzar un reloj que se encontraba en la mesita de noche. Nada, no había manera de agarrarlo con facilidad. Cerró los ojos un momentito más. Los volvió a abrir para intentar alcanzar el reloj con más ganas, hasta que finalmente lo consiguió.

Hiei: Hummmm… -Gemía de forma sigilosa. En su vida se había sentido así de cansado. ¿A caso era eso lo que repercutía ir a la universidad? Talvez si…- ¿11:45…? Genial… - No tenía ganas de desesperarse, sabía que tarde o temprano él iba a levantarse, vestirse, e irse de allí. El problema fue el siguiente… - ¿Klarth? ¿Mukuro? – No hubo respuesta alguna. - … … … - No tenia ganas de girarse y comprobar si Klarth, su compañero de habitación, estaba en la cama de al lado. – Dime que tu también te has quedado dormido… - Seguía sin respuesta. Era evidente que Klarth no estaba allí. – Oh… Decidme por favor que no os habéis ido sin despertarme siquiera… - Para eso Hiei sabia que no le hacia falta respuesta. Era un hecho. – ¡Joder…!

Ahora si. Hiei se levanto de un salto y miró a su alrededor. No solo se habían ido; habían recogido la habitación y le habían dejado una nota en la nevera del salón. Hiei se acerco a leerla. La letra mostraba que tenía toda la pinta de ser de Mukuro. "Bébete lo que hay en la nevera y no llegues tarde a mi clase". Hiei simplemente bostezó. Si Mukuro había escrito esa carta y había dado el consentimiento para no despertarle, era porque su clase debía ser de las últimas del día.

Hiei sabía que cuando Mukuro se ponía, no era para nada una mala mujer, al fin y al cabo de hacia tiempo que tenían una mistad un tanto especial. Hiei abrió la nevera y contemplo lo que allí había.

Hiei: ¿Le… Che…? – Miró atónito la caja blanca que contenía dibujitos de vaca. Este mundo por momentos le parecía más estúpido. - ¿Qué se ha creído esa mujer? – Miles de barbarismos salieron de su boca mientras alargaba el brazo para coger el dichoso cartón. Lo abrió. La primera impresión que tuvo era que ese olor no era lo mejor del mundo. La segunda impresión fue el color. - ¿Por qué es blanco? ¿¡Por qué este líquido es blanco! – Dudo muchos minutos en si tenía que probar eso o no. Realmente para él se convirtió en un dilema. Siempre había pensado que lo importante era lo interior pero… ¡Que demonios! ¡Había visto el interior de la caja con dibujitos de vacas y ahora no estaba dispuesto ha ver que había más allá! Pero… Por otra parte, volvió a mirarse la nota de Mukuro en la nevera; "Bébete lo que hay en la nevera…". No tenía muchas más opciones… Sabía que Mukuro no era de las que haría una broma pesada de mal gusto… - Espero que sepa mejor que lo que pinta… - Hizo un trago corto. Le alivió sentir un sabor inesperado. Suspiro y volvió a beber. No obstante, sintió que tampoco le sentaba de maravilla, así que dejó más de la mitad. Dispuesto a dejar el pote en su sito, vio que si lo giraba ligeramente, había otra nota. Y si, era de Mukuro; "PD: Mi clase empieza a las 12:15. - ¿¡12:15! ¿¡Que hora es! – Giro desesperado buscando un reloj, aunque por los nervios no se dio cuenta de que justo delante tenía uno. Se fijo en la hora… 12:10. – ¡Maldición!

Hiei se apresuro a vestirse con la ropa del día anterior. Más tarde ya habría tiempo de buscar más ropa. Ahora mismo solo había un objetivo, llegar en clase en 5 minutos. ¿5 minutos? ¡Error, al vestirse se dio cuenta de que ya habían pasado 3! Salio corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo. Desobedeció ligeramente lar ordenes de Mukuro, ya que en principio le había prohibido usar energía demoníaca, ¿pero que le iba ha hacer si de por si el chaval corría rápido? No sentía ningún tipo de resentimiento al respeto, además; Prohibido quiere decir hacer las cosas sin que te vean.

Pudo llegar a la universidad en menos de 1 minutos, pero… Se topo con Klarth justo en la entrada hablando con esa tal Milard. Freno en seco su gran Spring para alcanzar la puerta del centro. Miró y esperó con ansias que Klarth no se hubiera percatado de que había estado corriendo como un loco para llegar a tiempo. Hubo suerte. Parecía muy alegre hablando con la muchacha y a causa de eso ni tan solo le vio pasar ante sus narices. No obstante, para no tener que jugarse su dignidad como youkai, se vio obligado a correr a velocidad humana el resto del tramo. En su vida le pareció que correr por un pasillo y subir unas escaleras fuera tan horrible.

No obstante, le dio tiempo a entrar en el aula y coger un sitio que le gustase más.

Se coloco en la cuarta fila, al lado de un chico pelirrojo de pelo largo y ondulado con los ojos de color verde. Sonreía constantemente hacia delante, sin decir palabra. Hiei sospechó del pelirrojo ese. ¿Motivo? Las chicas no le sacaban ojo de encima. Tanto carisma y amor libre no era lo más normal del mundo. Hiei suspiro mientras recordaba el trabajo que tenia; socializarse con los humanos y recopilar información. Tubo que hablarle…

Hiei: Hola… - Sonrió de forma forzada.-

Pelirrojo: ¿Hum? – Le cambió la expresión de pervertido a una cara absolutamente seria y arrogante. Hiei dedujo de inmediato que a no ser que llevase falda, ese chico no iba a extraer mucha información. - ¿Quieres algo?

Hiei: No nada… - Maldijo con todo lo que pudo los seres humanos y lo mal que se senita al tener que relacionarse con ellos. ¡La desconsideración de aquel hombre era excesiva! El tono, la cara, la aura que desprendía, ¡todo, le daba nauseas! – Me preguntaba el motivo por el cual estabas tan alegre… -Debía seguir metido en el papel de alumno "majo" y siguió sonriendo. -

Pelirrojo: ¡Oh! ¿Te interesa? Ju, ju. Me he enterado de que hay una profesora nueva. Y que justo ahora la tenemos.

Hiei: Vaya… ¿La de historia? –Sabía perfectamente que se refería a Mukuro.- ¿Y que pasa?

Pelirrojo: Nada fuera de lo normal, para mí. Simplemente quiero continuar mi colección.

Hiei: ¿Colección? – Arqueó una ceja mientras miraba aquel chico. -

Pelirrojo: Si. De fotos.

Hiei: … Ah… ¿Vas… Vas ha hacerle una foto a la profesora? – No le importaba mucho la afición de la gente, pero coleccionar fotos de los demás era muy raro para su gusto.-

Pelirrojo: Exacto. Mira el suelo.

Hiei: ¿Hum? – Miró al suelo y pudo ver un pequeño trozo de espejo. Luego levantó ligeramente la mirada y vio que aquel chico sostenía un Mobil apuntando hacia el espejo disimuladamente.- ¿¡Que! ¿¡Va-va-va-va-vas ha fotografiarle…!- La simple idea le ponía nervioso e histérico. -

Pelirrojo: Mi queridísima colección de fotos de braguitas. – Sonrió perversamente mientras miraba las fotografías del móvil y se las mostraba a Hiei. – Colecciono fotos de braguitas tanto de jovenzuelas como de profesoras.-

Hiei: ¿¡Como! – A base de tantas fotografías de braguitas Hiei enrojece y a la vez le grita al Pelirrojo que era un salido como pocos los había. ¡Klarth también se le podría considerar un autentico vicioso a los pecados, pero lo del chico ese era superior!- ¡Maldito salido!

Pelirrojo: ¡No señor! ¡Es necesidad! De pequeño ya sentí aquella llamada de la naturaleza y me fascine por las mujeres. – Hiei empezaba a verse un tanto pálido mientras que las mejillas las mantenía rojizas.- Me dedicaba a mirar las bragas de las chicas desde joven. Agarraba las de mi hermana y las contemplaba a contra luz del sol… - Definitivamente ya no era perversión, era un enfermo… - ¿Savias que el 70% de las chicas las llevan blancas, el 20% rosas y el 10% de colores extravagantes?

Hiei: ¿¡Y a mi que me importa! –Rojo-

Pelirrojo: Pues debería importante… El blanco simboliza la pureza. Solo las bragas blancas muestran la pureza del mundo y la esencia de las mujeres. Sobre el blanco brilla la luz llenado de aire puro. Las bragas blancas deberían tener un gran significado… -La escena imaginaria de detrás del Pelirrojo eran una braga blanca como bandera ondeando en un acantilado (escena sacada de Chico Terremoto)-

Hiei: No puedes ser humano… ¿Quién eres tú…? – Absolutamente en blanco. –

Pelirrojo: Mi nombre es Zelos. – Sonrió de tal forma que los dientes estaban por deslumbrar a Hiei. No obstante ahora, más que nunca, tenía muy claro lo que debía hacer… ¡Tirarle por la ventana! Es más… ¡Estaba dispuesto a arrastrarle hasta el quinto piso y tirarle desde allí!

Justo cuando Hiei estaba dispuesto a matarlo con sus propias manos, Mukuro entró en la clase y aposentó su maletín en la mesa del profesor. Izo una breve presentación de quien era y como irían sus clases. Una vez aclarado todo, cogió una tiza y empezó a escribir en la pizarra. Hiei se desesperó al ver que al igual que ayer, Mukuro llevaba una falda larga. Pero a la vez se tranquilizo al ver que no se movía de lo que seria la primera fila. Suspiro tranquilamente, mientras miraba con despreció a ese tal Zelos.

Hiei: Desgraciado… - Murmuró en voz baja para que nadie le escuchara. -

No obstante, Mukuro al ver que Hiei tampoco estaba muy al caso por lo que explicaba en la clase, se empezó a preocupar. Se fijó que no paraba de observar al compañero que tenía al lado y que su mirada no era precisamente de confraternización. Pensó que muy posiblemente Hiei hubiera encontrado ya un caso de chico con poderes sobre naturales, el problema era, que ella no sabía que lo que tenía ese chico eran problemas sobre naturales. Mukuro prosiguió con la explicación, pero empezó a moverse más por toda el aula. Era estrategia, moverse disimuladamente por todos sitios para poder llegar donde Hiei.

Para Hiei eso era símbolo de emergencia. Debía de pensar alguna cosa para que Zelos no pudiera fotografiar nada obsceno de… Bueno, se su superior. Sus manos pensaron más rápido que su mente, e intentó hacerle señales a Mukuro para que no se acercase a esa zona. Mukuro, encambio, preocupada por la cara pálida de Hiei se acerco un poco más rápido hacia él.

Todo fue muy rápido…

Zelos: ¡Ahora! Ò_ó

Hiei: ¡No! _

Mukuro: ¿Hum? ·_·

"Crack"

Para alivió de Hiei, Mukuro justamente pisó el espejo y lo rompió.

Toda la clase permaneció en silenció un rato.

Hiei tenía a Mukuro cogida por el brazo, Mukuro miraba el cristal que había pisado y Zelos sujetaba de forma paralizante el teléfono móvil.

Mukuro: ¿Alguno de vosotros dos me puede explicar que ha ocurrido? – Mukuro se pudo hacer una ligera idea del motivo por el cual había un espejo en el suelo. También se pudo imaginar quien fue el responsable del acto, si más no, tenia el arma del crimen en las manos, titiritando de forma tremenda. Igualmente debía actuar como profesora sin dar preferencia a ningún alumno… - Quiero que los dos esperéis en la sala de profesores. Cuando acabe esta clase, debemos de hablar. – Calló un momento. – Y quiero que tú – Refiriéndose a Zelos. – Vuelvas al aula y recojas estos cristales.

Tanto Hiei como Zelos se levantaron de sus respectivos sitios y se dirigieron a la puerta. Antes de salir, pero, Hiei hecho una mirada seria a Mukuro. Se sentía inferior e impotente ante estos hechos. Se podía imaginar que Mukuro era capaz de deducirlo todo ella sola, pero igualmente sentía que eso de "castigarle" sobraba.

Recorrieron todo el pasillo para poder visualizar la sala de profesores. Antes de entrar pero, Zelos tubo que tener la última palabra.

Zelos: Ejem… - Mira a Hiei con resentimiento. – Al final no he hecho la foto. – Vaya… Ahora Hiei empezaba a mirarle con otros ojos, aunque sabia que no iba a ser fácil una vez que ya la había contado su obsesión. – Pero… - Volvió a poner cara de depravado y miro picadamente a Hiei. – Lilas…

¿Lilas? ¿¡A que se refería! ¿A caso…? No era posible… No podía haberlo visto y continuar viviendo. Antes de que Hiei pudiera reaccionar a tal atrofiad, Zelos ya estaba entrando en la sala de profesores. Lástima, no podía asesinarle en el aula, justamente allí estaba Klarth, mirando papeles. Al entrar, Klarth los miro sorprendido y algo dudoso de lo que hacia Hiei allí. Hiei señaló a Zelos y con el dedo simulo cortarse el cuello como símbolo de amenaza contra el pelirrojo.

Zelos: Necesito una escoba. ¿Hay alguna por aquí?

Klarth: Claro… En ese armario de la limpieza. –Señalo un armario de metal, el cual le abrió y le entrego la escoba a Zelos. Esté se marcho felizmente nuevamente hacia el aula de Mukuro. - ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué habéis roto?

Hiei: Ya no lo aguanto más. ¡No soporto a los humanos!

Klarth: Calma, calma. A lo mejor no soportas a ese humano. Vamos, cuéntame que ha ocurrido allí fuera.

Hiei: Fuera, no. Estábamos en la clase de Mukuro.

Klarth: ¿De veras? Aposte 100 yenes a Shigure a que no conseguías llegar a tiempo.

Hiei: El caso es… Ese humano… No se como lo dejan tener suelto por el mundo. ¿No existían centros de rehabilitación mental en el mundo humano?

Klarth: ¿Psiquiatras? ¿Manicomios?

Hiei: Si, eso. Eso es lo que necesita ese pobre humano. Acaba de sentenciar su muerte.

Klarth: ¿Me vas a contar de una vez que ha ocurrido?

Hiei: Si. – Hiei medito unos instantes… - Ha intentado fotografiar las… - Hiei hacia gestos con las manos, sin acabar de mencionar palabra alguna sobre el tema.-

Klarth: No lo entiendo… ¿Que me estas intentando decir?

Hiei: Bragas… - Pronunció la palabra de golpe mientras continuaba haciendo gestos con la mano. –

Klarth: ¿Ese chico fotografía bragas?

Hiei: Si… Pero muchas. Me ha dicho que tiene toda una colección de bragas de todas las chicas de la universidad y que no le importa si son alumnas o profesoras. – Medito seriamente unos segundos. – Es pero que eso no incluya a Yukina… - Miró preocupado hacia el techo. -

Klarth: Entonces… No me digas que ese chico estaba intentando fotografiar… - Hizo señales con la mano, un triangulo invertido. – ¿a Mukuro…?

Hiei: Exacto.

Klarth: Uff… ¿Y lo a conseguido?

Hiei: Por suerte no… No le ha debido de dar tiempo para disparar la cámara del móvil… pero… si que ha visto algo…

Klarth: Entonces le ha visto… - Volvía ha hacer el triangulo invertido-

Hiei: No lo se. A lo mejor me ha mentido. Pero eso no quita que sea un depravado como pocos los hay.

Klarth: Cierto, cierto. – Klarth hablaba con los ojos bien abiertos y sorprendidos. - ¿Entonces te estas haciendo amigo de un pervertido?

Hiei: ¡No quiero ser su amigo! ¡No quiero ser amigo de nadie! Lo que quiero es más simple; ¡Volver al Makai y disfrutar tumbado en un árbol! ¡Eso es lo que quiero! ¡No amigos!

Klarth: Pues me temo que deberás serlo.

Hiei: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Con que finalidad?

Klarth: Es de los chicos más populares de la universidad. Conocido como "la leyenda roja". – Mientras pronunciaba el mote del pelirrojo, Klarth movía los brazos cómicamente. –

Hiei: No estoy seguro de querer sabe en que consiste esa leyenda…

Klarth: He estado hablando con Milard esta mañana y he conseguido que me hablara un poco de todos los del centro. Milard me ha dicho que ese chico se ha acostado con más de la mitad de las mujeres de esta universidad.

Hiei: ¿Incluso con ella?

Klarth: No, ella no es de esas. – Apuntó con gran empeño en defender a Milard.-

Hiei: ¿Y que tiene que ver con migo?

Klarth: Que es popular. Muy popular. Conoce mejor que Kuwabara a las mujeres de este centro. Y sabrá notar algún cambió en ellas.

Hiei: ¿Sabes que? Prefiero a Kuwabara.

Klarth: No es una opción.

Hiei: Ya, lo que tú digas… - Se levanta harto de esa conversación. – Me voy a fuera.

Klarth: ¿Y el castigo?

Hiei: Me importa poco.

Salió por la puerta mal humorado y se topo con Zelos por el camino. Zelos le saludo, pero Hiei no le dirigió ni la mirada, estaba furioso con todo lo que le rodeaba. Salió del centro e igual que ayer, encontró a la mujer de labios carnosos fuera con un cigarrillo en la mano. Él la vio y ella le vio. Ambos se reunieron en un punto medio.

Mujer de labios carnosos: ¿Tienes fuego? – se acerco a Hiei de forma confiada. -

Hiei: No, ya te lo dije ayer. – Mantuvo la mirada seria hacía el cielo. No le hizo falta mirar la chica a la cara-

Mujer de labios carnosos: Que lástima… - sacó un mechero del bolsillo e encendió el cigarro. - ¿te has vuelto a ir de clase antes de tiempo?

Hiei: No me gusta este sitio.

Mujer de labios carnosos: A mi tampoco me gustaba el mío.

Hiei: Cierto, me dijiste que se quemo. No es que me importe, pero ¿Por qué sigues llevando el uniforme si esa universidad ya es historia?

Mujer de labios carnosos: Por que el uniforme me gusta. – Expiró el cigarro ligeramente.- Oye… - Marcó un largo silenció. - ¿Vas algún sitio?

Hiei: Preferiría no moverme de aquí. – Aunque la conociese ayer, todavía no se sentía preparado para salir a divertirse con humanos. –

Mujer de labios carnosos: Vaya… Lástima.

Después de esto ultimo, se produjo un silencio muy agradable, en el cual solo intervenía el viento y algún que otro grillo o cigarra. Mujer de labios carnosos acompañó a Hiei en su vista hacia el cielo. Demasiado azul para su gusto.

Mujer de labios carnosos: A mi me gusta más cuando anochece.

Hiei: ¿El atardecer?

Mujer de labios carnosos: Más o menos. Cuando el cielo se empieza a poner oscuro y no rojizo.

Hiei: No se que nombre tiene eso…

Mujer de labios carnosos: Yo tampoco. – Volvió a echar una calada a su cigarrillo.- ¿Sabes, que? Esta vida es demasiado aburrida. Si no fuera por las catástrofes, no habría nada emocionante.

Hiei: Entonces… - Giró la vista hasta donde la mujer de labios carnosos. - ¿Tienes alguna relación con que tu universidad se quemara?

Mujer de labios carnosos: Quien sabe. – Se levanta. – El aleteo de una mariposa puede provocar un huracán.

Hiei: Entonces deberíamos eliminar a todas las mariposas. –Comentó sarcásticamente-

Mujer de labios carnosos: Eso no serviría. Hay más cosas.

Hiei: ¿Cómo por ejemplo?

Mujer de labios carnosos: Pues… Como por ejemplo…

Antes de que Hiei pudiera sacar alguna conclusión clara del tema, un grito escandaloso que le llamaba, detuvo la explicación de la mujer de labios carnosos.

Zelos: ¡Haing!

Hiei: Vaya, que mal…

Zelos: He vuelto a la sale de profesores y no estabas. – Le coge del brazo y lo arrastra para adentro de la universidad nuevamente-

Hiei: Era evidente que me había ido. – Intentando resistirse, pero a la vez sin hacer demasiada fuerza o podría ser que ese humano saliera lastimado.- No pienso cargar con tu culpa. –Consigue detenerse.-

Zelos: Oh, no te preocupes. – Sigue intentando tirar de él.- Solo me ha dado una charla. Pero antes he podido hablar con el profesor de filosofía.

Hiei: ¿Klarth? – Se deja llevar-

Zelos: Si, ese mismo. – Finalmente consigue que Hiei entre en la universidad nuevamente.-

Hiei: ¿Por qué intentas alejarme tanto de mi sitio de antes? – Pregunta molesto-

Zelos: Es solo opinión personal, pero… No deberías mezclarte con gente así. – Hiei miro un tanto sorprendido a Zelos, ya que no mostró interés alguno por la Mujer de labios carnosos- En fin, quería pedirte disculpas por todo lo ocurrido hace un rato. No tenia ni idea.

Hiei: Oh… - Ahora si que le sorprendió. Realmente estaba dudando un poco en si aceptar las disculpas del chaval o no, pero por la forma que tenia de sonreír, se podían sentir unas disculpas sinceras y sin mala intención.- No pasa nada.

Zelos: Klarth me lo ha explicado todo.

Hiei: ¿Todo? – Por un momento Hiei pensó que se refería a todo lo del tema sobre los poderes sobre naturales de los humanos… Luego cambió de opinión…-

Zelos: Si, no sabía que tu también tuvieras vicios obscenos.

Hiei: Ah… Claro… - Encogió los ojos mientras arqueaba las cejas de todas las formas posibles. –

Zelos: Una vez me dijeron que mi caso era de psicólogos. Pero una vez conocido el tuyo, ya no me preocupo.

Hiei: Si…. Ya…. Un momento, ¿Me disculpas?

Hiei emprende una carrera a toda velocidad por el pasillo hasta alcanzar a Klarth en la sala de profesores. Klarth tan solo le dedico una miradita provocadora.

Hiei: ¿¡Que demonios le has dicho a ese idiota?

Klarth: Nada del otro mundo. Le he contado que eras un fetichista.

Hiei: ¿¡Fetichista! Pero… ¿Qué le has dicho exactamente? – Hiei se acerca amenazante hacia Klarth -

Klarth: Pues eso… - Mira a otro lado.- Lo que pasa que para hacerlo más creíble me he tenido que inventar alguna que otra historia…

Hiei: No te pienso dejar dormir esta noche… - Apretando el puño amenazando y con el otro brazo apunto de lanzarle la mochila. –

Klarth: ¡Oh! Eso me recuerda que también le he dicho que tenía un poco de Voyeurismo. Ya sabes, espiar a escondidas, excitarse con un cuerpo desnudo…

Hiei: Oh, gracias. – Finalmente le arrea con la mochila en la cabeza.-

Klarth: ¡Oye! – Colocándose las manos sobre la cabeza.-

Hiei: No pasa nada, como soy fetichista, me mola pegar a la gente con mi mochila. – Prepara la mochila para un nuevo ataque. –

Antes de que pudiera arrear a Klarth nuevamente, suena la campana, lo cual significaba que tocaba otra clase.

Klarth: Vaya. Si no te espabilas, vas a llegar tarde a tu clase… - Mientras mantenía postura defensiva, Klarth señaló la zona del recreo para recordarle que debía ir a educación física.

Hiei: Luego nos veremos las caras.

Hiei salió de la sala de profesores. Cuando estuvo en el pasillo se dio cuenta que tampoco había ido nunca a la zona de recreo y que no sabía como llegar hasta allí. Se fijo en sus compañeros de clase que bajaban las escaleras del primer piso y decidió juntarse ligeramente con ellos para luego acoplarse a ellos y fingir que sabia perfectamente donde iba. Yukina se fijó en él.

Yukina: Disculpa… - Se acerco tímidamente. A Hiei le sorprendió que Yukina de dirigiera la palabra de forma tan repentina, ya que la costumbre era que pasasen un par de minutos antes de poder iniciar una conversación normal. – Esto… Se que debería pedírselo primero a Mukuro… Pero me dio la sensación que realmente debería pedírtelo a ti en primer lugar… - Tragó algo de saliva- Kuwabara ayer me acompañó hasta casa de Genkai y me comentó que estaba demasiado lejos como para ir y venir todo el curso. Así que Kazuma me sugirió que viviera más cerca de la universidad. – Yukina miró finalmente decidida a Hiei a los ojos. – Lo que quiero decir es que me preguntaba si me podría quedar a vivir donde tu. – Hiei abrió lo máximo que pudo los ojos. No estaba seguro de que contestar. Realmente no le apetecía mucho que su hermana viviera junto a él, Klarth y Mukuro. Pero esa mirada tan firme le daba ganas de felicitarla por su intento de carácter fuerte y emprendedor.

Hiei: Bueno… - Se dirigió a ella algo indeciso y evitando su mirada, cosa que en el fondo le daba rabia. Empezaba a darse cuenta que el único débil en todo este tema era él…- No estoy seguro de poder responderte yo… Como has dicho es mejor preguntar a Mukuro…

Yukina: Entiendo. Pero me quería asegurar que para ti no sería ninguna molestia. – "Para ti"… Era de las pocas veces que le trataba de tu y no de usted.-

Hiei: No, no hay problema alguno.

Yukina sonrió alegremente y continuó su marcha tarareando una canción:

(ending fruits basket)

Tanashii uke

saa kakomimashoo

kyou nu namida wa hora

asu nochi kara ni shite

na na na ra na na na na

subara shi ki lo-ve and live

na na na ra na na na na

ai suteki lo-ve and live

na na na ra na na na na

subara shi ki lo-ve and live

Realmente se la podía sentir feliz a cinco metros de distancia. Con eso Hiei se sintió mayor… Volviendo a la realidad, contemplo a contra luz lo que iba a ser el profesor de educación física… Todavía le costaba de creer… Chándal grueso y gris, con una gorra de entrenador…

Hiei: ¿Kirin…?

Kirin: ¿Alguna objeción Haing?

Hiei: No me llames por ese estúpido nombre…

Kirin: A la señora Mukuro le agrada como suena.

Hiei: Pues a mi no.

Kirin le izó una pequeña señal a Hiei para que se quedara un momento cuando todos se fueran a los vestuarios. Comentó muy por encima que venía de un sitió calido y que por ese motivo iba tapado hasta las cejas. Los alumnos no mostraron ninguna expresión facial a primera vista, pero realmente, especialmente a las mujeres, les daba un poco de penumbra ese profesor. Kirin mostró a todos donde se encontraban los cambiadores y dejó que fueran a ello antes de continuar la explicación.

Hiei: Dime, ¿Cuál es el problema?

Kirin: Mukuro me ha enviado una nota informándome de un posible alumno sospechoso de poderes sobre naturales. Es este. – Mostró a Hiei el carnet de estudiante del alumno.-

Hiei: ¿Blathi? ¿Es el chico que corre a 65 km/h?

Kirin: Esos son los rumores, yo estoy aquí para verificarlo.

Hiei: Igualmente, yo no creo que si el chaval es capaz de correr 65 km/h lo haga delante de toda la gente.

Kirin: Allí es donde tu participas.

Hiei: Bien… Dime que he de hacer… - La voz que mostraba Hiei era de todo menos motivadora.-

Kirin: Después de que se cambien, os haré correr un rato. Según los informes, al chico le gusta llamar la atención y destacar en ciertas cosas. Si tu te mantienes en primer puesto siempre, el intentara adelantarte.

Hiei: E allí la trampa.

Kirin: Exacto. Se trata de ver hasta que punto es capaz de correr.

Hiei: Bien…

Después de esto, Hiei fue a cambiarse también y una vez que estuvieron todos los de la clase escuchando a Kirin, se puso en marcha el plan. Kirin sugirió un buen calentamiento antes de empezar a correr, aunque apuntó que tampoco hacia falta que se exigieran mucho por ser le primer día.

Poco a poco, todos los de la clase se pusieron a correr y Hiei intentó detectar a primera vista al macabro chico que corría a 65 km/h. Ni rastro de él. Hiei irónicamente pensó que posiblemente el chaval hubiese alcanzado la velocidad de la luz y ya era imposible de ver. No obstante, no tardo en fijarse que alguien del grupo ya estaba muy encabezado. Según la foto, el chico debía de tener el pelo muy corto de color castaño claro y engominado para atrás, dos piercings en la oreja izquierda y cara de protagonista de telenovela americana. Efectivamente todo apuntaba al chico aquel de delante de todo. Como bien dijo Kirin, al chico le gustaba destacar.

Hiei: Va muy acelerado para ser el comienzo.

Milard: Si, es lo que tiene Balthi. Es el más rápido de toda la universidad. Sus padres y su entrenador personal se plantan a enviarle como propuesta para los juegos olímpicos.

Hiei: Vaya… Interesante.

Hiei poco a poco, intentando disimilar lo máximo que podía, se acerco hasta Balthi, el cual, al ver a Hiei a cuatro pasos acelero el ritmo. Hiei esta vez intento no quedarse corto y acabo por adelantar al chico, lo cual le puso bastante nervioso. Mientras tanto, Kirin sostenía en su mano un aparato capaz de calcular la velocidad. Ambos indicaban una velocidad media de 15 km/h. Balthi volvió a prender fuego a la mecha y adelantó a Hiei de forma increíble, dejándole a unos quince pasos hacía atrás.

Kirin: 20…

Esa carrera empezó a convertirse en algo personal para Hiei. A Balthi no le basto con adelantarle sino que debía marcar la diferencia de velocidades que se llevaban. Hiei, bastante cabreado se puso serio esta vez y emprendió un Spring casi humano que dejo a Blathi a unos 50 pasos atrás.

Kirin: 30 por parte de hiei… Casi 35…

La distancia de ventaja de Hiei duro poco ya que detrás suyo y apunto de adelantar estaba ya el castaño. Hiei se fijo que el chico ni siquiera sudaba. Es más, no tenia ni la respiración agitada. Según Kirin todo apuntaba a; 1. EL chico estaba bien entrenado, ya que disponía de entrenador persona en casa o… 2. Huele a Humano con poderes sobre naturales. Para Hiei solo había una opción; 1. Machacar al chaval mimado ese y sacarle como mínimo 10 pasos de ventaja.

Kirin: Esto ya pinta otra cosa… van a 38 km/h.

Realmente hacia un rato que habían dado tres vueltas más que el resto de la clase. Balthi en un abrir i cerrar de ojos adelanto a Hiei nuevamente con unos 15 metros de diferencia.

Kirin: Vaya, ha llegado a los 41 km/h.

Balthi gira la mirada unos segundos dedicando una mirada de superioridad ha su contrincante. Para la dignidad de Hiei eso no podía ser bueno. ¿Qué se creía ese humano? Hiei apenas aguanto su instinto de demonio y corrió prácticamente como uno de ellos. No obstante, al darse cuenta de ello decidió bajar el ritmo. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando contemplo a Balthi superarle sin problemas. Bueno… Sin problemas no, el chico ya estaba sudando.

Kirin: Bien… Definitivamente el chico no es normal… 70 km/h no los hace cualquiera.

Kirin hizo sonar el silbato que indicaba que la carrera había terminado. Los alumnos se reunieron donde él, pero… Kirin se alarmo cuando vio que su contador de km marcaba los 120. Hiei y Balthi seguían a lo suyo. Y no eran precisamente muy normales y corrientes de ver. No en el mundo humano.

Finalmente bajaron Mukuro y Klarth a contemplar el espectáculo.

Klarth: Parece que Hiei ya no recuerda la conversación de ayer…

Mukuro: Yo ya no tengo ganas de grita más. Así que haz los honores.

Klarth disimuladamente, pronunció un par de palabras en otro idioma y lanzó un conjuro sobre Hiei. De repente, Hiei simplemente vio el suelo muy de cerca. Mientras, el tal Balthi seguía corriendo de forma anormal, hasta que se percato de que su contrincante estaba por los suelos.

Hiei: ¡Oh! ¡Mis piernas…! – El demonio se tumbo en el suelo retorciéndose a medio dolor y doblando las piernas para sujetarlas con la mano.

Klath: A un humano normal le dolerían por correr a semejante velocidad.

Hiei: ¿Humano? No… No habrás sido capaz de… - ahora lo menos importantes eran las piernas…-

Klath: Tranquilo. Como he dicho antes, el efecto dura solo 6 horas… - Hiei se reincorporo y camino sin apenas sentido mental hasta fuera de la universidad.

Hiei aparento un muerto el resto del día, olvidándose de Balthi y de todo ser viviente. Al llegar al hostal, simplemente se metió en la cama y durmió para el siguiente día.

Klarth: Juro que el conjuro que lancé era para hacer de los demonios humanos, no muertos…

Continuara…

* * *

¡Hola! Gracias a todo aquellos que leen aunque no comenten y también muchas gracias por los que comentan. :D

Este capitulo ha sido verdaderamente laaargo y espero que haya sido de agrado. Realmente me divertí mucho cuando lo escribía. Seguiré con el próximo dentro de nada. Aunque siento bastante no haver podidi sacar a Kuwabara en este. :(

Nos seguimos leyendo ;)


	4. 04 El chico rapido

**El chico rápido**

Esa mañana Kuwabara se despertó de buen humor. Estaba impaciente por saber la respuesta de Yukina, ya que ayer no tuvo oportunidad de verla. Mientras empezaba a acercarse a la universidad, se fijo en las carteleras del cine. Seria genial poder ir con ella algún día de estos. Demás lo perfecto que podría ser todo. Una película de miedo sería lo más apropiada para que la bella Yukina se balanceara sobre el cada vez que un zombi saliera de repente. O sino, una de amor, en la cual Kuwabara pudiera sostenerle la mano disimuladamente. Quizás una de acción… Para así intentar colocar su brazo por encima de ella y acercársela. Aunque a lo mejor… ¿Y sino le gustaba ninguno de esos géneros?

Pensar sin llegar a ninguna parte no sirve de nada, así que era mejor preguntárselo directamente. Aunque bien pensado… Con hoy, solo hacía dos días que estaba en la universidad y a lo mejor era demasiado temprano como para proponerle una cita. Cita… Cita… La palabra resonaba en la mente de Kuwabara.

Finalmente llegó al instituto. Vio a Yukina venir muy felizmente hacia donde estaba él.

Kuwabara: Buenos días Yukina. – Sonrió de corazón. –

Yukina: Buenos días Kazuma. – Le devolvió la misma sonrisa amable. – Hoy Hiei no va a venir.

Kuwabara: ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Yukina: Me lo ha dicho él mismo. Y bueno, Mukuro le ha dicho que se podía quedar en el hostal.

Kuwabara: ¿As ido a verle?

Yukina: No. Ayer pedí permiso a Mukuro para poderme quedar a dormir a su casa.

Kuwabara: ¿Te quedaste a dormir a su casa? – Arqueó las cejas- Yo ya te he dicho que vives demasiado lejos, que deberías buscar un sitio más cercano. – Dejó el comentario para que Yukina le pidiera finalmente de irse a vivir con él. –

Yukina: Si, y ya lo he hecho. – Comentó sin preocuparse por sus palabras- Viviré temporalmente con Hiei y Mukuro.

Kuwabara: ¿¡Que! – Kuwabara se volvió de piedra y se empezó a derrumbar. –

Yukina: ¿Ocurre algo…? – Estaba preocupada por el rostro marchito de Kuwabara. –

Kuwabara: No… Nada… Nada… - Interiormente, se encontraba un Kuwabara llorando en un rincón. Intento disimilar su decepción cambiando de tema. - ¿Y como es que Hiei no viene?

Yukina: Se ve que ayer tuvo un mal día. Y ahora dice que no quiere volver a pisar esta universidad.

Kuwabara: Me es difícil de imaginar un Hiei abatido. – Realmente podía imaginárselo, lo que no podía era creérselo. -

Yukina: Ayer pudo encontrar a un humano con poderes sobre naturales.

Kuwabara: ¿En serio? ¿Quién es?

Yukina: Uno que va a nuestra clase. Se llama Balthi y puede correr a grandes velocidades. Por lo que se ve Hiei corrió contra él y empleo su físico de demonio para sacarle ventaja, entonces Klarth lo sanciono convirtiéndole durante un rato en humano.

Kuwabara: ¿Eso es posible?

Yukina: Para Klarth si. Es un demonio experto en conjuros. El caso es que durante ese rato, Hiei, en forma humana, se encontraba de lo más deprimido.

Kuwabara: Hummm… Entiendo que para él convertirse en humano sea un asco, pero no es del tipo de personas que se traumaticen de esa forma.

Yukina: Yo también lo pienso. Klarth dijo que era posible que se debiera a un efecto secundario del conjuro, pero que nunca antes le había ocurrido.

Kuwabara: Curioso…

Yukina: Klarth dice que sospecha de la chica con la que se ha visto estos días Hiei.

Kuwabara: ¿Eh? – Kuwabara miró sorprendido. - ¿Hiei con una chica?

Yukina: Si. – Yukina contesto inocentemente, sin la misma mentalidad que Kuwabara.- Por lo que se ve, ayer también estuvieron juntos.

Kuwabara: Vaya… No me lo esperaba… - Seguía demasiado sorprendido como para decir nada más. – Yo pensaba que le costaría más relacionarse.

Yukina: Hiei nos explicó que es la chica la que se acerca a él. – Kuwabara suspiro mientras pensaba que tampoco era muy sorprendente eso. Hiei tenía su atractivo, pero a causa de su carácter podría perder su "sexappeal" en un instante. No obstante, si ahora se veía obligado a tratar con humanos, debía de intentar retener ese sentimiento. -

Kuwabara: ¿Sabes como se llama?

Yukina: No lo sabe ni Hiei.

Kuwabara: ¿¡Que! – No ponía objeciones en que Hiei olvidara el nombre de sus victimas… ¿Pero el de su pareja? –

Yukina: Hiei la nombra "mujer de labios carnosos". Según él, no han hecho ninguna presentación.

Kuwabara: vaya… - "Que pareja más sosa" pensó para él. –

Yukina: Y ya que Hiei esta indisponible, Mukuro entonces me ha dado un recado para nosotros.

Kuwabara: Oh… - Adiós a los planes de cine…-

Yukina: Ya que esta muy claro que el chico de mi clase llamado Balthi tiene de esos poderes sobre naturales, deberíamos de hablar con él.

Kuwabara: ¿Va tu clase? Entonces es fácil localizarle. Ve tranquila y haz lo que puedas en clase hasta la hora de descanso. Luego nos reunimos y hablamos más tranquilamente del tema.

Yukina: Si. – Confirmó con decisión. –

Yukina miró su horario de clases. Después de dos días, por fin iba a poder tocar una de las asignaturas que más la interesaba: Dibujo. Según Klarth, el profesor de esa asignatura también era un demonio. Por un momento pensó que al ser un demonio tampoco iba a enseñar la asignatura como debería enseñarla. Pero Yukina no era de esas personas que pensaran mal, así que inmediatamente borró ese pensamiento de su mente. Entró en clase decidida y sin pensarlo demasiado, se sentó al lado del chico rápido. Balthi no pasó desapercibida la presencia de Yukina. La miró con entusiasmo. No tenía el pecho grande, ni unas curvas de infarto, ni una forma de vestir provocativa, ni tampoco una forma de arreglarse sorprenderte, pero tenía algo… Tenía encanto, tenía un aura que resplandecía en su interior. Sin darse cuenta, el muchacho se puso rojo solo de verla. Yukina giró su mirada hacía él y Balthi no pudo evitar sentir un flechazo en su corazón por aquellas pupilas rodeadas de carmesí que le observaban.

Yukina sabía quien era ese chico; el que corría mucho. Debía de relacionarse o hacerse un poco cercana a él. No obstante, al igual que pasó con Kuwabara, no sabía los instintos que había despertado en Balthi.

Yukina: Buenos días. Me llamó Yukina, encantada de conocerte… - Dejó una pausa para que el chico se presentara.-

Balthi: Balthi, yo soy Balthi. – Contestó nervioso al ver que aquella chica que le había enamorado a primera vista le hablaba.-

Yukina: Un amigo mío me ha dicho que eres muy rápido. – Comentó sin tampoco pensar mucho en el tema. Todo era para extraer información, y ayudar a Kuwabara–

Balthi: Por supuesto. Soy el más rápido del instituto. – Medito un momento en el rival del otro día de pelo oscuro. – Bueno… - Apunto de rectificar. – Si, soy el más rápido.

Yukina: Es increíble. –Dijo mientras juntaba las manos y de corazón. - Realmente yo envidio estas cosas ya que tampoco destaco mucho en ello.

Balthi: Oh… Si tanto te gusta… - Calló. Demasiado pronto para sugerirle una cita. Era muy hermosa, pero ¿Y si realmente no era su tipo en carácter?-

Igualmente a Yukina tampoco le dio mucho tiempo a preguntar lo que iba a decir Balthi, ya que el profesor entro en el aula. Aparentaba una segunda versión de Kirin. Un hombre alto y ancho de espaldas, tapado hasta el cuello y con unas gafas que no permitían verle los ojos. La cabeza, pero, destapada, con el pelo negro, o algo así, empezando a salir alguna que otra cana y una coleta pequeña atada con una goma. Sus facciones de la cara le otorgaban una gran masculinidad y respeto. No obstante, aunque llevase una chaqueta que le tapase hasta el cuello, podía verse una barba mal afeitada.

"buenos días"

Pronunció muy brevemente el profesor mientras se quitaba esa chaqueta. Bajo esta, una camisa corta que dejaba al descubierto la musculatura del hombre. Los chicos de la clase no pudieron evitar mirarle de reojo y luego hacer un intento de marcar bola con el brazo. Pocos hombres había así por el mundo.

Balthi: No debe de ser humano. -_-

Yukina: ¿¡Que te lo hace pensar! – Le comentó alarmada y moviendo los brazos para disimular. –

Balthi: Hummm… Tranquila, es una expresión.

"Bien" – Prosiguió el hombre.- Mi nombre es Auron, y seré el profesor de dibujo.

Balthi: Con las pintas que tiene, debe de pasar más rato en el gimnasio que delante de un papel…

Auron: Quiero que tengáis clara una cosa; Las personas, en mi clase, deben hablar menos y dibujar más. Personalmente, me gustaría renunciar por completo del habla y comunicar todo lo que tengo que decir visualmente.

La clase quedo embobada. Buen cuerpo y mente sana. Sabías palabras para ser el primer día, aunque eso solo anunciase que realmente él no le iba a enseñar mucho a dibujar…

Zelos: ¿Usted tiene vida social? – Preguntó sin mala intención. - ¿Esta usted casado?

Auron: Oh, la cama… Una experiencia perfecta si tuviera un lápiz de color el tiempo suficiente para dibujar en el techo. –Comento muy irónicamente. No obstante Zelos no lo acabo de comprender y siguió pensando que ese hombre era un friki del dibujo.- Dejemos de tonterías y empecemos. Me gustaría ver vuestro nivel. Haced un par de bocetos de objetos que tengáis a mano como un estuche, una mochila… Y luego me lo entregáis.

La clase no tardo en ponerse en marcha. Yukina cogió como modelo su goma de borrar, que tenia forma de gatito. Balthi miro de reojo a Yukina y le pareció terriblemente adorable que tuviera una goma de ese estilo. No debía distraerse. Si no hacía lo que le pedían, aquel hombre parecía el tipo de persona que da castigos verdaderamente severos. Miró a su alrededor y busco algún objeto que le pudiera ser simple. Realmente Balthi no destacaba en dibujo ni nada parecido. Estaba allí por casualidades de la vida. Un chico de padres adinerados en grado medio obligado a tener una carrera. No obstante su verdadera pasión eran los deportes, en particular correr o algo más serió como un triatlón. Le gustaba competir y hacerse notar ya que en su familia no lo conseguía. No obstante, disponía un hermano superdotado que si que respondía a las expectativas de sus padres. Balthi encontró su móvil. Lo desplegó y se puso a dibujarlo. Quizás demasiado complejo para él… Siguió buscando. Un clip. Seguro que era capaz de dibujar un clip…

Balthi: Listo, ya esta, un clip. – Pero miró con desgana su dibujo hecho a base de palos y bajo la cabeza con decepción. – Buscare algo más complejo… - Mientras busca en su cartera, encuentra un pañuelo. Si. Pero bien mirado, una vez echa la forma del pañuelo, poner las arrugas parecía una misión del todo imposible. Sigue buscando. No puede evitar desviar otra vez la mirada. Yukina ya estaba haciendo otro objeto y el esbozo de la goma de borrar no parecía tener mala pinta. Se distrajo mirándola demasiado rato y prosiguió en su búsqueda de un objeto simple. Un lápiz. Si, parecía simple y complejo a la vez. No obstante… Solo tenía un lápiz… - Sigue buscando, sigue buscando. – Protestaba para él mismo. Encontró su cartera y saco una moneda para dibujarla. Pero al ver que esa moneda contenía un rostro grabado en ella, lo dejo estar.

Auron vio al chico más que desesperado. Sacó una bola de metal de dentro de su cartera y se la dio.

Auron: Toma – Le dejó la bola de metal encima de la mesa.- Dibuja esto y sombréalo. – Auron pensó para si mismo que había actuado como un señor profesor, pero realmente el resto de la clase solo se planteaba de donde había sacado esa bola de metal.

Balthi: Gracias… - realmente parecía simple dibujar una bola. -

(…)

Pasado un rato, Balthi fue capaz de acabar su dibujo y no le quedo mal. No obstante a diferencia del resto de la clase, él solo tenía uno. Ciertamente, no le gustaba destacar para mal, pero no se le podía hacer nada.

Yukina: ¿Qué tal tus dibujos?

Balthi: Emm… Solo he podido hacer uno. – Dijo algo resentido.

Yukina: Pero seguro que esta genial – Añadió una amable sonrisa a la frase. A Balthi le volvió a saltar el corazón. ¿Cómo podía ser tan adorable? Realmente no había malicia alguna en ella. Definitivamente, todo apuntaba a que se había enamorado… - Muchas gracias…

Pudieron entregar los dibujos a Auron, eso si, Yukina se acerco un poco para verle mejor. Realmente era un hombre mayor, quien sabe si tenia sus 45 o 50 años. Yukina intento comentarle un poco como era la situación en estos momentos, pero parecía un hombre que solo escuchaba cuando quería. No tardo en rendirse, así que prefirió salir de clase, donde fuera se encontraba Balthi. Este se armo de valor.

Balthi: Oye… Yukina… ¿Quieres… Quieres venir a verme correr este sábado?

Yukina: ¿Vas a correr el Sábado? – Analizó la situación con delicadeza. Era una oportunidad perfecta para pillarle e intentar razonarle que lo que hacia no estaba bien.- Me encantaría.

Desde lejos Kuwabara escuchaba la conversación de Balthi y Yukina. No le hacía mucha gracia que alguien que no fuese él invitara a Yukina a ir algún sitio. Él iba antes que nadie. Una vez que Yukina y Balthi se separaron, Kuwabara estaba dispuesto a apalizar a aquel chico, no obstante antes de poderse lanzar al ataque, Yukina se topo con él.

Kuwabara: Hola, Yukina! – No le izo falta fingir un tono alegre.-

Yukina: Hola. Acabo de hablar con el chico de poderes sobre naturales. Se llama Balthi y tiene la capacidad de correr muy rápido.

Kuwabara: ¿Solo correr? – A Kuwabara no le pareció nada del otro mundo.-

Yukina: Hiei compitió con él ayer y por poco le gana.

Kuwabara: O vaya… - Espero unos segundos.- ¿Nada más que decir sobre él?

Yukina: Bueno… Me ha invitado a ir a verle el sábado. – Kuwabara sintió depresión en su corazón.- No obstante, no estoy segura de ir a verle o no. Ya le he dicho que me gustaría… Pero no encuentro ninguna gracia ir a ver una carrera en la cual ya sabes quien va a ganar…- Yukina se sentía triste – Me siento engañada, ya que él no sabe que yo ya se que tiene ese poderes.

Kuwabara: No te deprimas mujer. – Intentó animarla, aunque sabía que en el fondo solo se hacia daño a si mismo. – Seguro que en competiciones corre de forma reglamentaria.

Yukina: Gracias por animarme. – Sonrió de forma inocente y Kuwabara le devolvió una sonrisa de campeón. Sonó el timbre que indicaba que otra clase debía empezar.- ¡Oh! Me he de ir ya. Nos vemos luego.

Kuwabara siguió con la mirada a Yukina un rato hasta que desapareció de su vista. Pensó un momento que aquel chico, Balthi, no había ido hacia la misma dirección que ella… Es más, una vez localizado; No parecía que fuera a la misma aula que Yukina. ¿Qué iba ha hacer? ¿Saltarse clase? Si él podía Kuwabara también. Es más, sería el momento perfecto para dejarle claro en que terreno estaba entrando.

Kuwabara le siguió, Balthi se dirigía al gimnasio de la forma más discreta posible. Abrió la puesta del gimnasio. Extraño… Normalmente estaban cerradas con llave, así que lo más posible era que birlara las llaves. Balthi entró y cerró la puerta. Kuwabra se acerco rápidamente a la puerta para sorprenderle, pero llego tarde. La puerta estaba ya bajo llave. Por lo que todo aparentaba, Balthi estaba planeando hacer algo que no debía ser visto en el gimnasio.

Kuwabara pensó rápido. Arriba del gimnasio, había cristales. Podía subirse arriba e intentar forzar uno. O sino, como mínimo espiarle. Dio la vuelta a todo el gimnasio en busca de algún sistema simple para subirse. Bingo. Unas escaleras. Se acerco a ellas y puso un pie sobre ellas. Parecían seguras. Más valía que fueran seguras. El edificio se hizo el año pasado, por lo tanto era la mar de nuevo. No podía tener la mala pata de que justamente las escaleras de emergencia estuvieran en mal estado. Volvió a poner el pie sobre las escaleras y bajo. Miró determinadamente hacía el final de las escaleras y finalmente se decidió a poner el cuerpo entero sobre ellas. Aguantaban bien. Muy bien. No podían caerse. Kuwabara subió las escaleras despacio pero sin pausa. No quería que fuerzas del destino le hicieran caerse en aquella situación.

Llegó arriba de todo y se fijo en que solo en algunos sitios había ventanas. Se acercó a una con torpeza y miró en su interior…

Sorpresa. No había nada ni nadie. Kuwabra pensó que a lo mejor se había ido a los vestuarios y que por eso no era capaz de verle. Esperó. Y esperó mucho rato.

Kuwabara: Vaya… Si esta en los vestidores, ya lleva allí 20 minutos…

Kuwabara siguió esperado apegado al cristal. Finalmente, cansado y enfadado por no haber saciado su intriga se levanto. No obstante, por un momento le pareció ver una figura misteriosa en el gimnasio y se volvió a aferrar de golpe a la ventana. No obstante el golpe que le propuso a la ventana fue superior a lo que el pensaba y la ventana cedió.

"¿Qué he hecho yo!" pensaba Kuwabara mientras caía sin ningún tipo de protección desde 10 metros.

Finalmente toco suelo. Dio gracias a dios a que el no era un humano normal y que gracias a eso el daño sufrido no era tanto como el esperado.

Kuwabara: Seguro que luego esto me dolerá… Aunque peores las he pasado.

Kuwabara se planteo que ya puestos a estar dentro del gimnasio podría investigar en donde se encontrar aquel chico. No obstante, una voz se adelanto a sus actos.

"¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Quién eres?"

Kuwabara: ¡Eres el chico impertinente! – Refiriéndose a Balthi.- Pues para tu segunda pregunta, soy el gran Kuwabara. Y respecto a la primera… Es mejor no contestar. Ahora las preguntas las haré yo. ¿Qué hacías aquí? – Kuwabara se puso de pie y se puso en pose de delincuente entrevistando a su victima. -

Balthi: Oh… Bueno. Yo solo estaba entrenando. –Respondió con cierto miedo al contemplar la cara de Kuwabara.-

Kuwabara: ¿Entrenando? – Kuwabara recordaba esos aburridos 20 minutos.- Pero… Si no había nadie.

Balthi: Oh… -Meditando alguna escusa- Es que no hago mucho ruido al correr.

Kuwabara: No, no. Yo estaba arriba espiando desde la ventana. – Se tapo la boca al darse cuenta de que había dado respuesta a la primera pregunta. Ya estaba hecho, así que prosiguió. – Es igual. Hace 20 minutos que estaba arriba espiando y no te he visto correr en ningún momento. – Volvió a intimidar con su cara.-

Balthi: Vaya… Así que estabas mirando… - Desvió sus ojos a otra dirección. Cualquier cosa era mejor que contemplar aquella mirada de furia.

Kuwabara: Si. – Afirmo con muchísimo determino-

Balthi: Bueno… Es posible que simplemente no me hayas visto…

Kuwabara: O que corrieras tan rápido que fuera imposible verte. – Balthi reacciono, empezó a sudar y a ponerse nervioso.- Ya me lo imaginaba. Debes saber que era un tanto difícil guardar tal secreto.

Balthi: Me imagine que desde ayer ya no sería un secreto… -Confesó con cierta vergüenza.-

Kuwabara: Entonces admites ser un humano con…

Balthi: A mi no me gusta llamarle poderes. Yo le llamo habilidad. El don que se me ha otorgado.

Kuwabara: Hay una diferencia entre habilidad y poderes chaval. Una habilidad es algo que siempre se tiene y un poder es algo que te viene de la nada.

Balthi: Yo de por si corro rápido. Pero al ver que esto me facilitaba las cosas decidí emplearlo.

Kuwabara: ¿Cuanto hace que tienes este poder?

Balthi: No estoy seguro… Hará cosa de un año o un poco más.

Kuwabara: Y desde entonces que ganas torneos. – Reflexiono de forma seria.- Que sepas que todos los trofeos que tienes en tu estante, no valen nada.

Balthi: ¿Disculpa?

Kuwabara: No has llegado a sudar sangre por ellos. Ni mucho menos.

Balthi: Le pongo mucho empeño.

Kuwabara: Si lo pusieras de verdad, utilizarías tu habilidad y no tu poder. Oye, realmente no me importa lo que hagas o no con esto, pero agradecería que no engañaras a Yukina de esa manera.

Balthi: ¿Engañarla?

Kuwabara: Claro. Ella dedicara tiempo en verte y animarte este sábado ¿Y para que? No necesitas el ánimo de nadie, puedes ganar si nadie más a tu lado.

Balthi: Pero…

Kuwabara: Si de verdad quieres los ánimos de Yukina, deveras ganártelos a pulso seriamente. – Kuwabara termina la frase con una sonrisa de lo más competitiva en su rostro.-

Balthi: Hum – Mira a Kuwabara decidido. – Entiendo. A partir de hoy intentare valerme por mi mismo y sin ayuda de toda esta farsa. – También sonríe de forma competitiva.-

Finalmente esos dos se estrechan la mano de la forma más amistosa posible y se ban juntos del gimnasio. Antes pero…

Kuwabara: Oye ¿Cómo lo has hecho para conseguir las llaves del gimnasio?

Balthi: Oh. Este gimnasio lo construyó la empresa de mi padre. No debe sorprenderte que disponga de las llaves. – Increíble, Kuwabara acababa de conocer a un chico rico.-

* * *

Una vez llegada la noche, Kuwabara acompañó a Yukina hasta el Hostal donde se alojaban los youkais. No le pareció ni lo mejor del mundo, ni lo peor. Ya puestos, la acompañó en el interior hasta su habitación. 215. Puerta verde. Yukina tenía unas llaves particulares y pudo abrir la puerta sin necesidad de llamar al timbre.

Mukuro se encontraba revisando papeles y Klarth hablando con Hiei.

Yukina: Ya he llegado. Me ha acompañado Kuwabara.

Mukuro: Bien, podéis pasar.

Yukina: ¿Cómo te encuentras ahora Hiei?

Hiei: Mejor. Realmente me cuesta de creer lo que he hecho hoy.

Klarth: Ciertamente no es un comportamiento típico de ti.

Mukuro: Creo que yo he llegado a una pequeña teoría. – Apuntó hacía Hiei y Klarth.- Muy posiblemente a alguien no le caes bien.

Klarth: ¿A que te refieres con eso?

Mukuro: Posiblemente, al ser demonio, ni tu, ni yo, ni Hiei nos veamos afectados por los poderes de los otros. En cambió al ser humanos, por lo tanto más vulnerables, si que nos puedan afectar más.

Klarth: Entonces, tu teoría es que alguien con poderes ha gafado a Hiei.

Mukuro: Algo por el estilo. A partir de ahora tendremos que ir con más cuidado. Eso también te repercute, Hiei.

Hiei: ¿Disculpa? ¿Qué he hecho yo?

Mukuro: Desobedecer. Y si lo vuelves ha hacer, sigo dando permiso a Klarth para convertirte en humano.

Hiei: ¿Pero porque? Si luego estoy fatal…

Mukuro: Por eso mismo. – Apunto de gritar.- A ver si a base de palos te serenas de una vez.

Hiei: Hn…

Klarth: Si es así, creo que vas a faltar muchas veces a la uni. – Comentó sarcásticamente.-

Hiei: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – Dirigió una mirada fulminante contra Klarth.-

Kuwabara: ¡Oh! ¡Se me olvidaba! Tengo una buena noticia.

Hiei: A ver si es verdad…

Kuwabara: He encontrado al chico que corría rápido.

Hiei: Que novedad. Yo ayer también.

Kuwabara: Lo he convencido para que deje de usar sus poderes. – Cruzo los brazos y chuleó de su hazaña-

Mukuro: ¿De verdad?

Kuwabara: Si. No fue tarea fácil pero con insistencia y dialogo de hombres pude llegar aun acuerdo con él y convencerle de que dejase de utilizar su poder. Al menos de momento.

Klarth: Vaya, eso si que es toda una proeza. Y si realmente lo has conseguid, todavía más.

Mukuro: ¿Qué le dijiste?

Kuwabara: Nada del otro mundo. Solo que debía comportarse como un hombre. – Miró a Yukina, como si ella fuera la fuente de inspiración de todas sus palabras. –

Mukuro: Bueno, menos trabajo para ti Hiei. – La miró de forma irónica. –

Klarth: Kuwabara te acaba de pasar la mano por la cara en este trabajo.

Hiei: ¿Cómo? Seguro que ha sido casualidad.

Mukuro: Suponía que, en el fondo, un demonio como tu no estaba preparado para esta tarea.

Hiei: Vais a ver. Mañana de seguro que consigo descubrir otro humano con poderes.

Mukuro: Claro… Como hasta ahora.

Hiei: Disculpa si te digo que aquel humano que corría tanto lo descubrí yo mismo.

Mukuro: Entonces no te costara descubrir a más.

Hiei: Por supuesto que no.

Mukuro: Entonces cuento contigo para mañana.

Klarth: Oh, eso me hace pensar… - Klarth abre su maletín y saca unos carnets. – Ya tengo tu carnet de estudiante hecho. Y evidentemente, el de Yukina también.

Ficha de estudiante:

Nombre: Haing 

Apellidos: Willem Nirch

Clase: 1º de bellas artes.

Dirección: XXXXXXXXXXX.

DNI Nº: XXIXXXXXK- K

Otros:

Aficiones: Crochet. 

Trabajo actual: Detective

Ultimas declaraciones: "Espero hacer muchos amigos"

Hiei: Mira Klarth… Que me hayas cambiado el apodo, no me importa. Que me hayas puesto detective en mi trabajo actual pasa. Que mis ultimas declaraciones hayan sido palabras amistosas, si hace o no, también pasa. Pero de aquí, a que mi afición favorita sea el crochet… - Le señala con el dedo cabreado.-

Klarth: Que más, da. Es un carnet de estudiantes, casi nadie nunca lo mira.

Hiei: Más te vale.

Kuwabara: En fin, yo ya me voy ami casa.

Yukina: Que vaya bien.

Kuwabara: Igualmente. Adiós. – Kuwabara se fue cerrando la puerta lentamente.

Bajó las escaleras y se fue a la calle. Lástima estaba lloviendo, típica tormenta de otoño… Lo malo era que no disponía de paraguas. Miró en su cartera y cogió un libro de los que menos le gustaban y lo utilizó para cubrirse del agua. Corriendo hacia su casa, se topo con una mujer que estaba tirada en la calle sin paraguas alguno. Intento pasar sin mirarla, pero le fue imposible.

"tienes fuego"- Pregunto la chica con unos labios carnosos y un cigarrillo en la mano. –

Kuwabara: No… Lo lamento. – Kuwabara siguió su camino dejando a la pelirroja con el pelo empapado y un cigarrillo mojando en la mano.

Mujer de labios carnosos: Lastima… - Y la chica sacó un mechero de su bolsillo y encendió el cigarro como de costumbre.

Continuara…

* * *

Siento que este capitulo fuera más corto que los anteriores, pero me pareció que tampoco podía decir mucho más llegados a este punto. En el siguiente capitulo intentare sacar a Shigure si todo va bien y sino en otra ocasión seguro que sale.

Gracias como siempre a todos los que me dejan reviews, esa fuente de vida que me anima a continuar. :D


	5. 05 Los rubios triunfan

**Los rubios triunfan**

Habían pasado un par de semanas y Hiei, con ventajas y desventajas, empezaba a acostumbrarse a la vida de universitario. No obstante, su falta de presencia en la clase empezaba a repercutirle seriamente. Ahora era época de exámenes y no recordaba exactamente cuando fue la última vez que asistió a una clase entera. De hecho no recordaba ni que hubiera habido primera clase... Tampoco le preocupaba, tenia cosas mejores en las que pensar. Y bien pensado, los "profesores" estaban de su parte. De seguro que Klarth y Mukuro podían hacer la vista gorda con sus exámenes o con sus faltas de asistencia. No obstante, no solo estaban ellos como profesores y Hiei todavía no havia pisado ninguna clase que no fueran la de Klarth o la de Mukuro. Debería ver a quien tenía en dibujo, diseño y volumen... Yukina ya le había comentado alguna cosa sobre aquel profesor de dibujo. Según Mukuro también era un demonio, pero el nombre de Auron no le decía nada. Hiei sabía que convivía con 77 personas más en la guardia y de seguro que no las tenía en cuentas todas. Pero definitivamente, Auron no era nadie para él.

"Mukuro: Es un viejo amigo. Compañero de batallas."

Hiei: Eso fue lo que le dijo Mukuro. -Pero esa respuesta no le dejaba satisfecho. Podía notar como detrás de las palabras de Mukuro había un cierto tono de nostalgia y algo de mentida... - ¿Cómo dices que era ese hombre, Yukina? –Le preguntó en la clase antes de empezar.-

Yukina: Pues… se le veía muy masculino y poco hablador. -Hiei se pregunto que era exactamente "masculino" para una mujer… Él se miraba a un espejo y también le daba la sensación de ser todo un hombre. Y callado además. –

No acabada de comprender la palabra "masculino"…Pero siempre se lo podía preguntar a su "nuevo amigo"; Zelos. Después de todo aquel accidente, Klarth obligo a Hiei a empollarse estrellas del mundo de la pornografía y evidentemente ha hacerle traer alguna que otra revista atrevida en la cartera. Era cuestión de segundos que Zelos se acercase a él. Realmente estos días lo había estado conociendo y tampoco era un chico tan malvado como se planteo al principio. Era el heredero de la empresa de su padre, su madre se fue a vivir al extranjero por problemas respiratorios y al cabo de un par de años murió por esa misma enfermedad. Tiene una hermana pequeña, cosa que a Hiei le sorprendió de forma grata; cuando Zelos esta con su hermana es otra persona… No obstante aquella chica era de malas pulgas y trataba a Zelos como si no fuera su hermano. A parte de eso, seguía siendo todo un pervertido. No tenía novia, pero si muchas amantes y como dijo Klarth en su momento, Zelos se encontraba en el ranking numero 1 en tener relaciones sexuales. Hiei no descartaba que Zelos pudiera tener algún poder bajo mano. Cierto es que correr no supone ningún peligro para la humanidad. Y ser carismático tampoco. El problema lo tendrán ellos si continúan haciendo uso de ese poder ya que "según" el mundo espiritual, esos humanos que abusan de ese poder, se convierten en monstruos. Sea como sea, Hiei había hecho un pequeño enlace con Zelos, ya sea por interés o no.

Justamente, Zelos tuvo la misma duda sobre el significado de masculinidad.

Zelos: Oh… Interesante cuestión. –Zelos se levanta y se dirige hacía Milard y sus amigas. – Escuchadme.

Milard: Dime, Zelos.

Zelos: ¿Qué es un hombre masculino para vosotras?

Milard: Hummm… Que sea un hombre alto.

Amiga1: Que sea guapo.

Amiga2: Que sea fuerte y musculoso.

Milard: Que tenga un trabajo fijo o mucho dinero.

Amiga1: Que sepa como tratar a las mujeres.

Amiga2: Que sea listo.

Milard: Y que la tenga grande. – Apuntó haciendo broma.-

Zelos: Esos son todos gays. – Realmente Zelos se mostró enfadado. Hiei pensó que no debía de reunir todos los requisitos necesarios para ellas.- Además, os he preguntado por masculinidad, no vuestro príncipe azul.

Milard: Pues yo entiendo que mi príncipe azul es masculino. De todas formas, si mi respuesta no te gusta, siempre puedes buscar en un diccionario.

Zelos se fue del aula para ir a la biblioteca y coger un diccionario. Cundo lo tubo en mano, volvió para la clase y busco masculinidad. Si Hiei llega a saber que preguntando eso arma tal follon, nunca se lo habría preguntado.

Milard: ¿Qué dice el diccionario?

Zelos: "Se entiende por masculinidad un conjunto de atributos asociados al rol tradicional de la categoría hombre. Algunos ejemplos de esos atributos son la fuerza, la valentía, la virilidad, el triunfo, la competición, la seguridad, el no mostrar afectividad etc."… -Zelos se mantuvo pensativo unos segundos…- ¿Realmente os gusta un hombre sin sentimientos? – Miró a Milard con cara de perrito apaleado.-

Milard: No hemos dicho eso en ningún momento.

De repente se escucharon unos gritos de chicas histéricas en el pasillo. Tanto Milard, como Hiei y Zelos se asustaron de tal estruendo. Hiei contemplo la cara de seriedad de Zelos, que más que seriedad, que era lo que intentaba aparentar, era pura envidia dibujada con una sonrisa sarcástica. "competencia de Zelos" fue lo primero que pensó. Decidió sacar la cabeza por la puerta del pasillo, pero era incapaz de ver nada con tanto ser humano femenino suelto. Pensó en usar el Jagan, pero realmente no le apetecía usarlo para esa tontería. Además, se arriesgaba a que Mukuro volviera a regañarle. Intento esperar a que la gente se disolviera un poco, pero no hubo manera. Sonó el timbre y las chicas seguían allí. Entró Klarth en el aula donde había follon femenino y las chicas luego se engancharon a los cristales de la puerta para seguir viendo a la maravilla que debía de haber allí. Hiei se rindió cuando vio un hombre que aparentaba ser el profesor que les tocaba en esos momentos. Hiei intento recordar el horario que tenían, peor a causa de su falta de interés le fue imposible.

Se sentó en su sito y pregunto directamente a Zelos.

Hiei: ¿Qué toca ahora?

Zelos: Je, tantos nudillos te repercute, ¿cierto? Toca Diseño. Y ese hombre es el profesor. – Era un hombre joven a diferencia del resto, con un cutis la mar de fino y la piel muy blanca. Lucía unos ojos azules y un pelo teñido de azul clarito. Hiei tomo nota de ese hombre, que posiblemente fuera otro chico que tuviera poderes. ¿Motivo? De seguro que las mujeres le iban detrás. – Es un hombre la mar de gracioso. Se llama Janpol y creo que es de aquí pero él se cree francés.

Hiei: ¿Cómo? – Hiei estaba realmente extrañado. Se pregunto la posibilidad de que ese hombre sufriera una crisis de identidad por tener padres franceses y nacer o aquí o algún caso similar.-

JanPol: Bien, bien, bien… - Pronunció con un acento muy raro. Hiei supuso que eso era algo similar al acento francés. – El compañero ha decidido asistir a una de mis magistrales clases. – Se acercó hacía Hiei y le proporciono un ligero golpecito en la frente. Realmente le dolió ese golpe en la frente… O mejor dicho en el ojo… Prefirió aguantarse que montar un espectáculo. – Me llamó JanPol, quiero que os refiráis a mí como "maese JanPol". – Hiei lo comprendió todo. Realmente ese hombre tenía una crisis de personalidad. Tenía la mente en Paris y el cuerpo en Japón. Además, también descarto por completo que fuera un demonio de la guardia de Mukuro. Un tío así lo recordaría de haberlo amenazado antes. Después de esto "maese" JanPol se retiro a su mesa de profesor.

Hiei: ¿Qué le pasa ha este? -le comento muy disimuladamente a Zelos.-

Zelos: Yo diría que le has caído bien.

Hiei: Me siento afortunadísimo… - Dijo sarcásticamente mientras se apoyaba con sus manos en la mesa.-

El profesor comento de forma motivada un proyecto entre manos: Crear tu propio diseño de ropa. Crear una cadena de producto y hacer fotos al modelo. La idea podía parecer divertida, pero realmente eso era una matada y una gran fuente para perder tiempo.

Hiei miró a su alrededor para intentar inspirarse en algo. Debía de dibujar un par de ideas en el dichoso papel de delante de él. Miró a su compañero de al lado, Zelos, pero se dio cuenta de que solo estaba haciendo diseños de braguitas. Se fijó luego en Yukina y alcanzó a ver algo parecido a un yukata y un kimono. Nada que a él le pudiera interesar. Se fijo en Milard, que parecía la mar de concentrada haciendo un traje de novia. Desvió la mirada, no le interesaba para nada eso. Luego miró el papel de Balthi. No había nada exactamente… Un par de muñecos hechos a base de palitos. Tampoco tenía nada que criticar de Balthi, Hiei sabía a la perfección que podía llegar a superar con creces los dibujos de Balthi… Lo malo era que podía superarlos en horribilidad y no al contrario. Pudo llegar a distinguir e imaginarse que estaba diseñando ropa de deporte. ¿Qué podía hacer entonces él? Había gente que diseñaba bañadores, ropa de verano, abrigo de invierno, ropa gótica… Realmente le gustaba el estilo gótico, pero sabía que si miraba un solo modelo le sería difícil no llegar a copiarse. El resultado de toda esa hora de clase fue nefasto, ya que acabo como había empezado, sin nada.

Zelos: Te veo agobiado… - Le comentó a Hiei ya que el pobre estaba algo nervioso por haber estado dando tantas vueltas al asunto.-

JanPol: Me gustaría comentar algún boceto. – Agarró el de Yukina y lo miro con cierta superioridad. – Creo que la idea no es mala, pero es mejor que intentes hacer que los colores resalten más. Sigue así. – Agarró el dibujo de Balthi, que se encontraba al lado de Yukina. – Hummm… No entiendo para nada el dibujo…

Balthi: Es ropa de deporte… - Comentó avergonzado por su falta de ilustración. –

JanPol: Es demasiado simple. Intenta hacer un mejor dibujo del modelo y de la ropa y luego hablaremos. – Realmente, aquel hombre había sido muy cruel con Balthi. Y a medida que iba avanzando hacía donde Hiei las criticas eran mayores. – Demasiado utópico… Demasiado hortero… Demasiado visto… Demasiado simple… Tiene acceso de materiales… El color no me gusta… ¡Oh! Si añades unas cortinas al vestido puedo hacer de complemento… - Finalmente llego donde Hiei y Zelos. Primero miró el de Zelos. - ¿Se puede saber que haces? ¡Primero has de diseñar la ropa exterior, luego ya tocaremos los bra y otros complementos! – Luego dirigió la mirada hacía Hiei. Agarró su papel todo y saber que no había nada. Miró con despreció el papel y por poco lo arruga. - ¿Qué has estado haciendo exactamente…?

Hiei: Pues… - Pensó de forma rápida y sorprendente. Ojala le hubiera venido esa idea antes. – ¡Es riesgo!

JanPol: ¿Disculpe?

Hiei: Mi cadena de productos trata del riesgo. Y como primer riesgo, la idea es no hacer bocetos.

JanPol: ¿Cadena de riesgo, eh? – Se uso la mano en la barbilla mientras miraba a Hiei y al papel en blanco. – Pues me gusta. – Hiei abrió los ojos como pocas veces lo hacía. - Aunque personalmente te recomiendo que hagas ni que sea un pequeño esbozo de lo que piensas hacer. – JanPol se dirigió de forma orgullosa hacía la mesa. – En la otra clase, hay un alumno estrella. Ha diseñado una cadena de ropa de gala. – Sacó unos bocetos bastante bien ilustrados de ropa muy glamorosa. Reinaba el blanco, el negro y el rojo. Los vestidos de mujeres eran de los más ajustados y sino con bastantes volantitos o lazos discretos.

Zelos: Hummm… - Imaginaba la ropa interior ideal para los vestidos de las mujeres. –

Milard: ¿Quién lo ha hecho?

JanPol: El príncipe de la otra clase; Tamaki. Es un recién llegado al centro. Su avión llegó ayer por la mañana y asistió la clase. Aunque es posible que todavía no le conozcáis.

Zelos: ¿Llego en avión?

JanPol: Exacto. Es francés. – Sonrió de tal forma que al resto de la clase le dio miedo.-

Después de esto, finalmente sonó el timbre que indicaba un cambió de asignatura y de clase. Hiei volvió asomarse por la puerta para ver a la persona que antes aclamaban las mujeres. Teniendo en cuenta que nunca antes se habían comportado así (las chicas) es posible que se tratase de aquel tal Tamaki. Demasiada popularidad para un recién llegado. Pero eso mismo también era una objeción… No podía ser que recién llegado se viera afectado por cualquier cosa y obtuviera poderes de un día para otro. Decididamente, no iba a tomarle importancia. Después de que salieran todos, vio a Klarth salir del aula muy agobiado.

Hiei: Buenos días. – Se acerco a él con una sonrisa falsa. –

Klarth: No me molestes de buena mañana nihilista. Ya he tenido suficiente por hoy…

Hiei: ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Klarth: Nada del otro mundo. Tengo a dos chicos en esta clase que me escandalizan a las mujeres de forma sorprendente.

Hiei: ¿Dos? – ¿Era posible, entonces, que uno de ello si que tuviera el poder para atraer a las mujeres?

Klarth: Si. Dos extranjeros. Uno que ya lleva tiempo aquí y el otro recién llegado de ayer.

Hiei: ¿Uno de ellos es francés?

Klarth: Si, el recién llegado. ¿Cómo lo has sabido?

Hiei: JanPol, el profesor de diseño no ha hablado de él…

Klarth: Oh… JanPol… Esa especie de humano… Claro… Personalmente no me cae muy bien…

Hiei: bueno, a mi tampoco… -Prefirió volver al tema anterior- ¿El otro chico tampoco es de aquí?

Klarth: No, según tengo entendido es alemán. Y es alemán de verdad. –Resalto mucho eso ultimo, como queriendo hacer nota alguna indirecta a Hiei. No obstante, tampoco le hizo caso.-

Hiei: ¿Destaca en algo más, a parte de con las chicas?

Klarth: Bueno, llama la atención de las mujeres pero realmente es un chico muy tímido. A parte de eso, también es de los que saca mejor nota de la universidad. De hecho es tan bueno que esta haciendo dos universidades a la vez; la científica y la artística.

Hiei: No puede asistir a dos clases a la vez.

Klarth: Ya. Pero aprueba siempre los exámenes. Así que el profesorado no le negó la posibilidad de ir a dos clases.

Hiei: Hummm… ¿Es un chico rico?

Klarth: Para nada. Más bien de familia honesta.

Hiei: Bueno… Mirare de observarlo de alguna forma.

Klarth: Ahora irá a un examen que tiene con Stein en la clase de Kuwabara. Intenta localizarle después de ese momento. Aunque tendrás que esperar otra hora. A diferencia de los amigos que has hecho hasta ahora, el alemán este no se salta ninguna clase.

Hiei: Zelos no es mi amigo… - Añadió con cierto despreció al pelirrojo. Aunque Klarth pudo sentir una levísima sonrisa por parte de Hiei. Dicho esto, Hiei se dirigió hacía fuera, pero Klarth lo paro un momento –

Klarth: No estaría de más que para relacionarte te juntaras con Zelos en la hora de descanso.

Hiei: Esta bien, esta bien… - Se soltó de Klarth y siguió su camino. –

* * *

Mientras Kuwabara se encontraba apunto de empezar un examen con Stein y sus compañeros. Se preguntaba si los exámenes de ese hombre podían ser muy difíciles, ya que al ser un demonio, tampoco debía de tener mucha noción de lo que debía enseñar… No obstante su sorpresa fue mayúscula al contemplar que aquel examen no era nada fácil para nadie:

**

* * *

**

**1.- Las grasas son moléculas orgánicas presentes en todos los seres vivos con una gran heterogeneidad de**

**funciones**.

a) Indique la composición química de un triacilglicérido de origen vegetal y explique su formación (1 punto).

b) La obtención del jabón se basa en una reacción en la que intervienen algunos lípidos; explique esta reacción e indique cómo se denomina. Justifique si el aceite de oliva empleado en la cocina podría utilizarse para la obtención de jabón (1 punto).

**2.- Para llevar a cabo las funciones celulares es necesario aportar energía.**

a) Dibuje un esquema rotulado del orgánulo energético de células animales (0,75 puntos).

b) Indique las etapas del proceso de respiración aerobia que se efectúan en este orgánulo y en qué localización se lleva a cabo cada una de ellas (0,5 puntos).

c) Dibuje un esquema rotulado del orgánulo energético de las células vegetales (0,75 puntos).

**3.- Con referencia a distintos procesos biológicos:**

a) Para replicarse en células eucarióticas, un virus de ARN monocatenario (similar al del VIH) debe integrarse en el genoma de la célula huésped, que es ADN bicatenario. Explique las distintas etapas del proceso de replicación (1,5 puntos).

b) Si en otro Planeta hubiera un ADN constituido por 6 nucleótidos distintos, existieran 216 aminoácidos esenciales y el código genético estuviera constituido por tripletes, ¿sería posible que existiera un mecanismo de traducción igual al de la Tierra? Razone la respuesta (0,5 puntos).

**4.- Con referencia al proceso meiótico:**

a) Dibuje una anafase II para una dotación cromosómica 2n=6 en la que un par de cromosomas es metacéntrico y los otros dos pares son acrocéntricos (0,5 puntos).

b) Explique la diferencia entre la meiosis cigótica y la meiosis gametogénica. Indique en cada caso en qué tipo de organismos se lleva a cabo (0,5 puntos).

c) Explique la importancia biológica de la meiosis (1 punto).

**5.- Las células procariotas tienen algunas similitudes con las eucariotas, pero sin duda también muchas diferencias.**

a) Compare ambos tipos de células y señale sus similitudes o sus diferencias en relación con la presencia/ ausencia de: Citoesqueleto, ribosomas, ADN, envoltura nuclear (1 punto).

b) ¿Cuáles aparecieron primero? ¿Cómo se supone que surgieron las otras? (1 punto).

* * *

Bien… Era el momento perfecto para alarmarse… De principió biología no era su mejor partido, prefería la ciencia o la química. De segundo, muchas cosas eran temas ya pasados por agua que posiblemente hizo en bachillerato. Y finalmente, que muchas cosas no le sonaban que Stein explicara en clase.

Kuwabara: Disculpe…

Stein: ¿Si?

Kuwabara: Este examen… ¿No es de un nivel demasiado alto?

Stein: Estáis en la universidad. Es normal. Además… Es un examen por el cual debéis haber pasado alguna vez.

A Kuwabara realmente, le sonaba haber pasado por una situación parecida: Exámenes de selectividad o de entrada en esta universidad. Ahora le encajaba todo. Stein había cogido uno de entre muchos de esos exámenes. La diferencia entre ese momento de entrar en la universidad a este, era que no se había preparado tanto como para aprobar aquel examen. Ahora ya sabía como se las gastaba Stein y realmente le ponía furioso, pero debía aguantarse y adaptarse a la situación. Esperaba con ansias que el no fuera al único de la clase que suspendiera y que debido a eso, se pudiera repetir otro examen más simple. No obstante, en esa clase, justamente en esa, se encontraba la única persona humana que podía aprobar aquel examen; Ulbrecht. Un chico alemán que esta aquí desde hacía un año y poco. De pelo rubio y ojos azules, como un buen Arie. Tenía un acento un poco marcado al hablar, pero sabía bastante japonés. El pelo lo tenía medió largo y con el flequillo a un lado de forma muy natural, sin necesidad de gomina. Solía ser muy tímido a la hora de hablar ya que parecía haber sufrido alguna mala experiencia en otros centros. Principalmente racismo contra él o criticar su pureza alemana. Era de los más listos que puedan existir, tanto que participaba tanto en clases de artístico como en las del científico. Como Kuwabara esperaba, aquel chico se puso manos a la obra rápido, mientras que él no sabía como debía de empezar aquel examen hecho por el demonio ¡Y nunca mejor dicho!

Kuwabara escribió su nombre en la hoja. Luego se miro calmadamente la primera pregunta y empezó a razonar y a tomar apuntes en sucio antes de dar una respuesta definitiva. De repente, así como así, en su papel de examen aparece escrito en tinta;

"_Sé lo que estáis haciendo_"

Kuwabara se sobre salto. Había aparecido de la nada. Antes no estaba y ahora si. Y lo peor no era que apareció porque si, sino el contenido que tenía. Kuwabara giró el papel para comprobar que no fuera una broma. Nada. Miró el papel extrañado cuando de repente volvió a aparecer otra frese;

"_No metáis las narices donde no os llaman a ti y al chico de bellas artes_"

Esta vez sintió in cierto miedo… Realmente aparecía de repente. Sin motivo alguno. Pensó en que posiblemente hubiera algún chico que pudiera volverse invisible y que le gastara una broma. Peor la idea se descartó ya que no veía ningún pincel moverse y las frases aparecían enteras de golpe y no se veía para nada como se escribía letra a letra… Simplemente estaban allí. Para asegurarse, Kuwabara miró la hoja fijamente sin parpadear un solo instante y el acto volvió a suceder;

"_Alguien podría salir mal herido…_"

Kuwabara sudaba y se ponía más nervios por momentos.

"_Alguien inocente_"

Kuwabara finalmente se levantó escandalosamente y golpeo contra la mesa.

"_Una chica quizás…_"

Kuwabara acabó de ponerse tenso de inmediato. ¿Alguien le amenazaba con herir a Yukina? Miles de cosas pasaron por su cabeza en un momento… Demasiadas como para sacar algo claro de todo eso. Sintió que alguien le observaba. Giró rápidamente la cabeza y vio a Ulbrecht echándole una mirada rápida a Kuwabara. Aquel chico le parecía de demasiada buena fe como para amenazarle de esa forma. Pero igualmente tenía algo que ver con todo lo que le ocurría.

Stein se acerco al puesto de Kuwabara y le agarro el examen. Lo miró unos segundos y reacciono de inmediato.

Stein: Es mejor que vayas a la sala de profesores a calmarte y a explicar esto. – Lo dijo en tono de riña, aunque sabía que realmente estaba pensado para que fuera a informar a Mukuro.-

Kuwabara salió de la clase y se dirigió con nervio ha la sala de profesores. Las piernas le temblaban y el corazón le latía de forma vertiginosa. Mientras corría por el pasillo se tropezó con sus torpes piernas temblorosas. Se mantuvo en el suelo todavía paralizado. No sabía si ir a la sala de profesores o ir a ver como estaba Yukina… De todas formas tal y como se encontraba le era imposible levantarse de sitio. Cerró los ojos fuertemente.

Hiei: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Kuwabara: ¡Hiei! ¡Tienes que ver esto! – Grito mientras extendía la mano hacía Hiei.-

Hiei: ¿Hum? – Hiei leía y a medida que avanzaban sus pupilas por el papel, sus puños no podían evitar cerrarse fuertemente. - ¿Una amenaza?

Kuwabara: Eso parece… Sospecho que quiere hacer daño a Yukina.

Hiei: Si sabe quienes somos, también sabrá quien esta metido en el meollo este. ¿De donde has sacado este papel?

Kuwabara: Estaba haciendo el examen y estas palabras aparecían de repente.

Hiei: ¿De repente?

Kuwabara: Si, de forma fugaz.

Hiei: ¿Alguien sospechoso?

Kuwabara: He visto que por un instante a Ulbrecht, el chico alemán, de mi clase mirándome de forma nerviosa....

Hiei: ¿El chico alemán?

Kuwabara: Si…

Hiei: Creo que hoy es el momento ideal para tener unas serías palabras con él…

* * *

Hiei no espero mucho a actuar. Aquella clara amenaza contra Yukina le había puesto furioso de verdad. Espero a acabar aquella hora y espero justo enfrente de la clase donde estuvo Kuwabara. Mientras, el pelirrojo fue a informar a Mukuro y Klarth de todo lo ocurrido.

Hiei sintió inmediatamente quien era el chico alemán, ya que detrás de él había un par de chicas mirándole de forma escandalosa. El chico salía un tanto tenso y cogiendo con fuerza un libro que tenía entre manos. Al dar dos pasos fuera de el aula, Hiei le agarro por detrás y se lo llevó con velocidad hacía al baño de varones. Allí lo empotro contra la pared y lo miró amenazante.

Ulbrecht: ¿Q-quien eres…?

Hiei: Creo que eso ya lo sabes. – Pronunciaba de forma implacable. –

Ulbrecht: N-n-no… No tengo ni idea… - Le sudaban las manos y temblaba.-

Hiei: Vamos chico alemán… Esto será menos doloroso si colaboras.

Ulbrecht: ¿D-d-d-d-d-Dol-Doloroso? – Ulbrecht era in capaz de mirar directamente a Hiei a los ojos. En cambio Hiei intentaba por todos los métodos encontrar su mirada.- No te conozco… No se que he hecho… - Finalmente Hiei consiguió mirarle directamente. Mostraba terror en sus pupilas. Temblaba de miedo y estaba pálido. Aquella mirada ya la había visto antes. Era la mirada miedo que mostraron muchas victimas que cayeron presa de su espada hace años atrás… Algunas de esas miradas tenían algo en común; Inocencia. -

Hiei: Disculpa… - Se aparto del chico alemán. – Me he confundido de persona.

Hiei sabía de sobras que ha esta altura era difícil que aquel rubio le creyera. Realmente le había hecho pasar terror. Esa mirada de miedo le hizo sentarse mal con él mismo. No era exactamente su intención. Hasta cierto punto intimidar esta bien, pero aquello era como una película de terror donde él era el asesino. ¿Por qué sentirse mal? Él era un asesino. ¿Ha estas alturas se sentía mal? Estar tanto con los humanos le había ablandecido demasiado el corazón. Pero por otra parte le había otorgado sensibilidad y una cierta intuición que antes no poseía.

Dejó pasar el resto de la hora fuera de la universidad. No obstante, esta vez no estaba la chica de labios carnoso por allí. Raramente no le veía. Era prácticamente como una estudiante más de ese centro. Cuando sonó el timbre de la hora de descanso, se apoyo en la pared y medito fríamente en todo lo sucedido. De repente, mientras estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, una mano le toco tímidamente el hombro.

Hiei: ¿Tu? – Estaba sorprendido, por la aparición del chico alemán. –

Ulbrecht: Si… Quería… Bueno… No se que quería exactamente… - Se mantuvo en silencio un rato mirando hacía el suelo. – Supongo que me alegro que lo de antes fuera un malentendido. – ¿Había colado? Realmente a Hiei le pareció una excusa estúpida y poco creíble, aunque fuera la verdad…- Yo… - Parecía que aquel chico intentaba decir más de lo que decía. – Me llamo Ulbrecht. Y… - Sacó algo parecido a un carnet de su bolsillo. – Se te ha caído el carnet de estudiante, Haing…-

Hiei: ¿Haing? – Recordó el nombre que le puso Klarth. – Oh, si claro. ¿Mi carnet?

Ulbrecht: Si… Cuando te has ido se te ha caído y he pensado en devolvértelo… Aunque también he leído lo que ponía… Lo he hecho inconscientemente.

Hiei: Gracias. – Hiei cogió el cané, pero se horrorizo al pensar que Ultrabech, o como se llamase, había leído su carnet… Y había visto que le gustaba… ¡El crochet! – Esto… Lo que pone aquí no es del todo cierto.

Ulbrecht: ¿A no? Vaya… A mi me gusta coser… Y al ver eso apuntado en tu carnet he pensado que a lo mejor no eras tan mala persona… - Abrió los ojos sorprendido. – Aunque eso no quiere decir que pensara que era mala persona… Bueno, si… Pero porque me había amenazado hace unos segundo en los baños y…

Hiei: Vale, vale… - Giro la cabeza hacía otra dirección. – Te pido disculpas por lo sucedido antes. – No le miró directamente a los ojos y lo pronunció en un tono casi imperceptible, pero Ulbrecht se sintió verdaderamente alagado con eso y mostró una alegre sonrisa. Cuando sonreía así, se veía realmente atractivo-

Ulbrecht: No pasa nada. Son cosas que pasan. Además, he visto que tu también eras alema.

Hiei: ¿Eh? – Petrificado y buscando alguna excusa rápido. - ¿L-l-lo dices por el apodo…?

Ulbrecht: Si, me recuerda mucho a Nietzsche. Aunque cambien un par de letras.

Hiei: Bueno… Realmente no soy alemán.

Ulbrecht: ¿No?

Hiei: Bueno… Mis padres si, pero yo nací aquí.

Ulbrecht: Ah… Bueno, realmente si tus padres son de allí, aunque nazcas aquí, eres alemán y japonés. – Se notaba que era el listo de la clase. –

Hiei: Es que como nunca he visto Alemania, pues tampoco se si considerarme… - Hiei se sorprendía de la actitud de aquel chico. Era muy miedoso y tímido, pero a la vez amable y abierto con la gente. – Realmente me sabe mal lo de antes.

Ulbrecht: No te preocupes. Ya esta pasado.

Estuvieron hablando un poco más sobre barias cosas y ninguna a la vez hasta que sonó el timbre que anunciaba la vuelta de entrada a la universidad. Ulbrecht se levanto de su sitió y se dirigió hacía dentro.

Hiei: Por cierto. – El alemán se detuvo.- ¿Por qué haces dos carreras a la vez?

Ulbrecht: Porque son mejor que una.

Hiei: Eso es obvió. Pero por lo que tengo entendido te puedes sacar una ahora y otra después.

Ulbrecht: Digamos que yo tengo prisa en acabar la carrera. Pensé que si tenía dos, las empresas me querrían más como empleado y así me podría independizar.

Hiei: ¿Entonces, quieres independizarte?

Ulbrecht: Si, pero porque me gustaría sentir como es no depender de los padres.

Hiei: Pero eso también lo puedes hacer con una carrera, ¿no?

Ulbrecht: Como he dicho antes, dos es mejor que una. Con dos carreras me darían más dinero y así de seguro que podría mantener una familia.

Dicho esto, Ulbrecht finalmente entró en el centro y se despidió de Hiei. Hiei se quedo pensativo unos instantes. Por detrás de él vio que unos brazos le rodeaban y le abrazaban, mientras que a la vez sentía algo blandito en su espalda

Hiei: ¿¡Que!

Mujer de labios carnosos: Soy yo.

Hiei: ¿Por-Porque me abrazas? – Se la quito de encima bruscamente. –

Mujer de labios carnosos: Te he visto muy sentimental y he pensado que debía abrazarte.

Hiei: ¿Cuando has llegado? – Preguntaba un tanto nervioso. –

Mujer de labios carnosos: Pues… Desde hace mucho. Realmente he estado en esa esquina de allí todo el rato. – Hiei se fijó en la esquina que le señalaba la Mujer de labios carnosos y se dio cuenta que en ningún momento había mirado hacia esa dirección. – Dime una cosa…

Hiei: No tengo fuego.

Mujer de labios carnosos: No es eso. Aunque te lo habría pedido más tarde. Una cosa… ¿A ti te gusta el crochet?

Hiei: ¡Claro que no! – maldecía a Klarth y a su estúpido consuelo "Nadie mira el carnet de estudiante". – Es una broma. Realmente era una apuesta con un amigo.

Mujer de labios carnosos: ¿Apostasteis a quien ponía que le gustaba el crochet en el carnet de estudiante?

Hiei: No… Perdí una apuesta y tuve que ponerlo.

Mujer de labios carnosos: ¿Una puesta? ¿Qué tipo de apuesta?

Hiei: Hoy te veo muy alegre… Demasiado…

Mujer de labios carnosos: No cambies de tema. ¿Qué fue? ¿Saltar por un acantilado? ¿Quién ganaba un partido de fútbol o básquet? O quizás… - Se puso muy coqueta. - ¿Por besar a una chica?

Hiei: Estas loca… Deja de pensar en cosas raras.

Mujer de labios carnosos: Si fuera ese el caso no me extraña que perdieras…

Hiei: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué lo dices? – Se puso a la defensiva. -

Mujer de labios carnosos: Porque tienes pinta de no haber besado nunca a nadie. Y teniendo en cuenta que vas con el pelirrojo Zelos, seguro que eres de los que ve revistas de esas guarras, cuando todavía no a tocado ni el cuerpo de una jovenzuela.

Hiei: Bag… Piérdete. – Hiei prefirió volver a la universidad antes de continuar con esa conversación donde él no tenía nada que decir.

Mujer de labios carnosos: ¡Espera! –Gritó enérgicamente.-

Hiei: ¿Qué quieres?

Mujer de labios carnosos: ¿Tienes fuego?

Hiei: Ya te he dicho que no…

Mujer de labios carnosos: Lastima. – Sacó un mechero de su bolsillo y se encendió un cigarro.-

No estaba dispuesto a estar con ella hoy que estaba tan insoportable. Tenía que decir, pero, que nunca la había visto tan feliz. Alguna cosa buena le debía de haber paso, pero no tenía porque ser victima de su nerviosismo.

Entro en la universidad y de paso asistió a un par de clases. Ya sabía como iba el tema. Tenía claro que iba a suspender esos exámenes. Solo dependía de Mukuro y Klarth para aprobar y posiblemente, por su forma de ser, de seguro que les agradaría mucho más ponérselo todo un poco más complicado.

Una vez acabado el día, salió a su ritmo de la universidad y acompañado por Kuwabara, Yukina y Zelos, vieron al famoso Tamki salir con todas sus acompañantes.

Zelos: Es detestable. –Proclamo con repulsión.-

Hiei: ¿Por qué?

Zelos: Con la de mujeres que sale… ¡Y no se aprovecha de ninguna!

Hiei: Te cabréa porque es más caballeroso que tu… ¬¬

Yukina: Realmente lo es.

Kuwabara: ¿¡Qué!

Yukina: Antes, estaba en el pasillo y se me a caído la carpeta al suelo. Me la he recogido y cuando me la ha dado me ha besado la mano.

Kuwabara: ¿¡Besarte la mano!

Yukina: Si, pero de una forma la mar de cortes.

Zelos: Exacto. Es muy caballeroso. Parece de otra época.

Milard: Realmente quiere imitar un príncipe azul. – Decía mientras pateaba a Zelos en las rodillas. – Tiene todo lo que los chicos no tienen.

Hiei: ¿Es rico?

Milard: Multimillonario para ser exactos.

Hiei: Vaya…

Zelos: Si es por dinero, yo también tengo…

Hiei: No, Zelos… No es solo por dinero. Se lo mira bien, tiene algo que tú no tienes. Mejor dicho, tu tienes algo que el no tiene.

Zelos: ¿De que se trata?

Hiei: Eres un maldito pervertido.

Zelos: Mira quien fue a hablar… - Antes de que Zelos pudiera continuar con su contraataque verbal, Hiei le proporciono un golpe de codo en el estomago que lo dejó sin voz unos instantes.

Kuwabara: Si lo miras de cerca… - Tamaki pasó por su lado y sin mencionar palabra siguió como si nada. – Le debe doler la cara de ser tan guapo.

Era rubio de ojos radiantemente azules y de sonrisa espléndidamente blanca. De pelo corto y con un peinado estiloso. Piel blanca y bien vestido. No era solo su atractivo, sus modeles con las mujeres y su comportamiento y era políticamente correcto y muy caballeresco y amable. Su forma de hablar tenía un tono francés, pero francés de verdad, no como el de JanPol

Hiei: Si… Realmente por su cara bonita debe de ponerse en más de un lio…

**Continuara…**

* * *

¡Bien! ¡Me alegro de haber llegado al capitulo 5! Especialmente cuando ya llevo bien, bien un mes en este fic. En todo caso me alegro de que hayan reviews y que haya gente que lo lea y que le agrade. Que conste que acepto críticas y halagos. :D

También quiero dejar claro un tema que comento Impure Act Of God; Auron no es Kirin. Solo lo digo por si alguien más tiene la misma dura. Lo dije para hacer una comparación, tanto Auron como Kirin puedo decir que son hambre altos y anchos de espalda, es decir; grandotes. A parte de eso agradezco a todos aquellos que leen el fic, dejen o no dejen reviews. Aunque siempre esta bien, dar señales de vida XD

Me despido hasta el siguiente capitulo. ;)


	6. 06 un intento de dia normal

**Un intento de día normal**

Era sábado por la mañana, Klarth golpeaba con entusiasmo y cariño el nuevo aparato que se encontraba en la habitación de él y Hiei. Mukuro miraba sentada como Klarth ponía la corriente al chisme ese mientras desempaquetaba otro trasto humano de una caja.

Hiei: ¿Una tele…?

Klarth: ¡Exacto! Nos servirá para mantenernos informados del mundo humano.

Hiei: ¿Quieres decir que hay cosas interesantes allá fuera?

Klarth: Probémoslo…

Klarth apretó el mando a distancia y encendió la tele. Daba saltos de alegría al respeto. Luego cambió de canal y subió un poco el volumen. Sintonizo el canal noticias, donde salía información sobre una nueva bacteria creada en un laboratorio.

"Dicha bacteria se reproduce a gran velocidad y es muy contagiosa. Se espera poder emplearla militarmente ya que supone un gran avance…"

Hiei: No lo entiendo… Los humanos ya tienen misiles nucleares y cosas peores. No se puede seguir avanzando militarmente…

Klarth: Ya no es solo para avanzar militarmente mi queridísimo nihilista. Es cuestión de poder.

Hiei: Pero ¿para que bacterias cuando tienes misiles y cosas más devastadoras?

Klarth: Inculto nihilista, es por el terreno de batalla. ¿Tu creer que cuando se entra en guerra y se destruyen miles de edificios a causa de bombardeos el país ganador puede sacar algún beneficio?

Hiei: ¿hum?

Klarth: La respuesta es no. La bacteria destruiría solo los humano, no los edificios.

Hiei: Vaya… Que crueles son los humanos… ¿Entonces solo lo hacen para quedarse con os edificios?

Klarth: Por supuesto. Sería una pena destruir edificios emblemáticos. Es mejor aprovecharlos. Luego ya se enterraran los miles de cadáveres en una fosa común y listo.

Hiei: Realmente retorcidos.

Klarth: Pero no creo que se pueda llevar a cabo esta arma biológica.

Hiei: ¿Por?

Klarth: Matarían hasta a sus aliados o si se les va de las manos el mundo entero.

Hiei: Tampoco creo que les importase demasiado…

Klarth: Cierto. Pero si no fuera así el pueblo se les vería en contra.

Mukuro: Suficiente filosofía. Si os tenéis que poner así por cada cosa que dicen por la tele es mejor retirarla. –Apagó el televisor. –

Hiei: ¿Y que más habéis traído?

Klarth: Un ordenador. Un portátil mejor dicho.

Hiei: Buag… A mi estos trastos no me gustan. Van bien y de repente no, sin motivo alguno, y empiezan a ir lentos y a salir ventanas por todos sitios diciendo error.

Mukuro: Siento decirte que vas a tener que familiarizarte más con él.

Hiei: ¿él? No lo trates como un ser vivo. Me hace sentir inferior como ser vivo que soy también.

Mukuro: … - Medito unos instante.- Decidido, se llamara Hi-kun. – Estaba harta de tantas quejas por parte de Hiei, así que decidió gastarle una broma poniéndole su nombre al ordenador.-

Hiei: ¿Qué? ¿Perdona? – No tardo en captar la indirecta.-

Mukuro: Tu mismo lo has dicho. Un trasto que no funciona correctamente y luego no hace nada más que quejarse, ¿no?

Hiei: Hn… - La miro con cierta rabia. Desde su punto de vista, parecía que no hiciera nada bien, cuando él realmente se esforzaba todo lo que podía. Posiblemente para ella la situación tampoco era la más agradable, así que tampoco se veía con ganas de enfadarse seriamente. –

Mukuro: Dentro de poco vendrá Kuwabara a ponerte en el mundo juvenil.

Hiei: Yo no le he pedido ayuda.

Mukuro: Pero la necesitas. – Volvió a sentarse en su sitio.- Además, también me he informado del problema que tuvisteis el martes.

Hiei: ¿Qué problema? – Disimulando-

Mukuro: El examen escrito con amenazas de Kuwabara. ¿No te piensas tomar nada en serio?

Hiei: Claro que me tomo todo esto en serio. Si no me lo tomara, ya estaría en el Makai.

Mukuro: ¿Entonces porque no me comentaste nada?

Hiei: Porque no se me había ocurrido. – Finalmente refunfuño y dio la espalda a Mukuro- ¿Bien?

Mukuro: No, no esta bien.

Klarth: Sea como sea, al final Kuwabara nos lo dijo. Y eso es lo importante, ¿no? – Se puso en medio para no tener que oír más discusiones. – Ahora la importante es saber de donde vienen esas amenazas. Kuwabara dijo que el chico alemán.

Hiei: Ulbrecht es inocente. No haría daño a una mosca.

Klarth: ¿Seguro?

Hiei: De primera mano. Lo estuve amenazando en el baño y le falto poco para ponerse a llorar. Un miedica así es imposible que amenace a nadie.

Klarth: A mi ya me extrañaba que fuera Ulbrecht.

Mukuro: ¿Quién es?

Klarth: puede que todavía no lo hayas visto. Es un chico rubio de ojos azules.

Mukuro: ¿El Frances?

Klarth: No, no. Este es un alemán, y de verdad. – Volvió a destacar la palabra verdad mientras miraba a Hiei de reojo. – Es muy listo, esta haciendo dos carreras a la vez.

Mukuro: No puede asistir a todas las clases…

Klarth: Por eso es posible que no le hayas visto. El día que pongas un examen ya vendrá a clase.

Mukuro: ¿Es posible sacarte dos carreras?

Klarth: Quien sabe. Hay gente que es lista por naturaleza y gente que se ha de esforzar de verdad para serlo. Yo botaría por la tercera opción.

Hiei: ¿Qué es…?

Klarth: Poderes sobrenaturales. Como ya dije en su día, tengo la lista de los chicos más listos de la universidad. Entre ellos esta Ulbrecht. Los otros tienen casos igual de sorprendentes. Uno de ellos; Luso, se pasa el día en la calle pasándoselo bien y luego saca unos sobre salientes de infarto. Luego esta Edward, que destaca en todo. Aunque este ultimo de toda la vida que tiene un curriculum impecable.

Hiei: Si que hay chicos listos…

Klarth: Has de pensar que esta es una universidad prodigiosa.

Hiei. Ya… Con unos profesores prodigiosos… - Mukuro le propago un golpecito en la cabeza como compensación a su comentario.-

Klarth: ¿Puedes hacer un breve informe de lo que has conseguido hasta ahora?

Hiei: Balthi ya no corre tanto como antes… Soy amigo del ninfómano de la clase… Y he tenido contacto con el verdadero alemán.

Klarth: Bueno, bien mirado tampoco esta tan mal. Teniendo en cuenta que estamos a finales del primer trimestre. Eso me hace pensar… ¿Cómo te lo piensas hacer para las notas?

Hiei: Confiaba en que me hicierais un apañito.

Klarth: Siento decirte que no es posible. Quieras o no, he de dar notas y otras cosas al director.

Mukuro: Y el director no es ningún infiltrado.

Hiei: Hummm… Bueno, no pasa nada.

Klarth: No debería porque. Mientras no te afecte a tu verdadero trabajo, a mi y a Mukuro no nos importa lo más mínimo tus nefastas notas.

Hiei: ¿Por qué lo dices con tanto desprecio…?

Antes de que Hiei pudiera obtener respuesta alguna, llamaron a la puerta. Fue Mukuro quien abrió la puerta y dejo entrar a Kuwabara y cual tenía cara de muerto viviente.

Klarth: ¿Ha pasado algo?

Kuwabara. Este Sábado Yukina ha vuelto a ir a ver a Balthi correr…

Hiei: Oh, si. Dijo que le agrado bastante la primera vez que fue. Así que ha decidido repetir.

Kuwabara: Ya… - A Hiei le sabía un poco mal ver a Kuwabara en ese estado. Pero fue el mismo Kuwabara quien motivo a Balthi a continuar. De repente sacudió su cabeza y cambió su cara a un rostro más motivado. – Bien. ¿Por donde empezamos a construirte una vida social humana?

Klarth: tengo entendido que el ordenador es importante.

Kuwabara: Cierto. – Se acerco a donde el ordenador y coloco una silla a su lado para que Hiei se sentara allí y tomara nota. – Empecemos con lo que tiene la mitad de la población mundial. Msn.

Hiei: ¿Qué es? ¿Para que sirve?

Kuwabara: Digamos que es un programa que ayuda a estar comunicado con todo el mundo aunque no lo veas. Es como el teléfono pero más económico.

Hiei: Aja… ¿Puedo hablar con quien quiera?

Kuwabara: A quien tengas agregado. Por el momento te daré mi dirección, así si me conecto podremos hacer la prueba. Solo has de clicar encima de mi nombre dos veces y podremos hablar. Si quieres hablar con más gente que no sea yo, primero de veras agregarlos, es decir, pedir su correo y anotarlo aquí.

Hiei: No parece difícil pero… ¿Y si no quiero hablar con nadie?- Protesto de forma irritante-

Kuwabara: Ejem. – Kuwabara prosiguió con su explicación ignorando el comentario de Hiei.- Luego también esta la creme de la creme: el facebook.

Hiei: Uff… De eso ya he oído hablar demasiado en mi clase.

Kuwabara: Eso es porque todos tienen uno. Primero debemos rellenar los datos personales.

Klarth. Yo me ocupo de eso.

Hiei: ¡no! Ya he tenido suficiente con tus retoques… Déjame hacer esto a mi gusto.

Kuwabara: igualmente ten cuidado con lo que pones ya que esto lo ve todo el mundo.

Sexo:

Hombre

Fecha de nacimiento:

32 del 13 de -1991

(Kuwabara: ¿Te ríes de la gente?)

(Hiei: Si ¬¬)

Ciudad de origen:

Japón

Situación sentimental:

Soltero

(Hiei: quería poner amargado, pero no existe la opción…)

Me interesan:

Mujeres

(Hiei: ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?)

Busco:

Amistad

(Klarth: Déjalo así… No lo cambies…)

Ideología política:

La que a mi me da la gana.

(Klarth: Nihilista…)

Creencias religiosas:

¿?

Gustos e intereses

Actividades:

Trabajar.

(Kuwabara: disculpa que me meta, pero lo normal en un joven seria escuchar música, leer revistas o cosas más activas e divertidas que trabajar…

Hiei: Pero es lo que hago…

Kuwabara: Mejor que mientas. Quédate con esto otro;)

Escuchar música, jugar al escondite ingles, caminar en la playa, leer revistas guarras… (By; Kuwabara y Klarth)

(Hiei: Creo que lo dejare como antes…)

Intereses:

Odiar a los humanos

(Klarth: Eso no es un interés, de hecho no deberías ni ponerlo

Hiei: Vale, vale, voy a cambiarlo)

No odio a nadie, solo me fastidia la existencia de algunos. :)

Música favorita:

Rock y metal

Programas de televisión favoritos:

¿Ninguno?

(Klarth: Sería bueno que miraras alguno. Hay algunos de muy divertidos, como el doctor Ho)

Películas favoritas:

Nada me ha sorprendido por el momento.

Libros favoritos:

Tampoco tengo.

(Klarth: Alguno de Nihilistas)

Citas favoritas:

Nada…

Acerca de mí:

Soy un mandado.

Kuwabara: Bien, pues… Ya tienes facebook.

Hiei: Hay algo que se me escapa… ¿No sirve para lo mismo que el msn?

Kuwabara: Bueno… más o menos. Se supone que aquí puedes colgar fotografías de cosas que haces, así la gente ve que tienes vida social.

Hiei: Aja…

Kuwabara: Además no es tan complicado como el msn a la hora de tener gente como amigos. Mira, vamos a hacer la prueba. ¿Como se llamaba tu amigo?

Hiei: ¿Qué amigo?

Klarth: Zelos. Zelos Vinchen

Kuwabara: Bien, pues si ponen en el buscador su nombre… - Kuwabara escribió el nombre de Zelos en el facebook y lo encontró con suma rapidez, luego le dio a enviar solicitud de amistad. – Guala, ya lo tenemos como amigo.

Hiei: Aja… Bien. Aunque sigo sin entender la finalidad de todo esto.

Kuwabara: Supongo que yo lo iras entendiendo con el tiempo. En fin. Yo me tengo que ir ya porque tengo exámenes y no quiero suspender nada.

Kuwabara se levanto se la silla, y se crujió los dedos de las manos. Luego se despidió de todos y finalmente salió por la puerta. No tardo mucho en volver a llamar.

Hiei: ¿Pasa algo?

Kuwabara: Hay una chica abajo que dice que te conoce.

Hiei: ¿hum? ¿Pelirroja y fumando?

Kuwabara: Si. ¿Es la chica con la que sales?

Hiei: ¿Qué? Yo no salgo con nadie. –Miró a Kuwabara muy sorprendido e insinuando un "¿Qué me cuentas?"-

Kuwabara: Sea como sea, abajo había una chica esperando.

Hiei miro a Klarth y Mukuro, intentando buscar alguna respuesta en ellos. Pero por parte de Klarth la visión fue de "lánzate" y la de Mukuro "no me imparta lo que hagas o dejes de hacer". Hiei decidió bajar a bajo y ver que quería aquella chica y si a caso luego subir.

Bajó junto con Kuwabara, pero allegar al piso de a bajo se separaron.

Hiei: ¿Qué quieres?

Mujer de labios carnosos: Ayer te vi entrando en este hostal y pensé que quizás vivías aquí.

Hiei: Sí, vivo aquí. Pero mejor no se lo cuentes a la gente.

Mujer de labios carnosos: Bueno… ¿Vas ha hacer algo esta tarde?- Preguntó de forma inocente y mirando al infinito, estaba claro que ya no estaba como ayer. –

Hiei: No tengo nada que hacer.

Mujer de labios carnosos: Te quería preguntar si te gustaría ir al cine.

Hiei: Bueno… Es que no me gusta mucho salir.

Mujer de labios carnosos: Vaya… Bueno, si no quieres ir al cine podemos ir a otro sitio.

Hiei: Pero oye… - La miro seriamente- ¿No tienes más amigos? Aquellos con los que fumabas la primera vez que te vi.

Mujer de labios carnosos: Si… Pero ellos tampoco quieren salir conmigo. – Sacó un cigarro de su bolsillo-

Hiei: Ya… - Hiei supuso de inmediato que efectivamente, aquella chica tampoco tenía más personas con quienes relacionarse, es decir, no tenía amigos. – Bueno… No se que decirte…

Mujer de labios carnosos: ¿Tienes fuego?

Hiei: No…

Mujer de labios carnosos: Lastima… - Sacó su mechero de siempre y encendió el cigarro. – Si quieres podemos dar una vuelta a la manzana.

Hiei: Esto… - Ya no sabía que decirle, se mostraba de lo más cabezona, y aunque intentara acercarse a él, a la vez estaba muy distante. – Esta bien. Vamos a dar una vuelta y volvemos.

Hiei y ella se pusieron a caminar de forma aleatoria, simplemente siguiendo las calles y sin meta alguna. Caminaron sin decirse nada. De ella solo se escuchaba el humo que salía de su boca de vez en cuando. De Hiei, solo los pasos que daba. Finalmente llegaron a un solar muy amplio, donde ella giro la cabeza un instante y miro como siempre al infinito… Pero con nostalgia.

Mujer de labios carnosos: Aquí era donde estaba antes mi universidad.

Hiei: ¿Aquí?

Mujer de labios carnosos: Si. Me gusta este lugar. Y a la vez lo detesto. – Hiei estaba apunto de añadir "¿Por eso lo quemaste?", pero prefirió que la chica continuara. - ¿Sabes que? Aquí conocí a mi primer amor. – Hiei recordó lo que ponía en su cigarrillo la primera vez que la vio "never knows best" – Es por eso que me gusta este lugar. – Aspiro fuertemente su cigarro, de tal forma que Hiei pudo ver como el rojo del fuego consumía rápidamente el papel. – ¿Nos podemos quedar aquí un rato más?

La chica se tumbo en el suelo y miro al cielo de forma triste. Hiei parecía querer compadecerse de ella. Luego cambio el rostro y volvió a mirar al infinito como de costumbre. "Quiero que vuelva" pronunció de forma simple. "Quiero que vuelva aquel tiempo pasado, pero sin esta universidad". Hiei se acerco un poco hacia ella y se coloco frente suyo a contra luz del sol. Le extendió el brazo para levantarse, ya que pensaba que estar en aquel sitió no le favorecía en absoluto. Ella le cogió la mano y se levanto.

Mujer de labios carnosos: Un melón…

Hiei: ¿Qué?

Mujer de labios carnosos: Un panda malvado… Sandalias con puntos… - Se coloco detrás de Hiei.- El olor del borrador de la pizarra… La lluvia en domingo… Todo eso me gusta… Me gusta más… – Le abrazo por la espalda y le olía el cuello- que esta universidad...

Le dio la sensación de que alguien más le estaba abriendo su alma. Pedía a gritos ser liberada de una vez por todas de algún dolor antes sufrido. Pero aquella petición no la podía ver cumplida ya que involucraba algo carnal… Le apretó fuertemente con los brazos pero sin hacerle daño y asomo su rostro por detrás de él. Se apoyo en su mejilla. Olía a tabaco… Pero no quería romper aquella situación donde por primera vez la veía relajada…

Poco a poco ella se fue animando. Presiono su pecho sobre su espalda mientras le soplaba en el oído. Por su parte, Hiei empezó a ponerse nervioso, pero sin muchas ganas de liberarse. Un grito de esperanza apareció en el momento adecuado.

Zelos: ¡HAIIIING! – Zelos apareció a toda velocidad de la nada, lo agarró por la solapa del cuello de la camisa y se lo llevo corriendo. Se alejaron bien, bien un kilómetro de la zona. – ¡De la que te he librado!

Hiei: Uff… S-si… Gracias. – Hiei todavía estaba procesando lo ocurrido. -

Zelos: Cuando Klarth me dijo que eras un enfermo pensaba que tendrías mejor ojo, Haing. No te recomiendo que te juntes demasiado con ella.

Hiei: Ya… Pero… ¿Oye que tienes en contra de ella?

Zelos: Es una historia muy larga. Y nunca estoy de humor para contarla. Yo simplemente te advierto. – Cambió el tema y se puso en plan cómico.- Se dice que quien se acuesta con ella, le caerá una maldición. – Acercándose a la cara de Hiei y apuntándole con el dedo. – Por cierto. ¿Qué te ha traído por aquí fuera?

Hiei: ¿No es obvió? – Hizo un gesto con la cabeza para indicar que era aquella Mujer de labios carnosos la que lo sacó de su hostal. –

Zelos: Oh… Ya. Bueno, ya puestos, ¿te vienes con migo a un sitio muy divertido? – Hiei supuso de inmediato de que sitio se trataba, pero antes de poder negarse, Zelos lo agarro nuevamente del cuello de la camisa y lo arrastro hasta… ¡Un cine! Igualmente el sitio no le dejaba muy tranquilo… A saber que película sugería ir a ver. – No te preocupes por la entrada, yo invito. Pero yo elijo la película. – Horror… Ya no podía hacer nada más que simular constantemente que debía ir al baño. En cuestión de segundos se vio sentado en una butaca de cine con Zelos al lado. Temía. Temía por quienes pudieran verle allí y temía por lo que iba a ver. No obstante se sorprendió al ver un titulo poco "caliente", digamos.

**Cadena de favores **

Sorprendentemente, Hiei fue capaz de aguantar la película humana entera. No estaba del todo seguro de lo que acababa de ver, pero le gustó, bueno, mejor dicho, no le desagrado. Lo que verdaderamente le sorprendió fue descubrir una nueva faceta de Zelos.

Zelos: Me encanta esta película. Es de mis favoritas. Lo que más me gusta son las lecciones que te dan este tipo de películas… "En realidad, el mundo no es exactamente una mierda. Aunque, supongo, que es duro para aquellos acostumbrados a que las cosas sean como son. Aunque sean malas y no quieren cambiarlas, se dan por vencidos y entonces se sienten como perdidos" - Sorprendente, recordaba toda aquella frase y no había la palabra braguitas de por medio, ni siquiera se veían unas bragas en ese momento de la peli. – Era justo lo que necesitaba hoy. Una dosis de película buena. – Hiei no estaba para criticarla, quizás no era de su tipo y por eso no le acabo de agradar tanto como Zelos. – Si quieres otro día te enseño otra de mejor.

Hiei: Si es como esta quizás no esta mal. – añadió a medio sonreír. –

Zelos: Que no te sepa mal pedirme ir al cine. Este es de mi padre y siempre puedo entrar gratis con cualquier compañía. También tengo libertad para elegir una película a mi gusto en una sala. – A Zelos le faltaba dar botes de alegría –

Poco a poco el día fue pasando y finalmente, tocando las seis de la tarde, Zelos y Hiei se despidieron para volver cada uno a sus respetuosas casas. Hiei volvía satisfecho. Ya no solo por su nuevo descubrimiento hacia Zelos, sino por todo en general. Miró a su alrededor de forma positiva mientras pensaba "Pasea la vista por el mundo que te rodea y cambia lo que no te guste". Aquel día le había hecho nuevamente más… ¿humano? Con muchas fuerzas esperó que no, pero sentía que el trabajo ya no le era tan desagradable como al principio. Todo lo ocurrido, le daría fuerzas para continuar el lunes que viene.

Continuó su agradable paseo por las calles de Japón para llegar a su hostal, cuando de repente vio a un chico correr a toda velocidad hacia él. Era Tamaki y parecía que se encontraba en serios problemas. Una banda de macarras le perseguía y no parecía que fuera para decirle hola. Tamaki miro unas décimas de segundo ha Hiei y luego se puso detrás suyo.

Tamaki: ¿Eres de mi universidad, cierto? – Le pregunto mientras colocaba las manos en los hombros de Hiei. - ¿P-p-puedes ayudarme unos segundos?

Hiei: ¿Qué? – Sin darse cuentas, Hiei se vio tapado por una sombra y un hombre con cara de bulldog mirando con mala leche a Tamaki. - ¿Disculpa? Me da que es tu problema. – Hiei miró a Tamaki con cara de indiferencia. –

Tío con cara de bulldog: ¿A caso sabes a quien tienes detrás?

Hiei: Lamentablemente no… - Volvió a mirarle- Del todo.

Tío con cara de bulldog: Por su culpa mi novia me ha dejado diciendo que no era nada refinado.

Hiei: No voy a poner en duda la opinión de tu novia. Y tampoco voy a dudar de lo que este chico rico ha hecho. Pero realmente ¿sabes, que? Me la suda. Hoy finalmente tengo un buen día y no voy a dejar que tu y tu tropa canina me lo fastidie. – El Tío con cara de bulldog todavía procesaba todo lo que le decía aquel enano con malas pulgas.- Así que por favor, desapareced todos de mi vista. – Hiei emprendió la marcha con Tamaki enganchado a la espalda. No llego muy lejos ya que Tío con cara de bulldog le agarró con fuerza del hombro.

Tío con cara de bulldog: No me importa absolutamente nada de lo que has dicho. Pero si estas de su parte también recibirás una paliza.

A Hiei ya le mosqueo que ese tío le tocara el hombro y que además digiera que **él** iba a darle una paliza. Hiei giro poco a poco su cara para mirar a toda la tropa con cara de pocos amigos. Se sacó de encima la pata del hombre chucho. Se coloco enfrente suyo y salto con un solo pie, de tal forma que le propagó un rodillazo en la barbilla a que hombretón. Algún que otro diente salo en ese instante. Hiei pensaba que hecho esto, el día iría a peor, pero realmente le emocionaba tener que pelear como humano.

Al resto de canins les falto tiempo para ponerse en guardia e ir a defender su jefe. No le costó mucho noquearlos a todos, ya que principalmente todos, incluido él, se basaban en sus puños como arma. Hiei al poco tiempo tuvo bajo sus pies a 5 humanos. Luego estos se fueron corriendo y gritando que se acordarían de esta.

Tamaki: ¡Mil gracias! No se como compensártelo… Mi agradecimiento es eterno.

Hiei: ¿Qué tal si no te vuelves a Mater en problemas? Y si te metes, como mínimo no me cargues a mi el muerto.

Tamaki: Dicho y hecho encantador… ¿Por qué nombre debería dirigirme a usted?

Hiei: Haing… -Contesto con cierto despreció.-

Tamaki: Valeroso Haing, acepte como regalo esta rosa roja que indica el final de la bestia y comienzo de una amistad. – Tamaki acercó a Hiei una rosa roja. Hiei simplemente ignoro por completo el obsequió y siguió su camino. Tamaki insitito acercando más la rosa a Hiei. De repente un cuchillo afilado atravesó y rompió la rosa. - ¡Agg!

Hiei: ¿Qué demonios…? – Hiei miró de que dirección venía le cuchillo. Esos Bulldogs volvían con refuerzos y esta vez armados con navajas y palos. Eso ya no parecía una lucha justa. Si salía corriendo de allí para no verse involucrado se seguro que esos tíos pillarían a Tamaki y saldría una muerte en los periódicos de mañana.

Tubo que mantenerse allí firme y protegiendo el chico mimado ese. Miró cuantos eran… 11. Bueno, algo podía hacer. Quizás emplearía algo de fuerza demoníaca, pero sin pasarse. Tres de esos chicos de balancearon sobre él a puñetazo limpió. Podía imaginarse que era para distraer… En un momento dado se apartarían y darían entrada a un hombretón con cañería en mano. Como él planeó, vino la cañería. Esos tíos eran realmente estúpidos si pensaban que un ataque frontal funcionaría. Sujeto la cañería con una sola mano.

Hiei: Os vais ha hacer daño. – Dijo sonriendo maléficamente. –

No pudo evitar lucirse un poco. Apretó la cañería de tal forma que la aplasto de la punta. El hombre que la sujetaba se quedo atónito. Luego Hiei se la arrebató y con esa misma cañería golpeo a los tres chicos que tenía rodeándole y al hombretón. No obstante, tubo un descuido por su parte, otro chico se abalanzaba sobre el con un puñal en la mano dispuesto a rasgarle la cara. No podía hacer nada. Si se movía de forma sobre natural era evidente que le esperaría un castigo por parte de Mukuro. Acepto el cuchillo que le venía encima y cerró los ojos con fuerza. ¿No llegaba? Por su sorpresa, delante de él estaba Tamaki defendiéndole. ¿Era posible que aquel joven pusiera su rostro para defender el suyo? Contemplo que si. Caían gotitas de sangre. No espero a ver el resultado y golpeó con el puño al chaval de la navaja. Luego miro a Tamaki. Sorprendentemente, solo tenía un pequeño corte en la mejilla, aunque eso si, le sangraba un poco.

Tamaki: No te pienso dejar solo en esto. – Comentó mientras propagaba una paliza a aquellos que ya estaban en el suelo inconscientes por cierta cañería.

Hiei: Ah… ya… Gracias…

Al cabo de un rato pudo conseguir abatir a todos aquellos canins. Esta vez, no pensaba quedarse en el mismo sitio para que volvieran a por más. Apoyo a Tamaki en su hombro y se fueron hacia su hostal.

Hiei: ¿No te duele la mejilla?

Tamaki: Me escuece un poco.

Hiei: Habría que llevarte a un medico. Sino te quedara marca. – Comentó mientras le miraba el rostro. –

Llegaron al hostal y llegaron agotados hasta su habitación. Hiei no se molesto en saber que eran posiblemente las 12 de la noche. Entró con su llave y se dio cuenta de que la luz todavía estaba encendida. Miro a su alrededor y justo por donde no llegó a alcanzar con la vista, se le propagó una bofetada.

Hiei: ¿¡Hola! – gritó mosqueado al ver a Mukuro con mala cara delante suyo. -

Mukuro: Has dicho que volverías en un momento. No quiero parecer tu madre, pero ¿Tu crees que son horas de llegar? –Tamaki se coloco nuevamente detrás de Hiei. –

Hiei: No debería importarte mucho lo que haga o deje de hacer. Al fin y al cabo es lo que me has dicho con los ojos esta mañana.

Mukuro: Entonces… ¿Has estado todo el rato con aquella chica…? – Hiei junto las cejas al ver un tono de preocupación en la mujer. Puso las manos en la espalda buscando soluciones rápidas.-

Hiei: No… Realmente luego me he ido al cine con Zelos y luego he encontrado… - Tamaki le dio una de sus rosas en la mano a Hiei. – He encontrado ¡Esta rosa! – Dijo mientras le alcanzaba la rosa Mukuro. – Si… He encontrado esta rosa… Y… He pensado… He pensado en ti… Y… He querido cogerla… Para ti... –Finalizó con los ojos clavados en la rosa y todavía pensando en lo que había dicho.-

Klarth: Ya… Por cierto Romeo nihilista, ¿Quién es el rubio que tienes escondido detrás? – Realmente Klarth rompió la escena y la atmosfera que se estaba formando en aquel instante.-

Hiei: Oh… - Entrego la rosa a Mukuro y se aparto para presentar a Tamaki. – Es Tamaki, el Frances. Esta herido de la mejilla. ¿Hay algún medico?

Klarth: Shigure se encuentra en la habitación de al lado.

Hiei salió de la habitación dejando a una Mukuro un tanto endulzada con una rosa y un Klarth satisfactoriamente satisfecho. Llamó a la puerta de la habitación de al lado. Abrió Kirin, el cual se encontraba con un pija muy parecido al chándal de educación física, es decir, que le tapaba medio rostro.

Hiei: No estoy acostumbrado a ver te así…

Kirin: No quiero que te acostumbres… ¿Qué quieres?

Hiei: ¡Un medico!

Kirin: Shigure esta en el salón.

Hiei se acerco al salón con calma, viendo a Auron quizás dormido, quizás no, no lo sabía a causa de las gafas que llevaba, en el salón. Luego vio a Shigure observándole con curiosidad.

Hiei: ¡Shigure! ¿Puedes ayudarnos?

Shigure: Tu dirás…

Hiei: ¿Puedes curar a Tamaki? Tiene una herida en la cara.

Shigure: Si, por supuesto.

Hiel: Haz lo que este en tus manos… Su cara es todo lo que tiene.

Tamaki: ¿Disculpa? – Miró por un momento mal a Hiei.-

Shigure: Por supuesto. Déjamelo a mí. – Se levanto en busca de un botiquín de primeros auxilios y volvió. - ¿Cómo ha sido?

Hiei: Digamos que se ha metido en problemas. Le han intentado apuñalar la cara pero por suerte ha sido un roce.

Shigure: Para que alguien quiera apuñalarte la cara te ha de tener mucha rabia…

Tamaki: Suele pasarme… No caigo bien a muchos hombres.

Shigure: ¿Y eso? – Shigure era todo un enfermo con las historias de los demás. –

Tamaki: Bien, desde que llegue aquí que siempre hay alguna banda acechándome. Ayer mismo me golpearon por todos sitios. No sabía que Japón estaba tan lleno de gente como esta…

Shigure: ¿llegaste el lunes, no?

Tamaki: Si. Y el miércoles empezaron mis palizas diarias. Por suerte hoy me he encontrado con Haing. – Pronunció mientras sonreía de forma agradecida.-

Shigure: Hummm… ¿te molesta si uso el bisturí unos segundos?

Tamaki: ¿¡Q-q-q-q-q-queeeee! – Tamaki se aferró a Hiei mientras Shigure sacaba su bisturí. –

Shigure: Será solo un momento. Tienes algo extraño en la herida que te han hecho, pero al estar cicatrizada no puedo extraerlo bien.

Tamaki: Bueno… Pero que sea rápido. – Shigure colocó el bisturí encima de la mejilla de Tamaki. Después de unos segundos consiguió hacer un corte de 4 milímetros y con unas pinzas sacar una pequeña astilla.

Shigure: No se como habrá ido a parar esto en tu cara, pero aquí lo tienes.

Tamaki: Eternamente agradecido por sus cuidados. Acepte esta ros… ¡Ag! – Hiei tiró de él y se lo llevó para la entrada. –

Hiei: Bueno, ya esta. Ya no estoy endeudado contigo, ahora vete a tu casa que mañana es otro día.

Tamaki: Te lo agradeceré siempre. Gracias por tu hospitalidad. Oh, y tranquilo. No le diré a nadie que vives con la profesora de historia y el profesor de filosofía. –Hiei quedó petrificado. No cayó en lo que le estaba mostrando a Tamaki. Lo que dijo ¿Lo diría en serio o era una menaza? ¿No contaría nada a nadie, verdad? Sea como sea, Tamaki se fue.

Shigure: Hiei. Quiero hablar contigo unos minutos. – Hiei se acercó a Shigure.- Ese humano tiene poderes sobrenaturales.

Hiei: ¿Qué dices?

Shigure: Lo que oyes. Cuando le cortado con el bisturí, realmente me ha costado horrores. Tiene una piel muy dura, demasiado. Como dirían Mukuro a Klarth; "Ocúpate personalmente del asunto".

Continuara…

* * *

Hoy me he sentido muy alegre para escribir. De ver los review me he puesto alegre y he empezado a escribir tralari, tralara. XD

Gracias por los reviews, me motivan mucho ^^

Aquí viene un pequeño especial. Son los carnets de algunos estudiantes le la universidad! ^^

Ficha de estudiante:

Nombre: Zelos

Apellidos: Vinchen Balivento

Clase: 1º de bellas artes.

Dirección: Calle mayor n. 1

Otros:

Aficiones: Películas y braguitas de color blanco

Trabajo actual: No he trabajado. 

Ultimas declaraciones: Las bragas blancas son importantes para la humanidad.

Ficha de estudiante:

Nombre: Milard

Apellidos: M. Solavi

Clase: 1º de bellas artes.

Dirección: Piso de Tokio 3º , 1ª

Otros:

Aficiones: Justicia

Trabajo actual: Camarera 

Ultimas declaraciones: Solo es justo aquello que yo considere adecuado.


	7. 07 La excitacion de la nieve

**La excitación de la nieve**

Volvía a ser lunes y eso indicaba una nueva semana para empezar. A Hiei por primera vez en mucho tiempo no le costo levantarse temprano, así que decidió ya puestos a darse una buena ducha para empezar más despierto.

Bajo el agua caliente seguía reflexionando sobre lo ocurrido el lunes pasado y si quizás había alguna relación con Tamaki o Ulbrecht. Si el poder de Tamaki era fortalecer la piel, no tenía nada que ver con escribir frases en un examen donde ni siquiera estaba presente. Según el testigo, Kuwabara, el único sospechoso era Ulbrecht, que según el pelirrojo, lo estuvo mirando unas décimas de segundo. Teniendo en cuenta que es Ulbrecht el acusado, posiblemente el sujeto Kuwabara, al provocar cierto alboroto, Ulbrecht mirara hacia él tímidamente y al ver que Kuwabara le pilló observándole, desviase la mirada. No obstante, al salir de la clase, Ulbrecht se mostraba muy nervioso... ¿Posiblemente porque debía hacer alguna cosa de la cual se arrepienta? No se le podía liberar de sospechas... Por otra parte estaba Zelos. Pero aquel memo también era otro incapacitado para herir a los demás y menos a una mujer. ¿Mujer? Un momento... ¿Sería posible que aquella chica de labios carnosos tuviera algo en contra suyo? Después de todo lo ocurrido el sábado, Hiei ya no sabía que pensar...

Cerró el grifo y dejo de salir agua... Miró la toalla que estaba a su lado y la cogió para secarse el pelo. Se sorprendió al ver que la puerta que debía estar cerrada se estaba abriendo. Se cubrió rápidamente con la toalla mientras maldecía al inculto que abría la puerta sin antes llamar.

Klarth: ¡Oh! ¡Disculpa! ¡Culpa mía por no llamar!

Hiei: Exacto…

Klarth: Bueno, bueno, buenos…Buenos días nihilista. ¿Ya te has levantado? Visto lo visto incluso has decidido pegarte un baño.

Hiei: Si… Suele pasar cuando te estas tres días sin tocar agua.

Klarth: Hummm… Ahora que lo pienso… ¿Tú has probado ya la comida humana? – Mientras habla se descalza-

Hiei: No exactamente. El segundo día aquí probé leche. Pero a parte de eso… Nada más… - Se fija en los calcetines de Klarth- Oye… Son ridículos. Pareces un campesino con esos calcetines tan largos.

Klarth: No te metas con ellos. Son los que me pienso llevar para la excursión.

Hiei: ¿Excursión? ¿Qué excursión?

Klarth: Oh… Olvidaba que no lo sabias. Al igual que me había olvidado de ti porque apenas apareces por mi clase.

Hiei: Bueno. ¿Me lo vas ha explicar?

Klarth: Si, si. Una excursión a la montaña para esquiar.

Hiei: ¿Dónde?

Klarth: A una montaña… No me preguntes cual, yo me dejo llevar por el bus. Los chicos del club de deportes hicieron una campaña para ir de excursión a esquiar. Al final convencieron al profesorado y ahora me toca a mí, a Mukuro y al mariquita de JanPol acompañaros.

Hiei: Vaya. Realmente pareces ilusionado. - Era ironico.-

Klarth: Es esquí… Dos días, una noche. Hará más frío que en la comunidad de Pingu y para colmo tú has de venir con nosotros.

Hiei: Vaya, la situación parece horrible. Lástima, he de rechazar la invitación al esquí. No me gusta demasiado la nieve…

Klarth: Lástima, no es una invitación, es una obligación.

Hiei: ¿Por qué? –Preguntaba resentido del mundo humano-

Klarth: Porque estaréis todos los chicos juntos. Todos juntitos y calentitos en la misma habitación.

Hiei: Seguro que me lo poso en grande. –Comentó irónicamente.-

Klarth: Mira, os lleváis alcohol. Os emborracháis y que te expliquen su vida. Seguro que descubres algo interesante.

Hiei: Claro… Como alguien adoptado o quizás un niño probeta amargado… -Dio un bote, puso una falsa cara de alucinar y dio una palmadita - ¡O quizás de padres separados! –Cerró los ojos y se coloco la mano en la frente. – Seguro que será intrigante la historia de los humanos.

Klarth: Venga… Trabaja de vez en cuando que te conviene. – Le dio una palmadita en la espalda. – Ahora sal que me tengo que duchar yo.

Hiei salía de la ducha todavía con la toalla tapándose de cintura para abajo y con gotas de agua todavía recorriéndole los brazos y el pecho, el pelo empapado y descalzo. Mukuro se asomo a advertir a Klarth que se les echaba el tiempo encima como de costumbre. Se quedo mirando a Hiei unos segundos…

Mukuro: Detrás de la puerta del baño hay unas cosas llamadas albornoz.

Hiei: Rodeando una barra pegada a la pared hay otra cosa llamada toalla. –Mukuro intento ignorar su última palabra.-

Mukuro: ¿Te ha dicho alguna cosa Klarth de lo de hoy?

Hiei: Ah… ¿Qué es hoy? ¿La excursión es hoy?

Mukuro: Si, saldremos cuando lleguemos a la universidad con un autocar.

Hiei: ¿Quién más viene?

Mukuro: Vienen todos los de tu curso.

Hiei: ¿Con eso quieres decir con que vendrán tanto artísticos como científicos, sociales y tecnológicos?

Mukuro: Exactamente.

Hiei: Lamento deciros que mi "socialización" tiene un tope. No podéis pretender que me haga amigo de toda la universidad cuando me cuesta socializarme con mi clase, para empezar. En resumen; buscaos a otro. Me niego rotundamente. Estoy harto. Odio el mundo humano y todo lo que conviene a socializarse con humanos. – Hiei alzaba más la voz a medida que avanzó en la discusión y amenazaba apuntando con el dedo a Mukuro, la cual se lo miraba muy fríamente.-

(…) (Sección censurada por su alto contenido violento y vocabulario obsceno XD)

Unos minutos más tarde, Hiei se encontraba apunto de subir a un autocar marchando alegremente hacía una montaña repleta de ¡NIEVE! No le entusiasmaba mucho la idea pero mirase por donde mirase al resto de alumnos si que les parecía una experiencia la mar de excitante. "¿Por qué se alegran tanto?" pensaba para él mismo solo con pensar en las consecuencias que anteriormente menciono Klarth; frío, nieve, mucha gente y "durmiendo juntitos". Era en esos momentos que se daba cuenta que realmente no conocía a tanta gente como él creía. Había gente que ni siquiera sabía que existía. Pero… echaba en falta a alguien.

Hiei: Zelos… ¿Y Ulbrecht? ¿No va a venir?

Zelos: Él nunca va a ninguna excursión.

Hiei: ¿A no?

Zelos: Nop. Supongo que al hacer dos carreras y tener hermanos y pequeños es mucho dinero para su familia. No debe poder permitirse estas excursiones. De todas formas me han dicho que de estas salidas solo se hacen dos o tres al año. Así que a alguna debería de venir.

Hiei: Vaya… - Realmente le sabía mal por Ulbrecht… Pero peor le sabía pensar que todavía tenía que pasar por la misma experiencia una o dos veces más… - ¿tiene muchos hermanos?

Zelos: Creo que cuatro. Con él son cinco hijos.

Hiei: ¿Tantos?

Zelos: No es que a sus padres les guste fornicar continuamente, es que esos cuatro son cuatrillizos. – Medito unos segundos mirando al cielo.- De todas formas fornicar les debe seguir gustando…

Hiei: No estaba pensando en nada de eso… Solo me ha sorprendido la cantidad que eran.

Klarth: ¡Cuanta emoción! – Klarth salto por detrás de ellos dos y coloco sus brazos sobre los hombros de ambos encontrándose él en medio. - ¿No estáis nerviosos chicos? ¿No estas nervioso pequeño nihilista?

Hiei: No… - Contestaba con mala cara mientras pensaba que a Klarth se le daba muy mal fingir su falta de emoción.-

Zelos: Realmente yo voy cada fin de semana a esquiar en invierno, así que es muy normal para mí.

Tamaki: Yo también estoy acostumbrado a ir a esquiar a la nieve. – Dijo acercándose al grupo.- Mi familia tienen una casa en la montaña a la que vamos y estamos allí casi todas las navidades. – Zelos le hecho una mirada asesina a Tamaki por fardar sobre su dinero. Hiei estaba seguro que Tamaki no lo decía con mala intención, mientras que Zelos realmente intentaba hacerse lucir. No podía esperar nada bueno entre esos dos. Tamaki por ser demasiado bueno e inocente y Zelos por ser demasiado soberbio y mal pensado. No obstante había algo que les unía; su carisma. Estar con humanos carismáticos no era del todo reagradable… Estaba seguro que había de peores.

De repente vino un coche muy grande que se paró delante de ellos antes de poder subir al autocar. Se abrió la puerta del coche. Unas botas blancas de esquí pisaron el suelo de gravilla. Una tabla de snowboard de color rojo también se apoyaba en el suelo. Una cara tapada con un pasamontañas y unas gafas de sol de color amarillo salió despacio del vehículo y les miraba a todos. Aquel chaval iba ya con el traje de nieve, de color azul y amarillo, y con los materiales necesarios en mano. Dijo algo. No se le entendió para nada con el pasamontañas, hasta que finalmente se descubrió el rostro. Era Balthi.

Balthi: ¡Venga, marchémonos ya!- sonreía de forma resplandeciente y excitante. De todos los de allí presentes, Balthi era el que estaba más emocionado con todo.- ¿Dónde esta Yukina?- No esperaba respuesta, le estaba intentando buscar con la mirada. La localizó, estaba con Milard y sus amigas. Se acercó hacia ella. ¿Oye… Quieres…? - El traje en aquel momento no le podía dar más calor. De hecho, aunque estuviera en medió de un mar helado, si esta con Yukina al lado, todo ese frió no era ni un hormigueo.- ¿Quieres sentarte a mi lado en el bus? – La miró decidido pero rojo esperando una respuesta clara.

Yukina: Vaya… Lo siento. Ya me lo ha pedido Milard y ya me he comprometido. – Dijo disculpándose con él. Mientras, detrás de ellos, Kuwabara estaba maldiciendo a Balthi y a Milard, ya que también estaba dispuesto a pedirle lo mismo a Yukina.-

Hiei continuaba pensando que él no debía de estar en ese momento allí. Mukuro se situó a su lado y mientras le ponía una mano en la espalda le decía "Sé que puedes hacerlo bien". Hiei soplo y asintió alegremente. Intento mirar el lado positivo… ¿Cuál era? Bien pensado no estaba Auron por allí. Pero ese pensamiento le dejaba en evidencia en un tema… Entonces simplemente prefirió pensar que no había lado positivo en todo el asunto.

Finalmente, JanPol iba pasando lista para ver si todos estaban allí mientras la gente subía al autocar. Hiei pensó que no tenía pareja y que ese hecho hacía que automáticamente él se convirtiera en la pareja de Kuwabara. Antes de subir al autocar, pero, un chico se puso muy bruscamente delante suyo y lo empujó hacia atrás. Hiei logró mantener el equilibrio sin caerse y miró con mala cara aquel chaval que le había empujado de forma tan grosera. El chico se giro un poco para mírale pero tampoco hizo mucho caso y siguió subiendo al autocar. Un pelirrojo de pelo corto, con una pequeña cresta y el flequillo a un lado, muy largo, tanto que le tapaba parte del ojo izquierdo. Los ojos de aquel chico eran castaños pero profundos y con una mirada de "me repatea el mundo" increíble.

Hiei: Unas disculpas no estarían de más. – Protesto en voz alta, lo suficiente como para que todos se enterasen de su cabreo.-

El chico le ignoró por completo. ¿Quién era? ¿De que clase era? ¿¡Por qué existía! Se sentó en la última fila mirando de forma desafiante a Hiei. Hiei le devolvió la misma señal pero con un extra de odio y se sentó en otro asiento, lo más lejos posible de aquel pelirrojo. Protestaba con la boca cerrada mientras Mukuro le observaba sin saber muy bien que había pasado.

Hiei se sorprendió al ver que el que se sentaba a su lado era Zelos y no Kuwabara, y es que Kuwabara se sentó detrás de Milard y Yukina junto con Balthi. Tanto a Kuwabara como Balthi tenían ojo apunto de lagrimeo puro. Hiei pensó que en el fondo tampoco era tan mala la situación. Podría ir a peor…

El Bus arranco hacía ya un buen rato. Quizás había pasado una hora desde que se fueron de la universidad. Aquella montaña estaba lejos… Pregunto a Mukuro disimuladamente cuanto faltaba y ella contesto en broma que 47 horas. Después de ver la mala cara de Hiei en frente de la respuesta, contesto seriamente que en media hora ya llegaban. Hiei hacía rato que estaba soportando las canciones de viaje de los estúpidos humanos. Aunque bien pensado, no sabía que era más insoportable, si las canciones o los humanos.

Zelos: cuarenta i siete alemanas, me la meneaban en una tienda de campaña… -Zelos entonaba muy alegremente una versión diferente a la del elefante balanceándose en la tela de una araña- como veían que no me c… - Hiei se tapo los oídos harto de escuchar lo mismo continuamente. Giro la vista a la ventana para ver que empezaban a subir por un camino algo nevado. La vista tampoco le era agradable, así que volvió la mirada dentro del autocar para ver algo peor…-

Klarth: Si toco la trompeta, tarara tarara tarareta, si toco el clarinete, terere terere tererete, siroco el violín, tiriri tiriri tiririn, si toco el trombón, tororo tororo tororon.

Hiei esta vez dejó que su cabeza cayera contra el sillón de delante… Maldecía de todas las formas posible y existentes a los seres humanos… y aun más a Klarth, ya que después de cantar "aquello" puso una canción llamada Trololo cantada por un tal Eduard Khil, donde solo se decía; "oooooh lololoo lolo lolooooo". Luego levanto la vista y volvió a mirar al exterior. Se empezaba a poner nervioso y a marearse del traqueteo del vehículo en el que iban. De repente, todos sus nervios desaparecieron a causa de una bola de papel que alguien le tiró en la cabeza. Giró la mirada e intento encontrar al francotirador de aquella bola. Fue fácil localizarle. El chaval pelirrojo con cresta. Tenía una mirada que realmente le ponía furioso y con ganas de pegarle hasta en el carnet de identidad. No obstante, se dio cuenta de que estaba solo. Se había sentado a última fila, el lugar donde más sitio había y nadie se había puesto allí. No parecía un chico con muchas amistades. Quizás en cierto modo le recordaba a él mismo.

Hiei: Oye Zelos… ¿Quién es el pelirrojo ese de al fondo?

Zelos: ¿hum? ¿Te refieres a Silver? Es un chico algo problemático y distante con todo el mundo. Es el hijo del medico de la ciudad.

Hiei: ¿Es popular?

Zelos: Bueno… Algunas chicas les mola eso del rollo misterioso y tenebroso. Así que, si que es algo popular entre ellas.

Hiei: No me refería a eso… ¿Destaca en algo?

Zelos: No que yo sepa. Personalmente no me he relacionada mucho con él.

Hiei: Bueno… - Definitivamente, ser desagradable no podía ser un poder sobre natural, era un don que debía ponerse en practica.- Entonces nada.

Zelos: ¿Todavía estas cabreado por lo de antes?

Hiei: En cierta manera si…

Zelos: No se lo tengas muy en cuenta, él es así con todo el mundo. -Hiei se mantuvo un rato mirando al pelirrojo, hasta que este le devolvió la mirada. –

Después de un rato más, finalmente el bus paro y todos los alumnos bajaron. Balthi era el primero en la fila y andaba de forma muy energética por la nieve.

Klarth: Espera Balthi. Primero os enseñamos donde esta el hostal donde vamos a residir y luego hacéis lo que queráis. – Apuntó Klarth mientras agarraba a Balthi por el chaleco de nieve que llevaba puesto.- Además no todo el mundo dispone de chaleco, así que deberán ir a buscar su equipo de esquí en la recepción.

JanPol: Después debéis recoger un ticket especial del que yo dispongo para que podáis subir al telesilla y a otras instalaciones que faciliten el desplazamiento por la montaña.

Todos asintieron ya que entendieron bien el itinerario que debían seguir. Muy cerca de donde les dejo el bus, estaba el hostal. Era un hostal con colores muy animados y con la calefacción a tope. Tanta calor hizo que Balthi se quitara la parte de arriba del chaleco y dejara al descubierto una camisa de manga corta de color roja, la cual no le sentaba nada mal. Inmediatamente muchas miradas femeninas se centraron en él.

Zelos: ¡Yo también puedo hacerlo!

Hiei: Tu no estas ni sudado, ni llevas chaleco de nieve, ni camisa corta.

Zelos: ¡Da igual, sin camisa si hace falta! – Zelos intentaba quitarse la camisa mientras Hiei lo intentaba detener por todos los medios.-

Mukuro: Bien… Me gustaría que me escucharais un momento… - Mukuro sacó unos papeles y con la otra mano sostenía una caja pequeña con unas cuantas llaves magnéticas.- En cada habitación caben 6 personas. Haced grupos de 6 i coged una llave de las que tengo aquí. A mi personalmente no me importaría que hubiera grupos mixtos, - Aquellas palabras produjeron un ambiente algo apasionado entre muchos alumnos.- Pero las normas del centro me lo impiden, así que es mejor que vayáis chicos con chicos y chicas con chicas. – Sintió como aquella sensación se disolvió rápidamente. Se mantuvo sería unos segundos esperando a que alguien empezara a moverse, pero sin éxito…- ¡Venga! ¡Haced los grupos de una vez!

Para empezar, los chicos se reunieron con los chicos y las chicas con las chicas. Luego empezaron a hablar todos pero sin hablar nadie.

Hiei: Bueno… Creo que nosotros lo tenemos fácil. Yo, Zelos, Tamaki, Balthi, Kuwabara y Ulbrecht.

Zelos: Olvidas un pequeño detalle.

Balthi: Ulbrecht no ha venido a la excursión.

Aquellos se quedaron discutiendo, mientras que los demás fueron montando su grupo y cogiendo habitación… Hasta que quedaron las últimas llaves. Mukuro sacudió ligeramente la caja que tenía en la mano para llamar la atención de los chicos.

Mukuro: ¡Ey! Coged vuestra llave, que sois el último grupo.

Hiei: Ya… Pero no somos 6

Mukuro: ¿Seguro? El grupo es divididle entre seis.

Hiei: ¿Cómo? – Hiei se giro contemplando a sus compañeros… 1 él, 2 Tamaki, 3 Zelos…4 Kuwabara…5 Balthi… Alejo la vista hacía un rincón del hostal donde estaba aquel pelirrojo apoyado en la pared. - ¿seis? ¿él?

Mukuro: ¿No pretenderás que duerma en la calle?

Hiei: Ciertamente no me importaría. – Mukuro le propago un golpecito en la cabeza.-

Mukuro: Coged la llave y dejad las cosas en la habitación. Por cierto, por lo noche no quiero ni un solo alboroto.

Hiei: Con ese tío lo tienes claro. – Hiei cogió la llave con indignación y Mukuro se quedo un rato mirándole con disgusto. Al final, el chico pelirrojo se reunió con ellos y subieron las escaleras para ir a su habitación.-

Mientras subían las escaleras, la tensión era máxima. Nadie decía nada, solo se escuchaban los pasos de todos ellos, que pararía que se pusieran de acuerdo para dar el paso en el escalón al mismo tiempo. Hiei miro un momento por detrás suyo, ya que iba primero y vio al pelirrojo al final de la cola distante del grupo. Definitivamente, no iban llevarse bien. Ubiese deseado por todos los medios que Ulbrecht estuviera allí para evitar aquella situación. Ahora entendía que eran "amigos" y que no. Los amigos los conoces ligeramente y no tienes porque ponerte tenso con ellos. Aquel chico en cambio era de todo menos fiable.

Llegaron a su habitación. Hiei pasó la llave magnética por la puerta, pero esta no parecía dispuesta a abrirse. Volvió a intentarlo con el mismo resultado. Se harto y paso la llave magnética tropecientas veces por la misma cerradora.

Silver: Oye…- El pelirrojo cogió la llave magnética de Hiei, le dio la vuelta y la paso por la puerta. Esta se abrió. ¿Has probado en darle la vuelta?

Genial, ahora estaba quedando fatal delante de todos. Y lo peor es que estaba en evidencia ante el pelirrojo con cresta ese.

Entraron en la habitación. Solo contenía 6 camas individuales pero… La habitación era tan estrecha que aquellas 6 camas estaban fusionadas en una sola. Era como una cama matrimonial pero sin matrimonio. Zelos fue el primero en poner cara de decepción… Alguna idea pervertida ha realizar de noche debía de tener en mente para verse tan deprimido. Zelos dejo su mochila en la cama de la punta de la derecha. Hiei dejó claro que el se colocaba en la punta siquiera, cerca de la ventana. Luego, Balthi y Kuwabara se pusieron en la cama que seguía de Zelos. Hiei miró por un momento a Tamaki, suplicándole con la mirada que se colocara a su lado, pero una mochila negra que se puso encima de la cama que tenía al lado se adelanto a su deseo. Silver se giro para mirarle.

Silver: Espero que no te abraces mucho a mi.

Hiei: Puedes estar seguro.

Hiei descubrió que siempre había algo que superara sus expectativas. Primero, odiaba a todo el mundo, luego odiaba más a Kuwabara, después apareció Klarth y se llevo el novel y ahora aparece este pelirrojo y se saca el master. Se miraron con mala cara unos segundos, hasta que Kuwabara les advirtió que tenían que bajar para poder coger el resto de cosas que les faltaban.

Ahora bajan las escaleras, y aquel pelirrojo con cresta se quedo nuevamente atrás. Llegaron a bajo, JanPol les entrego el ticket.

JanPol: Vigilad de no perderlo. Al igual que la llave.

Hiei: ¿Pasa algo si la perdemos?

JanPol: Nada que no se pueda solucionar. Siempre se puede hacer una copia de cada cosa. Ahora, a lo mejor luego a alguno de ustedes les apetece tener una severa charla con migo y darme buenas razones para pagar esa copia. Os puedo garantizar que me encargare de visitar a vuestros padres e informarles de los hechos. – A Hiei eso no le preocupo… ¿Un momento…? No tenía padres… La única persona a la que podía visitar JanPol si iba a la dirección que ponía en su carnet de estudiante, eran o Mukuro o Klarth. O… No sonaba bien que la universidad supiera que Hiei vivía con ellos. Posiblemente los echarían a los tres del centro… El caso era que no le hacía gracia que JanPol se enterase de aquello. Era preferible no perder aquella llave o el ticket.-

Hiei: ¿Alguien responsable para cuidar la llave magnética correctamente?

Silver: Dámela a mi, ya que no te ves ni tu mismo capacitado para hacerte cargo de unas míseras llaves. – Hiei se las entrego con desgana. Realmente pero, sabía que con cualquier otro no estaban seguras. Él tampoco quería hacerse responsable, ya que si ocurría cualquier cosa en los humanos, él debía actuar y si se paseaba demasiado por la zona y las perdía… -

Fueron a recepción para coger el chaleco de nieve, las botas, las gafas y los esquís o el snowboard. Zelos cogió un chaleco blanco y amarillo. Balthi con el que tenía ya puesto de color azul y amarillo. Kuwabara uno rojo y verde. Tamaki uno azul oscuro y claro. Sirver que se encontraba delante de Hiei cogió el chaleco negro y rojo. Hiei se quedo sin el que degustaba, pero de seguro que había más. Se disgusto triplemente al ver que solo quedaban chalecos blancos y rosas.

Hiei: ¿No queda nada más…?

Silver: Seguro que te queda muy bien. El rosa, claro. -No entendía como siendo como era aquel pelirrojo, no tuviera miles de moratones o fisuras en la cara a base de muchas hostias redividan en cualquier otra ocasión. –

Tubo algo de suerte, le dieron un chaleco absolutamente blanco, el cual solo contenía algo de magenta en los hombros. Seguía siendo un espanto. Luego estaban los esquís. No estaba muy seguro de lo que debía coger. ¿Esquí o snow? No había probado ninguno de los dos en su vida. Se decantó más por los esquís, ya que al mantenerse sobre dos pies, de seguro que no podía caerse.

Finalmente salieron de recepción y entraron un poco más en acción. Hiei miraba un tanto atónito todo lo que hacían los humanos con la nieve.

Silver: Si que te has emocionado. ¿Es tu primera vez en la nieve? – Por primea vez parecía querer mantener una conversación más simple. –

Hiei: Si.

Silver: Menudo pobretón estas hecho si es así. – Rió a carcajadas y se fue a coger el telesilla a gran velocidad. Nuevamente se la había jugado.-

Hiei: Le odio… - Apretó el puño fuertemente.-

Zelos: No pasa nada. –Le puso la mano en la espalda y le daba golpecitos de consolación.- Hay gente que por algún motivo un otro no nos acaba de caer bien nunca. – Los golpecitos de la espalda se volvieron un tanto más fuertes a causa de ese odio que decía Zelos. Tamaki ya estaba volviendo a llamar la atención, había subido un poco la montaña de nieve y bajada de forma elegante y veloz. Cuando llego a bajo, cosa que no tardo mucho, giró el eje de su cuerpo y derrapo con los esquís en la nieve. Algunas de las chicas lo miraban encantadas de la vida y reclamaban otra actuación.- ¡Hey, Tamaki! ¡Te reto a un duelo!

Tamaki: ¿uh?

Zelos: Subamos con el telesillas hasta allí – Zelos señalaba una cuesta clasificada como zona azul.- Y veamos quien llega antes a la meta.

Tamaki: ¿Qué meta?

Zelos: ¡Esta! – Zelos marcó una línea con los bastones de esquí cerca de su posición actual- Será una carrera en descenso.

Tamaki: Bueno, parece divertido, así que probare.

Hiei tenía claro que Tamaki no había pillado la indirecta del desafío de Zelos. Realmente aquel chico era muy iluso. Zelos y Tamaki cogieron aquel telesilla, antes de partir pero, Zelos le pidió a Hiei que se esperase cerca de la meta para decirles quien había ganado. Dicho esto, subieron la cuesta hasta llegar arriba.

Milard: ¿Quién crees que ganara? – Milard se acerco para comprobar que pasaba al ver tanto escándalo. Tanto fans de Zelos como de Tamaki se encontraban cerca de la meta para dar animó a sus queridos. –

Hiei: No lo se… No tengo ni idea de cómo esquían. Aunque me decantaría por Tamaki.

Milard: Bueno, yo me quedare aquí para ver quien gana.

Mientras, Zelos y Tamaki se prepararon para el descenso. Se colocaron bien las gafas en los ojos y se punieron en posición de salida. No fue al cabo de quince segundos que se dieron cuenta que no había nadie para dar salida. Zelos señalo una hoja que flotaba en el aire y que estaba a punto de caer.

Zelos: Cuando caiga empezamos el descenso.

Tamaki: Me parece perfecto.

La hoja llegó a tocar suelo y los dos emprendieron el descenso. Realmente ninguno de ellos corría mucho, la inclinación no daba para más, pero igualmente Zelos ponía empeño en ganar. Tamaki le debía sacar tres cabezas de ventaja. Zelos inclinó ligeramente su cuerpo hacia abajo y pudo adelantarlo. Sin lugar a dudas iba a ganar, por mucho que mirase a los laterales no le veía. Zelos llegó a la meta sin problemas. Se quito las gafas y celebro la victoria con un pequeño baile peculiar. De repente se dio cuenta de que realmente nadie le estaba aclamado.

Zelos: ¿Qué pasa? ¿No he ganado?

Hiei: No es eso. Tamaki por el camino ha visto a un niño caerse de la pista y le ha ido a ayudar.

Zelos: ¿¡Que! – Zelos gira la cabeza para localizar al rubio. Allí estaba, rodeado de admiradoras de otros institutos e universitarias, a demás de sus fans del propio centro. – Maldición…

Tamaki: Disculpa. Es que se había caído.

Zelos: Ya, ya… Eso me han dicho. Mira, mejor cojamos la pista roja. Allí no se mete cualquier niñato a esquiar.

Tamaki: Vale.

Volvieron a coger el telesilla y subieron la otra pista. Al llegar arriba de todo Zelos y Tamaki miraron cuesta a bajo. Esa era un tanto más elevada que la anterior. En cierta forma imponía la pendiente. Zelos trago saliva y se puso en posición.

Tamaki: Nos hemos olvidado de pedir a alguien que nos acompañe para hacer la salida.

Zelos: Esperamos a encontrar algún referente. – Zelos miro a su alrededor para encontrar alguna otra hoja o algo por el estilo. Cerca de él había una telecuerda con ganchos de color amarillo, menos uno de ellos que era azul. – Mira, cuando el gancho azul de aquel telecuerda pase por nuestro lateral, empezamos a descender. –

Tamaki: Me parece bien.

Esperaron con mirada impaciente a que aquel gancho pasare cerca suyo. Les parecía que avanzaba lentamente y finalmente llego el momento. Tamaki fue más rápido que Zelos y tubo mejor salida que él. Zelos no se quedo quieto y descendió de la mejor forma posible. Visto que Tamaki le sacaba su ventaja, decidió dejar de frenar y puso los esquís absolutamente rectos y volvió a inclinar su cuerpo para augmentar la velocidad. En la pista roja se notaba más la aceleración que en la anterior pista. Pudo sacarle ventaja a Tamaki. Zelos siguió descendiendo a alta velocidad por aquella pista y decidió volver a mirar los laterales para ver si veía a Tamaki. Ni rastro, como la anterior vez. Por un momento Zelos giro a cabeza entera para ver donde estaba Tamaki exactamente. Lo encontró, y la expresión de Tamaki era de preocupación… Tamaki había frenado justo cuando Zelos giro a vista, y le estaba haciendo señales para que parase. Zelos no entendió para nada el mensaje y antes de que pudiera frenar, sintió como chocaba contra una persona y se la llevaba por delante sin querer. Tanto Zelos como aquella persona cayeron al suelo y descendieron el resto de la montaña con su propio cuerpo. Al llegar a la meta, todos se centraron en ese punto ayudar. Hiei abrió los ojos de forma sorprendente al ver que la persona a quien Zelos se había llevado por delante era Silver.

Silver: ¿¡Tu eres gilipollas o te entrenas! – Silver se levanto como pudo y le propago un buen empujón a Zelos, el cual ya estaba en el suelo, pero esta vez cayendo de cabeza en la nieve.

Zelos: Lo siento. Ha sido sin querer.

Silver: Ponte ojos la próxima vez que desciendas… Capullo.

Llego la hora de comer y el grupo de Hiei se sentó en la mesa con mala cara, especialmente Silver. Para Hiei era la primera vez, seriamente, que iba a comer comida humana. De primer plato, el hostal le dio una ensalada y de segundo se podía oler en el ambiente un palto de pasta. Hiei no estaba muy convencido de comer aquella lechuga verde y aliñada, pero debía hacerlo o el grupo sospecharía altamente de él.

Kuwabara: Me duelen las piernas de tanto esquí… - Realmente no era una queja, era para sacar algún tema y romper el hielo que se formo en el ambiente de su mesa. –

Silver: A mi me duele la espalda a causa de ese descerebrado. – Apuntó con el tenedor a Zelos. Zelos se sentía a su forma ofendido a causa de todo. –

Balthi: Yo estoy algo cansado también. Si queréis, después de comer, podemos descansar un rato en la habitación. Luego ya seguiremos.

Tamaki: Lo veo difícil.

Balthi: ¿ir a la habitación?

Tamaki: No, salir al exterior. Antes, al subir con el telesilla con Zelos en la pista roja hmos visto una cantidad abismal de nubes. Es posible que haya una pequeña tormenta.

Balthi: Que lasita… Por una vez que vamos con el cole a un sitio guai.

Tamaki: No te preocupes. Es una tormenta que pasara esta misma noche.

Balthi: Ojala…

Balthi miró al techo del recinto donde estaban. Hiei pudo terminar con éxito la comida de ambos platos y el resto también. Antes de darse cuenta, aquella tormenta ya había empezado. Balthi pensó que era una lástima que al final Tamaki no se equivocara y esperaba que como mínimo fuera cierto que tuviera que acabar rápido aquella tormenta. El grupo se dirigió a la habitación a descansar para el resto del día. Ya jugarían a cartas o cualquier historia. Llegado a la entrada, Hiei se palpo los balsillos asustado al ver que no tenía la llave.

Silver: Me la has dado a mi, idiota. ¿Lo has olvidado?- Por esa vez, no le importo lo que digiera Silver, solo agradeció haberle dado las llaves a él. Silver buscó en sus bolsillos. -¿Hum? – La mano que se encontraba en el bolsillo se movió rebuscadamente por dentro.- Vaya… No esta aquí.

Hiei: ¿¡Que!

Silver: Es muy posible que se me cayera por culpa de Zelos en la línea roja.

Zelos: Vaya… Lo lamento…

Silver: Lamentarlo no basta, imbecil. En fin… Ahora no tocara una charla con JanPol…

Hiei: ¡No!

Silver: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te asusta que te regañe un gay?

Hiei: No es eso… Es que… ¡Agg…! No debía perder esa llave. Ahora JanPol deberá hablar con… Mis… Padres…

Silver: ¿hum? ¿A caso te riñen mucho?

Hiei: Bueno… Es que… - Hiei sintió que iba a vomitar a causa de la comida de antes y se fue corriendo al baño. Silver se quedo mirando como se iba corriendo. –

Hiei llego a los baños de caballeros y vomito al que tenía más a mano. El grupo le siguió y le ayudo a recomponerse un poco.

Kuwabara: ¿Te encuentras mejor? ¿Quieres agua?

Hiei: No… Debo ir a hablar rápidamente con… - Le vino otro impulso en la garganta.

El resto solo miraban a Hiei preocupado por el estado en el que estaba. Silver solo miró de reojo la situación y se fue de allí. Una vez vomito, Hiei se dirigió sin pausa donde se encontraban Mukuro y Klarth.

Hiei: Mukuro… ¡Tenemos un serio problema!

**Continuara… **

* * *

Disculpad mi retraso. Tan pronto como actualizo de un día para otro, luego tardo una semana XD De todas formas la costumbre sería actualizar una vez por semana si hace o no hace… Además en este capitulo tuve muchos problemas en pensar como solucionar bien la trama.

A parte de eso, quiero decir que Silver es realmente un personaje del juego de Pokemon y advierto que no le he puesto para nada OoC XD Es de los que más me gustan y pienso aprovechar su aparición al máximo.

En fin, me despido con el extra y una pequeña aclaración de las pistas de esquí para que la gente que no lo sepa entienda como van los colores de estas.

**

* * *

**

Extra:

Ficha de estudiante:

Nombre: Ulbrecht

Apellidos: Zvenski

Clase: 1º de bellas artes y cientificología 

Dirección: Callé menor n. 23

Otros:

Aficiones: Tocar el violín y mirar las estrellas

Trabajo actual: Cuidar de sus hermanos

Ultimas declaraciones: "Quiero indendizarme con la mejor carrera"

Ficha de estudiante:

Nombre: Tamaki

Apellidos: Uro Gouan

Clase: 1º de bellas artes 

Dirección: Colina de Tokio.

Otros:

Aficiones: Relacionarse con todo el mundo.

Trabajo actual: Estudiando para dirigir la empresa de su padre.

Ultimas declaraciones: "Aceptad esta rosa"

* * *

Aclaraciones:

Tipos de pistas

**Verde**, pistas muy fáciles, con poca pendiente (10-15%), generalmente muy cortas (menos de 500 metros), resguardadas climatológicamente y en cotas bajas. Son las ideales para los debutantes a la práctica de los deportes de nieve. Los remontes en estas pistas son más lentos y tienen menos fuerza que en el resto de tipo de pistas, para no intimidar al usuario.

**Azul**, pistas fáciles e intermedias, estas pistas, con mayores pendientes que las verdes, suponen el siguiente paso en la práctica del esquí. Ya no son las pistas para aprender, por éstas, pasan esquiadores o snowboarders de todos los niveles, y los remontes para acceder a ellas ya no son especiales para los que están iniciándose.

**Roja**, son pistas difíciles, son pistas para esquiadores o snowboarders de nivel medio-alto. Suelen ser pistas con una gran pendiente, en ocasiones superando el 40%.

**Negra**, pistas muy difíciles, estas son pistas para esquiadores experimentados, la dificultad suele provenir de la gran pendiente sobre la que discurren (en ocasiones más del 50%), así como ser pasos muy estrechos en los que hace falta una gran destreza a la hora de realizar giros ya que no hay mucho espacio.


	8. 08 fria nieve para corazones calidos

**Fría nieve para corazones calidos**

Tanto Mukuro como Klarth lo miraban sin mucha motivación. Hasta ahora Hiei no paraba de gritar que si problemas por aquí y quejas por allá, así que todo ya era rutina. No obstante, teniendo en cuenta el rostro medio pálido del muchacho, a lo mejor, el asunto era diferente.

Klarth: ¿Qué ocurre esta vez? – Klarth lo miró analizando.- Si la gente esta armando escándalo porque no pueden salir, no es nuestro problema. – Evidentemente, todo fue una interpretación personal suya. –

Hiei: No se trata de eso… - Miró hacía Mukuro con cierta culpabilidad.-

Mukuro: ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Te encuentras mal? Estas muy pálido.

Hiei: Bueno, ahora eso es lo de menos, pero digamos que la comida humana no me ha sentado de maravilla.

Klarth: Debes acostumbrarte a ella. Es normal los primeros días.

Mukuro: ¿Entonces, que? – Volvió al tema principal, que era lo que realmente a Hiei le preocupaba.-

Hiei: Mi grupo ha perdido las llaves magnéticas…

Klarth: Oh… ¡Oh…! ¿¡OH! ¿¡Tienes idea de lo que eso significa!

Hiei: Por desgracia. Si no lo supiera no estaría tan preocupado.

Klarth: Se supone que JanPol puede conseguir otra llave pagando, pero eso implica una pequeña charla con tus padres. ¡Pero no tienes!

Hiei: Tampoco hace falta ser despreciable, Klarth… - Lo miro con cierta rabia.- Además, parte de la culpa es tuya, por poner nuestra verdadera dirección en mi carnet de estudiante.

Klarth: ¿Y donde esta la llave?

Hiei: No lo se. Ya he dicho que la hemos perdido.

Mukuro: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que las habéis perdido? ¿Tú y cuantos más? De llave solo hay una.

Hiei: Bueno… No estamos del todo seguros… El caso es que se nos debe haber caído mientras esquiábamos.

Mukuro: ¿Sea como sea, lo que quieres decir es que es imposible de detectar?- Arqueo una ceja mirándole de reojo.-

Hiei: Bueno… - Hiei capto el mensaje- ¿Puedo? ¿Puedo utilizar el jagan para encontrar la llave?

Mukuro: Por supuesto. – Suspiro- Ciertamente, te prohibí que utilizaras energía demoníaca, pero este es un caso con bastante urgencia. Así que ya estas saliendo por cualquier sitio del hostal y buscando esa llave a toda costa. Y más te vale, evidentemente, volver con la llave.

Klarth: ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

Hiei: No será necesario. Me las apañare solo. – Antes de salir por la puerta, Hiei da media vuelta y dirige una mirada a Mukuro. – Que conste que me has dicho que puedo.

Mukuro. Si, si…

Hiei cogió la puerta y se fue. Se dirigió al piso de a bajo, pero los recepcionistas le detuvieron y al ver que no obedecía acabaron separándole de la puerta de salida con dos agentes de seguridad del hostal. Hiei miro a su alrededor y probo varias veces de salir por aquella puerta sin éxito. Definitivamente, esa no era la salida para él. Se fue a las habitaciones del primer piso buscando alguna ventana por la que saltar, pero nada. De ventanas, solo había alguna y estaba bloqueada. No podía romperla sin llamar la atención. Kuwabra, que paseaba por los pasillos junto a Balthi vio a Hiei un tanto desesperado y se acerco.

Balthi: ¿Qué tal? ¿Te sientes mejor?

Hiei: Algo parecido…

Kuwabara: ¿Qué estas intentando?

Hiei: Salir del hostal por la ventana y recuperar la llave.

Balthi: Venga Haing, no es para tanto, es solo una llave. Se pagara y ya esta.

Hiei: Tendrán que hablar con tus padres ¿No te preocupa en absoluto?

Balthi: No tanto como a ti…

Kuwabara: Lo que yo me cuestiono, es el echo de tener que salir por la ventana. ¿Para que existen las puertas?

Hiei: Para que seguridad no te deje pasar por ellas.

Kuwabara: Hummm- Miro por la ventana bloqueada que tenía al lado.- Pero es normal teniendo en cuenta la que esta cayendo.

Balthi: Opino que Silver, Tamaki y tu hacéis una montaña demasiado grande con este problema.

Hiei: ¿Silver? ¿Tamaki?

Balthi: Si… Digamos que… Bueno, míralo tu mismo. – Señalo el fondo del pasillo, donde se podía visualizar una puerta abierta de par en par. –

Hiei se acercó a la habitación para ver que había. Cuando estuvo suficientemente cerca de la puerta, sacó la cabeza con disimulo para ver al interior; era la habitación de las chicas. Yukina, Milard y otras cuatro chicas se encontraban allí junto a Tamaki. Ellas sentadas por el sofa… ¡Demonios! ¿¡Ellas tenían un sofá cuando ellos no tenían ni espacio para la intimidad! … Y Tamaki sentado al borde de una de las camas hablando con ellas. Hiei lo primero que pensó es que allí no había nada de rebelante y decidió acercarse más a la gente de allí. Tamaki al ver a Hiei le saludo de forma energética como de costumbre.

Hiei: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Tamaki: Estoy en esta habitación, porque es la única que tiene la ventana abierta. – Lo insinúo de una forma muy directa. Efectivamente la ventana estaba abierta y entraba un aire helado por toda la habitación.-

Hiei: ¿Cómo habéis abierto la ventana?

Milard: Yukina fue a pedirle al recepcionista que abriera un poco la ventana porque teníamos mucho calor. Con algo de simpatía y encanto femenino, se puede conseguir de todo.

Hiei: Ah…- Hiei observó que por la ventana estaban atadas en cuerda las sabanas de las camas de las chicas. - ¿Y eso de allí?

Tamaki. Oh… ¿eso? – Se acerco a Hiei para susurrarle al oído. – Silver ha bajado a buscar las llaves.

Hiei: ¿¡Que! Pero… ¿Con esta tormenta?

Tamaki: Yo me sentía culpable, de hecho iba a bajar yo a por ellas, pero Silver ha acabado diciéndome "Con lo idiota que eres de seguro que te pierdes" y "No en contarías las llaves aunque un cartel luminoso te las señalara en la oscuridad y que además, estuvieran en un pedestal de lucecitas". Así que al final ha insistido en bajar él. Yo me he quedado aquí para distraer en caso de que venga cualquier profesor.

Hiei: Oh, ingenioso. – Para un par de humanos, pensó para él- ¿y como va la búsqueda?

Tamaki: Ni idea. Silver ha bajado de inmediato, justo cuando te has ido corriendo del baño. Y de eso quizás ara media hora aproximadamente.

Hiei: ¿Y todavía no ha vuelto?

Tamaki: No… - Tamaki miró preocupado fuera de la ventana. – Realmente no veo nada y Milard me ha dicho que esto tiene pinta de ir empeorando.

Hiei aparto a Tamaki de la ventana y cogió la cuerda de sabanas para salir de forma humana por la ventana. Fuera de la habitación hacía mucho viento y a causa de la nieve, no podías ver más allá de cinco metros.

Tamaki: ¿Piensas ir a buscarle?

Hiei: No, solo voy a por las llaves – Apunto con despreció a Silver.- Pero si me lo encuentro también me lo traeré.

Yukina le deseó surte a Hiei y que tuviera cuidado en no perderse. Milard intento detenerle con palabras, pero Hiei hizo oídos sordos a ellas. Luego Tamaki cogió con fuerza la cuerda hecha de sabanas y le dijo que cuando estuvieran allá abajo los dos, que tirasen de la cuerda, así les subirían de inmediato. Hiei antes de bajar copio la cuerda con fuerza y suspiro. Luego miró hacía el frente decidido y bajo con mucho cuidado. Debía intentar hacerlo muy humano, ya que él de un simple salto podía llegar donde el suelo, pero Mukuro solo le dio permiso para usar el jagan, nada más.

Una vez a bajo intento localizar algo con su vista normal. Era bastante poco probable encontrar las llaves en esas condiciones. Es más, era incapaz de ver a Silver por allí. Se alejo un poco del hostal para poder usar su Jagan, luego miro a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie le podía ver. Se quito a venda de la frente con cuidado y poco a poco. Luego cerró sus auténticos ojos y se puso a buscar con el Jagan. Las encontró muy rápidamente las llaves, el problema era que estaban a una distancia bastante alejada de su posición actual. Se dirigió donde le pareció verlas. Justo por allí estaba Silver, buscando con las manos desnudas en la nieve.

Hiei: Ey. ¿Qué haces aquí? – Hiei se tapo rápidamente con la venda el ojo para que Silver no pudiera verle nada raro.-

Silver: ¿A ti que te parece, idiota? – Seguía buscando en la nieve mientras hablaba. – Buscando las llaves. – Estornudo ligeramente de forma disimulada. – Todo porque un mariquita como tu, no quiere que un profesor gay hable con sus padres.

Hiei: Ya… - Hiei miró de forma disimulada las manos de Silver. Estaban rojas, incluso algo cortadas y temblando de forma escalofriante. - ¿Pero a ti te importa?

Silver: No mucho, la verdad. – Estaba clarísimo que mentía. – Sinceramente, cuando he visto que te has desesperado tanto por que había perdido las llaves, te iba a decir que salieras tú a buscarlas. Pero luego te has puesto pálido y has vomitado y de todo… - Vaya, sorprendente. Aquel humano que a primera vista parecía tan horrible, al final resultaría que tiene corazón y todo. ¿Era un sentimiento de culpabilidad lo que sentía entonces aquel humano? ¿O piedad? ¿O simplemente solidaridad? – El caso es que te he visto tan abatido que al final me he visto obligado yo a buscar las dichosas llaves.

Hiei: Pero llevas media hora buscando. – Hiei sabía donde estaban las llaves, pero no podía cogerlas así tan cual. Estaban debajo de la nieve, a un metro de Silver. Se puso justamente por aquella zona e izo ver que también estaba buscando. – Deja que te ayude.

Silver: No quiero. – Apuntó Silver cogiéndole la mano con la que Hiei estuvo apunto de coger la llave perdida. –

Hiei: ¿¡Por qué! ¿¡Acaso crees que es momento para tus ganas estúpidas de hacerte el duro!

Silver: El único que quiere hacerse el duro aquí, es el que hace unos minutos a vomitado por la depresión de perder unas llaves. – Klarth ya le explico a Hiei que se debía a que era la primera vez que probaba la comida humana, pero Silver podía haberlo interpretado fácilmente de esa forma. – Así que déjame a mí. – Continuó sumergiendo sus dañadas manos en la nieve. Hiei no hizo nada más. Solo miro unos instantes la zona donde estarían las llaves.-

Hiei: ¿Has mirado ya por aquí? – Señalo con disimulo la zona de debajo suyo.

Silver: No. Pero estoy mirando poco a poco toda la zona. Ya llegare ha esa parte. Solo es una suposición, pero dudaba entre este sitio o donde Zelos me dio el primer golpe en el descenso. – Silver empezó a temblar ligeramente. Demasiado frío para un humano normal. –

Hiei: Es igual, si te encuentras mal ya buscaremos más tarde.

Silver: ¿Quién te ha dicho que yo me encuentre mal mariquita? – Respiraba de forma muy rápida y superficial. Las manos parecían no responderle del todo bien a sus verdaderas intenciones de buscar en la nieve. – Estoy perfectamente. No siento frío.

Hiei: ¿Sientes más bien una sensación calida? – Realmente Hiei estaba un tanto preocupado, todo aquello apuntaba a una pequeña hipotermia. -

Silver: Exacto. Si quieres ayudarme, deja de distraerme. – Lo pronunció de forma rara, las palabras ya no le salían normales. Hiei solo se tranquilizo un poco al ver que Silver al final se acerco a la zona donde en principio estaban las llaves.

Hiei siguió mirando a Silver, hasta que finalmente el chico cayó de forma irremediable en la nieve. Lo cogió en brazos y se lo llevo lo más rápido posible donde el hostal. Solo ver a alguien en la puerta, los agentes y los recepcionistas abrieron la puerta que antes estaba bloqueada para que ellos pudieran entrar. Los profesores bajaron rápidamente. Klarth se abrió paso entre la gente, ya que sabía algo de primeros auxilios.

Klarth: ¿Qué ha pasado?

Hiei: Estaba fuera. Creo que le ha dado una leve hipotermia.

Klarth: ¿Crees que todavía estará en la primera fase?

Hiei: Antes me ha dicho que sentía calor. Debe estar a punto de ir a la segunda.

Klarth: Chico, oye, ¿me puede escuchar? – Klarth miró directo a los ojos de Silver.-

Silver: Algo.

Klarth: ¿Puedes tocar con tu pulgar el dedo meñique? – Silver lo intento sin éxito. – Esta entrando en la segunda fase la hipotermia. – Le toco las manos.- También tiene las manos entumecidas. Haing ayúdame a llevarlo a los baños.

Hiei siguió con Silver en brazos hasta donde se encontraban las duchas. Allí Klarth encendió una de ellas y se aseguro de que el agua era tibia, señalo a Hiei que dejara a Silver allá mismo. Lo coloco apoyado en la pared para que le cayera el agua por todo el cuerpo. Lo único que le sacó, fueron los zapatos y el cinturón. Klarth le dejó bien claro que en estos casos, nada debe oprimir el cuerpo. Después de unos minutos, finalmente Silver pudo moverse un poco y vocalizaba mejor.

Silver: Oye, mariquita. – Dijo a media sonrisa. –

Hiei: ¿Qué quieres ahora?

Silver: Toma. – Extendió la mano para darle la llave magnética. – Al final las pude encontrar. – Con la preocupación por el estado de Silver, Hiei no se había dado ni cuenta de que el muchacho pudo coger las llaves. -

Hiei: Vaya. Eso es…

Tamaki: ¡Eso es fantástico! – Proclamo Tamaki acercándose a ellos. De tras de él, más personas venían ha ver como estaba el pelirrojo. Silver se coloco detrás de Klarth y Hiei para que nadie lo viera, no quería ser agobiado ahora. Klarth, que fue el primero en entender el mensaje, se puso de pie y dijo al resto de alumnos que volvieran a sus habitaciones. – Jops… ¡Que te recuperes!

Hiei: Realmente ere tímido.

Silver: No te confundas. No me gusta llamar la atención.

Hiei: Tu solo has llamado la atención. ¿Realmente no te diste cuenta de que tenías hipotermia?

Silver: Claro que si, mariquita. – Se puso en una pose más cómoda y se señalo con la mano a si mismo. – Soy el hijo del medico de la ciudad.

Hiei: ¿Entonces porque no te has retirado antes de esto?

Silver: Las llaves.

Hiei: ¿Solo?

Silver: Solo. – Miró a otra dirección, que no fueran los ojos de Hiei. - Si te sirve de consuelo, a mi tampoco me hubiera gustado que llamasen a mi padre...

(…)

Con un par de minutos más, Silver se acabó de recuperar de su baja temperatura corporal y pudo reincorporarse al grupo. Klarth le advirtió que no hiciera muchos esfuerzos y que sobretodo se tomara otra ducha antes de ir a dormir.

Después de todo lo ocurrido finalmente pudieron entrar a su habitación. Aunque fuera estrecha e incomoda, ahora mismo a todos ellos le parecía la mejor habitación de todas. Se sentaron todos en sus respectivas camas y miraron de perder el tiempo un rato. De aquí a la hora de cenar quedaba un rato. Hiei miró la hora… Al final se les hizo las ocho de la tarde, casi noche, cuando el sol empezaba a irse. Silver miraba por la ventana de la habitación el color anaranjado del cielo. En ese momento Hiei recordó a la mujer de labios carnosos… Posiblemente ella también debía estar mirando el cielo ¿no? Por alguna extraña razón, también pensó que a Mukuro le gustaría.

Zelos: ¿En que piensas?

Hiei: En nadie.

Zelos: ¿En nadie? Lo normal es contestar en nada. ¿En quien pensabas entonces?

Hiei: Ya te he dicho que en nada. La próxima vez abre bien los oídos.

Silver: Siento decirte que yo también he oído "nadie" – Decía desde la ventana y girando la cabeza. –

Tamaki: Hummm… ¿A lo mejor…? ¿La pro-fe-so-ra? – Hiei se ruborizo sin miramientos y evito contestar-

Zelos: ¿Quizás la pe-li-ro-ja? – Empezaba a asustarse de que sus pensamientos fueran tan claros. Aunque bien pensado, ¿porque ponerse nervioso? En el fondo no pensaba en nada obsceno. ¿En el fondo? ¿En algún momento quizás si? ¡Ahora si que estaba nervioso!- En fin, tu sabrás lo que haces. Pero teniendo en cuenta la obsesión por la profesora, opino que tienes un gusto muy peculiar. ¿Por qué no te buscas a alguien de tu edad? En nuestra clase hay bastante chicas lindas. Como por ejemplo Yukina. – Kuwabra y Blathi en cuestión de segundos casi sufren un infarto al pensar que Hiei también podría estar interesado en ella.-

Hiei: No… Ella no me interesa.

Tamaki: ¡Por supuesto que no! ¿¡Como quieres que le interese! ¡Es su hermana! – Ahora era a Hiei quien sentía que le iba a dar algo. ¿Había mencionado ese detalle a Tamaki? ¿O es que acaso podía leer la mente de la gente, a parte de reforzar la piel?-

Zelos: ¿A si?

Hiei: yo-y-y-o-yo…

Tamaki: Claro. Kuwabara y Balthi también son sus hermanos. - ¿eh? Ahora se había perdido. - ¿No os dais cuenta? ¡Somos una gran familia! – Tamaki estiro los brazos hacía arriba y proclamo aquella frase con orgullo. Luego saco un papel donde ponían su posición familiar respecto Tamaki. No era un papelito cualquiera, era tela y las letras estaban cosidas con hilo dorado. -

* * *

**La familia:**

**Tamaki: Padre**

**Zelos: Madre**

**Haing: Hermano mayor**

**Balthi: hermano mediano (nació al mismo tiempo que Kuwabara)**

**Kuwabara: hermano mediano (nació al mismo tiempo que Balthi)**

**Yukina: Hermana menor**

**Klarth: El tio**

**Silver: El perro**

* * *

Silver: ¿Por qué soy el perro…? – Las palabras le salieron al acto al ver su posición en la lista. Después, volvió a mirar el cielo para disimular lo que realmente le importaba su posición. Se quedo con la idea de que todo eso era una paranoia de Tamaki y que no tenía porque seguirles el juego.-

Tamaki: Lo he cosido yo mismo con hilo dorado. Todavía me faltan Ulbrecht y Milard, pero ya los iré poniendo. Oh, y a Silver lo he añadido mientras estabais buscando la llave.

Hiei: ¿Y porque todo esto del rollo familiar?

Tamaki: ¿No es bonito pensar que somos una gran familia? Este sentimiento hace que milagros como el de hoy transcurran cada día.

Hiei: ¿De que milagro hablas…?

Tamaki: La recuperación de las llaves. ¿A caso no eran importantes para ti? ¡Silver las ha ido a buscar con todo su amor!

Silver: No estoy tan seguro de eso… -Añadió de forma discreta.-

Tamaki: ¿No lo entendéis? Nuestra unión hace la fuerza. ¡Nada que se nos pase por delante nos detendrá! ¡Ni siquiera una tormenta!

La chala de Tamaki sobre valorar la familia quizás duro media hora como mínimo… Antes de que todos se pusieran de acuerdo en apalizar a Tamaki, alguien llamo a la puerta de la habitación. Zelos, que estaba más cerca que nadie, abrió. Era Klarth, anunciándoles que ya era la hora de la cena. Hiei se volteo y vio que ya se habían echo las nueve… ese momento se le había pasado de forma fugaz. Klarth pregunto por la tela, peor nadie se molesto en responderle, solo Tamaki le explico muy por encima la casa y a su manera mientras el grupo salía por la puerta. Hiei paro unos segundos y se giro hacia Silver un momento.

Hiei: Por cierto, tienes la rabia.

No dejó tiempo a que el pelirrojo le contraatacara verbalmente. Todos fueron directos hacia el comedor del hostal. Hiei tuvo más cuidado a la hora de ingerir la comida. De todas formas tampoco comió mucho. Pero como mínimo tenía una escusa "no estoy muy fino del estomago todavía". Por hoy todavía podía salvarse de la gastronomía humana. Mañana ya sería otro día. Después de la cena. Klarth dirigió a los chicos hacía las duchas y Mukuro a las chicas.

Yukina se sentía muy feliz de todo en general. La nieve le gustaba, y la disfrutaba con alguien a quien poder llamar amigo. En ese tiempo, Milard y ella habían estado inseparables y Milard le había presentado alguna que otra chica más. Por una parte, Sheena, una chica bien dotada de pecho, con el pelo negro recogido en moño, con un carácter fuerte y un cuerpo bastante atlético. Por otra, Miyu, una chica de ojos azulados y pelo castaño, aunque ella se lo teñía de rojo y quedaba algo más bien parecido a anaranjado. En cierta forma, Miyu la recordaba a ella, le gustaban los animales y tenía cura de todo ser vivo. No obstante también tenía su lado oscuro…

Miyu: ¿Y si intentamos espiar a los chicos mientras se duchan? – Era una suma pervertida en muchas ocasiones. –

Milard: Ni lo sueñes… - En esos momentos, las chicas se cambiaban en los baños para poder entrar en las duchas.-

Miyu: Como mínimo escucharlos… - Junto las manos en modo suplica para Milard. –

Milard: ¿Y que gracia tiene eso…?

Miyu: Más de la que te crees. – Miyu cogió a Milard y Yukina de las manos y se las llevo delante de la puerta del baño de los chicos. Cubrían su cuerpo con una toalla y se apoyaban a la puerta para poder escuchar. –

"_¿Qué tipo de pistola prefieras para el juego de battle royal?"_

"_Hummm… No se. Supongo que una Colt M1911"_

"_¿¡Eso! Es mejor la Heckler & Koch USP"_

"_No, no, la mejor sin duda es la Beretta 92"_

Milard: Genial… Hablan de videojuegos. Muy emocionante Miyu, sin duda alguna.

Miyu: Espera mujer… Hay que encontrar la conversación adecuada. Esos debían ser unos frikis. Yo estoy buscando el grupo del sector oscuro.

Yukina: ¿El grupo del sector oscuro…?

Milard: Hummm… ¿Cómo explicarlo…? Son el grupo de Zelos, Tamaki, Balthi y compañía. Miyu lleva entre manos una página web donde manipula fotografías y pone cuerpos… casi desnudos con las caras de estos tres… Últimamente también ha añadido a tu amigo Haing y esta por añadir al profesor Klarth, Ulbrecht y el siniestro de Silver. Como es una pagina muy depravada, se denomina "el sector oscuro".

Miyu: No lo digas así… Todos tienen su encanto

Milard: Lo que haces no es legal… Si nunca se enteran están con todo el derecho de denunciarte.

Miyu: ¿Y a ti que te mole un profesor es legal? – Miyu entro a la defensiva con Milard y la ataco con Klarth de por medio.-

Milard: No me gusta.  
Miyu: Claro lo que tu digas.

_Hiei: ¿¡Todavía llevas eso puesto! _

_Klarth: Oh… Deja en paz mis calcetines. Si no te gustan, no los mires. – Klarth se caso una bota-_

_Tamaki: ¡Oh! Es genial. ¿De donde lo has sacado?_

Miyu: ¡Oh! Recibo señales de mi sector oscuro. Bueno, no he podido escuchar bien el principio, pero seguro que hablan de comparaciones y esas cosas de tíos… – A Miyu se le puso un pelo en modo antena parabólica. Mientras, Milard, quererlo o sin querer, se junto más a la puerta para intentar escuchar mejor. -

_Klarth: Tiene una textura única, de un groso de casi tres centímetros, pero se compensa con una anchura de diez._

_Zelos: No esta mal… Pero no me gustaría tener uno de esos…Iría demasiado estrecho. _

_Hiei: Además es largísimo…_

_Klarth: Mide 40 centímetros. _

_Balthi: Impresionante._

_Klarth: Y lo mejor de todo es que tengo dos. - se saca la otra bota-_

Milard se fue absolutamente roja y con los ojos abiertos de forma asombrosa. Yukina no acabo de entender nada de lo que habían dicho. Y Miyu simplemente estaba alucinando. Milard entro en el baño de las mujeres y se apoyo a la pared con el brazo. Más tarde volvieron Miyu y Yukina.

Sheena: ¿Qué ha pasado?

Milard: Es mejor que no lo sepas… ja… ja ja…

Finalmente encendieron las duchas y se pusieron bajo el agua caliente. Cada una se puso en una ducha diferente, pero al lado la una de la otra.

Miyu: Una lástima… - miró al techo. – Si estuviésemos en unas aguas termales sería mucho más agradable.

Milard: No lo niego. – Se enjabona.-

Sheena: Quizás en otra ocasión. –Lavándose el pelo.-

Miyu: Sheena, tu formas parte del club de deporte, ¿verdad? La próxima vez intentad una excursión a las montañas. – Coge la esponja y le hecha jabón.-

Sheena: No estoy segura de conseguirlo. En principio teníamos pensado otra excursión a la playa para hacer voleibol... – Se escurre el pelo con el agua.-

Miyu: Bueno… Eso también suena bien. Pero si es en verano ya no podremos ir a ningunas aguas termales. – Se frota con la esponja en el hombro con desgana.-

Milard: Puedes ir cuando quieras a las aguas termales. Si quieres un día quedamos todas. – Se hecha champú en el pelo.-

Miyu: Ya… Pero si no esta mi sector oscuro al otro lado de la pared no tiene gracia. – Se pone debajo el agua mientras se acaba de frotar los brazos.-

Milard: ¿A caso quieres seguir escuchándoles…? – Milard volvió a enrojecer al recordar las palabras de Klarth-

Miyu: Confiesa… ¡A ti también te ha gustado saberlo! – Coge el jabón y con mucha habilidad, dispara un chorro al aire y toca a Milard que se encontraba en la ducha de al lado.-

Milard: ¡Oye! Me acababa de aclarar el pelo.

Miyu: Es jabón, también lava.

Finalmente salieron todas de la ducha a la vez y empezaron a sacarse el cuerpo con las toallas. Todas las chicas estaban chismorreando las unas con las otras hasta que de repente la puerta del baño se abrió para dar paso a una chica realmente provocativa y hermosa. Pelo completamente azabache y liso, con un peinado estilo Cleopatra. De pechos grandes y cintura estrecha. Ojos azules deslumbrantes, quizás superiores a los de Tamaki. Una piel algo morena y fina, sin ningún grano y ninguna marca. Uñas largas y pintadas de rojo. Piernas largas y bien estilizadas. La chica imponía con sus pasos de zapatos de tacón.

Mientras esta se desvestía, el resto de chicas permaneció en un sutil silencio.

Yukina: ¿Quién es?

Milard: Es la reina de la belleza. La flor que alumbra el jardín y alimenta las fantasías de los chicos… -Le intento poner algo de humor al asunto- Ella es Fiona. No te juntes mucho con ella. Realmente es una incrédula, soberbia y ruin mujer. Realmente es hermosa, pero se li tiene demasiado creído y desprecia al resto de la gente.

Yukina: ¿A que clase va?

Milard: En principio al artístico, con nosotros. Pero siempre falta a clase. Le pasa la mano por la cara a Haing en faltas de asistencia.

Yukina: Oh…

Milard: Es mejor que nos vayamos.

Se vistieron todas rápidamente y se fueron de allí lo antes posible. Yukina se fijo que no eran las únicas que tenían prisa en salir, muchas de las de su grupo también aceleraron el ritmo. Una vez fuer ay en sus habitaciones Yukia volvió a preguntar.

Yukina: ¿Le tenéis miedo a esa chica?

Milard: No es exactamente eso…

Sheena: Se mete mucho con todo el mundo. Le gusta fanfarronear de su cuerpo y también dejar bien clara la diferencia que hay entre ella y cualquier otra chica.

Yukina: Entiendo… - Yukina recordaba también la elegante forma que tenía esa chica a la hora de moverse.-

Miyu: Se cree que puede conseguir cualquier hombre con solo mirarle.

Yukina: No deben sentirse tan mal. – Intento animarlas con muchas ganas.- Vosotras también tenéis muchas cualidades bonitas.- Proclamo Yukina con suma decisión. –

Miyu: Tu si que eres adorable. – Le abraza.- ¿A ti te gusta algún chico?

Yukina. ¿Qué? ¿A que viene eso ahora?

Miyu: Bueno… Esta bastante claro que tienes a dos chicos que están locos por ti… - Miyu sonrió picadamente mientras pensaba en Balthi y Kuwabara.-

Yukina: ¿Ah? ¿Locos? – Por alguna razón, Yukina sintió que todo eso estaba relacionado con el poder del amor que la hablo Kuwabara en muchas ocasiones. No obstante seguía sintiendo que no acababa de entender aquellas sensaciones de las que le hablaban.-

Milard: No la intentes mezclar con tus fantasiosos gustos. – Milard aparto ligeramente a Yukina de Miyu y se la puso al lado.- ¿No ves que todavía no se ha enamorado ni una sola vez?

Yukina: ¿Enamorarme…? – Al parecer Milard, fue la única persona que se dio cuanta de ese pequeño detalle. O quizás no, solo era una pequeña teoría que proclamo anticipadamente. En todo caso, tendía sentido que si ella nunca se ha enamorado no supiera que era el amor.- Realmente creo que no he conocido nunca esa sensación.

Miyu: ¿ni un poquito? Hummm… A lo mejor es que degustan otras cosas… - Miyu abre su mochila, que se encontraba debajo de su cama, y casa un pequeño portátil.

Milard: No… Ni lo intentes… - Milard apuntaba con un dedo a Miyu para que se detuviera.-

Miyu: Vaya… Ese dedo también lo tiene mi madre… - Lo coloco encima de una mesa y encendió el portátil- Mira que bien, hay wifi en el hostal.

Milard: Oh, genial… Yukina, es mejor que no veas.

Miyu: Déjala. A lo mejor esta por descubrir una nueva fase suya. Por algún sitio se ha de empezar. – Miyu abrió una carpeta que contenía imágenes yaoi de varios chicos.

Yukina: ¿Q-qu-que es eso? – Miraba atónita las imágenes y se cubrió la boca con la mano.-

Miyu: El mundo del yaoi mi querida amiga. Veras, muchas veces son idas de olla o simplemente cosas que no pueden ser. Pero soñar es gratis, y yo cumplo parte de los sueño de las chicas de este mundo.

Yukina: Sigo sin entender porque hay hombres besándose… - No era ninguna mentalidad anti-yaoista, simplemente curiosidad.-

Miyu: Como decírtelo… - Se puso una mano en la frente para pensar.- Mira… Imagina por un momento que tu amigo Balthi esta con Haing. O Zelos con Tamaki… O Ulbrecht con cualquier otro.

Yukina: ¿¡Qué! – Por algún motivo, su mente se impulso a imaginárselo.- No… - Sacudía su cabeza y movía los brazos escandalizada.-

Miyu: Exacto. Bueno, quizás Zelos y Tamaki no hagan tan buena pareja… ¿Pero que me dices de Haing y Silver? Son casi iguales, de seguro que en otra vida eran pareja. – A Yukina le vino una pequeña imagen de aquellos dos mirándose sonrojados frente a frente.- Solo imagínatelos besándose. ¡Son adorables!

Yukina: ¿Be…Sándose…? – Finalmente aquella imagen culmino su imaginación. Cerró los ojos, volvió a abrirlos, cerró los ojos, volvió a abrirlos, cerró los ojos, volvió a abrirlos… Milard se dio cuenta del percance de Yukina.-

Milard: ¿Satisfecha? Ya no será capaz de verles con los mismos ojos… -Milard sostenía a Yukina, la cual se encontraba un tanto confusa por todo en general. –

Miyu: Bueno, bueno… Pero mira la hora que es, así ya nos podemos ir a dormir.

Milard: Claro, tú cambia de tema…

Al final, estuvieron entreteniéndose un rato más con aquel tema y finalmente, cuando ya tocaban las once, se durmieron.

Mientras, en la habitación del sector oscuro se respiraba un ambiente tranquilo. Balthi puso algo de música por el móvil, algo como "Don't let me down", mientras Tamaki, Zelos y Kuwabara jugaban a cartas. Silver había ido a la enfermería para vendarse las manos y Hiei estaba simplemente mirando el panorama con el mayor relax posible. Aunque aquellos tres estuvieran jugando a cartas, no hacían demasiado ruido. Kuwabara había sacado unas cartas para pasar el rato, pero Zelos se lo tomo como un desafió más hacia Tamaki.

Hiei repasaba mentalmente a la gente, al menos a los chicos, que había en su curso. En esa excursión por el momento no había visto nada fuera de lo normal… Ahora, que bien pensado, si el resto de poderes eran como el de Tamaki o el de Balthi, era normal que pasaran desapercibidos... Mientra no se abuse de ellos, claro esta. Quizás si que había alguien raro en su curso… Solo le venía a la memoria gente que llevase algo que le caracterizase; una gorra, pelo blanco, ropa rara… En fin, quizás nadie que pudiera serle útil. Pero seguían habiendo ciertos misterios en todo ese asunto ¿Por qué Tamaki obtuvo poderes si solo llevaba pocos días aquí? ¿De donde provenían las amenazas de la última vez? Al principio a Hiei le pareció avanzar mucho al ver que Balthi ya no hacía uso de sus poderes, pero realmente se encontraba al principio de todo. El avance era mínimo.

Silver entro en la habitación, ya de vuelta, con las manos vendadas. Se puso encima de su cama y cerró los ojos. Hummm… Aquel chico también era rarito. ¿Y si tuviera algún poder? A lo mejor sacar de quicio más de lo normal… Pero Hiei no debía de confundir carácter con poderes. Zelos y Tamaki eran carismáticos, posiblemente Tamaki sea muy inocente, Balthi era muy competitivo y luchador, Ulbrecht tímido y callado y Silver era… Silver.

Tamaki: He ganado. – Proclamo mientras dejaba las cartas sobre la mesa.-

Zelos: Maldición…

Kuwabara: Eres realmente bueno.

Tamaki: Mi padre tiene un casino en las vegas y alguna vez que vamos allí me enseña como jugar.

Zelos: Yo me voy a dormir, mañana es otro día. – Se acostó en la cama con la ropa de esquiar puesta. –

Tamaki: ¿No tendrás calor?

Zelos: No, estoy bien así tal cual… - Mordiéndose el dedo, Zelos simplemente maldecía la humillación que sentía ante ese tipo una y otra vez… -

(Unos minutos antes en las duchas…)

Zelos: hummm… - Cogiendo su camiseta por la base para quitársela y mirando a Tamaki desafiantemente. – Entonces, según las mujeres, un hombre ha de ser guapo, fuerte y músculos, con dinero, que sepa tratar a las chicas, que sea listo y que finalmente la tenga grande ¿eh?- Zelos pensaba para si mismo todo aquello.- Lo del dinero esta claro que es probable en que estemos empatados, al igual que a la hora de tratar a las damas (Hiei: En inteligencia también -_-), pero ¿Y el resto? ¿Lo cumplirá a la perfección?- Zelos se saca la camisa a la vez que Tamaki. A diferencia que el rubio, Zelos lucia muy orgulloso sus abdominales. Tamaki poseía una piel muy blanca y aunque estaba delgado no era ningún fenómeno en musculatura. Zelos sonrió convencido de su victoria y muy felizmente se sacaba los pantalones. Cuando giro la vista, se dio cuanta de su derrota… La torre de pisa, un bate de béisbol, las patas de los elefantes de Dali, una barra de pan, una cañería, la cola de un tigre, los calcetines de Klarth, un árbol, la fila que formaban los gusanos, una piscina olímpica, la carretera, un puente, el río Nilo, el Amazonas, la ley alemana de Rind fleisch etikettierungs über wachungs aufgaben übertragungs gesetz, todo eso y más le vino a la mente a Zelos en unos segundos….

(Volvamos a la actualidad sin acabar de profundizar más en le tema XD)

Zelos: Siempre me acaba dejando en ridículo… Mañana le derrotare.

Kuwabara: Bien, pues vamos todos a dormir. – Se hecho en la cama y vió que le faltaba espació.- Oye, Balthi, tira un poco hacía delante.

Balthi: No puedo, esta Tamaki.

Kuwabara: ¿Tamaki?

Tamaki: No puedo, esta Silver.

Kuwabara: ¿Silver?

Tamaki: Esta dormido.

Kuwabara: Oh, genial… Bueno, pues si no hay más espacio que se le va ha hacer. Buenas noches.

A Kuwabra le costo un poco poderse dormir, estaba muy estrecho entre Zelos y Balthi. Además, a mitad de la noche finalmente Zelos se quito el traje de esquí para dormir más cómodamente y por poco se le cae encima. Por algún motivo, cada vez que pasaban un tiempo, se veía más asfixiado por el ambiente.

A la mañana siguiente, Kuwabara fue el primero en despertar. Giró la cabeza y vio que estaba a apenas tres milímetros de Balthi por un lado y a cuatro de Zelos por el otro. Una noche realmente incomoda para su gusto, ya que calor y presión se ejercieron a la vez en su cuerpo. Se levanto como pudo y de solo incorporarse y salir de aquella lata de sardinas, sintió como todo el aire de la habitación entraba por sus mangas. Aquello realmente le refresco, peor a la vez le frustro pensar que con solo el aire de la habitación ya sintiera frescura. Luego miro a su alrededor. Zelos estaba a nada de caerse de la cama, Tamaki estaba prácticamente abrazado a Balthi, ya que Silver lo presionaba con su espalda y… ¡Un momento! ¡Allí la razón!

Kuwabara: Pero bueno, ¿¡Qué es esto!

Balthi: Jaleo de buena mañana no por favor…

Kuwabara: ¡Pero mirad! ¡Nosotros aquí tan incómodos y ellos…!

Zelos, Tamaki y Balthi elevaron sus cuerpos y sintieron el mismo aire frío que Kuwabra entrar por las mangas de la ropa. Suspiraron alegremente de aquella sensación y luego miraron, como dijo Kuwabara, hacia Silver y Hiei. ¡Demonios! ¡Estaban a cinco palmos el uno del otro!

Kuwabara: ¡Silver! ¡Hiei! -Kuwabara se levanto enfadado de la cama y grito a cuatro vientos. - ¿Os haveis visto?

Silver: ¿Uñu? –gimió sin entender todavía el alboroto.-

Kuwabara: Esta a cinco manos de Hiei, mientras nosotros estábamos bajo presión.

Silver: Yo dije de buen principio que no quería que me abrazase por la noche.

Hiei: No te he abrazado en ningún momento…

Silver: Porque me he alejado lo suficiente…

Kuwabara: Me da igual el motivo. Me habéis hecho pasar una mala noche.

Antes de que Kuwabra pudiera seguir con su discurso, Silver se levanto de un alegre bote de la cama y se fue de la habitación con un neceser que coloco en la entrada diciendo que iba a lavarse los dientes y la cara.

Kuwabara: ¡Agg! –Kuwabara gruñía furioso por la mala noche que le habían echo pasar aquellos dos y a la vez con las manos imaginaba que sujetaba a uno de ellos por el cuello y lo estrangulaba.-

Zelos: No te molestes por ellos. –Dijo Zelos cogiendo su neceser también- Nosotros también hemos de ir bajando. Ya recibirán su merecido.

Después de que todos se despertasen a base de agua en la cara, bajaron a bajo junto con otros chicos en el comedor. Esta vez Hiei abrió más los ojos. Vio a un chaval con una gorra amarilla que no paraba de mirar a Silver de forma sospechosa. Realmente aquel chico le sonaba ¿Quizás de la otra clase? ¿O de la suya? Le era familiar, aquel chico y los que estaban a su alrededor. Era un chico bastante delgado y no muy alto, quizás de su estatura. Con ojos amarillentos y el pelo negro, la gorra girada del revés y con una cresta saliendo por la obertura de la gorra. Sea como fuera, miraba a Silver con cierto descaro, aunque el pelirrojo paso bastante de aquella mirada desafiante. Es más, se cruzaron y ni siquiera le miro a los ojos. Quizás era un chaval que siempre buscaba pelea y Silver al saberlo ya no le hacía caso. Cuando el grupo se sentó, Hiei miró a Silver unos instantes.

Silver: Si quieres declarar tu amor podrías dejarlo para otro momento. – Dijo Silver al notar que Hiei lo miraba-

Hiei: ¿Declarar? ¡Y que más! – Golpeo la mesa. – Solo te iba a preguntar una cosa.

Silver: ¿hum?

Hiei: ¿Quién es ese chico de la gorra? El que no para de mirarte.

Silver: Vaya… No sabía que fueras fisgón.

Hiei: Ugg… - Era imposible tener una conversación con aquel tipo sin que se te rebotara.- Llámame como quieras.

Silver: La verdad es que no le conozco.

Hiei: Pero si va a nuestra universidad.

Silver: Ya, pero yo estoy en el apartado de tecnología. No conozco a los artísticos.

Hiei: Oh… - Entonces, si que debía ser de su clase o del otro grupo. Finalmente aquel chico de la gorra se levanto y se dirigió donde Silver.-

Chico de la gorra: Busco un desafío. – Proclamo apuntando a Silver con un palo.-

Silver: Y yo la piedra filosofal…

Chico de la gorra: Vaya, eres tan rudo como dicen.

Silver: Si no piensas desaparecer…- Silver se levanta de su asiento.- Disculpadme.- Se fue del comedor sin haber tomar el almuerzo. Dejo aquel chico de la gorra plantado. Aunque aquel chaval no parecía muy afectado, volvió a su sitio como si nada hubiera pasado. –

Después de el almuerzo, Balthi lo primero que hizo fue mirar por la ventana. El cielo estaba absolutamente despejado y había mucha más nieve que antes. Balthi fue el primero en subir a la habitación a buscar el traje de esquí. En cambio el resto prefirió dar una vuelta por la nieve de buena mañana.

Al salir al exterior, se podía respirar un habiente fresco y puro. El grupo divisó a Silver, el cual se encontraba parado encima de un tronco repleto de nieve. Al acercarse, Silver no les saludo, pero tampoco les dijo que se fueran. Se quedaron por aquella zona para inspeccionar. Zelos miró el terreno; Troncos de árboles caídos, muñecos de nieve, nieve, un amplio espacio… perfecto para…

Zelos: ¡Tamaki, píllala! – Zelos lanzo una bola de nieve contra Tamaki en toda la cara.-

Tamaki: Oye, que esta helada…- Se quejaba mientras restos de nieve le entraban por el cuello del traje. – Así que esas tenemos… - Tamaki se arrodillo para hacer otra bola de nieve y lanzársela a Zelos también.

Zelos: ¡Ay! ¡Esa era más grande que la mía! – Vuelva a coger más nieve para lanzarla contra Tamaki. Esta vez, la hace más grande. Al lanzarla contra Tamaki, esta la esquiva y le de a Kuwabara. –

Kuwabara: Malditos niños, ahora veréis de lo que es capaz el gran Kuwabara con la nieve.- Kuwabara se agacho, pero para sorpresa, tal cual cogía un puñado de nieve la lanzaba, de esta forma era capaz de disparar múltiples proyectiles consecutivamente. El problema era que no eran de suma precisión y a parte de a Tamaki y Zelos también acabo tocando a Hiei y Silver. Antes de que estos dos se pusieran de acuerdo para lanzarles piedras en vez de bolas de nieve, aparecieron el grupo de Milard y las suyas con nieve por la cabeza también.–

Milard: ¿¡Quién ha sido el idiota que ha lanzado esto! – Señalaba su cabeza en señal de que allí había una bola de nieve que antes no estaba.- Oh, ¿Estáis haciendo una guerra de bolas de nieve?

Zelos: Oh… ¡Oh! ¡Claro! ¡Eso! ¡Eso mismo!

Kuwabara: ¿Hum?

Zelos: Ese será el desafío definitivo, Tamaki. Una guerra de bolas de nieve. – Señalo a Tamaki con el dedo en pose desafiante-

Tamaki. Vaya, suena extremadamente divertido, me parece genial. – Tamaki seguía sin entender toda aquella rivalidad entre Zelos y él. –

Yukina: ¿Entonces podemos jugar?

Zelos: Espera un momento… Lo haremos por equipos… Veamos… cuatro chicas y cinco chicos… Hummm no somos un número divisible.

Silver: No te preocupes, yo no pienso participar. – Se alejaba un poco de la zona.-

Hiei: Yo tampoco.

Zelos: Vaya… Entonces estamos en las mismas… - Se lamentaba pateando la nieve-

Kuwabara: Espera… - Balthi pasaba por allí, después de una bajada en la nieve.- ¿Balthi, te apuntas a una guerra de bolas de nieve?

Balthi: Bueno… Por mi bien. – Dejó los esquís a un lado.-

Zelos: Bien. Entonces, tu – refiriéndose a Tamaki- en el grupo de las chicas.

Tamaki: Por mi ningún problema, pero así el grupo queda descompensado. – Se coloco donde el bando femenino.-

Sheena: No te preocupes, ya voy yo con ellos. –Se coloco en el bando masculino.-

Zelos: Muy bien… Entonces… ¿Listos…? Preparaos…

Miyu: ¡Un momento! – Gritó cuando Zelos ya tenía preparada una bola.

Zelos: ¿Qué?

Miyu: ¿Y si lo hacemos más emocionante?

Zelos: ¿Cómo que?

Miyu: El equipo perdedor paga prenda.

Tamaki: Hummm… Suena interesante. Le dará más emoción a la cosa.

Zelos: Bien… Entonces como líder del grupo… ¡Digo que si perdemos, Hiei y Silver se tiñen el pelo de rubio pollo y bailan para-para!

Hiei: ¡¿Nosotros que tenemos que ver? – Lanzó una gran bola de nieve en la cabeza de Zelos. –

Zelos: Es el castigo por la noche que nos habéis hecho pasar.

Tamaki: Bien… Pues si nosotros perdemos… - Mira a las chicas.- Aquellas tres se pondrán un cosplay de gatito lolitas para el cole. – Realmente, a Balthi y a Kuwabara eso era un verdadero sueño… Imaginaron a Yukina con coletas de Lolita y orejas de gatito maullando.-

Kuwabra y Balthi: ¡SIIII! ¡Por dios que vamos a ganar!

Milard: ¡Un momento! ¿¡Si tu eres el líder porque demonios las consecuencias las pagamos nosotras!

Tamaki: Es por compasión a Hiei y Silver.

Al final Hiei y Silver se quedaron cerca de la zona de batalla esperando que el equipo vencedor fuera el de Zelos.

_**Continuara… **_

* * *

Hola de nuevo. ^^

Siento el retraso, estoy apunto de hacer unos exámenes importantes y apenas escribo. Aunque los capítulos últimamente me quedan largos. Supongo que eso es bueno :D

Espero que ahora les caiga mejor Silver ya que poco a poco ira abriendo su lado positivo hacia el publico ^^

Realmente esta excursión a la nieve se esta volviendo de lo más alocada posible XD

En fin, les dejo con lo de siempre, aclaraciones sobre la palabra que le viene a Zelos a la cabeza cuando ve… Aquello XD y las fichas de estudiantes de Balthi y Kuwabara.

**Aclaraciones:**

"Rind fleisch etikettierungs über wachungs aufgaben übertragungs gesetz"

Realmente es una ley establecida en Alemania que dice "Ley sobre la transferencia de las obligaciones de vigilancia del etiquetado de la carne de vacuno y la designación de los bovinos", pero todo resumido en una sola palabra. Es la palabra más larga del mundo.

**Ficha estudiante:**

Ficha de estudiante:

Nombre: Balthi

Apellidos: Red Luthier

Clase: 1º de bellas artes 

Otros:

Aficiones: El deporte. Correr principalmente.

Trabajo actual: Participo en varias competiciones.

Ultimas declaraciones: "Tengo un amor secreto por el cual debo luchar"

Ficha de estudiante:

Nombre: Kazuma

Apellidos: Kuwabara

Clase: 1º de ciencias 

Otros:

Aficiones: Jugar a cartas, los videojuegos, las peleas (aunque las estoy dejando). También me gustan los gatos.

Trabajo actual: Detective.

Ultimas declaraciones: "Nuevo curso, nueva vida"


	9. 09 Dulce ambiente familia

**Dulce ambiente familia**

La guerra de bolas de nieve estaba apunto de dar inicio. Por una parte, unas ansias locas de ganar, por la otra, unos animadores como pocos los había. Los grupos eran claros y precisos;

**Líder**: Zelos

**Equipo**: Kuwabara, Balthi y Sheena.

**V.S**

**Líder**: Tamaki.

**Equipo**: Milard, Miyu, Yukina.

Un total de cuatro contra cuatro. Las reglas; una vez, tocado tres veces, eliminado. Cada grupo contaba con un tronco en el suelo para cubrirse y un par de arbustos con nieve a su alrededor.

Zelos miraba con precisión el pañuelo que sostenía Silver en la mano. Una vez, esa tela tocase al suelo, no habría marcha a tras… La mayor batalla por la supervivencia y el compañerismo estaba apunto de empezar… (Hiei: Disculpa si me equivoco, pero diría que es una batalla basada en la soberbia y que de compañerismo tiene poco…). Silver soltó aquel pañuelo con poca emoción, pero igualmente tanto Tamaki como Zelos contemplaban la caída majestuosa de la seda.

Una vez toco fondo, Zelos lanzo un grito de guerra y Tamaki y su grupo le acompañaron. Kuwabara fue el más rápido de todos, seguido de Balthi claro estaba, ambos hicieron una bola de nieve con la minima velocidad y miraron a sus objetivos. Dispararon sin ninguna piedad en sus ojos a Miyu, la cual se encontraba a primera fila. Dos toques en los primeros cinco segundos. Miyu enfadada coge otra bola de nieve y la lanza con fuerza hacía Kuwabara. Los reflejos del muchacho le salvaron, pero no al compañero que tenía detrás. Zelos, que se encontraba en segunda fila con sus dos tanques por delante y una guarda espaldas en la retaguardia, había sido tocado de lleno en toda la cara. El pelirrojo, todavía con restos de nieve en el rostro, lazó la bola que ya tenía preparada hacia Miyu, pero esta se siro al suelo y pudo salvar aquella bola… ¡Pero no el resto! Una ráfaga de bolas de nieve venían del equipo contrarío antes de que pudieran reaccionar.

Tamaki: ¡Miyu!

Miyu: Lo siento… - Sacudiendo el chaleco para que toda la nieve le cayera.-

Tamaki: No pasa nada. ¡Aguantad equipo!

Zelos: ¡Ya lo veremos! ¡Al ataquerrrr!

Otra ráfaga de bolas de nieve salió de sus dos tanques (Kuwabara y Balthi). Tamaki, Yukina y Milard se cubrieron en el tranco que había en el suelo.

Tamaki: ¿Qué haremos? ¡No podemos hacer nada contra esa técnica! – Se cubre el rostro con la cara y finge lágrimas.-

Milard: Te equivocas, si que podemos. – Le pone la mano en el hombro y le levanta el pulgar.-

Zelos: Venga, salid cobardes.

Zelos propagaba su victoria a los cuatro vientos mientras Kuwabara y Balthi preparaban cañones para disparar a discreción. De repente, del tronco, salió de su escondite Yukina. Kuwabara y Balthi se encontraba a dos nano segundos de disparar, pero al ver que era ella, simplemente se quedaron atónitos mirándola con caras adorables. Mientras estos estaban encantados con Yukina, Milard y Tamaki aprovecharon para lanzarles tres bolas de nieve a cada uno. Kuwabara y Balthi ni se molestaron en esquivarlas.

Zelos: Eso no vale!

Milard: Nadie ha dictado esa norma. – Dijo lanzando otra bola contra Zelos. Le volvieron a dar en la cara… Empezaba a tener la nariz fría, cuando de repente vio otra bola acercarse a su rostro nuevamente. La esquivo y detrás de él estaba Sheena cogiendo la bola con la mano y devolviéndosela al propietario - ¡Oye, creía que éramos amigas!

Sheena: Es una competición, Milard.

Milard cogía las bolas que Tamaki tenía preparadas detrás del tronco y las lanzaba contra Sheena, la cual las esquivaba sin dificultad y mostrando sus mortales y flexibilidad.

Zelos: Oye, eso es genial. Me alegro de tenerte en mi equipo.

Sheena: Oh… Vaya… Gracias…

La chica en cierta forma se avergonzó… mal hecho, Milard aprovecho la oportunidad para dispararle una bola que le dio en todo el pecho. La nieve le entro por el cuello y el contacto frío y hizo que la chica se bajase la cremallera del chaleco para sacarse la nieve que tenía en el escote. Zelos la miraba con cierto descaro y la pobre se avergonzó todavía más. Se quedo inmóvil unos instantes tapándose con los brazos el pecho y Milard nuevamente aprovecho para disparar dos proyectiles más.

Milar: Tocada.

Sheena: Si… Pero tu también. – Sheena señalaba la pierna, el hombro de Milard, el estomago de Tamaki y la espalda de Yukina. -

Tamaki: ¿¡Qué! ¿Cuándo lo ha hecho?

Milard: No la subestimes nunca… Es muy rápida… - Milard se reincorporo en la sección de eliminados y el juego continuo.-

Ya solo quedaban dos jugadores por parte del equipo Tamaki, él y Yukina y uno de solo en el otro equipo; Zelos. Parecía que la situación puso las pilas al pelirrojo, el cual lanzó dos bolas a Yukina sin ningún resentimiento. Luego se dispuso a agacharse para coger más nieve, pero en su zona ya no quedaba mucha más nieve… Las granadas de Kuwabara y Balthi habían hecho que aquella zona tocase aire. Tamaki se encontraba en las mismas circunstancias. Los dos saltaron hacía el sitio donde había más nieve y ambos se hicieron una bola a la vez. Se levantaron y se apuntaron a dos palmos de distancia el uno del otro.

Tamaki: Ríndete, Zelos. A mi me faltan dos bolas para ser descalificado y a ti solo una.

Zelos: Hummm… Tienes razón… Pero… ¡Yo quiero seguir intentándolo!

Zelos muy motivado tomo impulsa hacía atrás con el abrazo. Tamaki, al ver lo tan decidido vio correcto darle una muerte digna e hizo lo mismo, ambos se lanzaron la bola al mismo tiempo. Zelos estaba descalificado y el equipo ganador era el de Tamaki.

Resultados:

Miyu: 10

Zelos: 3

Kuwabara: 3

Balthi: 3

Milard: 3

Yukina: 3

Sheena: 3

Tamaki: 1

Zelos: Bueno… Al final hemos perdido. En fin ahora toca aprender unos cuantos pasos de para-para y… ¿Haing? ¿Silver?

Aquellos dos se habían ido desde el principio. Cuando el pañuelo toco tierra, ambos sabían que aquella batalla, era una batalla perdida y decidieron retirarse antes de que los pillaran para teñirles el pelo y hacerles bailar.

Mukuro y Klarth que se encontraban mirando la escena desde dentro del hostal, comentaban el comportamiento extraño de ciertos alumnos. Mukuro a la minima que encontraba a alguien esquiando por la nieve le señalaba y le decía a Klarth que había que tener en cuenta a aquella persona.

Klarth: ¿De verdad te parece sospechosa? Fiona, quiero decir.

Mukuro: Estoy segura de que esconde algo. Tiene una mirada muy segura de todo lo que hace y además siempre mira por encima de todo el mundo. Entendería que una persona se lo tenga muy creído cuando es popular… Pero me sigue pareciendo sospechosa.

Klarth: A mí, el que me parece un perro verde es Dolg. – Ríe disimuladamente.- Aunque también su gracia.

Mukuro: Esto es serio, Klarth. Otro posible sospechoso es Luso.

Klarth: ¿Motivo?

Mukuro: Era el segundo mejor corriendo en la universidad. Y desde que Balthi no corre, el tampoco. A parte de eso, sigue siendo en mejor en notas y todo lo demás.

Klarth: Cierto. Apuntado entonces. – Apunta su nombre en un papel.-

Mukuro: Y por cierto.

Klarth: ¿Si?

Mukuro: Apunta en la lista de posibles sospechosos a las amigas de Milard.

Klarth: ¿Por?

Mukuro: La morena es la que más me preocupa.

Klarth: ¿Sheena? Es muy tranquila y mansa.

Mukuro: Si… Pero le veo el miedo en sus ojos. Esa chica esta asustada por algo. A lo mejor sabe de alguien que tenga poderes o los acaba de tener ella.

Klarth: Hummm… Pero esos ojos que tu dices… - Se acerca a la ventana de la habitación y mira a Blathi y a Tamaki.- Los tienen todos.

Mukuro: ¿Temen a alguien?

Klarth: Quizás.

Mukuro: ¿Y como va Hiei?

Klarth: Me duele admitirlo, peor viento en popa. Esta al lado de los chicos más populares de la universidad y además, parece que acabara haciendo buenas migas con Silver, el hijo del medico de la ciudad.

Mukuro: ¿El medico de la ciudad? ¿Solo hay uno?

Klarth: Evidentemente que hay mas médicos en toda la ciudad, pero por lo entendido, aquel hombre es muy bueno.

Mukuro: ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con Hiei?

Klarth: bueno… Había pensado que si aquellos dos llegan a ser buenos amigos… En fin. Seguro que ese medico tiene un buen expediente de cada persona de la ciudad. ¿Sabes donde quiero ir a parar?

Mukuro: Buena propuesta. De todas formas ya era hora de que Hiei empezara a espabilarse con los humanos. Estaba a punto de enviar a otro.

Klarth: Dale tiempo, mujer. Además, parece que poco a poco esto de los amigos le va gustando. En un mes más, de seguro que ya se viene con toda la universidad a celebrar un botellón en nuestro hostal. – Klarth señala a Hiei y Silver que se encontraban escondidos tras unos cuantos árboles.-

Mukuro: Espero que no sea así… - mira mal a Hiei desde la ventana.-

Mientras, Hiei y Silver se peleaban para dejar claro quien siguió a quien en el intento de fuga. Antes de que Silver pudiera irse satisfecho de decirle mariquita a Hiei, volvió nuevamente el chico de la gorra para frenarle el paso.

Chico de la gorra: Nos volvemos a encontrar, Silver. Y no me pienso ir hasta que no aceptes mi desafío. – Seño a Silver con ímpetu-

Silver: Piérdete. – Silver intentaba irse pero el muchacho le bloqueaba el paso continuamente.-

Chico de la gorra: Mi nombre es Dolg. Y quiero desafiarte a un combate. – Hiei arqueó una ceja ¿Combate? ¿Quería pelearse con Silver de buena mañana? Aunque Silver se metiera con todo dios, no tenía pinta de estar hecho para las peleas ¿o si? Hiei pudo ver como Silver por segundos se ponía nervioso y se lo miraba con disgusto. - ¿eh? – El tal Dolg se giró hacía Hiei.- ¿Te pone nervioso que este ese aquí?

Hiei: ¿Disculpa?

Dolg: ¡No me digas que te avergüenzas de ser lo que eres!

Silver: Oye, chico, Dolg, como te llames. Déjame. No se de que me hablas y no tengo ganas de pelearme con nadie. – Al final Silver empujó de forma brusca al Dolg, el cual se cae al suelo, y se fue.

Dolg: Demonios, se me ha escapado otra vez.

Hiei: ¿Qué buscas en él?

Dolg: ¿Hum? - Dolg miró con despreció a Hiei, fingiendo que todavía no le había visto del todo.- ¡Eso a ti no te incumbe! – Se levanto del suelo y se fue tras Silver.-

Hiei: Que chico más raro…

Realmente tenía una pinta de Friki como pocos los había. Llevaba gafas de piloto y todo encima de la gorra, detalle que antes había pasado por encima y un peinado de la más peculiar, ya que tenía todo el flequillo encrestado para adelante, pero la ley de la gravedad mantenía las puntas hacia abajo. A parte de eso, tenía una camiseta que decía "Si la velocidad de la luz es 299.792.458 m/s[ ¿Cuál es la velocidad de la oscuridad?". Un chico realmente curioso. A más, no tenía mucha pinta de ser de los que están constantemente en peleas. ¿Qué quería entonces de Silver? Dolg claramente había dicho una batalla, pero con algo de suerte quizás se refería a batallas navales con barquitos de plástico, pero… ¿Qué pintaría Silver en todo eso? De todas formas, como aquel chaval había dicho, no era de su inconveniente. Normalmente no se interesaría tanto por aquellos asuntos tan memos… Realmente los humanos le habían estado afectando para mal.

Suspiro y se giró para mirar mejor la montaña de nieve y sus pistas heladas. Todo el mundo parecía la mar de satisfecho con todo eso ¿Por qué él no? Bien pensado, ayer, con todo lo ocurrido, ni siquiera le dio tiempo a quejarse del lugar. ¿Amigos? Hn. Que estúpido sonaba todo eso. Aquellos humanos le habían hecho pasar un buen rato. Cogió con fuerza los palos de esquí y se fue con el resto a acabar de pasar el día.

Aquellos dos días al final se le hicieron cortos, aunque eso si, no estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo ante Mukuro o Klarth. El caso era, que sin darse cuenta, llego la hora de irse del lugar y subir nuevamente al autocar. Como la última vez, JanPol pasaba lista para que la gente subiera al autocar en orden. Y nuevamente, Silver se adelanto a Hiei, con la diferencia de que al empujarlo, le alcanzo la mano para que no cayera. Silver no dijo nada, simplemente siguió subiendo y se coloco donde la última vez, los asientos finales. Hiei, que se dirigía al asiento de la última vez junto a Zelos, miró un momento al chico. Luego dirigió la mirada a Zelos y este asintió. Ambos se dirigieron donde Silver y se sentaron a su lado, seguidos por Tamaki, Balthi, Kuwabara, Milard, Sheena, Yukina y Miyu. El pelirrojo se sonrojo de disimuladamente de alegría. Quizás era la primera vez que tenía a tanta gente a su alrededor… No obstante, iba a dejar que aquel sentimiento le dejase como un débil y mantuvo la misma cara de pocos amigos de siempre. Dolg y su pandilla tampoco tardaron en aparecer por allí. Y Mukuro miraba con cierta conmoción la escena.

Mukuro: Si que has hecho amigos en estos dos meses… - murmuro en silencio para si misma.-

Finalmente el autobús se puso en marcha para volver a la universidad. Por el camino, Klarth tubo que volver a poner aquella horrible canción del "Trololo" cantada Eduard Khil… Eso hizo que las personas que le rodeaban se acordasen de aquella apuesta con la guerra de bolas de nieve.

Zelos: Oh. Cierto, tenéis que teñiros el pelo de rubio pollo y bailar para-para.

Silver: ¿Y porque no lo haces tu?

Zelos: La apuesta era que lo hacíais vosotros.

Hiei: hn.

Milard: Vamos a hacerlo más fácil. Elegid; o pelo teñido de rubio pollo, o bailar para-para.

Tamaki: yo elegiré la canción que tenéis que bailar.

Silver: ¿Y si no queremos ni lo uno, ni lo otro?

Milard: Si tanto os gustan las dos actividades podéis hacerlas a la vez.

Silver: yo me refería a que no iba ha hacer ninguna de las dos cosas.

Tamaki: ¿Qué? Pero es una apuesta. Debéis absteneros a las consecuencias.

Silver: ¡No había ninguna relación entre las ansias de supérate de Zelos y nosotros!

Todos los de su alrededor pusieron su propia cucharada de opinión al respeto de todo el asunto… Al final, Silver y Hiei se "decidieron" por teñirse el pelo un solo día. Bailar para-para era algo que superaba sus expectativas. Nuevamente, sin darse cuenta ya estaban en la universidad. Al bajar del autocar el grupo se encontró por un momento quieto en un solo punto esperando.

Hiei: ¿a que esperamos?

Tamaki: Oh, yo espero a que mis sirvientes vengan a buscarme.

Zelos: Yo también.

Balthi:. Igualmente.

Milard: A mi me vienen a buscar mis padres. – Pareció que aquel comentario les causo un cierto dolor en el alma. –

Sheena: Yo me voy en bici hasta mi casa, así que si me disculpan. – Se separa del grupo y coge una bicicleta azul que había aparcada junto a más bicis. Luego se acerco al grupo de nuevo.- Yo voy tirando, que se no se rehace tarde a voleibol. Adiós. – Se subió a la bicicleta y se fue alejando con buen ritmo del grupo.-

Miyu: ¡Adiós! ¡Hasta mañana! – Miyu se giró y miró a Milard. - ¿Me puedo venir a tu casa esta noche?

Milard: ¿Para hacer que?

Miyu: Vamos, tu tienes Internet en casa y a mi se me ha estropeado… Quiero poner un par de reformas en mi web.

Milard: Miedo me das… En fin, ya puestos, ¿Quieres venir tu tambien Yukina?

Yukina: ¿Qué? ¿yo?

Milard: Si. Bueno, si tu quieres. Llama a tus padres y diles si puedes venir con nosotras.

Yukina: Humm… - Miró a Hiei. El chico abrió los ojos ¿le estaba pidiendo permiso a él? ¡Ni que fuera su…! Bueno… Si, dentro de lo que cabía era su hermano… Asintió disimuladamente con la cabeza.- No creo que haga falta. Seguro que me dejan.

Sonrió de corazón a Hiei y se acerco más a Milard y Miyu. Se la veía ilusionada. Era de suponer que ambos demonios experimentaban la misma sensación con los humanos.

De repente dos limusinas se acercaron al grupo y de cada una, salía un mayordomo. De un auto, un mayordomo vestido de blanco y del otro un mayordomo vestido de negro. Balthi y Zelos se despidieron de la gente y se dirigieron a sus respectivos vehículos. Antes de que pudieran partir, un carruaje tirado por caballos apareció y Tamaki indico que ese era su medio de transporte. Llamaba mucho la atención y todas sus fans se acercaron para acariciar a los caballos y desearle un buen viaje hasta su casa. Desde la ventanilla de la limusina con el mayordomo blanco, se encontraba Zelos mordiendo con rabia un pañuelo y maldiciendo a Tamaki por su popularidad. Por suerte antes de poder empezar una nueva batalla, ambas limusinas se pusieron en marcha y se alejaron de la zona.

Hiei: Que seres más problemáticos.

Milard: A mi lo único que me da rabia es que exhiban constantemente el dinero que pueden llegar a tener.

Silver: Ya. Pero esta claro que al menos Balthi y Tamaki no lo hacen con mala fe.

Hiei: ¿Zelos si?

Silver: Zelos lo ara mañana.

A Milard se le escapo una risita a causa del comentario de Silver. No paso mucho rato para que apareciera en coche de sus padres para recogerla a ella y a sus amigas. Se acerco al coche para hablar con su padre y luego agito el brazo en señal de que las puertas estaban abiertas para ellas en su casa. Kuwabara veía que la diversión ya se acababa, así que también emprendió la marcha.

Así, al final el pelirrojo y Hiei quedaron solos. No por mucho rato, ya que Golg y sus dos amigos aparecieron sobre skates, pero solo era de paso. Al pasar cerca de Silver, Golg volvió a proclamar que quería una batalla y el pelirrojo siguió ignorándole como de costumbre. Luego, ambos estuvieron en silencio.

Silver: Bueno, yo también me iré a mi casa. – Silver abrió su mochila y sacó un casco de moto.-

Hiei: ¿En moto?

Silver: Si. Hace tiempo que la tengo. A diferencia del resto de la gente, no tengo a mayordomos a mi disposición, ni padres que me vengan a buscar. – Dirigen al parking de cerca la universidad y Silver se pone el casco y se sube a una moto de 150 de color rojo. Hiei no quiso admitir que aquel aparato humano no tenía mala pinta. – En fin, nos vemos mañana. Supongo.

Al final Hiei quedo solo. El también debía de volver a casa. Mukuro y Klarth le esperaban en una esquina de la calle. No obstante, Mukuro señalo a Hiei una ventana de la universidad. Hiei se giro. La habitación estaba iluminada y eran ya las 6 de la tarde ¿Quién quedaría en la universidad a aquellas horas? Entendió el mensaje y se dirigió a esa aula. Entro sin problemas, por lo visto la universidad dejaba algunas aulas abiertas para que la gente pudiera estudiar. El chico ya se olía entonces lo que hacían aquellas luces encendidas a aquellas horas. Algún alumno se debía de quedar hasta tarde estudiando.

Entró en el aula de luces encendidas. Allí estaban dos chicos, separados el uno del otro. Uno de ellos, Ulbrecht.

Ulbrecht: Hola, Haing. ¿Qué haces por aquí?

Hiei: Acabo de llegar da la excursión de la nieve. ¿Y tu?

Ulbrecht: Oh, yo como siempre aquí estudiando.

Hiei: Oh… Ya. – Hiei desvió la mirada para señalar con la cabeza al otro chico que se encontraba en la sala.-

Ulbrecht: No le conozco, pero creo que acaba de llegar también de la misma excursión que tu. – Era fácil de deducir, ya que aquel chico, al igual que él, tenía una bolsa de viaje en mano. De todas formas, su sexto sentido le decía que Ulbrecht escondía algo.- ¿Te quedas tu también a estudiar?

Hiei: Humm… No, mejor otro día. – Hiei se gira para irse, pero se vuelve nuevamente hacía Ulbrecht.- ¿Por qué no has venido a la excursión?

Ulbrecht: Bueno… No me gustan demasiado las excursiones. Estoy hecho para pensar, ya sabes.

Hiei: Me habían dicho que tenías cuatro hermanos menores.

Ulbrecht: Y también una hermana. – Eso sonaba a verdad.- Mi madre y yo nos acopamos de todos. – Un momento ¿Su madre y él? Hiei estuvo a punto de preguntar por el padre, pero temía tener que herir a Ulbrecht con una conversación demasiado personal en aquel momento.- Ahora que lo pienso, debe de estar apunto de venirme a buscar. ¿Me acompañas a bajo?

Hiei asintió a su petición. Quizás solo fue casualidad, pero al salir del aula, Ulbrecht se veía más calmado que antes. Hiei se quedo con la cara del otro chico que había en la habitación. Un chico de pelo gris, es todo lo que pudo ver, ya que estaba de espaldas a él.

Al salir a fuera, Hiei localizo con la vista a Mukuro y le hizo señal de que todo iba bien. Luego espero junto con Ulbecht a la madre. Vino un coche blanco, algo viejo y con dos personas delante. Paró justo delante suyo y Ulbrecht se dirigió a las dos personas de dentro el vehículo.

Ulbrecht: Ven un momento Haing. Quiero presentarte a mi madre y a mi hermana.

Cuando Ulbrecht dijo "hermana", se esperaba a alguien de corta edad, pero era más bien una chica de bachillerato. Era de pelo rubio y ojos azules, como su hermano, pero llevaba dos coletas muy largas y lucía un aspecto adorable. La madre era un calco de sus dos hijos, allí presentes, pero con la piel más blanca y una sonrisa calida y amable.

Ulbrecht: Esta es mi hermana, Schmetterling y mi madre… - Hiei abrió los ojos y paró a Ulbrecht un momento.-

Hiei: ¿Cómo has dicho que se llama tu hermana…?

Ulbrecht: Schmetterling. Significa mariposa, por eso mucha gente la llama Butter. Mi madre se llama... Bueno, la llamamos Mutter.

Hiei: ¿Madre? ¿No tiene nombre?

Ulbrecht: Si que tiene, pero es más complicado que el de mi hermana, así que en casa la llamamos Mutter.

Mutter: Mis amigos también me llaman así.

Hiei: Oh… Vaya con Alemania…

Mutter: Ulbrecht me ha hablado mucho de ti. El alemán que nunca ha visto Alemania.

Hiei: Ese soy yo. – Se sentía mal por mentir sobre su nombre y identidad, pero no había muchas más opciones.-

Mutter: Tienes pinta de ser muy majo. – La mujer sonreía muy convencida de sus palabras.- Si quieres, algún día puedes quedarte a cenar con nosotros.

Hiei: Si… Gracias.

Ulbrecht: Bueno, vamos tirando que sino papa se enfada porque llegamos tarde. – Sube al coche – Nos vemos Haing.

Hiei: Hasta mañana.

EL coche se fue. Era extraño. Había experimentado una sensación que nunca antes había sentido… Con esa mujer al lado, se sentía como un niño con su madre. ¿Quizás el instinto maternal de aquella mujer era superior a la media? Fuera como fuera, aquella sensación llegó a ponerle la carne de gallina y todo.

Volteo su vista y vio que Mukuro seguía esperándole en la esquina.

Hiei: ¿Y Klarth?

Mukuro: Se ha ido hace rato. – Emprendiendo la marcha.-

Hiei: ¿y tu? – La sigue.-

Mukuro: ¿yo? Yo estoy aquí.

Hiei: Eso ya lo veo. Pero me pregunto porque.

Mukuro: Bueno… Últimamente estas muy acompañado y he pensado que si ahora tenía que recorrer todo el camino hasta casa sin nadie…

Hiei: ¿Me sentiría solo? No te confundas. Los humanos siguen siendo todos una pandilla de pesado insoportables. Hago esto por obligación, no lo olvides.

Mukuro: Mira que te gusta mentir. – Hiei se sonrojo. Había olvidado por completo que aquella mujer poseía la capacidad de pillarle las farsas sin esfuerzo. – Pero no estoy enfadada. Me gusta ver que al final has espabilado, te has adaptado y al final te ha acabado gustando. Valoro tu esfuerzo más de lo que tú te piensas. – Vaya, ahora si que le pitaban los oídos. – No obstante, no te distraigas. Recuerda que Tamaki también posee poderes y todavía no le has parado los pies.

Hiei: Bueno, no creo que los emplee para el mal.

Mukuro: Las órdenes eran claras, Hiei. Da igual si es para bien o para mal. Esos poderes han de ser noqueados de inmediato.

Hiei: Ya… - Se prolongo un ligero silenció. No obstante no pararon de caminar.-

Mukuro: Por cierto. Mientras estabais de excursión, Kalrth y yo hemos hecho una lista de posibles sospechosos. Cuando llegues a casa te le miras.

Hiei: ¿has visto algo raro?

Mukuro: En ciertas personas si.

Hiei: ¿Por ejemplo?

Mukuro: ¿Has oido ha hablar de Fiona?

Hiei: Hummm ¿no?

Mukuro: ¿no?

Hiei: Para nada. Supongo que si se trata de alguna mujer de malos hábitos, Zelos ya se ocupa de que no me acerque mucho a ellas.

Mukuro: ¿Zelos? Tenía entendido que era un chico muy mujeriego y que le chiflaban las bragas.

Hiei: Y lo es. Pero por alguna razón, con las chicas más "sueltas" no se quiere relacionar. Dice que causan mala reputación.

Mukuro: ¿Las más "sueltas" o las que tienen poderes?

Hiei: Quien sabe… Aunque sea mi amigo, me da que no le conozco del todo.

Mukuro: Eso a sonado a verdad. – Hiei mantuvo una mirada tímida y distante respeto al comentario. Malditos humanos… - O y otra cosa. – Finalmente llegaron a la puerta del hostal. - Tu nuevo amigo…

Hiei: Todavía no se quien es, pero seguro que NO es un amigo.

Mukuro: Bueno, tu nuevo "ser humano", Silver.

Hiei: ¿Es sospechoso?

Mukuro: No sabría que decir. Pero su padre es medico. Según tengo entendido el mejor de la ciudad, hasta tal punto que es considerado "el medico de la ciudad".

Hiei: Oh, ya me ha hablado de él. ¿Qué pasa?

Mukuro: Klarth ha pensado que estaría bien que te hicieras más cercano al pelirrojo, que conocieras a su padre y revisaras los expedientes de los alumnos del centro.

Hiei: Hummm… Bueno, algo le haré… - A Mukuro no le acabo de gustar la poca convicción que le puso Hiei en pronunciar la frase. – Pero dame tiempo.

Subieron hasta su habitación, y allí estaba Klarth, quejándose al mirar la nevera medio bacía.

Klarth: Oh, Hiei, llegas justo a tiempo. – Hiei miró la situación; Klarth con una caja de leche en la mano y cara de "se me ha acabado". -

Hiei: Ni lo sueñes. Ve tú a comprar productos humanos.

Klarth: Venga, es toda una experiencia entrar en un supermercado.

Hiei: Estoy seguro de que no quiero tener esa experiencia.

Klarth: Bueno. Si estuviera Yukina seguro que a ella no le importaría… ¿Por cierto, donde esta?

Hiei: Se ha ido a pasar la noche con sus amigas. Milar y Miyu.

Klarth: Vaya. Podrían haberme invitado.

Hiei: Eres un maldito pederasta.

Klarth: ¿Disculpa? – Lanzó el cartón de leche vació contra Hiei y este lo cogió al aire.-

Hiei: ¿Cuántos años tiene Milard? ¿19? ¿20? El caso es que tu tiene 29 ¡Apunto de 30!–

Klarth: Primero; Tiene 20. Segundo: No estoy apunto de 30, todavía me queda juventud para disfrutar. Y tercero; ¿Quién le ha dado velo en este entierro?

Hiei: Es igual, poniéndote nervioso lo dejas todo en evidencia. – Deja el cartón en un estante-

Klarth: Hum – Cruza los brazos y medio sonrojado, le devuelve la venganza a Hiei.- Como mínimo a mi no me gustan las mayores.

Hiei: Eeeh… - Coge, nervioso, el cartón de leche que había colocado- Me voy a comprar entonces.

Klarth: Es igual – Sonríe maléficamente. – Poniéndote nervioso… – Hiei se va cerrado la puerta de forma agresiva - … Lo dejas todo en evidencia.

Hiei mantuvo un andar rápido durante bastante tiempo. Hasta que no visualizo el supermercado, caminó aquel ritmo. Luego se paro a mitad del tramo. Maldición, había caído en la trampa y al final se encontraba delante del supermercado, rodeado de humanos, carritos de compra, multi productos reluciente en sus estanterías y cajeras que mantenían una sonrisa falsa constantemente.

Hiei: ¿Qué le he hecho yo al mundo? – Se mantuvo quieto en un solo punto durante un rato, observando más "humanidad" a su alrededor. Estaba del todo seguro de que era el ser que más odiaba a los humanos. – Uff…- Suspiro enfuruñado y se puso a buscar el maldito cartón de leche. No tardo en percatarse que el supermercado mantenía un orden lógico en colocar los productos. No obstante, en la sección de "lácteos", había yogures y queso, pero no leche… La leche tenía que estar al lado de los productos bebibles como agua y refrescos. – Veamos… - pasó por una zona que tenía productos para desayunar. Había dos humanos discutiendo; uno con un paquete de galletas en la mano y el otro, posiblemente un empleado, intentando mantener una postura tranquila y amable. Al pasar por allí, sin ver la cara a nadie, le dio la sensación de uno de los humanos tenía un olor que ya había olido antes. Se giro disimuladamente para verle.

Silver: Disculpa ¿Estas galletas me hacen levantar radiante por la maña, saltar alegremente en la cama, correr con mi perro que no tengo y desayunar con mi familia cada mañana de buen humor y sin legañas? – Aquel comentario solo era propio de una persona que odiara tanto la humanidad con él; Silver. -

Dependiente: Hummm… - El dependiente abría un ojo más que el otro e intentaba sonreír.-

Silver: ¿Y con solo comerlas sería un hombre exitoso, siempre atareado pero hermoso?

Dependiente: Hummm… - Aquel hombre parecía sufrir por la respuesta, era evidente que ninguna galleta era capaz de hacer nada de eso, aunque lo digieran los anuncios-

Hiei: No. – Finalmente Hiei opto por salvar al humano débil.- Estas son galletas para desayunar.

Silver: Oh, - Al principio le pareció que iba a soltar cualquier otro comentario pero al final puso en paquete en una cesta que tenía.- justo lo que buscaba. – Después de eso Hiei acompañó a Silver un rato por el supermercado.-

Hiei: ¿Cómo te gusta hacer sufrir tanto a los humanos?

Silver: Ya deberías estar acostumbrado, Haing. – Hiei se fijo en que las manos del pelirrojo estaban ahora más envenadas que antes.-

Hiei: ¿Qué te ha pasado? En las manos quiero decir.

Silver: ¿Qué, que me ha pasado? No lo recuerdo muy bien. Creo que esta todo relacionado con un chico que lloraba por perder las lleves en la nieve. – Era sarcasmo. Silver sintió de inmediato que aquella no era la pregunta de Haing.- Es que mi padre es medico y cuando le he dicho lo que me ha pasado me a momificado los brazos. Es un exagerado. – Le alivio oír eso. – Realmente estoy bien. ¿y tu que haces por aquí?

Hiei: El estúpido de Klarth me ha obligado a comprar leche…

Silver: ¿Klarth? ¿El profesor de filosofía?

Hiei: Eeh… - Horror… ¿Se puede saber que fuerza sobrenatural le había hecho decir eso? Maldición, estaba claro que había dicho Klarth. Hiei empezaba a emblanquecer. ¿Debía de utilizar su tercer ojo y hacerle olvidar a Silver lo que había oído?-

Silver: En fin, supongo que a veces uno hace estupideces por el aprobado. – No se esperaba una reacción tan simple por parte del pelirrojo. – Yo me he de ir marchando ya.

Hiei: Oh, ¿ya?

Silver: Si. A no ser que quieras enfrentarte a mi padre por el retraso que me estas causando, he de irme inmediatamente.

Hiei: Bueno… Yo también me marchare pronto.

Silver: Hasta mañana, entonces.

Le dio la sensación de que Silver se mostró más nervioso de lo normal. Quizás realmente su padre se enfadaba mucho cuando llegaba tarde. Porque bien pensado, esa misma tarde el pelirrojo no quería llegar tarde por el mismo motivo…

En cierta forma, quizás sentía un tanto de envidia por aquel aviente familiar, que aunque llegase a presionar, todos sus compañeros se encontraban diariamente…

(…)

Hiei salía un tanto satisfecho por haber realizado la compra de un cartón de leche. Recordaba orgulloso el momento en que la dependienta pasaba la leche por la maquina y le decía el preció exacto del producto, luego él le acercaba la cantidad exacta del importe y ella sonreía mientras decía "vuelva otro día". No era por la dependienta, ni por sus amables palabras, era por el hecho de haberlo hecho todo tan perfecto y sin ningún retraso aparente.

Miró muy pacíficamente la calle para poder cruzar y tubo cuidado con los coches que se aproximaban. Una vez cruzo, de repente se escucho un fuerte grito de guerra y acto seguido se veía una maquina emprendedora volar por los aires tras un muro. Luego un para de personas salían corriendo despavoridas de detrás del muro.

Hiei: ¿¡Que demonios ocurre!

Hiei se puso manos a la obra y se acerco de forma abismal donde el accidente. Miró, sorprendido, un grupo de macarras que amenazaban asustados a un solo hombre con un riachuelo de sangre recorriéndole la cabeza. Parpadeo atónito… Un chico, rubio, y aunque con gafas, de ojos azules. Bien vestido, con traje… ¿Aquel hombre era claramente Tamaki? Hiei estaba del todo seguro de que Tamaki nunca antes había mostrado aquella mirada tan agresiva, ni siquiera mostró signos de ser tan agresivo, y menos para llegar a utilizar los puños.

**Continuara… **

Siento MUUUUCHO EL RETRASOOOO T^T

He estado con exámenes y cuando he entrado en vacaciones he estado saliendo mucho… Supongo que en el fondo nadie humano me puede culpar por eso…

Además el capitulo va y me queda corto… En fin… Espero volver a mi antiguo ritmo.

Es más, luego soy mala y os dejo en una parte de alta adrenalina (No se ustedes pero a mi me ardía la sangre y todo de imaginármelo)

Hablando de arder la sangre, tengo un deviantart y creo que un día de estos colgare dibujos de mi fic, cuando los tenga os aviso No son del todo inventados, necesito una base ya echa y luego meter cabezas y "cuerpos". Bueno, solo espero que gusten cuando estén colgados en Internet.

Bueno, os dejo con lo de siempre los carnets de estudiantes.

Ficha de estudiante:

Nombre: Sheena

Apellidos: Fujiwata

Clase: 1º de cientifico 

Vive en una casa classica Japonesa

Otros:

Aficiones: Deportista y sana. En verano le gusta dedicarse a los templos

Trabajo actual: Ha hecho de monitora en barias actividades infantiles y de templaría.

Ultimas declaraciones: "Mis creencias no son simples aficiones"

Ficha de estudiante:

Nombre: Miyu

Apellidos: Garci Moyeto

Clase: 1º de cientifico

Otros:

Aficiones: El yaoi y los hombres ¿Cómo, que eso no son aficiones?

Trabajo actual: Creado una web nombrado "el sector oscuro" (actualmente a tiene más de 500 visitantes diarios)

Ultimas declaraciones: "Ju, ju, ju… Mi querido sector oscuro siempre llama la atención incluso al más inocente."


	10. 10 ¿la casa del terror?

**¿La casa del terror?**

Hiei trago saliva mientras veía como aquel Tamaki agarraba con brutalidad otra maquina de refrescos y la lanzaba contra aquellos macarras.

Hiei: ¿Ta… Maki? – decía mientras uno de aquellos hombres volaba por delante de sus narices acompañado de una maquina de refrescos. –

Tamaki: ¿Hum? - Tamaki dirigió la mirada donde Hiei. - ¿¡A caso tu también quieres recibir!

Tamaki parecía realmente enfadado con Hiei ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Qué le había dicho? Si solo había pronunciado su nombre. El rubio cogió a una persona que había delante suyo y la lanzó contra Hiei. No tubo problemas para esquivarle, tenía mucha fuerza pero poca puntería.

Hiei: Entonces ¿No solo puedes endurecer el rostro? – Hiei probo de confundirle, diciendole que ya sabía la verdad sobre su poder-

Tamaki: ¿Qué? – Tamaki se detuvo sorprendido. - ¿Sabes lo de endurecer la piel?

Hiei: Si… Lo supe desde la primera vez que hablamos… Lo que no me imaginaba era esa fuerza…

Tamaki: Entonces… ¿Tú puedes ayudar a mi hermano?

Hiei: ¿Cómo?

Tamaki: Si, mi hermano; el rubio glamoroso que posiblemente vaya a tu universidad; Tamaki.

Hiei: ¿Qué? ¿Tu hermano?

Ikata: Si. Mi hermano menor se llama Tamaki. Yo me llamo Ikata. No somos gemelos, de hecho nos llevamos cinco años, pero la gente no para de confundirnos.

Hiei: Entonces… Tú no eres Tamaki…

Ikata: No, ya te lo he dicho. – Señala a tres personas inconscientes en el suelo - Antes ese par de capullos me han confundido con él. Estoy harto que no pueda dar un paseo tranquilamente por la calle. Las chicas cuando me ven se acercan alocadas, pero al verme de cerca huyen asustadas. No obstante sus novios son incapaces de diferenciarnos y estoy constantemente repartiendo palizas a memos como esos.

Hiei: Oh… Bueno, emmm… No se que decir… - Estuvo a apunto de decirle que eran como dos gotas de agua, pero prefirió no tocar ese tema. –

Ikata: Volviendo al tema de mi hermano. ¿Entonces sabes sobre esos poderes tan raros que tiene?

Hiei: Pero tu también tienes. Eres muy fuerte para ser humano.

Ikata: Te equivocas. Lo mío es don natural. De pequeño ya era muy fuerte. En cambio, Tamaki es capaz de endurecer la piel desde que llegó a Japón.

Hiei: ¿Y tu? ¿Cuánto llevas en Japón?

Ikata: Yo ya llevo cuatro años aquí y nunca he visto nada parecido… Tamaki llegó a Japón y al entrar en la universidad le empezó a ocurrir eso.

Hiei: Entonces es la universidad… - Apunto para si mismo-

Ikata: Pero eso no es todo. Hay más gente que tiene el mismo problema. Pero es curioso ver que todos ellos son de la misma universidad.

Hiei: Cierto. ¿Conoces a la gente con poderes?

Ikata: No personalmente… No ha todos. – Ikata desvió la mirada unos segundos.-

Hiei: ¿A quien?

Ikata: Fiona… - movió ligeramente los labios con decepción. – Aunque debería llamarla Bina.

Hiei: ¿Bina?

Ikata: Su autentico nombre.

Hiei: ¿Se cambió el nombre? ¿Para que?

Ikata: Es… Una historia muy larga. Y la noche no es el mejor momento para hablar. – Apunto señalando con la cabeza a personas que los miraban – Si quieres, te doy mi número y un día de estos quedamos y hablamos mejor del asunto. – Ikata acerco un papelito a Hiei con su número. - ¿Cómo te llamas?

Hiei: Hi… Quiero decir; Haing.

Ikata: Entendido, hablamos luego. Y sobretodo, te pido que no le digas nada a Tamaki directamente… Todavía.

(…)

(… …)

(… … …)

Y eso fue lo que dijo Ikata hace tres semanas… Desde entonces por mucho que Hiei llame al móvil, nadie lo cogía. Tampoco estaba muy decidido por comentarle a Tamaki nada de lo sucedido, ya que su hermano se lo había pedido…

Por unos días Hiei estuvo satisfecho con su trabajo ya que conocer a Ikata era realmente un gran avance en su faena. No obstante ese pequeño contratiempo le resulto igual de doloroso que una patada en las pelotas…

Le daba especialmente rabia estar muy cerca de algo pero a la vez tan lejos. La buena noticia era que estaba del todo confirmado que Tamaki y Fiona o Bina eran seres humanos con poderes sobrenaturales. Pero por otra parte también le cabreaba que los halagos de Klarth y Mukuro se acabasen tan pronto…

Se sentó en su pupitre al lado de Zelos, como de costumbre y miró al infinito de la pizarra. Eso le recordó a la mujer de labios carnosos, la cual no veía hacia mucho tiempo también. Klarth hablaba, pero Hiei no parecía tocar del todo de pies al suelo.

Klarth: ¿Haing…? ¿Nihilista? – Lanzó una tiza contra Hiei y sorprendentemente le dio. Pero eso sirvió para quitarle de ese trance. – Estábamos hablando del evento de final de trimestre.

Hiei: Oh.

Klarth: Ese evento indica que empieza la fiesta de navidad. Y ese día es dentro de YA. Más concretamente pasado mañana. Estamos dando ideas para realizar alguna actividad ese día. Cada Modalidad hace el suyo, pero los artistas todavía no tenemos nada seleccionado. Los del tecnológico están trabajando con una actividad para jugar a videojuegos. Los del científico ya se han puesto manos a la obra con su "viaje virtual en el espacio". Y los del social harán un "túnel del amor".

Milard: Disculpe, pero no es un túnel del amor… Es un túnel donde se podrán encontrar en miniatura varias nacionalidades.

Klarth: Lo que sea. Todos molas, menos el nuestro. Propuestas de los alumnos y los profesores del departamento: Hacer una foto aérea con la colaboración de los alumnos, pequeña recreación de las obras de Miguel Angel y "sección para pintar y colorear". ¿Qué demonios es esto último? ¿Un sitio para que la gente deje a los niños pequeños? ¿Y lo de la foto? Realmente no se como no les entra en la cabeza que no es una actividad que vaya a durar mucho Es más, marcaremos en el suelo alguna pijeria como el símbolo de la paz y colocaremos a las personas de forma militar dentro de esas líneas. Y punto. ¿Y lo de Miguel Angel? Yo no tengo nada en contra de ese pobre obre pero… Es un rollo esa actividad; estaréis currando como burros durante dos días para que luego la gente diga "Oh, pues es mono" y ya esta. Así que, queda confirmado que la gente siempre fuma cosas malas. Yeso viene a decir, que no pienso tolerar que se haga ninguna de esas actividades.

Hiei: ¿Y por eso lo pagas con migo y la tiza? – Se la lanza al aire y Klarth la coge al vuelo. –

Zelos: Por algún motivo, hoy Klarth esta la mar de irritado.

Klarth: Hn – La tiza se le cae de las manos y va a parar al suelo. Luego Klarth la mira unos instantes de forma vacilante. – Yo no me arrodillo ante nadie. – Y da muerte a la tiza pisándola. Luego la clase queda en silencio unos segundos. – Milard. Ve a buscar tiza.

Milard: Si…

Klarth: En fin… No nos desesperemos, cerca de aquí hay un vía de tren. – Se sentó en su mesa de profesor. Y medito profundamente. Luego Milard volvió con una tiza. – Gracias… Ahora. Por favor, dad ideas buenas.

Milard: ¿Y si hacemos lo que has dicho antes por error? Un túnel del amor.

Klarth: No. Para hacer depravaciones el túnel de los continentes también sirve.

Zelos: Una exposición de nuestras obras.

Klarth: ¿Qué obras? – Era una indirecta dolorosa contra los de artístico –

Balthi: ¿Y si hacemos una maratón?

Klarth: Con el frió que pela, ya saldrá a correr tu madre.

Hiei: ¿Y si se hace un baile o una obra de teatro?

Klarth: Claro, Haing, báilanos una jota.

Dolg: ¿Y si hacemos una guerra de harina o huevos?

Klarth: Claro, cuando tu, me laves la ropa.

Fiona: Yo… - Hablo la belleza de la clase y todos permanecieron en silencio. – Sugiero algo que ponga los pelos de punta. Algo como un túnel del terror.

Klarth: Pues yo a eso digo que… - Klarth miró a Fiona a los ojos. Le recorrió un desagradable frió en la espalda, pero a la vez un calor profundo en el cuello. Sin quererlo, le miro directo al escote que llevaba la muchacha, desvió la vista y finalizó diciendo – Me parece bien…

Hiei: ¿Hum?

Klarth: Entonces, hacemos una casa del terror. Esta un poco visto pero podemos intentar poner alguna novedad.

Tamaki: ¿Y si hacemos que el publico se mueva por la zona y que vaya subiendo pisos hasta que llege a un sitio muy alto y los dejen caer de golpe? Como en una atracción de Disney.

Klarth: Hummm… Ya. ¿Sabes cual es el problema? No somos Disney. Tenemos dos días contando hoy y no vamos a pedir ayuda a los del tecnológico para que nos creen un mecanismo que se suelta al notar "x" peso.

Milard: A mi me ha gustado a idea de Haing de hacer una obra de teatro. Podemos hacer de la zona un pequeño teatro donde el publico interactue directamente.

Klarth: Mmmm… ¿Y representar lo mismo miles de veces?

Milard: Bueno…

Hiei: Si.

Klarth: Vale. Idea aceptada. Ahora contadme lo que queréis representar.

Tamaki: ¡Yo! ¡Yo se una historia que te congela la sangre!

Klarth: Ya estas tardando en contarla.

Tamaki: Veréis… Era un caluroso día de verano. Un hombre, soltero y sin hijos llega tranquilamente a su casa. Acababa de hacer una caminada y estaba muy cansado y sudado. El hombre, se dirigió a la cocina en busca de agua fría en la nevera y muy desesperadamente coge un baso y lo llena de agua. Empieza a beber del baso con desesperación cuando de repente siente la presencia un horrible ser… Una horrible, negra, peluda y sucia cucaracha se encontraba dentro del baso tocando sus labios.

Todos: ¡AAAAAAAAG!

Tamaki: ¿Verdad que da miedo?

Klarth: ¡Eso es asqueroso a morir! ¡La próxima idea que sea así, juro que el chaval se va de la clase!

Milard: Vamos a pensar bien. ¿Y si nos montamos un recorrido por una sala? Podríamos coger la historia esa de la niña del pozo y que el personaje persiga el publico.

Klarth: Hummm… Si, pero que una sola persona persiga a un puñado de humanos es muy triste…

Dolg: ¡Pues entonces pongamos Zombis! ¡Hagamos de la universidad "la escuela del Apocalipsis"!

Klarth: Emmmm… La idea no me desagrada, pero el problema es que eso no es ninguna novedad…

Balthi: Entonces hagamos algo que contenga aventura y miedo a la vez. ¡Hagamos la historia de alguna maldición al estilo momia!

Klarth: Aja… - Ahora se mostró interesado- Continua…

Balthi: Podemos hacer uso de seis aulas. En una el público espera y entran en grupos de quince en quince. En la otra, la gente entra y uno de nosotros finge ser un explorador que busca un gran tesoro en una pirámide. Otro de nosotros tiene que aparecer por allí y advertir a los visitantes de que corre una gran maldición para aquel que intenta hacerse con el tesoro. Y finalmente en la otra habitación, que se consiga el tesoro, pero que caiga la maldición de miles de momias persiguiendo el publico por dos o tres aulas más.

Yukina: Oh, eso suena genial.

Balthi: Pues se me acaba de ocurrir – Se sonroja mientras se toca la cabeza-

Klarth: Bien. Pongamos manos a la obra entonces. Vamos a distribuiros para hacer bien el trabajo. Por las aulas que necesitemos, no os preocupéis, yo me ocupo. Balthi, perfecciona tu historia. Los chicos que se ocupen del decorado y las chicas que preparen la vestimenta.

Milard: Eso me parece muy machista…

Klarth: Cierto, discúlpame. Haing, a ti que te gusta coser, ayuda a las chicas.

Hiei: ¿¡Que!

Klarth: El resto, hacer lo que os he dicho. Va ha quedar algo genial.

Klarth se fue de la clase para hablar con el resto de profesores, los cuales no negaron en ofrecer un par de aulas a los alumnos de bellas artes. Los chicos se ocuparon de hacer un mini laberinto dentro de las aulas con cartón, las chicas empezaron con los preparativos de la ropa y Balthi escribía el guión con dialogo.

Milard: las momias son muy simples. Solo nos hace falta papel de water y quizás algo de ceniza para ensuciar el papel.

Yukina: Luego tenemos a los dos exploradores. ¿Qué hacemos para ellos?

Balthi: Yo recomendaría un traje a lo indiana Jons. Algo marrón para los dos exploradores y algo verde para el científico.

Hiei: ¿has puesto científico?

Balthi: Si. Es para dar más papeles a la clase. De todas formas he pensado que podríamos hacer por turnos y así no nos cansamos de repetir lo mismo mil veces en un día.

Tamaki: Genial. A vez el guión que has montado.

Balthi: Más o menos sería así.

**Guión: **

**Explorador 1: Bienvenidos, visitantes. Acabáis de llegar a una de las tumbas más importantes de la tierra; la tumba de Tutankamon. **

**Explorador 2: Llevamos dos años de investigación en estas ruinas y después de una gran búsqueda encontramos una escultura con un mecanismo muy curioso.**

**- Una escultura con forma de humano con seis brazos.- **

**Científico: Según mis estudios, si colocamos esos seis brazos apuntando hacia arriba, las puertas deberían abrirse. **

**Explorador 1: Bien, pues vamos a ello. **

**- El explorador 1 inclina uno de los brazos hacia arriba. Acto seguido las luces de la habitación se apagan. -**

**Explorado 2: ¡Maldición! ¿Qué ocurre?**

**Científico: ¡Oh! ¡Acabo de acordarme! Corre el rumor que quien posea el tesoro de Tutankamon será maldecido!**

**Explorador 1: Eso son tonterías. **

**- El explorador 1 inclina otro de los brazos hacia arriba. Las luces vuelven a apagarse y se escuchan gritos de horror. -**

**Explorador: 2: ¡Nos vas a matar a todos! ¡Deja eso!**

**Explorador 1: Después de tanto tiempo buscando esto, no pienso dejarlo a medias. **

**- El explorador 1 inclina otro de los brazos hacia arriba. Las luces se vuelven a apagar y de todas partes se ven ojos rojos observando al publico y chillidos de mujeres y ruidos de roedores de escuchan por todas partes.- **

**Científico: Todavía estamos a tiempo de huir. ¡Vamonos! **

**- El explorador 1 inclina otro de los brazos hacia arriba. De las paredes se ven luces donde salen representados varios espíritus malignos. - **

**- Las puertas a la siguiente aula se abren-**

**Explorador 2: ¿A que esperáis? ¡Largaos!**

**Explorador 1: Si os quedáis puedo ser generoso y compartir el tesoro con vosotros. **

**- El explorador 2 y el científico se van-**

**- El explorador 1 y el público entran en la siguiente sala.-**

**- Hay un tesoro colocado en un pequeño boquete en la pared, rodeado de ataúdes. El explorador entra en el boquete y alza algunas joyas del boquete con orgullo- **

**Explorador 2: ¡Lo conseguimos!**

**- De repente las tumbas de alrededor de la sala se abren y salen momias que matan al explorador y persiguen al público. **

**- En el último momento, el explorador 2 vuelve a aparecer y hace que el público corra por el laberinto perseguido por momias hasta llegar a la salida, sanos y salvos.- **

Milard: Vaya película que te has montado en un momento.

Balthi. Estoy orgulloso. Un día escribiré un libro.

Tamaki: O puedes escribir el guión de una película de Indiana Jons.

Milard: Bien, pues manos a la obra. Oh, y avisa a los "arquitectos" para que hagan lo del "boquete" en la pared.

Balthi: El resto esta en vuestras manos.

Durante todo el día, los alumnos estuvieron ocupados montándolo todo con entusiasmo. Hiei se encontró en apuros cuando le preguntaron por coser los trajes de los exploradores, pero se escapo de la clase un par de veces para hablar con Ulbrecht. Fue todo a pedir de boca.

Al siguiente día cuando ya estaba todo organizado, entre todos empezaron a crear montones de joyas artificiales con cartón y pintura dorada. Después se ocuparon del tema de la iluminación, el cual no fue simple de solucionar… Al final optaron por pedir ayuda a los del tecnológico para completarlo todo con facilidad y alegría.

Al final del segundo día, empezaron a decidir los papeles de cada persona y los relevos.

Klarth: Bien, yo propongo que se hagan tres turnos. El primero por la mañana de nueve a once, el segundo iniciara a las dos hasta las cuatro de la tarde, y el último de cuatro a seis. Teniendo en cuenta el horario de invierno es posible que a las cinco ya empiece a oscurecer. La actuación puede durar aproximadamente 15 minutos. Es preferible que cada dos actuaciones, se tome una pausa de 15 minutos. Eso hace que de esas dos horas que se hacen seguidas, cada media hora haya una pausa. Eso haría un total de seis actuaciones por grupo. ¿Os parece bien?

Milard: Hummm… Creo que será un tanto estresante…

Hiei: Yo propondría lo siguiente. Si cada actuación dura 15 minutos, cada 15 minutos, que se haga un descanso de 10 minutos. Así se hacen 5 sesiones:

Tenemos: 120 minutos

15 (actuando) + 10 (pausa)

15 (actuando) + 10 (pausa)

15 (actuando) + 10 (pausa)

15 (actuando) + 10 (pausa)

15 (actuando) + 10 (pausa)

Total de tiempo gastado: 1 hora, 15 minutos actuando, 50 minutos descansando.

Hiei: Hacemos 5 minutos de más, pero la ultima sesión no hace falta descanso porque ya llegan los sustitutos, así que vamos bien de tiempo.

Milard: Y hacemos una sesión menos de actuar. Bien entonces quedamos así.

Yukina: Faltan los personajes.

Milard: No creo que importe mucho el sexo de las momias y el científico, pero los dos exploradores deberían ser hombres ¿no?

Balthi: Yo quiero ser explorador del primer turno de mañana.

Milard: Vale, yo puedo hacer de científica de mañana. Nos falta un explorador de mañana.

Balthi: ¿Lo quieres ser tu Tamaki?

Tamaki: Hummm… Yo quería presentarme para la segunda ronda.

Milard: ¿Dolg?

Dolg: A mi dejadme para ultima ronda. Quiero ir a las actividades de los tecnológicos. Además, prefiero ser científico.

Milard: Hummm… ¿Zelos?

Zelos: Yo quiero hacer de explorador, pero junto a Haing.

Hiei: ¿Qué? ¿Quién te ha dicho que quiero salir a actuar? Pensé que deje muy claro que queria quedarme en iluminación.

Zelos: Ya, pero no todo el día, ¿o si? Venga, apúntanos a Haing, a Dolg y a mi a la ultima hora.

Balthi: En fin. Hay un grupo ya hecho. Pero falta completar el de buena mañana y el de después de comer.

Fiona: Yo me presento como científica después de la comida.

Klarth: Bueno, Luso o Haru o cualquier otro puede ayudar en la segunda ronda. Pero si no os importa, me gustaría tomar parte de la actuación como vuestro tutor. Me ofrezco voluntario para hacer de explorador de primera ronda.

Milard: Entonces el resto harán de momias.

Klarth: Los que han hecho de científico o exploradores también pueden hacer de momias en otros turnos. Eso en caso de faltar gente.

Todos sellaron el acuerdo con un fuerte apretón de manos entre todos y un potente "¡hip-hip- hurra!".

Al caer la noche, Hiei maldecía con todas sus ganas a Zelos por meterle en todo aquello. Debía memorizarse el estúpido guión de Balthi y ensayar un mínimo los gestos que iba a emplear.

Hiei: Vaya… Y yo pensado que iba a ser feliz manejando las luces.

Mukuro: No te quejes, seguro que lo haces bien. Eres un gran actor.

Hiei: En potencia…

Klarth: Yo también he de memorizarme el guión.

Hiei: Pero tu lo haces para meterte en el grupo de Milard. Es más, haces de explorador 2 y te vas a quedar a solas con ella unos minutos. En una sala oscura y acalorada y para rematar el asunto, contigo, a saber que puede pasar.

Klarth: No me trates como un vulgar acosador.

Hiei: De vulgar nada, estoy seguro que lo tienes todo planeado. – Klarth miro mal a Hiei-

Klarth: Se acabó antes de hablar de este tema contigo, me voy a ensayar a mi habitación.

Hiei: Solo hay dos habitaciones. Y ya estas en tu habitación.

Klarth: Pues me voy a la de Mukuro a ensayar, ¿Qué más da? – Klarth se va de allí dejándolos solos.-

Hiei: Jeje. Es divertidísimo cuando se enfada así. – Hiei da palmaditas en la mesa riéndose. –

Mukuro: No debes reírte tanto de él.

Hiei: Él se aprovecha de su posición de profesor constantemente en la universidad. Además, encontrar su punto débil, de que le gusten las jovencitas, es mi único momento de superioridad hacía él.

Mukuro: ¿Entonces ves mal una relación entre una persona mayor y otra joven?

Hiei: Bueno… - Miro con timidez – Supongo que no es malo… Quiero decir… Solo se llevan 9 años.

Mukuro: Ya… - Lo miro de reojo. – ¿Y tu que piensas de Milard?

Hiei: Bueno… Supongo que también le debe gustar un poco. Sino, no sería capaz de apuntarle sus sarcasmos en clase.

Mukuro: Pero, ¿no es mejor tener relaciones con personas de tu misma edad? – siguió mirándole de reojo y con cierta picardía. -

Hiei: Bueno… En mi caso… No tengo prisa en nada. – Giró la cabeza, evitando la mirada de Mukuro. No fue hasta un par de segundos de que la había cagado mucho…-

Mukuro: ¿Entonces, tienes pensado tener alguna relación con humanos? – Se levantó de su sitio.-

Hiei: No ¡No! ¿Cómo quieres que…? ¿Yo con humanos…? ¡Por favor…!

Mukuro: Ya… ¿Y que hay de aquella chica pelirroja de labios carnosos?

Hiei: ¿Qué? ¿Ella? Hace mucho que ni la vea. Además, no me vayas a decir ahora que estas… - ¿Celosa? ¿Iba a decir celosa? No lo llego a decir, pero Mukuro pudo captar el mensaje de sobras.-

Mukuro: ¿Qué? ¡No te creas tan bueno con migo! - Al final se fue de la habitación. –

Hiei: Vaya… ¿Quien me mandaba a mi hablar?

Continuo practicando el escaso guión que tenía con un cierto regustillo a culpabilidad en la conciencia. …

Llegó el gran día. Antes de partir de casa, probó de volver a llamar a Ikata, pero siguió sin obtener respuesta. ¿Y si le había pasado algo? Hiei se prometió que si durante esta semana no le cogía el teléfono, le preguntaría directamente a Tamaki, aunque las ultimas palabras que le dijo Ikata fueron no mencionar nada a su hermano menor…

Al llegar a la universidad, se podía respirar un ambiente de entusiasmo y alegría entre todos los alumnos. Hiei miro curioso todas las actividades de la gente. Klarth tenía razón con la verdadera intención del "túnel de los continentes". Había varías parejas que entraban muy alegremente para hablar, declararse o hacer manitas. Evidentemente, Hiei pasaba de entrar en esa zona.

Por un momento pensó que ha esa hora posiblemente Klarth, Balthi y Milard debían de haber empezado su obra. Decidió que al pasar un rato se acercaría a su zona para preguntar que tal iba la actividad que se habían preparado.

Por el momento tenía el rato libre y debía de distraerse. Vio a Zelos pasearse por la zona igual de perdido que él.

Zelos: ¡Hey, Haing! ¿Qué piensas hacer las primeras horas?

Hiei: No lo tengo muy claro… He mirado el "túnel del amor" y no me convence.

Zelos: Si quieres subo contigo. – Se le arrimó al hombro de forma sensual, bromeando.-

Hiei: No, gracias.

Miyu: ¡Woooo! – Desde una esquina- Mira Yukina, el sector oscuro en movimiento.

Yukina: ¿¡Eeeeh!

Zelos: Bueno, ¿entonces que prefieres? Vamos a ver lo del viaje virtual en el espacio.

Hiei: Eso también me parece un sitio donde van las parejas…

Zelos: Bueno… Pues… Oye, creo que la zona audiovisual esta libre. ¿Quieres ver alguna de mis películas?

Hiei: Bueno. Si vamos tu y yo solos de seguro que quedamos la mar de mariquitas, pero en fin.

Zelos: Di que si. Venga, me he traído Mouling Rouge.

Hiei: Vale, vale. No me negare.

Zelos: Yupi. Venga, te hecho una carrera hasta la aula audio visual.

Hiei rió picadamente estando seguro de su victoria. No obstante le falto poco por perder, ya que no sabía donde se encontraba exactamente esa aula de audiovisuales. Una vez allí, Zelos se las apaño para poder reproducir la película.

No estaba muy seguro del tiempo que había pasado, quizás dos horas y media y un poquito más, pero se le volvió ha hacer corta la película que Zelos le recomendó. El argumento era bastante simple; un joven que amaba una prostituta.

Zelos: Lo que más me gusta de la película que aun sabiendo el final desde el inicio, la sigues viendo con entusiasmo.

Hiei: Si… - meditando en silencio.-

Zelos: A mi me encanta como esta toda la coreografía preparada y evidentemente, el tamazo de el tango de Roxas. Ideal para bailar con una buena mujer.

Hiei: Si…

Zelos: Te veo muy callado ¿no te ha gustado?

Hiei: No, si que me ha gustado.

Zelos: ¿Entonces? – Le miro un instante y luego volvió a sonreír- Oye, que una profesora no es comparable con una prostituta. – Se tapaba la mano con la boca de forma picara. –

Hiei: Yo no he dicho nada de eso.

Zelos: Claro… Pero lo estas pensando de forma abrumadora. – Lo coge por el hombro.- Mira, esos amores no son del todo imposibles. He oído que muchos alumnos salen con sus profesores. Además, no puede ser una mala relación en juegos sexuales. ¿Te lo imaginas?

Hiei: No me vengas con más gilipollezes – Se lo quito de encima de forma agresiva. No obstante no pudo evitar que por su cabeza pasara alguna escena obscena. Quedo en silencio un rato – ¿Y tu? ¿No tienes pensado tener novia?

Zelos: ¿Yo? Yo ya las tengo.

Hiei: Eso no son novias. – Le miro de reojo. – Son líos.

Zelos: Bueno, nunca he sentido algo parecido al "amor".

Hiei: ¿Nunca te has enamorado?

Zelos: Jamás.- Sacudió su cabeza.- ¿Y para que?

Hiei: Hummm… Curiosa reacción la tuya.

Zelos: ¿Qué reacción?

Hiei: Negar con la cabeza tu propia afirmación.

Zelos: Hn… - Evito mirar a la cara a Hiei y doblo los labios, como si algún lejano recuerdo le doliera.-

Hiei: Bueno, sabía que algún día tenía que llegar a esto. – Se sentó al lado de una pared e hizo que Zelos también. - Me gustaría que me contaras que tienes en contra de las mujeres "sueltas". Y no te confundas, no me acaba de agradar eso de compartir intimidades con otros.

Zelos: Je… Típico de ti. – Miró al suelo.- No eres nada diferente a Silver… - Hiei ya se imagino que con eso quería decir que en el fondo, tanto el como el pelirrojo no podían evitar preocuparse por las tonterías de los demás.- En fin, no sabría muy bien por donde empezar… Iré al grano, no tengo muchas ganas de contarlo todo con pelos y señales; una vez tuve una novia y me la pego con otro.- Zelos empezó a tocarse mucho las manos de nerviosismo.-

Hiei: Oh… - Se sorprendió un poco- Bueno… No voy a decir que es una tontería, porque no lo es, pero te imaginaba un poco más duro en estos temas. – Hiei sabía que Zelos se la pegaba con todas las estudiantes de la universidad y pensaba que eso a Zelos era lo que menos le importaba.-

Zelos: Ya, yo también. Pero me supo mal saber que me la había jugado con muchos más tíos que yo.

Hiei: Entonces no fue solo uno. – ¿Quizás era un poco más comprensible teniendo en cuenta que era su primera novia?

Zelos: No, según tengo entendido fueron varios. El caso era que yo se lo perdonaba todo, hasta que finalmente decidí dejarla. Luego ella se puso muy pesada con migo y yo me negué absolutamente ha escucharla… - Se cubrió la cara con la mano- Hasta que finalmente un día por las buenas, me entere de que se había suicidado…

Quizás, fue porque la situación acompañaba… O quizás porque Hiei en el fondo sintió lástima por Zelos… O quizás porque aquellos sozollos que venían de su amigo le hacían sentirse impotente… Fuera por lo que fuera, Hiei no pudo evitar acercarse más a su amigo y rodearle con un brazo por la espalda para tranquilizarle un poco.

Al pasar un rato los dos salieron al exterior. Zelos le comento a Hiei que prefería estar solo y que luego ya se verían. No obstante, Hiei sintió que le faltaba parte de la historia de Zelos… Si todo era tal y como lo contó y no se veía afectado por el comportamiento de la chica, sino por su reacción al dejarla… ¿Por qué odiar a las chicas suelas? Cualquier chica un tanto débil de mente podría suicidarse… No solo las mujeres "sueltas" hacen esas cosas… Algo fallaba…

Dejó el tema por hoy y decidió continuar paseándose por la universidad. Esta vez, iba a mirar como era la zona recreativa que se habían montado los del tecnológico. Según tenía entendido, Silver era del tecnológico y sería una oportunidad perfecta para verle sufrir por tener que socializarse con más alumnos. ( :D)

Vio que ciertamente había un gran jaleo por la zona. Al parecer hablaban de un "maestro del videojuego" que había ganado ya en el torneo de mario kart, Teken 1,2,3,4 y 5, pokemon y ahora estaba debatiendo en otro torneo de Super smash Bros brawl… ¿Ciertamente admirable? ¿O simplemente patético por dedicarse tanto a la vida virtual? Hiei no se sorprendió para nada al ver que aquel "maestro del videojuego", no era otro que Dolg.

Dolg: ¡Hey, pelo pincho! ¿Qué tal? ¿Te apuntas a una partida?

Hiei: No estoy seguro de saber como funciona todo esto…

Dolg: Oh, venga es muy simple. Dame un lápiz, que te lo explico mejor. – Dolg extendió la mano.-

Hiei: Bueno… Toma… - Hiei le alcanzo su lápiz por compasión, tampoco estaba muy disponible a escuchar sus explicaciones, pero al menos así mataba el tiempo.-

Dolg: Oh, muchas gracias, lo necesitaba. – Dolg se guardo el lapiz en el bolsillo y continuo pegado a la pantalla-

Hiei: ¿Qué…? – Hiei quedo unos segundos en silencio pensado.- ¿Me devuelves el lápiz?

Dolg: ¿Qué lápiz?

Hiei: ¡El lápiz que te he prestado para que me dieras instrucciones de cómo se juega!

Dolg: Mira que eres idiota, las instrucciones están aquí mismo.- Dolg le acerca el manual de instrucciones.-

Hiei: Lo voy a matar… - Hiei se acerco siniestramente por detrás de Dolg para retorcerle el cuello. No obstante Alguien le detuvo.-

Silver: Tranquilo, hombre, solo es un crió pasándoselo bien con los videojuegos. Y si quieres que le sepa mal, has de ganarle en su terreno.

Hiei: ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Silver: Como es nuestra actividad, me obligan a participar. Me he inscrito en el torneo este.

Hiei: ¿Y como vas?

Silver: Ganando. Es muy simple. Así como quien no quiere la cosa, he llegado a finalista.

Hiei: ¿Hum? – Pensó dos cosas, o era muy fácil o Silver ocultaba su talento para los videojuegos. –

Silver: Bueno, me voy sentando en mi sitio. Me toca competir contra Dolg y otros dos más. – Silver se sentó en una silla que había cerca de la pantalla. Vino uno de los organizadores y le dio un mando. Dolg y sus dos amigos eran el resto de finalistas.-

Dolg: Estos son los otros dos finalistas, Show y Dinam. Ambos son muy buenos y a mi, que soy el "maestro del videojuego" me cuesta derrotarles. Igualmente, te recuerdo que tu verdadero rival, soy yo, no lo olvides. Y un día de estos…

Silver: Si, ya, lo que tu digas.

El juego empezó. Dolg eligió muy convencido al personaje "maestro pokemon", Slow eligió a Luigi y Dinam a Mr. Game y Wacht. Silver se quedo son Samus. Hiei miraba un tanto confuso todo aquello. Según tenía entendido eran personajes de videojuegos que iban a combatir de forma virtual. No tenía sentido, era más divertido luchar en la vida real. Después observó que realmente esas luchas quizás tenían su gracia. Podía luchar tantas veces como quisieras y no te cansabas… Era interesante. De alguna forma, se añadió a los gritos de los demás fanáticos que animaban a su favorito.

Silver logró eliminar a Slow al poco tiempo. También se ha de tener en cuenta que el mismo Dolg intentaba eliminar a sus propios amigos del torneo y con eso, Diman también cayo eliminado. El resultado del esperado final era Silver contra Dolg con una sola vida en pie y un porcentaje de salir eliminados bastante alta. Quizás Hiei pensó demasiado pronto que la victoria era para Silver, ya que en un momento dado, su ultimo ataque fallo y Dolg aprovecho el momento para acabar de eliminarlo.

Silver: Vaya, he perdido.

Dolg: ¿"Vaya, he perdido? ¿¡Pero tu de que vas! Me podías haber dado de sobras, lo que pasa es que no has querido. Has perdido expresamente.

Silver: ¿Quieres dejar de gritar, idiota? Has ganado, ve ha celebrar la victoria.

De entre el publico, la gente gritaba de todo, halagando a Dolg, nadie se había dado cuenta de lo que hablaban finalista y ganador. Hiei se fijó en un grito que decía "¡Queremos un hijo tuyo!", el cual provenía de un compañero de su clase llamado Luso. Hiei recordó que aquel chico también era sospechoso para Mukuro y Klarth… No obstante, Kuwabara apareció por detrás y desconcentro a Hiei.

Kuwabara: Hey, Hiei ¿Qué haces aquí? No te imaginaba en esta zona de videojuegos.

Hiei: Bueno, solo estoy mirando.

Kuwabara: Dolg es un genio en los videojuegos. – Le golpeo en la espalda a Dolg.-

Dolg: ¡Hola, Kuwabara! ¡Viejo compañero de batallas!

Kuwabara: Hace tiempo que le conozco. Bueno, más que conocer he jugado alguna partida con el en los recreativos. En la esquiada no fui capaz de reconocerle.

Dolg: Tampoco sabías que estaba en esta universidad.

Hiei:¿Cuántos años tienes? – Hiei se fijo que Dolg tenía más cara de niño que un chaval de 4 de la ESO. Sabía de sobras que iba a su clase, pero quien sabe si estaba allí por ¿superdotado? –

Dolg: Hoy es mi cumpleaños. He hecho 19 años. Y me han regalado un lápiz. – Hiei acribilló con la mirada al chico. –

Kuwabara: ¿Habéis entrado ya a nuestra actividad?

Hiei: ¿Tu a que grupo vas? ¿Al social?

Kuwabara: No, al científico.

Hiei: Entonces vosotros soy los que habéis hecho lo del viaje virtual al espacio.

Kuwabara: Si. Fue idea de Ulbrecht.

Hiei: Hablando del alemán… No le he visto.

Kuwabara: No ha venido.

Hiei: ¿No? Que raro… - Ulbrecht empezaba a preocuparle…-

Kuwabara: Bueno, ¿entonces vais ha venir o no?

Dolg: Con migo no cuentes mucho. He de conquistar todos los videojuegos de esta zona.

Hiei: Recuerda que a las cinco hemos de prepararnos para nuestra actividad. – Mira el reloj de la universidad.- Y ya son las dos del mediodía.

Dolg: Si, si. No lo he olvidado.

Silver: ¿Vosotros que vais ha hacer?

Hiei: Una pirámide del terror.

Silver: oh, suena interesante. Iré a verlo más tarde.

Dolg: ¡Tu no te mueves de aquí hasta que no me ganes!

Silver: De hecho estaba pensando en ir a ver lo de Kuwabara. – Se levanta rápidamente para que Dolg no le coja - Venga vamos.

Hiei, Silver y Kuwabara se dirigieron a la zona de los cientificos. Por el camino, pararon un momento ha mirar la parte de los humanísticos. Menudo asco, seguían entrando parejas… Kuwabara comentó que era posible que su actividad se encontrase en la misma situación. Al llegar a la zona, se percataron de que realmente no había tantas parejas como en el social… Pero las había.

Silver: Que asco de vida…

Kuwabara: Eso es la primavera.

Silver: Pero si todavía estamos en invierno… Y estamos en diciembre.

A Hiei le falto poco para gritar "¿¡Que demonios…!" al ver a Mukuro salía del viaje en el espacio acompañada de Auron. ¿¡Porque! Cerró los ojos y se tranquilizo, no tenía pensado perder los nervios antes Silver y Kuwabara. De hecho, ¿Por qué tenía que perder los nervios? No era su hermana. Es más, si fuera su hermana, seguiría sin tener motivos para decirle nada. Mukuro le miro por un momento, pero desvió la cabeza, fingiendo que no le había visto bien. Quizás seguía molesta por lo de ayer. Aunque bien pensado ¿Qué había hecho él para enfadarla? Se suponía que estaba criticando a Klarth.

Kuwabara: ¿Queréis entrar? Nos lo hemos trabajado mucho. Además, he ido a ver la actividad de Silver y seguramente veré también la tuya, Hiei.

Silver: Hummm… Solo por curiosidad… Antes ya le has llamado así, pero ¿"Hiei" es algún mote?

Hiei: ¡Si! – Estúpido Kuwabara, pensó.-

Silver: Oh, entonces a lo mejor yo también te llamo así algún día.

Al final entraron. Para Hiei no era nada del otro mundo, pero a Silver pareció gustarle eso de la ciencia y el universo. Quizás, lo que más le gusto fuera que algún día este estúpido mundo humano se acabaría… Mientras que a Silver le gusto mucho más lo de las estrellas. La idea consistía en cuatro pantallas colocadas en la pared, donde se reproducía el mismo video pero visto en continuidad entre las 4 paredes. El resultado era sensación de "estar" en el espacio.

Kuwabara: ¿Qué os ha parecido?

Silver: Que tengo hambre. Me voy a comer. – A Kuwabara aquel comentaría le sentó mal.-

Hiei: ¿Qué? ¿Te vas?

Silver: Siempre me alimento en casa, luego vuelvo. – Aquella manía que tenía el pelirrojo por no llegar tarde a su casa, empezaba a resultarle enfermizo a Hiei.-

Hiei: Pero quédate, hombre. – Le cogió del brazo- Comamos todos juntos aquí. La cantina esta abierta. – Silver mostró una mueca de dolor.-

Silver: Ya… Pero prefiero ir a casa. – Se libero de Hiei y se toco el brazo que seguramente tenía adolorido del tirón. No se quedo mucho rato a la respuesta de los otros dos, ya que se fue sin decir nada más. –

Kuwabara: ¿Me lo parece a mi o tiene los brazos más vendados que ayer?

Hiei: Me dijo que fue su padre quien le momifico los brazos… Pero realmente le duelen.

Kuwabara: Que chico más raro. ¿Crees que tiene poderes?

Hiei: Tener los brazos vendados y que te duelan, tiene relación. Tener los brazos vendados por dolor y tener poderes no tiene tanta relación.

Kuwabara: Entiendo… En fin. Si a caso voy a llamar a balthi para que venga con nosotros a comer. ¿Ya habrá acabado su turno, no?

Hiei: Si, si. Él hacía la ronda de buena mañana.

Kuwabara: ¿Y Tamaki y Zelos?

Hiei: Tamaki ha de estar haberla empezado hace poco… - Vió que eran cerca de las tres.- Empezaba a las dos creo. Y acababa a las cuatro. Yo empezaré a las cinco junto a Dolg y Zelos. Pero Zelos antes se ha ido…

Kuwabara: Bueno. Entonces nos conformaremos con Balthi, Dolg y si se apunta, alguna chica. – Esa chica era claro que se refería a Yukina. –

Hiei: Creo que Yukina hacía de momia en la segunda ronda.

Kuwabara: Vaya… - Miró con decepción al suelo.- Bueno… Pues con Balthi y Dolg.

Hiei: ¿Milard, Miyu y Sheena no cuentan?

Kuwabara: Milard me han dicho que esta con alguien – Miro a Hiei, afirmando que efectivamente se encontraba con Klarth. – Y las otras dos… Bueno, no las conocemos del todo… En fin, vamos a llamar a Balthi. – Cogió su móvil y llamó a Balthi. –

Hiei: ¿Con eso puedes hablar con él?

Kuwabara: Si, es como un teléfono, pero sin cables para que este fijo. – Atendió el móvil. - ¿Hola? Hola, Balthi, soy Kazuma. ¿Te vienes a la cantina para comer con Hi… - Hiei le dio un golpecito en el brazo.- Haing y con migo? ¿Si? Genial, nos vemos entonces. – Kuwabara se mantuvo callado un momento con el móvil en la mano- ¿Cómo? ¿Qué te han intentado acosar? ¿Qué tontería es esa? – Se mantuvo callado un poco más.- Bueno, bueno. Ahora nos lo cuentas mejor.

Hiei estuvo apunto de preguntarle a Kuwabara, pero este puso la mano frente suyo, indicando que era mejor que lo contara Balthi.

Se reunieron en la cantina como acordaron y Balthi apareci todavía con restos de maquillaje en la cara y con las botas del traje.

Hiei: Oye, ¿Tamaki tiene botas?

Balthi: ¿Qué? Oh, mierda… Bueno, supongo que ira con sus zapatos… En fin, no pienso volver…

Kuwabara: ¿Qué ha pasado?

Balthi: Pues todavía no estoy del todo seguro. Pero se que alguien me ha estado metiendo mano.

Kuwabara: Venga, Balthi. Seguro que con tanto movimiento cualquiera te puede haber tocado sin querer.

Balthi: Que, no. Que me han metido mano… - Se toco el pecho con disgusto.- Me han magreado de cintura para arriba.

Kuwabara: Hummm… ¿Alguna broma?

Hiei: Dudo que algún tío como venganza a Balthi este dispuesto a meterle mano.

Kuwabara: ¿Entonces? ¿Una chica desesperada?

Balthi: Y tan desesperada… Porque yo me he escapado, porque sino me metía mano hasta debajo de los pantalones…

Kuwabara: ¿Y no has visto quien era?

Balthi: Si la o le hubiera visto no estaría así de nervioso.

De repente, el móvil de Kuwabara empezó a sonar. Kuwabara lo cogió sin mucha importancia, ya que estaba más atento por la historia de Balthi que otra cosa. Al descolgar, se dio cuanta que quien lo llamaba era Tamaki.

Kuwabara: ¿¡Como! -De repente el pelirrojo se levanto de la silla donde estaba-

¿¡A ti también! ¿Se puede saber que pasa hoy?

Balthi: No me digas que a él… - Kuwabara asintió con la cabeza-

Kuwabara: ¿Y tu sabes quien ha sido? – Se quedo callado un momento- ¿Qué? ¿La chica que hacia de científica con tigo?

Hiei: ¿Fiona?

Kuwabara: Esa misma. – Volvió a callarse para escuchar a Tamaki.- Según Tamaki, el hacía de explorador 2, ya me dirás tu que es eso, el caso es que cuando los dos se an ido de la escena, ella a aprovechado para acosarlo.

Hiei: ¿Desde cuando una mujer acosa a un hombre?

Kuwabara: No lo se, a mi nunca me han acosado. – Hiei le miro un momento con cara de "¿A caso piensas que lo dudaba?"- ¿A que viene esa miradita…? – Kuwabara volvió atender el teléfono.- Entonces, ¿se ha cancelado por el momento vuestro evento? … Aja… Ya… vale… Hasta ahora, entonces. – Se dirige a sus compañeros y cuelga.- Dice que ahora viene.

Balthi: ¿Creéis que Fiona ha sido la misma persona que me ha intentado meter mano a mi?

Hiei: Es lo más posible…

(…)

Esperaron hasta que Tamaki entro en la cantina junto con Klarth y Milard. Al pobre chico se le veía un tanto sorprendido todavía por todo lo ocurrido y Klarth dejaba que se apoyara en su hombro.

Balthi: No te preocupes Tamaki, a mi también me han intentado tocar.

Klarth: Ya, pero a él le ha venido de muy poco de que le violaran.

Kuwabara: ¿¡Que!

Klarth: Por suerte, Tamaki antes me había dicho que no tenía las botas de explorador e iba a darle unas de recambio. Cuando he entrado, me lo he encontrado atado de manos…

Hiei: ¿Y luego?

Klarth: Se ha identificado a Fiona como autora de los acosos. Así que ahora le caerá una denuncia. Pero antes he de hablar con ella y sus padres.

Balthi: ¿Cómo te sientes ahora, Tamaki?

Tamaki: Bueno… El problema no son los acosos… El miedo que sentí en ese momento fue espantoso… Ella… - Cerró los ojos fuertemente y se auto abrazo.- Casi me mata…

Hiei: ¿Qué? ¿Y eso como ha sido? – Hiei se acerco a Tamaki e intentaba verle mejor la cara.-

Tamaki: Bueno… - Desliza una de sus manos por el pecho- Ha llegado un punto donde ella me ha cogido por el cuello – desliza su mano hasta del cuello.- y casi me estrangula…

Klarth: Lo normal en estos casos sería avisar a la policía, pero al haber tanta gente aquí es preferible que no alarmemos.

Hiei: ¿Estáis tontos? ¿Qué mejor que avisar a la policía?

Klarth: Haing… Tu ve ha hablar con Mukuro. El resto, quedaos aquí para vigilar a vuestro compañero Tamaki. Yo iré ha hablar con ella un momento.

Hiei todavía no acababa de entender el motivo por el cual Klarth se negaba a avisar a los agentes de seguridad del mundo humano. Todo quedaría resulto en un santiamén. Se levanto indignado de su silla y se fue a buscar a Mukuro, ya que quizás ella tenía algo que ver con el tema. La encontró no muy lejos de lo que era la actividad de los de bellas artes. Lamentablemente seguía acompañada… De Auron

Hiei: Mukuro. ¿Podemos hablar?

Mukuro: Tu diras.

Hiei: ¿Has escuchado bien lo que le ha pasado a Tamaki?

Mukuro: Perfectamente.

Hiei: ¿Y porque demonios no has dejado que se ocupe la policía? Si lo hacéis así, parecerá que estáis cubriendo al criminal.

Mukuro: Párate a pensar por un momento. – alzo una mano para que Hiei callase. – Yo ya dije que Fiona era una sospechosa de tener poderes. Si la policía pone las narices en el asunto, la misión se echara a perder.

Hiei: ¿Entonces, tampoco tenéis pensado expulsarla del centro, cierto?

Mukuro: No podemos hacer nada al respeto.

Hiei: Pero… ¡Tamaki casi muere! ¿¡Y si la cosa se repite! – Hiei realmente estaba nervioso y furioso por lo ocurrido con su amigo.- Y si la próxima victima es… No se, quizás Yukina… O Zelos o Silver. ¡¿Y si esa tía esta loca!

Mukuro: Hiei. Cálmate. Esta misión la estas poniendo dentro de una situación demasiado personal… Si sigues así, me veré obligada a expulsarte del tema.

Hiei: ¿Cómo? Pero… ¿Acaso alguna cosa de las que he dicho es falso?

Mukuro: Por favor… No continúes. Deja que Klarth se ocupe del tema. – Mukuro se acerco más a Hiei y le coloca la mano sobre la cabeza.- Y no le des tantas vueltas. Si ocurre algo grave, tú y yo estamos aquí para algo. – Intenta sonreírle de forma muy leve.-

**Continuara… **

* * *

Hola. Ya estoy de vuelta con otro capitulo :D

Esta vez, no he tardado tano, eh? Jeje

Como se van poniendo las cosa, eh? En principio no tenía pensado darle a Fiona un papel tan importante, pero ya puestos, voy a explotar más al personaje.

Y como digo, lo prometido es deuda, aquí esta un dibujo del fic!

... ... ...

oh! Como era de esperar, no se pueden dejar link en fan fiction... Y tampoco dejan que se envie el link por correo... T^T

Bueno, para hacerlo simple, he puesto mi paguina web de deviant art en mi perfil de fanfiction, así sera más facil poder verlo :D

Decidme que hos parece el dibujo si podeis verlo. :)

Y bueno, a parte de eso, dejo los carnets, como de costumbre.

**Ficha de estudiante:**

Nombre: Silver

Apellidos: Gio Banni

Clase: 1º de tecnologico

Otros:

Aficiones: Realmente le encantan los videojuegos y si Dolg es el "maestro de los videojuegos", él es el "master de los maestros". No obstante, en su carnet no pone nada de videojuegos y se conforma con "leer y conectarse a Internet", es decir, más soso que una piedra.

Trabajo actual: Estudiante. Aveces ayudo a mi padre.

Ultimas declaraciones: "No te metas en mi camino"

**Ficha de estudiante:**

Nombre: Dolg

Apellidos: Hets Solo

Clase: 1º de bellas artes

Otros:

Aficiones: ¡VIDEOJUEGOOOOS!

Trabajo actual: Nini. Ni trabajo, ni estudio… Bueno, estudio un poco…

Ultimas declaraciones: "Tonto quien lo lea"

Hasta el siguiente capitulo ^^


	11. 11 ¿Amigos…?

**¿Amigos…? **

Klarth mando a Fiona a un aula donde pudiera hablar con ella en privado. Allí Fiona se sentó sin esperar permiso alguno del profesor y lo miró seducidamente.

Klarth: No te creas que con esa mirada vayas a conseguir algo.

Fiona: Ya me lo imaginaba… Porque no eres humano ¿cierto? – Klarth realmente quedo sorprendido, pero no quería bajar la guardia, así que solo parpadeo rápidamente.- Solo bromeaba. – Eso era mentida, ella estaba absolutamente segura de lo que había dicho.-

Klarth: Dime una cosa Fiona. ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿19? ¿20?

Fiona: 19

Klarth: ¿Sabes que a partir de los 18 puedes ir a la cárcel por intentar asesinar a un compañero?

Fiona: Si.

Klarth: ¿Entonces? ¿Qué pretendías conseguir con eso? ¿Venganza? ¿Diversión? – Klarth se apoyo a la mesa de delante de Fiona y la presionó con la mirada-

Fiona: Silencio – Pronunció de forma seductora y coloco su mano en la mejilla de Klarth.-

Klarth: ¿De quien? – La mirada de Klarth se ablandecida por momentos… Y todo era por estar en contacto con ella…-

Fiona: ¿Y a eso que le importa a un simple profesor? – Fiona desplazo la mano hasta el pecho del hombre y le acariciaba picadamente.-

Klarth: Pues… No lo se… - Se apretó fuertemente los labios con la boca.-

Fiona: ¿seguro? – Se acerco al oído de Klarth- Quiero que me lo cuentes todo…

Mientras, Hiei simplemente escapo de la presencia de Mukuro y fue en busca de la muchacha que había intentado matar a Tamaki. No tenía porque resultarle difícil saber donde estaba ella, ya que allí estaría Klarth. Hiei no simplemente rompió las reglas y utilizo el ojo maléfico para encontrar la energía de Klarth. Ya puestos a desobedecer, empleo su alta velocidad para llegar donde ellos y tampoco le importo en absoluto entrar por la ventana rompiéndola a patada limpia. Tenía clarísimo que si no reaccionaba ahora con Fiona, Mukuro le quitaría del caso y puestos a obtener el mismo resultado obedeciendo o sin obedecer ¿Qué más daba lo que hiciera ahora?

Entró tan precipitadamente, que esperaba una reacción más asustadiza por parte de aquella chica, pero solo se lo quedo mirando con suprema soberbia.

Hiei: ¡Tu! – utilizo un cristal que tenía cerca para amenazarla.-

Fiona: Oh, ¿enserio? Piénsalo bien. ¿Qué ganas matándome?

Hiei: Ahorrarme victimas.

Fiona: vaya… Pensaba que a los demonios se les prohibía matar humanos.

Hiei: ¿Qué…? – Ahora era él el sorprendido ¿Cómo sabía eso la chica?. No obstante no bajo la guardia ni un segundo. Algo raro había ocurrido en la habitación segundos antes de que él entrara, ya que Klarth se encontraba en un tremendo estado de shock sentado en una silla.- Estoy seguro que pueden hacer la vista gorda contigo.

Fiona: Bueno, tampoco le temo a la muerte. Puedes hacer lo que te plazca, pero atendiéndote a las consecuencias.

Hiei: ¿a que te refieres?

Fiona: Entiendo que no te importe lo que te pueda llegar a pasar a ti, pero… - Sonrío placidamente – Plantéate un segundo las miles de posibilidades que hay de mi muerte. Una alumna asesinada justo cuando hablaba con su profesor. Klarth y sus compañeros no quedaran excluidos del caso. Será fácil acusarles y despedirles del centro. Resultado: caso perdido. Pero, hay más posibilidades que pueden resultar muy distraídos. He de suponer que si es así, el siguiente grupo que os sustituya no se andará con chiquitas. Quizás matan a todos los alumnos del centro… o quizás se lleven a los sujetos sospechosos de forma violenta y experimenten con ellos.

Hiei: ¿Y si te dejo con vida, que gano?

Fiona: Más bien dicho ¿Qué pierdes exactamente?

Hiei: No es muy difícil deducirlo después de tu actuación con Tamaki.

Fiona: bueno ¿y? Lo más posible es que se me lleven a un juzgado. Y lo mínimo sería que me expulsaran del centro.

Hiei: ¿Por qué lo has hecho? – La interrogo sin impórtale lo que le decía-

Fiona: Para silenciar a alguien.

Hiei: ¿silenciar? ¿Para que? No tienes pinta de ser la líder de todo esto. ¿Quién te maneja?

Fiona: Hn… - Solo por unos segundos, Fiona formo una micro expresión de miedo con sus labios.- Que patético se te ve preocupándote por humanos…

Hiei se acercó a velocidad prohibida hacía Fiona y dejo caer el trozo de cristal que sostenía, frente a sus pies. No hubo ninguna palabra más, Fiona cogió sus cosas y se fue de la habitación sin replica alguna. Hiei se quedo con Klarth un rato hasta que llegaron Mukuro y Auron. Mukuro miraba furiosa el desastre de la habitación y dirigía esa rabia directa hacía Hiei. No obstante…

Auron: Deja que yo arregle las cosas. – Inspecciono a Klarth unos segundos.- Mientras vosotros volveos al hostal con Klarth.

Mukuro: ¿Piensas cargan tu con la culpa?

Auron: No, simplemente voy a ordenar este desastre y a ocuparme de algún que otro tramite de papeles. – A eso a Hiei le sonó a "expulsión" de la universidad.-

Ambos cogieron a Klarth y se lo llevaron al hostal. Lo colocaron en la cama y esperaron en el salón a que despertara. Mukuro no tardo en cuestionar a Hiei.

Mukuro: ¿es puede saber que has hecho? Solo has empeorado las cosas. Si te hubieras quedado quieto como te dije...

Hiei: ¿Y que hago de brazos cruzados?

Mukuro: Quizás atender el amigo por el cual estabas preocupado. – Ataco verbalmente sin miramientos. Al chico le supo mal aquel comentario y se levanto - ¿A dónde vas?

Hiei: A dar una vuelta…

Cerro la puerta a su paso y salio a la calle. Mukuro por un momento quiso levantarse a buscarlo, pero su orgullo le dejaba las piernas donde las tenía. Medito unos segundos lo que le había dicho… ¿Quizás muy cruel por su parte? Posiblemente… Tampoco era el mejor momento para pelearse e intentar herirse mutuamente. Mukuro eligió esperar a que Klarth se despertara y luego ir a buscar a Hiei.

Mientras, el joven youkai se adentraba en la parte más oscura de la ciudad, donde habían los locales que negociaban con droga, los burdeles menos higiénicos y la corrupción era una ley. Quizás porque en ese momento se sentía poco útil fue a parar en esa zona. Miró a su alrededor con desgana y recordó el motivo por el cual los humanos eran tan repulsivos para él. No obstante, antes de poder acabar de enviarlo todo tomar viento, alguien le dio unos toques en la espalda y pregunto "¿tienes fuego?".

Hiei: ¿Qué…? – Era ella… La chica de labios carnosos estaba allí, aunque esta vez tenía pinta de estar mal nutrida ya que tenía la cara un tanto chupada.- Tu…

Mujer de labios carnosos: Si, yo. – Le sonrió de forma débil y apagada.-

Hiei: No, no tengo.

Mujer de labios carnosos: Lástima… - Cogió su típico mechero y se encendió el cigarrillo. –

Hiei: ¿te sigues comprando tabaco aunque te mueras de hambre?

Mujer de labios carnosos: Es más difícil no fumar, que no comer… ¿Qué te ha traído a esta zona de la ciudad?

Hiei: Nada en especial. Quería pasar el rato.

Mujer de labios carnosos: Hummm… Si quieres yo y una compañera podemos hacer que pases un buen rato. – A Hiei al principio le costaba de creer, pero ella lo decía muy en serio. –

Hiei: Yo… Bueno… No creo que me interese eso…

Mujer de labios carnosos: Ya… ¿Y pasar un rato hablando? Hay un local donde la bebida esta realmente bien de precio.

Hiei: Eso quizás si… - Aunque el chico afirmase, no quería ir a ningún local. No obstante se dejo guiar por las callejuelas de la zona hasta un local llamado "El lobo hambriento". Al entrar, la chica miró por los alrededores buscando a alguien.-

Mujer de labios carnosos: Vaya… Creo que la compañera que te he dicho se ha ido un momento.

Hiei: Es igual… - se sentó en uno de los sofás del local y miró al suelo.-

Mujer de labios carnosos: Puedo deducir que hoy no has tenido buen día ¿cierto?- Ella se recostó a su lado y apoyo la cabeza en las piernas del chico- Puedes contarme lo que quieras. Aquí siempre se cuentan los problemas, aunque no se solucionen.

Hiei: Hn. – Dudo un momento si decir algo acerca el día de hoy. Estaba algo tenso por tener a la pelirroja en sus piernas y se puso algo nervioso al ver que ella para distraerse acariciaba con un dedo sus rodillas. – Bueno… Hoy una compañera de clase ha intentado matar a un amigo mió.

Mujer de labios carnosos: Oh ¿Y era guapo el chico? – dejó de acariciarle las rodillas –

Hiei: ¿Qué?

Mujer de labios carnosos: pregunto si el chico que tenía que morir es guapo.

Hiei: Bueno… Si, supongo que si. Es el más popular de la universidad y solo lleva aquí un par de días.

Mujer de labios carnosos: Mi antiguo novio también era muy guapo – Hiei no tenía muy claro quien contaba los problemas a quien.- ¿Y sabes que persona lo ha hecho?

Hiei: Si, una chica llamada Fiona. – La pelirroja se sobresalto –

Mujer de labios carnosos: ¿Fiona?

Hiei: Si… ¿La conoces?

Mujer de labios carnosos: Es mi compañera. La chica que quería presentarte.

Hiei: ¿estamos hablando de la misma persona?

Mujer de labios carnosos: Solo conozco a una Fiona que este tan loca como para matar a un tío bueno. Es una chica muy buen dotada de pecho y muy pero que muy guapa ¿cierto?

Hiei: Si… Es ella, supongo.

Mujer de labios carnosos: Tiene mucho éxito con los chicos. Se acuesta con muchos y ellos siempre salen muy satisfechos de ella.

Hiei: No hace falta que me cuentes esos detalles… - Le dio unos golpecitos con el dedo en la cabeza.- Ya te he dicho que no pienso pasar ese tipo de rato con vosotras…

Mujer de labios carnosos: De todas formas, ella se volvió muy popular por el poco tiempo que lleva aquí.

Hiei: ¿Cuánto lleva?

Mujer de labios carnosos: Un año. Más o menos. Desde que ingreso en la universidad donde vas.

Hiei: ¿Y que hace ella en un local como este? ¿Qué la impulsa a vender su cuerpo?

Mujer de labios carnosos: Supongo que un poco de lo que buscan todos… Fama… Dinero… Olvidar… Es esencial reunir alguna de esas características para estar aquí.

Hiei: Ya, pero… ¿Y sus padres?

Mujer de labios carnosos: Según tengo entendido de ella se hace cargo un amigo de la familia.

Hiei: ¿Y eso…?

Mujer de labios carnosos: No lo se… Deberías preguntarle a otra persona acerca de la vida de Fiona. – Le volvió a acariciar la rodilla- Quizás a… - Fiona entro en el local. No tardo en darse cuenta de la presencia de su compañero.-

Fiona: Vaya, mira a quien tenemos a aquí. – Se acerco-

Mujer de labios carnosos: Es un amigo.

Fiona: Ya veo. No me imaginaba encontrarme contigo en un lugar así.

Hiei: Lo mismo digo. Pensaba que te tenías tan creído el poderío de tu cuerpo que no dejarías que cualquiera lo tocara.

Fiona: ¿Tengo pinta de dejar que lo toque cualquiera? – Fiona se sentó de frente encima de las rodillas de Hiei- ¿Qué buscas exactamente aquí?

Hiei: Pasar el rato.

Fiona: Vaya, si que vas avanzado… - Se inclino hacía él y le rodeo el cuello con los brazos.-

Hiei: No ese tipo de ratos. Simplemente hoy me has puesto de mal humor.

Fiona: Oh… Que triste. – Se acercó muy osadamente a su rostro-

Hiei: Todavía me pregunto que le has hecho a mi compañero para que haya quedado así.

Fiona: Nada del otro mundo… Simplemente puedo extraer la información que quiera.

Hiei: Vaya… ¿esa es tu habilidad?

Fiona. Si… Aunque ha estas horas ya debe de haber despertado.

Hiei: ¿Para quién trabajas?

Fiona: ¿Quieres saberlo…?

Hiei: Tengo curiosidad.

Fiona: Hummm… Temo que no puedo decírtelo. A menos que…

Hiei: ¿Qué, que?

Fiona: Si te acuestas con migo una noche puede que te lo diga.

Hiei: Hn. – De repente escuchó unos golpecitos procedentes de la ventana de al lado. Mukuro estaba allí mirándole de forma decepciónate. Antes de irse de allí, cogió un retulador que tenía en la cartera de profesor y escribió en el cristal "estúpido".- Me temo que no hay trato.

Hiei se quito de encima a Fiona y a la chica de labios carnosos, se levanto del sofá y salió al exterior para intentar atrapar a Mukuro. No obstante al salir de allí se dio cuenta de que Mukuro simplemente ya no estaba en esa zona… ¿Quizás había utilizado energía demoníaca para correr a gran velocidad? Hiei no fue menos y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se subió arriba de un edifico y utilizo su jagan para encontrar a la mujer. Le sorprendió que Mukuro simplemente volviera al hostal… Él también se dirigió hacia allí sin miramientos.

Al entrar vio que Klarth seguía dormido en la cama y que Mukuro se había sentado en el suelo mirando a la ventana. Ahora era el momento de la verdad ¿Le creería si le decía que solo había ido ha hablar?

Hiei: Mukuro… Yo…- carraspeó un momento- Lo siento.

Mukuro: ¿Te lo has pasado bien? – No se giro ni un momento a mirarle.-

Hiei: Me conoces mejor que nadie. Estoy seguro de que sabes de sobras que no estaba allí para nada en especial.

Mukuro: Me puedo hacer una idea… Supongo…

Hiei: ¿te sabe mal que hable de mis problemas a otros?

Mukuro: Simplemente me decepciona pensar que no me los cuentes a mi… - Mantuvo el silencio un rato.- Y además… Que te dejes sobar con tanta facilidad… Eso... Lo odio.

Hiei: Hn – Se sentó al su lado y estiro las piernas.- ¿Estas celosa?

Mukuro: Es posible… - Hiei la cogió por los hombros y la dejo caer sobre sus piernas.-

Hiei: No deberías ser tan niña pequeña en estos casos… - Al chico todavía les costaba de creer lo que le decía a su superiora. Aunque no pudo evitar un ligero sonrojo.-

Mukuro: Yo… También lo siento… - Se acomodo mejor sobre las piernas del joven, cosa que le sorprendió más de lo que ya estaba.- Siento ponerte en toda esta situación… Era de suponer que cogerías cariño a alguien… Y que eso equivaldría a que quisieras protegerlo.

Hiei: Bueno… Mi deber también es protegerte a ti… - Para disimular Hiei añadió a más gente en el mismo saco.- Y al rey del Makai, y al resto de soldados y como no a los humanos…

Mukuro: Vaya… No esperaba que sintieras tanto amor por tanta gente. – Mukuro imito las caricias que le hacía la chica de labios carnosos en las rodillas. –

Hiei: Hn… - Se ponía más nervioso por momentos. No obstante no se abstuvo de toquetear el cabello de la pelirroja y masajearle el cuello.-

Mukuro: Eso siente bien… - Dijo con los ojos cerrados y sonriendo de forma placida-

Klarth: Ey… - Llamo la atención des de su cama- Para eso hay locales especializados. Y sino, dejad a la gente dormir en paz.

Hiei se levanto bruscamente de su sitio para intentar arrear a Klarth.

(…)

La noche paso y por la mañana, todo debía seguir como si no hubiese pasado nada. Mukuro y Klarth se vistieron de profesores y se dirigieron a la universidad. Hiei por su parte asistió a todas las clases de la mañana y quedó para hablar a solas con Tamaki. Mukuro mantuvo una conversación con Auron, el cual dejo la escena de ayer como si no hubiera ocurrido nada. Fiona sería expulsada de la universidad por pelearse de forma agresiva con un compañero y ellos mantendrían su puesto de trabajo y Hiei todavía podía quedarse un tiempo más allí. Era importante no perder de vista a esa chica ahora que sabían de primera mano que tenía poderes. Según Klarth, debió caer en un estado de hipnosis al estar en contacto con ella y mantener la mirada fija en sus ojos.

Mientras, Hiei no estaba tan seguro de que todas las cartas estuviesen boca arriba. Le daba la sensación de que Fiona solo era la punta del iceberg. Así que volvió a intentar llamar a Ikata nuevamente… Pero nadie lo cogía… Hiei acabo con su paciencia. Estaba decidido ha hablar directamente con Tamaki.

Quedo con él después de clases, delante de la entrada de la universidad.

Hiei: Tamaki ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy?

Tamaki: Mucho mejor – Se arrodillo y saco una rosa de su bolsillo.- Me alegro de que te preocupes tanto por mi.

Hiei: Guarda la rosa inepto…

Tamaki: Me equivoco si digo que me has llamado solo por esto ¿cierto? – Hiei asintió.-

Hiei: Se que tienes un hermano.

Tamaki: Oh, Ikata. ¿lo conoces?

Hiei: Digamos que hace tres semanas lo encontré lanzando máquinas de refrescos a la gente que le confundía por ti.

Tamaki: Si, ese sin duda era Ikata. Es todo un barbaro. De pequeños solíamos pelearnos muchísimo por tonterías. Aunque suene estúpido la primera vez que se enojo con migo, intento lanzarme el refrigerador de casa. – Hiei no supo como podía abrir más los ojos. Tampoco acababa de creerse que Ikata no tuviera poderes sobrenaturales… Pero teniendo en cuenta que desde pequeño aquel chico poseía una fuerza descomunal…- Pero bueno, no te voy a aburrir con historias de la infancia. ¿Qué querías?

Hiei: Bueno… Es muy repentino lo que voy a decir, pero es que tampoco se como decirlo… - Suspiro de forma aliviada mientras se disponía a proseguir.- Se que tienes poderes. – Tamaki se sorprendió – Me di cuenta de que puedes endurecer la piel tanto como quieras. Quizás por eso no tiene cicatrices de las luchas donde te metes.

Tamaki: Pero… ¿Eso te lo ha dicho mi hermano?

Hiei: No, no. Lo descubrí yo solo. – Le pasó por la mente a Shigure, el cual colaboro en la investigación-

Tamaki: Vaya… Bueno… ¿Y que piensas hacer? – Le miro intrigado-

Hiei: Puedo ayudarte. –No estaba del todo seguro de lo que decía.-

Tamaki: ¿A que exactamente? – Hiei en ese momento recordó que realmente no podía hacer precisamente nada por aquellos que tenían poderes.-

Hiei: Bueno… Solo es una sugerencia… pero deberías dejar de utilizarlos.

Tamaki: Me lo imagino. Yo suelo intentar no usarlos… Pero cuando me encuentro en peligro se me activan de forma inconsciente.- Tamaki medito unos segundos.- Es como un instinto de supervivencia.

Hiei: Quías es cierto… Si solo los empleas cuando te apalizan sería lo normal… - Insistió.- Pero debes dejar de utilizarlos.

Tamaki: ¿Qué sabes mi poder?

Hiei: Bueno… Se que si se emplean muy continuamente el usuario acaba mal parado.

Tamaki: ¿Pero que? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Has visto a alguien que le ocurriese algo?

Hiei: Bueno yo… - Recordó que eso de que los humanos acababan convirtiéndose en monstruos solo era una advertencia del mundo espiritual y que era posible de que realmente no estuviera del todo certificado.- Es solo un consejo… aunque tu hermano parecía interesado en que perdieras tus poderes.

Tamaki: Eso es porque… - Calló… Parecía recordar una mala experiencia vivida en primera persona.- A él, por su fuerza monstruosa, le ocurrió algo malo…

Hiei: Ikata estaba interesado en que no hablara contigo, pero le llamo a su teléfono y no responde.

Tamaki: ¿Te dio su número de móvil? Seguramente lo ha perdido o lo más posible es que lo haya roto por que le estresaba… Él es así. – Se notaba que evadía el tema anterior; lo ocurrido por la fuerza monstruosa"- Todo lo que le molesta lo destruye casi sin miramientos. Normalmente es muy calmado pero cuando se enfada es lo peor que hay…

Hiei: Hummm… ¿puedo preguntarte una última cosa?

Tamaki: Dime.

Hiei: ¿Tu hermano es humano? – Hiei lo miso seriamente.-

Tamaki: ¿eh? – Lo miro sorprendió, pero luego cambio su rostro por otro más cómico- ¿me tomas él pelo? El es tan humano como lo puedas ser tu.- Tamaki lo decía porque no sabía que era Hiei realmente.- ahora me toca a mi hacerte una pregunta. ¿Sabes algo de esa Fiona?

Hiei: ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

Tamaki: Bueno, según vi, vives con los profesores. Pensé que ese asunto se hablaría en tu casa.

Hiei: Bueno… Según tengo entendido ella será expulsada de la universidad.

Tamaki: ¿A si? – Lo miró preocupado. –

Hiei: ¡Ey! ¿Has olvidado que intento estrangularte?

Tamaki: No… Pero me da la sensación de que ella lo debe de estar pasando mal… A veces pienso que la conozco de algo.

Hiei: ¿hn? –Le miró extrañado- ¿tu no eras de Francia?

Tamaki: Si. Pero hace, hummm… - Contó con los dedos.- Creo que diez años… Yo vine de visita a Japón muchas veces. Y cuando mi hermano decidió vivir aquí, prácticamente venía cada verano. Por eso es posible que la haya visto antes.

Hiei: Bueno… Hay mucha gente en Japón…

Tamaki: Eso también es verdad. –Sonrió más tranquilo. Luego levanto la vista y levanto un dedo en señal de una idea.- Oye, si quieres hablar con mi hermano, puedes venirte a mi casa mañana. ¿Recuerdas? ¡Es fiesta!¡Hemos terminado el primer trimestre!

Hiei: Oh… Cierto… - EN cierta forma se sintió mal…- El tiempo pasa volando.

Tamaki: ¿vienes mañana a mi casa entonces? – De repente a Tamaki le brillaron los ojos.- ¡Puedes quedarte a dormir si quieres!

Hiei: Bueno… Yo… - Se sentía en una situación comprometida. Yukina ya había ido muchas noches a casa de Milard y Miyu… Aunque eso también le recuerda de que últimamente la chica no le mira nunca directamente a la cara… El caso era que para él una noche con un humano… Era demasiado… - No lo se…

Tamaki: Bueno, yo te doy mi numero de móvil, que a diferencia de mi hermano, yo si que atiendo al teléfono. – Le entrego un papelito que más bien aparentaba la tarjeta de una oficina.- Me llamas esta noche y me dices algo para mañana – Sonrió muy felizmente.-

Después de esto, Hiei se dirigió a su hostal. Ese día, todos acabaron de trabajar muy temprano, así que tanto Mukuro como Klarth no tardaron en llegar y para sorpresa, Yukina vino acompañada de Kuwabara.

Klarth: Vaya, es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que no venias por aquí, Yukina.

Yukina: Si… He estado con mis amigas de la universidad.

Klarth: Que envidia. Una habitación toda llena de mujeres jóvenes y hermosas. Lo que todo hombre desea alcanzar algún día.

Hiei: Habla por ti… - Apunto con mala cara-

Klarth: Oh, hace rato que te lo quiero preguntar pero… ¿Qué llevas atado en el cinturón? – Señalo a Hiei, con indiferencia.-

Hiei: ¿Qué? ¿En el cinturón? – Hiei se miro de frente sin encontrar nada. –

Mukuro: Date la vuelta

Hiei: ¿Pero que demonios?- Hiei cogió una rosa que colgaba de su cinturón por la parte de atrás. La rosa incluía dos notas; la primera, de Tamaki, diciendo por escrito "Esta rosa es para aliviar tu convivencia con la profesora que tanto admiras. Hazle entrega de esta rosa y un poema que incluyo en la otra nota."

"Tienes la culpa de mi deseo,  
posees la intriga de mis sentimientos,  
eres dueña de todas mis pasiones,  
eres plena de los sueños de querernos,  
eres señora de cada uno de mis placeres,  
y no lucho, no me resisto  
¿Para qué, si contigo soy feliz?."

Hiei no sabía que cara poner exactamente al leer el dichoso poema, cutre a más no poder… - Maldito imbecil…- Rompió en pedacitos la nota y el poema –

Mukuro: ¿Qué ponía la nota?

Hiei: Tonterías a más no poder… - Le entregó la rosa sin muchos miramientos.- Quédatela tu, yo no pienso hacer nada con ella. – Inició la marcha a otra habitación.-

Klarth: ¿A dónde vas?

Hiei: Ha hacer una llamada. – Estaba dispuesto a cantarle las cuarenta a cierto rubio mujeriego.- Por cierto. ¿Podría quedarme mañana a casa de un… - ¿amigo? Dichosa palabra. No le sonaba mal, pero tampoco bien. -… humano?

Klarth: Vaya, ¿tu también empezaras a salir con los amigos para luego mirar de forma extraña a la gente que conoces? – Con los ojos señalo a Yukina.-

Yukina: ¿Qué…? Yo… - Estos últimos días, desde la excursión en la nieve, Yukina mantenía un fuerte vínculo con Milard, Miyu y Sheena. La cosa era que normalmente cuando quedaban Miyu entraba en su web "el sector oscuro" el cual contenía fotos trucadas de algunos chicos de la clase. Ese no era el mayor problema, las fotos solo eran un tanto picaras pero nada más… El mayor problema era que Miyu era muy fan del yaoi, mundo que Yukina antes desconocía absolutamente, y tenía imágenes, cómics y fanfics sobre chicos de la clase hechos por ella. Quizás ese era el motivo por el cual no veía a los chicos de la misma forma de antes… Y aunque ella misma lo negase, las parejas que más le atraían eran entre Hiei y Silver o Tamaki junto a Ulbrecht. –

Hiei: Solo voy a quedarme en casa de Tamaki.

Klarth: Vaya tonto, ¿para una vez que sales y no vas a ligar con ninguna chica?

Hiei: No las necesito, ya me va bien quedar solo con chicos. Últimamente estoy descubriendo que ese género es muy complicado para mí.

Yukina: ¿Con Tamaki? ¿Vas a dormir… Con Tamaki…? – Por suerte Hiei no acabo de entender a la primera lo que Yukina le dijo.- ¿Y las chicas no te interesan para nada…? – ¿Esta vez quizás debía preocuparse por la salud mental de su hermana? Prefirió pensar que ella no era esa clase de personas y que con el tiempo ya se le pasaría…-

Hiei: Bueno… yo… Voy a llamarle.

Hiei se fue al cuarto de baño para realizar la llamada, cosa que a Yukina todavía dejo más en blanco. Ahora el que estaba preocupado era Kuwabara al ver que la mirada de Yukina era… ¿extraña? ¿Intimidante? … Temía pensarlo… ¿Yaoista?

Mientras Hiei marcaba el número de móvil de su compañero.

Tamaki: ¡Hoooooola! – Se notaba que Tamaki se sentía emocionado.- ¿vas ha venir mañana, Haing?

Hiei: Hola… - Iba a contestar a la pregunta de Tamaki, pero primero debía resolver una cuestión.- ¿A que demonios ha venido lo de la rosa y el poema?

Tamaki: ¡oh! ¿La has visto? ¿Verdad que es hermosa? ¿Qué te ha parecido el poema?

Hiei: El poema era horrible… ¿No se te a ocurrido algo menos ñoñoso?

Tamaki: ¿entonces, solo ha fallado el poema?

Hiei: Ejem… -Rectifico su pequeño fallo.- La rosa también era horrible. De hecho toda tu idea era estúpida.

Tamaki: Oh… - Realmente Tamaki no parecía decepcionado – eres demasiado tímido.

Hiei: No soy tímido. Y tampoco un sentimental.

Tamaki: Bueno si no te gusta ese poema… que me dices de este; "Deseo tocar tu piel, recorrerla con mis labios llenos de deseo hacia ti, rodearte de caricias dulcemente, alcanzar el centro de tu pasión... pídeme que te ame." -Dio la sensación de que posiblemente Tamaki se abrazase a si mismo mientras lo recitaba-

Hiei: Eso es más horrible todavía…

Tamaki: No es nada ñoñoso.

Hiei: No, es sumamente depravado…

Tamaki: Hummm… -Siguió pensando.-

Hiei: Déjalo estar Tamaki, tampoco se lo voy a recitar. Volviendo el tema de tu pregunta. Si, seguramente voy a venirme mañana a tu casa…

Tamaki: ¿Enserio? ¡Que gran alegría saberlo! Haces que mi corazón palpite aceleradamente por la emoción.

Hiei: Deja que circule el aire entre tu y yo.

Tamaki: Esto si que será una experiencia divertida. – No quiso escuchar para nada a Hiei.- ¿Oye, a que hora vendrás?

Hiei: Hummm… No se… Cuando a ti te vaya bien.

Tamaki: Deja que yo te venga a buscar a las cuatro de la tarde en tu hostal.

Hiei: Vale… Ya me va bien, tampoco se donde vives.

Tamaki: Tampoco debes saberlo. Cuando entres en el coche deberemos taparte la cabeza para que no sepas donde vivo.

Hiei: ¿¡Que! – Ese tipo de cosas solo pasaba algunas películas de Zelos. En las cuales el lugar era altamente secreto por infligir la ley o ser la ley. -

Tamaki: Es broma.

Hiei: Estúpido.

Tamaki: Hasta mañana entonces.

Hiei: Si, si…

Tamaki: ¡Oh! Por cierto, estará mi hermano por allí ¿no te molesta cierto?

Hiei: No, para nada.

Tamaki: Entonces todo arreglado. ¡Adiós! ¡Amigo entre los amigos! ¡Apasionante salvador de…! – Hiei colgó el teléfono. Estaba seguro que el rubio no se sentiría para nada ofendido.-

Suspiro con aire, sin quererlo, alegre. Pero rectifico su acción reincorporando su cuerpo hacía delante y mostrando una cara serena antes de salir.

Una vez fuera, se topo de frente con Mukuro y Yukina.

Hiei: ¿estabais… Espiando?

Yukina: Para nada. ¿Qué te lo hace pensar? – Una respuesta demasiado rápida para ser mentida…-

Mukuro: Yo simplemente quería hablarte seriamente de un tema. ¿Me acompañas a fuera unos segundos? – Solo salieron fuera de su habitación en el hostal.-

Hiei: Dime.

Mukuro: He de suponer que ya has hablado con Tamaki.

Hiei: Todos los días que le veo.

Mukuro: Me refiero a lo de sus poderes.

Hiei: Oh, de eso también le he hablado.

Mukuro: ¿Y que piensa hacer al respeto?

Hiei: Bueno… El me ha dicho que ya intenta no utilizarlos. Pero ¿recuerdas que era capaz de endurecer la piel?

Mukuro: Perfectamente, nos lo verificó Shigure.

Hiei: Él no utiliza sus poderes para mal.

Mukuro: Pensaba haberte dejado claro que eso era muy poco importante para la misión.

Hiei: Ya… Pero acaba de escucharme. Tamaki activa sus poderes inconscientemente.

Mukuro: ¿Y tu te lo has tragado? – Le miró con simpatía.-

Hiei: Yo creo en… Agg… Digamos que le creo. Además es muy posible que no mienta ya que los activa solo cuando esta en peligro. – Le defendía de forma muy arraigada.-

Mukuro: Por instinto… Si eso fuera cierto, ¿sabes que destino le pertoca a Tamaki, cierto?

Hiei: ¿A que te refieres?

Mukuro: Según el protocolo "a los humanos que se resistan o no se comprometan debidamente a no usar sus poderes, se les implantara un parasito demoniaco en su interior".

Hiei: Pero eso…

Mukuro: Le acorta la vida. Lo se.

Hiei: No podemos implantarle nada de eso a Tamaki.

Mukuro: Pero no podemos hacerle nada…

Hiei: Yo si. Yo are algo al respeto. – Sin darse cuenta se coloco la mano en el pecho.- Me ocupare personalmente de que Tamaki no use sus poderes.

Mukuro: Entiendo que aprecies a tu amigo… Pero no puedo ocultar esta información a…

Hiei: Por favor… - Quiso cogerle la mano, e inició un movimiento de muñeca que quedo a medio recorrido por no saber como reaccionar exactamente. Devolvió sus brazos hacía abajo. – Te… lo pido… como amigo…

"Haz lo que quieras", finalizó Mukuro dándose la vuelta y entrando ha su habitación. Hiei estaba seguro de que la mujer lo había entendido a la perfección. No fue hasta unos segundos que Hiei se percato del grandísimo teatro que había montado por un humano… Bien pensado quizás es mejor que se le implante el dichoso parasito y que… No… Todo estaba mejor así. Es más, Hiei podía respirar un aire tranquilo al pensar que Fiona podía ser un perfecto conducto para llegar al final de todo aquel asunto. Así que se relajó pensando que lo más probable era que encontrase alguna solución… ¿Debería existir un antídoto? En las películas de Zelos, siempre había una salvación… Un antídoto, una operación, un objeto que cumplía deseos imposibles… Podía dar con algo parecido para los humanos…

… … …

No, mejor dicho… Para sus amigos…

**Continuara…**

* * *

Hola! Esta vez voy recuperando el ritmo ^^

Siento que el capitulo se me haya quedado corto pero también me estaban quedando muy largos últimamente :P

Bueno esta vez, la ficha de estudiantes tendra que esperar, ya que no quiero adelantar presentaciones de personaje que todavía no conocemos del todo…

Eso si, he hecho algun dibujo más :D

Uno es para yoistas XD

He hecho una pequeña recreación de Yukina leyendo un fanfic de Miyu de Hiei y Silver.

Y también un dibujo de Tamaki e Itaka cuando se peleaban de pequeños. An quedado monisimos :D

La lástima es que no los he pintado, pero ya lo hare algún día de estos ^^

He de decir que he cambiado el sitio web por comodidad, así que solo han de entrar en mi home pag e irán a parar a ImageShack i allí mismo irán viendo los dibujos que voy poniendo.

También pueden encontrar dibujos de Hiei i Mukuro (algo "eróticos") i una posible pareja que esta al caer de Silver :)

Y hablando de parejas, espero que haya gustado el Himuku de este capitulo ;D

Oooh! I tambien he de decir que estoy muy contenta de haver superado los diez capitulos =D

No lo ubiera conseguido si no fuera por los reviews de apoyo, aunque tambien agradezco a la gente que lo lee i no dice nada (sufre en silencio su espera _ XD)

Esto hay que celebrarlo! Que alguien abra una botella de Hiei! Quiero decir... de wisky!

Hasta entonces :D


	12. 12 el más fuerte de japón

**El más fuerte de Japón**

Quizás fue debido al buen sol… O porque hoy no había clase y faltaban un par de días para volver a ello. Quizás todo se debía a que se había comprometido a ir a casa de un amigo… O simplemente porque finalmente Hiei había decidió aceptar una vida más "humana" dentro de este mundo y todo aquello que le rodeaba era gratificante.

La nueva idea de Klarth para empezar el trimestre que vendrá, consistía en convertir al youkai en humano al menos una vez a la semana. De seguro que la primera cosa que le pasó a Hiei por la cabeza fue la negación absoluta… O eso hubiera sido antes de todo lo vivido estos últimos tres meses. Mukuro sentía que el Hiei de ahora era una persona diferente, los humanos había podido dulcificar su expresión y habían conseguido que incluso confiara en ellos. Todo eso era bueno.

Y de esta forma, en el día de hoy, nos encontramos a un Hiei alegre arreglándose para salir con los amigos. Según Klarth, su pequeño nihilista estaba horriblemente agradable esa mañana. Mukuro miró atónita la sonrisa que mantenía Hiei, tan refrescante y alegre como nunca antes la había visto. Aunque posiblemente en ese momento ya no era solo la sonrisa del chico lo que le gustaba, ya que verle en el baño con una toalla finamente ajustada a la cintura cuando el cuerpo del youkai todavía estaba mojado, también tenía su "atonimato".

Hoy era el día que debía enfrentarse a los humanos como nunca antes lo había hecho; pasar una noche junto a un… humano. Demonios, le seguía costando admitir en su diccionario la palabra amigo. Las buenas noticias, es que aquel humano no era normal y, según tenía visto, su hermano tampoco. Ambos podrían proporcionarle información ciertamente valida de Fiona y otros hechos. No obstante no le apetecía quedarse de brazos cruzados en el hostal hasta las cuatro de la tarde así que dar un paseo por las calles que le rodeaban era una buna idea que podía ayudar a Hiei a conocer su territorio. De hecho en esto tres meses que había estado en el hostal, en ningún momento se planteo a ver que le rodeaba…

Al salir a l'exteriror, pudo ver que su hostal se encontraba en una calle principal donde no se permitían circular los coches. Toda la calle se encontraba en pendiente y rodeada de tiendas góticas. Como no, tirando un poco hacia arriba, se encontraba el magnifico semáforo que dejo al profesor y al alumno sin dormir cómodamente la primera noche. Misteriosamente, al día siguiente alguien había roto el semáforo… Hiei no quería señalar a nadie… Si en vez de subir la calle se baja, encontrabas algunas callejuelas, las cuales una de ellas, si mal no recuerda, llevaba a un descampado donde tubo una experiencia con la chica de labios carnosos. Ahora la se lo planteaba… Aquella chica no tenía nombre… No es que no tuviera, es que no lo sabía. Tampoco se había molestado en preguntárselo...

Mirando más abajo una enorme plaza circular, rodeada de restaurantes y hoteles, donde algunos seres humanos se ganaban el dinero haciendo actuaciones, malabares, disfrazándose... De noche aquella plaza debía de imponer más. Algún día tenía que pasar por allí con Klarth y Mukuro.

Otra de las callejuelas por las que había pasado anteriormente llevaba a otra calle mayor donde se encontraba el súper de la última vez.

Hiei dio la vuelta y se fue hacia arriba, donde el semáforo. Ese era el camino para ir hacía la universidad a pie. Le caía a media hora más o menos a velocidad humana.

Ya estaba completa su exploración de su territorio. ¿Qué podía hacer para acabar de matar el tiempo? Miró unos segundos uno de los edificios que rodeaban su calle. "Re-cre-a-ti-vos…". Miró por curiosidad en el interior, miles de chavales jugaban allí de forma absorbente en las pantallas. Recordó aquel juego donde Dolg le "robó" su lápiz. Los humanos eran vagos hasta para luchar. Debían recurrir a su estúpida tecnología para buscarse aventuras, cuando salir a la calle a pelearse con gente de verdad era mucho más emocionante.

Suspiró mirando con hipócritamente a la gente de la sala y su sorpresa fue mayúsculas cuando un chico de su edad, tapado hasta las orejas le empujo bruscamente para que le diera paso a la salida… No obstante aquel chico no pudo ocultar que un poco de su pelo pelirrojo saliera por el agujero de la capucha…

Hiei: ¿Silver…?

Silver: ¡Shhh! ¡Quita de en medio y no digas nada!

Silver y Hiei se alejaron de la zona recreativa hasta llegar donde la plaza, allí ambos se sentaron en un banco y Silver se descapucho.

Hiei: ¿Qué hacías allí?

Silver: Había entrado para usar el baño.

Hiei: Seriamente. – Lo mira con desconfianza.- ¬¬

Silver: Había acompañado a mi hermano hasta allí…

Hiei: No tienes hermano.

Silver: ¿y tu como lo sabes?

Hiei: ¿Estabas allí jugando?

Silver: Uff… - Le miró con odio.- Si.

Hiei: ¿Ves? No es tan difícil aceptarlo. Además desde lo de Dolg que me cuesta creer que no seas un friki de los videojuegos.

Silver: No soy ningún friki. Solo juego de vez en cuando.

Hiei: ¿Y porque has de ir tapado como el profesor de dibujo?

Silver: Venga, ¿A caso eres retrasado? ¿Tanto cuesta entender que no quiero que nadie me vea?

Hiei: Me alegra saber que sigues con tu buen carácter. Oye, ¿es por eso que Dolg te va retando continuamente?

Silver: Si… - Parecía avergonzado.-

Hiei: Pues yo aceptaría, le machacaría y me iría. Total, a todos los humanos les gusta esto de los videojuegos. – Mierda… La había vuelto a cagar… Había vuelto a tratar de "humanos" a los humanos… Silver le miro por un momento con ojos ligeramente sorprendidos pero ignoro el tema.- ¿A caso tienes miedo de perder?

Silver: El problema no es ganar o perder. El problema es aceptar.

Hiei: ¿Hn? – Estaba claro que era un "¿Por qué?" -

Silver: Es… Difícil de explicar. Otro día te lo cuento si me siento de humor. –El tema se cerro de golpe y ambos se quedaron en silencio un rato.-

Hiei: ¿Qué tal los brazos?

Silver: Bien.- Se lo toca ligeramente, los sigue teniendo vendados.-

Hiei: ¿Y las vendas?

Silver: Ya te lo he dicho. Mi padre es un exagerado.

Hiei: Vaya… Me haces sentir culpable de todo lo ocurrido en la esquiada – Finge hacer de victima.-

Silver: De hecho, eres culpable- Lo pronuncia de forma implacable.- ¿Qué vas ha hacer hoy?

Hiei: Tamaki me ha dicho que vaya a dormir a su casa.

Silver: Ah. ¿Es por eso que muestras casi constantemente una estúpida sonrisa en tu cara?

Hiei: Ejem. – De repente Hiei dejó de sonreír como antes.-

Silver: Je, je. Bueno, espero que te lo pases bien. – Se levanta del banco.- Yo ya me tengo que ir. Como ya sabes no me gusta llegar tarde a casa.

Hiei: Eso, vete.- Le miró mal, aunque era en broma.-

Silver: Oh, por cierto. No te voy a dar permiso para pensar en mi mientras abrazas a Tamaki por la noche.

Hiei: Tranquilo, tampoco quería tu permiso. –Sonrió – Lo haré igualmente.

Silver se fue mirando a su alrededor. Hiei se reía disimuladamente al ver al pelirrojo evadiendo posibles miradas que le conociesen. Realmente los humanos eran estúpidos. ¿Si le gustaban los videojuegos, porque no jugarlos? Silver si que se llevaba un premio por ser raro y a la vez antipático. ¿Era una combinación posible? Hiei no tenía pensado preguntárselo a Mukuro, sabe que ella le diría "Tu también eres un poco raro… Y antipático". Para escuchar eso, mejor no preguntar.

Todavía no era ni la hora de comer… Demonios, el tiempo le pasaba demasiado despacio. Se dirigió nuevamente hacia el hostal pero para su mirada en cada una de las tiendas para matar tiempo. Se fijo en detalles como "el mejor regalo para estas navidades". Según tenía entendido, en navidad los humanos se volvían "buenos" y se regalaban cosas los unos a los otros. Era una tradición que llevaba años en pie. Los niños entraban entusiasmados en las jugueterías, las parejas daban un paso adelante en tiendas de ropa y las familias simplemente no había sitio donde no pisaran. En cierta forma quizás echaba en falta ser un crió, tener pareja o familia… Se le paso por la cabeza una horrible escena de Auron y Mukuro entrando alegremente en algunas tiendas. Dio una patada al suelo y entro ya malhumorado al hostal.

Se topo con el rey de roma a medio camino.

Auron: Hola.

Hiei: Hn. –Le faltaba gruñir.-

Auron: La envidia es un cáncer maligno, pero aún así, puede ser exterminada. La envidia se puede curar poniendo en práctica los buenos hechos. – Condenados poemas de Auron… ¿Se aburría mucho? ¿Quería fastidiarle?-

Hiei: Hn…

Auron: No importa lo poco o mucho que nos asigne la vida, el hombre es dueño de su propio destino, él decide como vivir su existencia poniendo en practica el entendimiento que se nos ha otorgado. - ¿A caso no sabía hablar de otra forma? Lo que más le molestaba a Hiei, era que lo entendía perfectamente.-

Hiei: ¿Qué intentas decirme?

Auron: No seas envidioso.

Hiei: Supongo que he de evitar mirarte entonces. – Auron pareció sonreír.-

Auron: Enmendar cualquier falta es de sabios. Y todo lo que se hace con amor y buena voluntad tiene una gratificación única, por eso, no permitamos señores que los malos sentimientos se alojen en nuestros corazones.

Hiei: Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta.

Subió las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación y luego se sentó cerca de la mesa sin decir nada. Mukuro le miró extrañada.

Mukuro: ¿A pasado algo malo allí afuera?

Hiei: No… - Lo dijo muy rápido y seco. Después de hacerse un rato el despistado, con la misma velocidad y sequedad dijo… - ¿Quién es Auron?

Mukuro: Ya te lo dije, un conocido.

Hiei: Ya… Pero no es ningún soldado de confianza. No obstante si que confías mucho en él. ¿Qué pasa? ¿no forma parte de la guardia porque no sabe combatir?

Mukuro: Es un buen luchador…

Hiei: ¿Entonces?

Mukuro: Él prefiere ir a la suya.

Hiei: ¿Y porque demonios se ha apuntado a esta misión?

Mukuro: Porque es de los pocos demonios que mantienen una postura firme ante humanos y aparenta ser más… humano que cualquier otro demonio.

Hiei: Hn… ¿Pero de que le conoces?

Mukuro: Un viejo amigo. – Dijo confusa-

Hiei: Ya veo que no piensas decirme nada de más… - Finalizó-

Mukuro: No se donde quieres ir a parar con todo esto.

Hiei: Bien pensado a ningún sitio.

Klarth: Lo que el nihilista intenta decirte, mi reina, es que opina que el grandote esta demasiado próximo a usted. – Klarth se encontraba sentado en un sillón de la habitación escondido tras un diario. Como no, no pudo evitar poner su propia cucharada en el asunto.-

Mukuro: ¿hum? – Mukuro se sonrojo muy ligeramente, cosa que Hiei no paso por alto y en cierto modo se sintió ofendido.- No para nada.

Ahí dejaron el tema, el único que en cierta forma comprendió el asunto fue Klarth, pero su naturaleza le impedía aclarar el asunto. Después de la comida, el ambiente se mantuvo hasta que tocaron casi las cuatro. Hiei decidió que era el momento de bajar. Cogió una bolsa con ropa y bajo las escaleras del hostal. Klarth le siguió hasta abajo.

Hiei: ¿hola?

Klarth: Buenos días nihilista. Solo venía para decirte que la próxima vez que el preguntes algo a Mukuro lo hagas de forma directa y sin quedarte a medias. De hecho lo mejor sería que le explicaras directamente todas las depravaciones que te pasan por la mente cuando la ves vestida de profesora y así zanjarías el asunto más rápido de lo que te piensas.

Hiei: Adiós, Klarth, sigue con tus lolitas. – Hiei se alejo de la cera donde Klarth y se puso a esperar a Tamaki.-

Klarth: Que acabes de pasar un mal día nihilista. – Dijo sonriendo y despidiéndose con la mano alegremente mientras subía las escaleras de nuevo para el hostal. –

Hiei espero con mala cara mirando a los alrededores para ver si localizaba a Tamaki. Por hoy ya tubo suficiente "profesorado". De repente vio una figura que desprendía alegría por los cuatro costados, solo podía ser el rubio mujeriego. Tamaki se acerco a Hiei junto con cinco mujeres detrás. Una vez estuvo suficientemente cerca le cogió las manos y las alzó hacia arriba.

Tamaki: ¡Hola, Haing-kun!

Hiei: Ho-hola… - Se soltó los brazos.- ¿Quiénes son ellas…?

Tamaki: Oh, solo me han seguido hasta aquí. Resulta que por el camino me las he encontrado y les he ofrecido una rosa a cada una para que tuvieran el mejor de sus días. Oh, eso me hace pensar que…- Saca otra rosa.- Toma, para ti.

Hiei: Estúpido.- Abofeteó a la rosa para que cayera de las manos de Tamaki.-

Tamaki: Oh, siempre tan duro con migo… No pasa nada, yo se que dentro de este cuerpo rígido – se pone detrás de Hiei y le pone la mano en el pecho.- hay un corazón muy calido que protege y aguarda por sus amigos del alma. – Finalmente Hiei le mete una ostia - Bueno… Vamos tirando a mi casa…

Tamaki guió a Hiei hasta la subida de la calle donde le esperaba un carro tirado por caballos.

Hiei: ¿Por qué yo? – Miro indignado al cielo.- ¿Te he hecho algo malo Tamaki?

Tamaki: ¿Es una pregunta trampa? – Señalo el chichón que tenía del recién mamporro que le había propagado su amigo. Solo se gano otro golpe para compensar lo del carro.- Bueno, bueno… pero tu ya sabías que tenía un carro.

Hiei: No esperaba que me vinieras a buscar con eso… - El carro era abominablemente repulsivo para el gusto de Hiei.- Prefiero un carro tirado por un shinigami…

Tamki: Siento decirte que ha esos no puedo contratarlos.- Se apoyo a un sobre saliente del carro y abrió la puerta para que Hiei entrase. – Pasa. – Por dentro el carro estaba acolchonado con cuero rojo y madera dorada.-

Hiei: Gracias, pero prefiero ir andando. – Tamaki le alcanzó el brazo desde donde estaba apoyado.-

Tamaki: ¿De que tienes miedo?

Hiei: Temo que no soy el primero en entrar en ese carro.

Tamaki: Bueno si, ¿y?

Hiei: ¿Cuántas mujeres han subido allí antes que yo? – Realmente lo que le preocupaba era hasta que punto Tamaki había decidido tener actos sexuales en ese dichoso carro-

Tamaki: Oh, ¿ahora estas celoso? No te preocupes, solo tengo ojos para ti.

Hiei: ¡Mentida! – Sin motivo previo, Hiei empezó a seguirle el juego a Tamaki.- ¡Se que tienes miles de amantes!

Tamaki: ¡Solo son amigas!

Hiei: ¡Se acabo! Yo jamás estuve con un hombre que me haga sentir como tu… Nuestra relación es perfecta, pero la perfección no existe… Tenemos que terminar… - Finalmente Hiei se percato de su actuación… Apuntaos en la libreta que Tamaki obtuvo otro golpe por parte de Hiei.-

Finalmente subió al carro, aunque algo avergonzado. Miró por la ventana a trabes de las cortinas rojas que había.

Hiei: Oye, ¿no vas a ponerme la capucha esa para que no vea donde vives?

Tamaki: No hace falta, cuando te marches de mi casa he contratado a un hipnotizador para que lo olvides todo.

Hiei: Que miedo.

Tamaki: Eso me recuerda a las abluciones alienígenas de hace unos años.

Hiei: ¿alienígenas? ¿Eso existe?

Tamaki: Según la prensa, sí. Hubo varias desapariciones y muchos de los testigos decían recordar a un extraterrestre de tres ojos y con cara de poco amigos. ¡Ey! ¿Seguro que eres humano? ¿No estarás intentando abducirme, cierto?

Hiei: Mira que eres tonto. – Hiei recordó con cierta rabia el comentario que le hizo Yusuke hace cosa de un año. Resulto que los humanos pensaron que eran abducidos por alienígenas cuando realmente se perdían en el Makai.- ¿Y tú te lo has creído?

Tamaki: Por supuesto. Mi hermano también fue abducido hace… ¿tres años?

Hiei: ¿¡Que! – Un momento… Hiei no recordaba a Ikata entre todos los humanos que le llegaron. Pero… Si fuera así, ¿Ikata fue abducido de verdad por alienígenas?

Tamaki: Pero el solito volvió. Dijo fue a parar a un mundo diferente al nuestro con monstruos que le atacaban sin cesar. Me conto que algunas noches le era imposible dormir, pero que al fin y al cabo se los quitaba de encima como pulgas.

Hiei: ¿Qué? ¿Tu hermano derrotaba a demonios y criaturas malignas sin parpadear?

Tamaki: Demonios no, hombre. ¡Alienígenas! – Demonios, volvió ha hacerlo ya iban dos cagadas de esas en el mismo día… Suerte que sus amigos eran… ¿idiotas? – al principio mi familia se preocupo ya que estuvo tres meses desaparecido, pero luego regreso igual que desapareció.

Hiei: Hummm…- ¿Entonces aquel humano volvió por su propio pie al mundo humano? Hiei debía quitarse el sombrero antes ese ser. Aunque esa conducta de supervivencia era muy sospechosa… Debía conocer mejor a Ikata.-

Tamaki: En fin, es típico de mi hermano desaparecer de vez en cuando. Siempre se mete en peleas y esas cosas.

Hiei: ¿vives con tu hermano?

Tamaki: Para nada, no me soporta. Pero vive cerca de mi casa.

Hiei: ¿Entonces vives solo en Japón?

Tamaki: Tengo a mis sirvientes… Y de vez en cuando alguna buena chica que me presta su tiempo… - Miró a otra dirección.- Mis padres se quedaron en Francia.

Hiei: ¿no esta triste de estar sin tu familia?

Tamaki: No lo se… ¿Y tu?

Hiei: ¿Hn?

Tamaki: Tus padres se quedaron en Alemania ¿no?

Hiei: Oh, si, si…

Tamaki: Entonces supongo que ya sabes como me siento. Aunque siempre he tenido curiosidad. ¿Los profesores son familiares tuyos?

Hiei: No, para nada.- Le entraban nauseas solo de pensar que Klarth y él estuviesen emparentados.-

Tamaki: Entonces… ¿Por qué con ellos?

Hiei: Hn… Supongo que algún día te lo contare.

Tamaki: Vaya… ¿Con que secretitos, eh? ¡Oh, ya lo se! ¡Estas comprometido con la profesora!

Hiei: ¿Quieres bajar del carro a patadas? – Le amenazó con la mirada.-

Tamaki: No…

Todo era muy raro… Era un día la mar de tonto… Con esos humanos solo podía hacer el idiota. ¿Era una enfermedad? Claro, había visto algo parecido con una de las películas de Zelos; "La guerra de los mundos", aunque en ese caso los alienígenas no hacían tonterías, sino que se resfriaban… De todas formas algún virus debía de rondar en el habiente para que él hiciera tantas estupideces seguidas… De todas formas Hiei empezaba a preocuparse ya que hasta hora, los pocos humanos con los que se había relacionado no es que estuviesen muy cuerdos de mente… Hiei suspiro y acabó admitiendo que todo aquello no era ningún virus… Era el ambiente.

Después de aproximadamente media hora llegaron a la casa de Tamaki. Más que una casa aquello era un pequeño castillo situado arriba de una montaña.

Hiei: Vaya… ¿Esta es tu casa?

Tamaki: No. Esa es la casa del perro.

Hiei: Emmm… ¿Disculpa?

Hiei se giro con los ojos casi en blanco cuando Tamaki dijo que aquella torre era la casa del perro. Estuvo a punto de suplicarle la adopción como mascota pero luego pensó que eso sería caer demasiado bajo y alto a la vez. Tamaki le sonrió y le señalo otra casa que estaba a un par de metros de la casa del perro. Definitivamente esa era la casa para humanos, ya que era tres veces más grande que la del perro.

Hiei: Vaya casa… ¿Para ti solito?

Tamaki: No, en la parte norte "vive" mi hermano. – Cuando pronunció "vive" Tamaki marco comillas con los dedos. –

Hiei: ¿Por qué dices "vive"?

Tamaki: Porque él realmente vive en el centro de la ciudad, en un piso de alquiler, pero mi familia compro esta casa para los dos. No obstante él se negó a vivir en esta casa y es prácticamente toda mía. Pero luego mi familia le dijo que si seguía así lo desheredaría así que me ha pedido que le cubra y diga que vive en esta casa.

Hiei: Tu hermano es un poco raro…

Tamaki: A veces viene a dormir aquí. Sobretodo cuando la ha armado parda en algún punto de la ciudad i necesita esconderse por una temporada.

Hiei: ¿Eso quiere decir que si viene a dormir esta noche es porque ha montado algún número por allí?

Tamaki: Quizás…

Tamaki y Hiei se acercaron hasta las puertas de la casa, Tamaki tiro de una cadena para hacer sonar una campana que se encontraba arriba de ellos. Las puertas se abrieron y dejaron paso a sirvientas y mayordomos que saludaron con entusiasmo un "bienvenido a casa, señor". La casa era muy tipa de lords y condes; una salón enorme con una únicas escaleras que se dividían en derecha e izquierda. Hiei ya tenía alguna idea al respeto de cómo era la casa de Tamaki, pero nunca pensó que lo que se ve en las películas dissney fuese ha hacerse realidad. Tamaki era todo un príncipe azul… Algo "especial".

Como bien dijo Tamaki en su momento, tenía perro, el cual se lanzó sobre él sin miramientos. Realmente el rubio no tenía pinta de querérselo quitar de encima pero todos aquellos sirvientes retiraron al canino de inmediato.

Hiei se sintió estúpido al ver que Tamaki le presentaba al perro como si fuera humano. De hecho se puso detrás del perro y le sujetaba las patas de delante para ponerlo en pie y hablaba como si del mismo chucho se tratara.

Tamaki: Me llamo Sebastián Alphonse. – Le levanta la para en forma de saludo.-

Hiei: Es un nombre muy largo para un perro…

Tamaki: Bueno… - Se levanta y deja al perro como antes.- Yo para abreviar le llamo Alphose.

"¡Eso no es nada brevio!"… Eso fue lo que diría Hiei, pero estaba harto de entrar en el círculo de la estupidez, así que no añadió comentario alguno. Tamaki se decidió por enseñarle la casa.

Lo más curioso era que había habitaciones que ni el mismo Tamaki sabía que tenía… De hecho llego un punto donde se perdieron y cuando creyeron encontrar el camino bueno, se volvieron a perder… Habitaciones, cocinas, salones, baños, pasillos, más habitaciones, comedor, cuartos secretos, salas de estudio, lavaderos… Demasiado para una sola persona y sus sirvientes… Hartos de perderse, Tamaki opto por mostrarle a su amigo lo que verdaderamente necesitaba; su habitación de invitados, **un** solo baño, la habitación de Tamaki y el camino de regreso a la puerta principal y al salón comedor. Eso bastaría para Hiei. No obstante tubieron problemas para localizar la autentica habitación de invitados…

Tamaki tubo la cortesía de mostrarle a Hiei un par de habitaciones dignas para actos sexuales… Habitaciones rosas o rojo pasión, con camas que ocupan prácticamente tres cuartos de la sala…

Hiei: ¿Por qué hay espejos en el techo…?

Tamaki: Hummm…

Hiei: No, no quiero que me lo cuentes. Prefiero vivir con la intriga el resto de mi vida…

Tamaki continuo buscando la habitación de los invitados… ¡Suerte! Dieron con ella. Las mujeres de la limpieza estaban ordenando un poco la zona, ya que estaba llena de polvo y telarañas.

Hiei: ¿Cuánto hace que no tienes invitados?

Tamaki: Pues… Ayer mismo los tuve.

Hiei: ¿Qué no sean femeninos?

Tamaki: Quizás desde que llegué que no he mirado esta habitación.

Hiei: Bien, bien…

Tamaki se ofreció voluntario para ayudar a ordenar la habitación de su amigo, pero las sirvientas le negaron rotundamente que pusiera sus adorables manos sobre aquel sucio polvo. Finalmente las sirvientas se las apañaron para echar a los dos chicos de la habitación… Ambos se miraron simultáneamente.

Hiei: Bueno… ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Cuándo llega tu hermano?

Tamaki: La primera pregunta, es una buena cuestión. La segunda es más fácil; mi hermano llegara la hora de cenar, que viene a ser a les nueve de la noche.

Hiei: ¿Me has invitado aquí sin tener la más mínima idea de lo que querías hacer?

Tamaki: Las improvisaciones no siempre son malas.

De repente una sirvienta vino con la cara asustada y con una carta en sus manos. Se acerco hasta Tamaki y le entrego el sobre.

Sirvienta: Yo… Señor Tamaki… Su… Su hermano…

Tamaki: ¿Qué pasa?

Sirvienta: ¡Su hermano ha sido secuestrado!

Tamaki: Ah… Bueno, entonces tardara para la cena. – Despreocupado-

Sirvienta: Pero… ¿No piensa socorrerle?

Tamaki: ¿Qué hay que hacer?

Sirvienta: Los secuestradores piden su presencia en la "plaza del páramo". Eso esta media hora de aquí.

Hiei: ¿Plaza del páramo?

Tamaki: Esta en la zona oscura de la ciudad. Donde el comercio de prostitutas y otros elementos ilegales.

Sirvienta: Además, piden que asista con un millón en un maletín.

Tamaki: ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?

Sirvienta: En la nota pone que si a les dos de la noche no se ha efectuado el cambio, Ikata podría resultar herido.

Tamaki: Bueno, es un poco lo de siempre. – Bostezo.- No hay nada de que preocuparse, volverá a las diez o las once de la noche.

Hiei: ¿No te piensas preocupar ni un poquito?

Tamaki: Si siempre me preocupar cuando lo secuestran, ya que hubiera dado un sincope. Por eso ya no me preocupo, seguro que vuelve.

Ikata realmente debió darle muchas palizas a su hermano para dejarlo en ese estado mental… Era abominable la confianza que tenía Tamaki en su hermano y poco a poco Hiei también empezaba a compartir esa confianza ya que sobrevivir tres mese en el mundo infernal, para un humano, no es moco de pavo.

El resultado fue el siguiente; Tamaki y Hiei continuaron esperando a Ikata tranquilamente en la sala. Mataron el tiempo jugando a cartas, hablando y persiguiendo al perro, aunque eso ultimo solo lo hizo Tamaki cuando Alphonse le robo su carta de la victoria. Así, esperando, se hizo la hora de la cena.

Hiei se encogió en la silla al ver demasiados humanos vestidos con el mismo traje por todos sitios. Los cocineros mismos traían el banquete mientra ellos dos simplemente miraban. Hiei no tardo en darse cuenta de que Tamaki era un fan de la comida oriental.

Tamaki: Es una lastima, yo siempre he querido comer en tatamis y no en mesas…

Quizás demasiado fan… En fin, si hubo algo que realmente a Hiei le gustase fue el pastel de fresas que exportaron de Francia esa misma mañana. Realmente era una casa de locos porque bien pensado quizás los pasteles de cualquier otra panadería estarían igual de buenos… ¿o no…? No estaba dispuesto a discutirlo con el cocinero al menos…

Fueron pasando las horas e Ikata seguía sin aparecer. Al principio Tamaki mantenía la calma… Eran les nueve i media. Cuando tocaron les diez y su hermano siguió sin aparecer, Tamaki se mostraba algo más inseguro… Y finalmente cuando fueron las once Tamaki empezó a preocuparse de verdad, aunque negándolo a la evidencia…

Hiei: ¿estas preocupado?

Tamaki: ¿Quién ha dicho eso? – Moviendo una cuchara entre sus manos.-

Hiei: Si quieres podemos ir a ver que le pasa. Solo hemos de ir a la plaza esa, ¿no?

Tamaki: Pero pondría en peligro mi vida…

Hiei: Tu vida no esta en peligro si tienes la capacidad de endurecer la piel. – le golpeo con un dedo la mejilla- Venga, vamos. Que a mi también me pones nervioso de verte así. – Le quita la cuchara de las manos.-

Tamaki y Hiei intentaron salir sin éxito de la casa ya que los mayordomos se negaban a que el "señor" Tamaki se fuera sin escoltas. Hiei negó la ayuda de alguien, ya que si aparecía Tamaki junto a 300 hombres vestidos con traje, de seguro que llamarían la atención…

Desgraciadamente, ahora la preferencia era salir de casa de Tamaki sin ser descubiertos… Tamaki tubo una idea; emplear el mismo sistema que en la esquiada. Dejó caer una cuerda formada por sabanas. Mientras Hiei pensaba que si el chico era resistente a los golpes y él simplemente caería de pie, todo aquello era una tontería… Ambos bajaron por una de las ventanas y confiaron que ningún sirviente les hubiese visto.

Lo más sorprendente de todo fue cuando tuvieron que subir de nuevo al dichoso carro. Tamaki mostró sus dotes para la hípica y el manejo de los vehículos tirados por animales. Antes de que Hiei preguntase, el rubio le aclaro que de pequeño ya le enseñaron ese tipo de cosas… No llegaron a entrar a la plaza del páramo con el carro, primero lo aparcaron en un rincón y luego descendieron de él para ir donde la plaza.

No había nadie… ¿Quizás debían de haber entrado con el carro? Hiei le comento a Tamaki que buscase, dentro de la misma plaza, en otra dirección a la de él para así poder usar el ojo maléfico. Hiei quedo atónito cuando contemplo que todo aquello era una emboscada y que se encontraban rodeados… No obstante no había ni rastro de Ikata…

Hiei: Tamaki, creo que nos han tendido una emboscada. – Se acerco a su espalda para protegerle por la retaguardia.-

Tamaki: ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Hiei: Llámalo sexto sentido.

De los rincones salieron hasta quince personas que les rodearon en cuestión de segundos. Uno de ellos, el más alto y con moratones parecía ser el líder, el cual miro a Tamaki de arriba a bajo y con seriedad.

Líder: ¿Dónde esta el dinero?

Tamaki: Ops… - Se tiro al suelo apoyándose con las manos.- Lo siento… Se me ha olvidado… Completamente…

Líder: ¿Qué tonterías son esas? – Agarró a Tamaki con el cuello de la camisa y lo alzó.-

Tamaki: Realmente lo siento… - Hiei estuvo apunto de atacar aquel ser humano, pero Tamaki se adelanto. Fingiendo ser la victima se había acercado lo suficientemente al líder como para propagarle un cabezazo en la nariz. – Pero no se donde tengo la cabeza.

Líder: Aggg…- El hombre se tapaba la nariz con la mano para intentar aliviar el dolor y para que la sangre tampoco fuera a extenderse mucho. – ¡A ellos!

Las quince personas que les rodeaban les saltaron encima en cuestión se segundos. No obstante, no fueron problema ya que no iban armados con nada… Parecían gamberros vulgares sin experiencia ya que el tema de luchar cuerpo a cuerpo tampoco se les daba de maravilla. Hiei se fijo que la mayoría llevaban puestas chaquetas, camisas o pantalones de marca.

Hiei: ¿¡Quien demonios sois!- Agarró a uno de los presentes y lo miro de reojo para confirmas que hasta ahora se habían enfrentado a chavales de buena familia - ¡Dais pena! – Soltó al chico.- ¿Quién os encomienda y donde esta Ikata?

Líder: A-a-a nosotros… -Asustado- Nos… Nos lo pidió una chica.

Tamaki: ¿Una chica?

Líder: Si… Una chica muy guapa, con pechos muy grandes y el pelo corto y moreno…

Hiei: ¿Fiona…?

Líder: Hummm… - Apunto de llorar.- Nosotros no queríamos causal daño a nadie… Pensábamos que esto con mucha gente sería coser y cantar…

Tamaki: ¿Dónde esta mi hermano?

Líder: En… En el local "el lobo hambriento"…

Hiei: El lobo hambriento…

Tamaki: ¿Te suena?

Hiei: Si… Estuve allí una vez…

Tamaki: Llévame hasta allí por favor.

Hiei: Volando.

Hiei agarró la mano de Tamaki y recorrieron a gran velocidad las callejuelas. Realmente Hiei recordaba muy vagamente el sitio exacto, pero después de dar un par de vueltas a lo loco dieron con el local…

Tamaki suspiro de alegría al ver a su hermano sano y salvo. Parecía hablar con Fiona y como de costumbre la mujer intentaba mostrar todos sus dotes y aproximarse lo máximo posible al cuerpo masculino… Ikana se mantuvo en todo momento. Su rostro mostraba que hablaban de un tema serió, no obstante Fiona solo sonreía provocativamente… Hubo un momento donde Ikata formulo **una sola palabra** y Fiona dejo de sonreír para ponerse más sería…

Tamaki en ese momento golpeo alegremente el cristal… Es curioso… En ese momento le recordó tanto a Mukuro… Viéndolo todo desde un cristal, fingiendo no ver lo que había delante de sus narices… Procurándose tan solo por una única persona que estaba en el local…

Hiei quedó atónito… Ikata también… Tamaki caía al suelo debido a un golpe con una cañería que le propago un individuo de detrás suyo… Fiona sonreía maléficamente…

Ikata mantuvo la compostura y salio del local en busca de Tamaki. Miró a Hiei unos escasos segundo pero sin hacerle demasiado caso… Luego giró la vista a los individuos de detrás… Hiei reviso la vestimenta… Era lo mismo de antes, chico de familia adinerada… No obstante parecían hipnotizados… ¿hipnotizados? Actuaban como actuaría un humano corriente delante del miedo…

Miedo… Sentían miedo por Ikata… Posiblemente era tan temible como había dicho antes Tamaki…

Miedo… En medio del temor, los humanos tienden a perder la capacidad de pensar con calma…

Uno de ellos se balanceó sin miramientos hacia Ikata y le golpeo de forma abominable con la cañería. El golpe fue tan fuerte que la misma cañería quedo quebrada y destrozada, posiblemente el mismo chico se había hecho daño en las manos y todo… Ikata se tambaleo un poco. Cayó sangre al suelo… Posiblemente le había hecho un boquete en la cabeza. Lo normal en estos casos, siendo humano, es perder el conocimiento… Pero Ikata se mantuvo en pie. Es más, no tenía apenas daño un simple golpe que debió abrir muy por encima la cabeza, lo suficiente como para regalimar sangre y parecer más siniestro. Ikata siguió mirando al suelo.

Ikata: Has ido directo a por mi cabeza ¿eh? – Siguió serio.- ¿Sabes que podrías matar a alguien por golpearle en la cabeza? Es un punto vital…- Se giro un poco pero sin acabar de mirar al muchacho.- Si sabes eso… Entonces tratabas de matarme… ¿cierto? – Apretó con ira sus puño y se giró de forma intimidante hacía el chico.- Así que no deberías tener ninguna queja… Si yo intentase matarte.

Ikata acertó un puño en medio de la cara de aquel chico. El golpe fue tal, que el rebelde sin causa salio volando por los aires y perdió la ropa por el camino hasta el suelo.

Estos humanos… Los que brindan poder, brindan el miedo instintivo de los demás…

Ikata… Es casi como la violencia disfrazada de ser humano… Que vive solo con la violencia en su mente… Jeje… No, nada de eso. Él era la violencia misma…

Ikata se acerco a otro de los chavales que había por allí cerca y lo agarró por el pelo y los pantalones, levantándolo con los dos brazos y lanzándolo contra otro chico allí presente. Uno de los chicos intenta encestarle un golpe pero Ikata es más rápido y lo golpea de tal forma que sale volando dando piruetas. El más grandote de los allí presentes se balancea sobre el rubio, pero Ikata simplemente le proporciona una zancadilla para que caiga al suelo y lo remata de un golpe de pierna en la espalda. El siguiente atacante tiene un chucillo. No hay problema, Ikata solo debe proporcionarle una patada en los rincones más íntimos del ser humano para que caiga al suelo. Luego se le acerca un chico que parece querer hablar pacíficamente, pero el rubio lo recibe con un golpe de cabeza en la nariz y un puñetazo en la mandíbula inferior.

El líder de antes, mira terroríficamente todo el baño de sangre y golpes que proporcionaba Ikata. Sus compañeros, en pie, salieron corriendo a la minima de cambios y el líder intentaba huir junto a ellos. Este humano tampoco debía salvarse. Ikata salto y le pateo la cabeza de tal forma que por poco se la arranca.

Ahora era el turno de Fiona. Ella solo miraba complacida toda aquella lucha. Ikata respiro profundamente, cogió a su hermano en brazos y se fue de allí.

Hiei: Pero… ¿no piensas golpearla a ella también?

Ikata: A mi… No me gusta la violencia…

Hiei a todo eso que escucho solo reacciono abriendo los ojos como pudo.

**Continuara… **

* * *

Yupi! Capitulo 12, zanjado! ^^

Siento que al principio este tan soso pero luego se ha ido animando... También siento en el alma el CCO de Hiei… u^^

Aunque luego vuelve a estabilizarse :P

Para acabar con el capitulo, he colgado un nuevo dibujo en mi home pag, así que recomendaría verlo ya que de este me siento especialmente orgullosa del resultado :P

Uno de los dibujos que he colgado es un posible "game over"… No se como decirlo… Simplemente imaginen que todo es un videojuego y Hiei fracasa su misión… Creo muy posible que saliera el dibujo de Mukuro, Klarth y Hiei con traje de raya como criminales, golpeados violentamente por el cuerpo o atados y con un cartel que indica su número de preso. :)

Me izo gracia esa idea, así que la dibuje. Un pequeño detalle en que se han de fijar, (sino es mucha molestia) es el trazado de los números de los personajes, ya que he intentado mostrar su carácter a trabes de "su letra". Simplemente leí que dependiendo que como escribiese, tenías un carácter u otro, así que dejo una pequeña lista de grafología de números:

Mukuro:

-Los números claros y bien ordenados indican generalmente, que el escritor sigue lo lineal, lo recto, lo medido, lo objetivo. Basa su seguridad en lo evidente.

-Las cifras de trazo firme reflejan energía, seguridad en si mismo, autenticidad en los sentimientos y actitudes.

Hiei:

-Una distribución defectuosa de los números, (línea horizontales sinuosas, cifras mal formadas, que bailan, distancias irregulares entre unas y otras) suele estar en concordancia con falta de solidez y claridad en los juicios de valor, es decir, denota una desproporción o desequilibrio de los valores concretos o abstractos, especialmente en cuestiones de dinero o **amor**.

-La presión de los trazos tiene gran importancia, porque refleja el nivel de fortaleza o debilidad de carácter y la profanidad o superficialidad en los sentimientos.

Klarth:

-Las cifras de trazo débil, reflejan generalmente, la debilidad de carácter, es decir el insuficiente estimulo interno para superar las dificultades. Puede ser también la tendencia a la **humildad**.

-Cuando los números o partes secundarias de los mismos, se exceden por su dimensión, puede indicar la ilusión que produce al sujeto el dinero y los **bienes materiales**. Cuanto mas se desproporcionan las cifras, mas demuestra el escritor su falta de sentido practico, pudiendo llegar al gasto excesivo, al despilfarro, etc.

Se que Klarth es algo confuso de entender, ya que una cosa contradice a la otra; humildad, no es = ilusión a los bienes materiales XD. Pero créanme, él es muy raro :P

**Otro detallito es el ojo morado de Hiei… Fíjense que Mukuro tiene el puño morado también… A lo mejor una cosa tiene relación con la otra…** XD

También estoy realizando uno de Hiei, Mukuro y Klarth en su hostal peleándose como de costumbre, pero ese caerá dentro de unos pocos días.

Y también colgué el dibujo de Ikata y Tamaki, y el de Yukina con Miyu pintados.

En fin, sigo escribiendo :)


	13. 13 El refuerzo inoportuno

**El refuerzo inoportuno**

El camino hasta casa de Tamaki se recorrió a pie. Ikata no quiso recorrer al la carrocería y Hiei tampoco. No se dirigieron la palabra en ningún momento… Al llegar a la casa, Tamaki seguía desmayado e Ikata lo cargó en brazos hasta su habitación.

Después de eso los sirvientes atendieron a curar a Tamaki y a alimentar a Ikata. Hiei siguió a Ikata hasta el comedor y allí se dispuso ha hablar.

Hiei: ¿De que estas hecho?

Ikata: Hum. – Ikata miraba el plato de comida con indiferencia.-

Hiei: Esa fuerza que tienes es demasiado sobre humana. ¿Seguro que no tienes poderes?

Ikata: Hum. – Cogió el tenedor para comer.-

Hiei: Hn… - Le mosqueaba que un ser "humano" pasara tanto de él. Hiei empezaba a mostrarse irritado al respecto.-

Ikata: Oye… ¿Tu que opinas sobre mi hermano? – Dejó de mirar el plato para dirigirse ha Hiei.-

Hiei: ¿A que te refieres…?

Ikata: ¿Crees que es correcto quitarle los poderes que tiene? – Volvió la mirada al plato entristecido.- Quiero decir… Si no los tuviese, ya estaría muerto…

Hiei: Hn… Pero ha sobrevivido hasta hoy, ¿no? Ante son tenía poderes.

Ikata: Ya… Pero antes no se le tenía tanta manía... –Suspiro- Yo ya le dije que Japón es un mal sitio para vivir…

Hiei: Tch… Pero lo de esta noche no ha sido por ningún tema amoroso de los suyos. – Hiei no pensaba seguir teniendo más pelos en la lengua. No tenía pensado callarse. – Esta vez la culpa ha sido tuya. Te fuimos a buscar porque nos dijeron que estabas secuestrado. Pero luego, al llegar allí, nos encontramos que tu estas hablando muy cómodamente con la asesina de tu hermano.

Ikata: Tengo asuntos pendientes con ella.

Hiei: ¿De que hablabais? Ella parecía muy satisfecha viéndote sermonear, pero de repente le has dicho algo que no le ha gustado nada.

Ikata: Simplemente la llame por su nombre.

Hiei: ¿Cómo era…? ¿Bina?

Ikata: Exacto… - Apretó el cubierto que sostenía.- Bina…

Hiei: Esa mujer es peligrosa. Puede controlar la voluntad de la gente. He de suponer que ese es su poder.

Ikata: ¿Y ya esta?

Hiei: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Ikata: Tiene más poderes.

Hiei: ¿Qué?

Ikata: Supongo que hasta ahora te has encontrado con pequeñeces ¿me equivoco? Correr, saltar, súper inteligencia… Esos son poderes muy básicos… Luego hay de algo más complejos, como el de mi hermano.

Hiei: Si que sabes de este tema… - Le miro con inquietud.-

Ikata: Solo se un par de cosas. La verdad es que es mejor no adentrarse mucho en el mundo de estos poderes.

Hiei: ¿tu sabes… Quien es el líder de todo esto?

Ikata: Lamentablemente no… Solo se algo acerca de Bina.

Hiei: ¿De que la conoces? Y no me vengas con que luego me lo cuentas, porque llevo llamándote hace más de tres semanas y no me contestas.

Ikata: Perdí el teléfono…

Hiei: Pues que bien… Contesta a mi pregunta.

Ikata: ¿Estas libre mañana muy temprano?

Hiei: Supongo que si…

Ikata: Bien. A las seis de la mañana cogemos el coche y te resuelvo tus dudas.

Hiei: Hn. –Asintió con la cabeza.-

Ikata: Por hoy vete a dormir, ya te levantare yo.

Hiei se dirigió a la habitación donde se suponía que debía de dormir. No tenía muy claro si Ikata le iba a llamar para levantarse por la mañana o si el rubio se daría a la fuga en el mínimo descuido. Por ese motivo Hiei sabía que esta noche debía pasarla en vela. Llego a la habitación y se encontró con el mismo número de sirvientas que antes ordenando la habitación.

Hiei: Emmmm… ¿Todavía no esta?

Sirvienta: Lamentamos mucho el retraso, pero luego cuando usted y el señorito Tamaki han marchado nosotras nos hemos puesto a buscarle y no hemos podido avanzar en la recogida. Luego al llegar hasta ahora hemos estado guareciendo al señor Tamaki… ¡Lo lamento! – La sirvienta se inclino para pedir disculpas.- Pero… hay más habitaciones. Busque la que más le agrade.

Hiei salió de su habitación algo indignado y confuso… ¿Ahora debía buscar otra habitación? En fin… Empezó su búsqueda por la mansión de una habitación a las doce de la noche. Las de invitados estaban todas en el mismo estado que la que debía estar predestinada para él esa noche y la de las invitadas era demasiado morbosas y poco de su gusto.

Hiei: Prefiero abrazar a Silver antes de dormidme en una habitación de estas… -Cerró la puerta con decisión.- Hummm… ¿Me voy a dormir al jardín…? Allí seguro que no pierdo de vista a Ikata…

Justamente, Ikata que paseaba sin rumbo por el mismo pasillo que Hiei, se acerco a la puerta donde estaba el youkai, la abrió, miro disgustado y cerró.

Ikata: Que casa más horrible.

Hiei: ¿tu tampoco tienes donde dormir?

Ikata: No…

Hiei: Pero Tamaki me dijo que la parte Norte de la casa era tuya.

Ikata: ¿Tengo pinta de dormir mucho en esta casa? Mi habitación debe encontrarse con el mismo estado que la de invitados. Realmente si he de sacrificarme, dormiré en una de estas habitaciones de motel sexual… - Miró hacia el techo unos instantes.- Aunque también… - Cogió a Hiei de la mano y se lo llevo pasillo a fondo.-

Hiei: Oye… ¿Estas seguro de saber por donde vas?

Ikata: Más o menos… Mira, es aquí. – Señalo una puerta azulada-

Hiei: ¿esa puerta me suena…?

Ikata: Adelante, dormiremos aquí.

Hiei: ¿tu y yo?

Ikata: Y Tamaki. – Abrió la puerta. Era evidente de que le sonaba la puerta a Hiei. Aquello era la habitación de Tamaki.- De seguro que su cuarto lo mantienen limpio siempre. – Se acerco hasta donde su hermano dormía y le destapo quitándole la sabana. Luego Ikata se incorporo en la cama y miró a Hiei muy simplemente.- ¿No vienes?

Hiei: Deja que me lo piense…

Ikata: Tu decides, o duermes a mi lado o en el de Tamaki.

Hiei: Hummmm… - Miró con cierto disgusto la situación.-

Ikata: Si te hace ilusión, puedes ponerte en medio de los dos.

Hiei: ¡No! No, Gracias… -Se acercó a la banda de Tamaki.- Ya duermo en esta punta misma. – Señalo el lado de Tamaki.- Voy a cambiarme, ahora vuelvo.

Ikata: Vale.

Hiei se fue de la habitación un tanto avergonzado… Recordó muy vagamente los momentos de amistad que tubo con Yusuke, Kurama y Kuwabara y definitivamente con ninguno de ellos la situación pedía a gritos tener que dormir juntos. De hecho, lo más próximo que tubo Hiei con ellos fue dormir bajo el mismo techo… Pero nunca en la misma cama… Otro punto a destacar era que nunca… Nunca jamás… Debía contar esta situación a nadie… Y menos a Yukina… Tampoco era aconsejable contarle nada a Klarth… Y si un solo cometario salía de su boca, estaba seguro de que Mukuro ya no le vería con los mismos ojos…

Entro en la habitación con el pijama puesto y miró a Ikata de reojo… Aquel hombre seguía llevando la misma ropa que antes… Eso también era algo que a Hiei le interrogaba; Ikata llevaba un traje de camarero puesto y unas gafas lilas… Quizás dormir con la ropa puesta era un hecho casi mundial… ¿pero con gafas?

Hiei: Esto… ¿Tu no…? – Suspiro.- Es igual. – Se acostó.- Buenas noches…- Y buenas noches…-

La noche no fue del todo desagradable… Si no fuera por pequeños detalles como los ligeros ronquidos de Ikata y los abrazotes constantes de Tamaki. Hiei admitió su error… Se había equivocado de lado de la cama… Solo deseaba que aquella situación no se repitiese más…

Llegados a las seis de la mañana, Ikata se levanto como si de Frankenstein se tratara y se incorporo sin muestra de sueño alguna. Hiei estaba despierto, pero fingía hacerse el dormido… Quería ver si Ikata realmente era de fiar… Efectivamente el grandote se acerco hasta donde Hiei y le dio ligeros toques en el hombro para despertarle.

Luego, lo prometido era deuda, así que Ikata y Hiei subieron al coche. Por la pinta de las calles, se debían de dirigir a un barrió común y algo pobre. Hiei miró a Ikata, que parecía concentrado en busca de algo en concreto. Puso freno al coche delante de una casa blanca, pero de paredes gastadas y sucias.

Hiei: ¿Qué pretendes?

Ikata: Yo… - Se retiro unos segundos las gafas.- Me quedo aquí. Tú llama a la puerta. Te espero aquí mismo.

Hiei: ¿hum?

Hiei obedeció sin rechistar. Si Ikata tenía planeado irse con el coche, sabía que a las malas siempre podía cogerle utilizando velocidad prohibida. Miró la casa… Es taba hecha unos zorros… Se acerco a la puerta como le mando Ikata y llamo con el puño cerrado. "¡ya va!" Gritó una voz femenina desde el interior.

Una chica abrió la puerta. No era una chica muy agraciada, todo hay que decirlo... tenía el pelo castaño y mal rizado, llevaba lentes y un par de pecas en la cara. Vestía con un vestido verde algo roto por las puntas y de bastante mal gusto… Hiei no comprendió porque Ikata le izo llamar a la puerta de una completa desconocida.

Chica: ¿Q-q-qué quiere? – Se puso nerviosa ella sola. Se sonrojo… Posiblemente no estaba acostumbrada a tener visitas. O no estaba acostumbrada a que chicos la viniesen a ver.-

Hiei: Esto… Creo que me he confundido de casa…

Chica: Oh… Bueno. Suele pasar… - La chica le miró un momento.- Me suena tu cara… ¿Nos hemos visto antes?

Hiei: ¿Qui…zás?

Chica: Oh, olvídalo. Me pasa casi siempre. – Le sonrió ligeramente… Le faltaban dientes…-

Hiei: Ya… - No era por juzgar a la gente… ¿pero quien demonios era ella? ¿Por qué Ikata le lleva allí? Hummmm… ¿Debía de preguntar por Bina, quizás? ¿Era esa su hermana?- Esto… ¿Conoces a Bina?

Chica: ¿Bina? La única Bina que conozco de esta calle soy yo…

Hiei: ¿¡Tú eres Bina! Pe-pero… - Hiei se mostró confuso.-

Bina: ¿hum? – Se asomo para ver el coche de detrás de Hiei.- ¿Conoces a Ikata?

Hiei: Eee… Si. –Volvió a mirar a la chica- Esto… ¿Te suena el nombre de Fiona?

Bina: Ah… - Bina se asusto y retrocedió.- Si, algo me suena… Disculpa, pero tengo una sartén en el fuego… Venga otro día…

La chica cerró la puerta muy precipitadamente. Hiei empezaba a hacerse una idea de todo, pero sin tenerlo demasiado claro… Todo era muy confuso…

Hiei: Ikata.- Subió al coche nuevamente.- ¿Qué ha sido todo esto? ¿Por qué esa chica se llama Bina?

Ikata: Porque ella es Fiona.

Hiei: No se parecen en nada.

Ikata: Veras… Bina antes era una chica tal y como la ves… Bueno, antes no estaba tan destrozada físicamente… Íbamos juntos a la universidad y realmente éramos amigos bastante íntimos. De hecho antes de todo esto, ella solía quejarse de su estado físico. Pero… Hace un año obtuvo un poder. Podía cambiar su físico a voluntad. Al principio tanto a mí como a ella nos hacía gracia. Ella coqueteaba con chicos para que nos dejaran las cosas gratis o cargaran ellos con los platos sucios. Pero ella empezó a abusar de su poder. Si al inició solo se transformaba ocasionalmente, luego se transformaba casi toda la noche… Y finalmente casi todo el día.

Hiei: ¿entonces son la misma persona? No me ha parecido que Fiona y Bina tuvieran el mismo… "temperamento".

Ikata: Bina a base de transformase, empezó a adquirir otro carácter… Para cuando quise darme cuenta… Ya era otra persona…

Hiei: ¿Así entonces, tiene doble personalidad?

Ikata: Exacto. Fiona posee su cuerpo casi un 80% de todo un día. Solo es Bina por las mañanas. Fiona no es consciente de lo que hace Bina y Bina tampoco es consciente de lo que hace Fiona.

Hiei: Hace un momento me ha dicho que mi cara le sonaba.

Ikata: Entonces es posible que Fiona empiece a intervenir más directamente en la mente de Bina… - Ikata cruzo los brazos encima del volante e inclino la cabeza hacia ellos.-

Hiei: O que Bina empieza a controlar a Fiona… - medito un momento.- Oye, ¿entonces el poder de controlar a la gente?

Ikata: Es muy nuevo. No lo había visto antes… Digamos que antes seducía a la gente que el interesaba, pero no podía controlar su voluntad.

Hiei: Y otra pregunta… Antes has dicho que ibais juntos a la misma universidad…

Ikata: O, si. Cuando empezó a tener los poderes se recreó a cinco años más joven y bella y volvió a registrarse a la universidad.

Hiei: ¿Y el motivo?

Ikata: Lo desconozco absolutamente. Ayer, cuando me secuestraron, estuve hablando con ella sobre eso. No me concedió ni una sola respuesta…

Hiei: ¿sabes que Fiona esta obsesionada con matar a Tamaki?

Ikata: Si… También se de eso, pero ignoro el motivo.

Hiei: Un amigo mío me dijo que Fiona estrangulo a Tamaki para "silenciar a alguien".

Ikata: ¿Crees que se refiere a mi?

Hiei: A lo mejor sabes algo y no eres consciente… -

Ikata: En fin… Si puedo ser de utilidad en todo esto, no dudéis en pedirme ayuda. – Arranco el coche. – Ya te acerco yo mismo a tu casa, supongo que tienes cosas de las que hablar sobre todo este asunto.

Hiei: Si…

Ikata: ¿Cuántos de los tuyos estáis metidos en este asunto?

Hiei: Unos cuantos. Tengo un par de superiores que me supervisan de vez en cuando.

Ikata: ¿Si? Diles de mi parte que eres un buen trabajador.

Hiei: Je. – Sonrió – No estoy muy seguro de que se lo crean.

Ikata: Por cierto… Otro tema del que quería hablarte… ¿Existe alguna cura para todo esto?

Hiei: No exactamente…

Ikata: Yo me pregunto que es pero… Tamaki no es consciente de cuando usa sus poderes… temo que acabe como Bina y que desarrolle una doble personalidad… Pero por otro lado también temo por lo que le pueda llegar a ocurrir sin esos poderes…

Hiei: Hum… - Hiei permaneció callado mucho rato del camino, intentando buscar una posibilidad… Una respuesta que encorajase al pobre Ikata… Lamentablemente no la encontró… Ahora era Hiei quien temía no obtener soluciones…-

Ikata: No te preocupes.- El rubio se fijo en la incomodidad de Hiei frente a sus dudas.- Muchas veces… No puedes salvar a todo el mundo. Nadie es un héroe. Absolutamente nadie… - Apretó el volante con ira.-

No hubo más de que hablar. Aunque nuevamente, a Hiei le seguía faltando información… Pero visto el estado de Ikata durante ese día, prefirió guardarse la última pregunta para otro día. Hiei acabó de indicarle a Ikata donde vivía y al llegar allí bajó del coche.

Hiei: Gracias por traerme hasta aquí. Me sabe mal por Tamaki… No me he despedido ni nada…

Ikata: No pasa nada. Cuando llegue a casa ya le diré que te he traído de vuelta. – Hiei se dio la vuelta para entrar en el hostal- Una última cuestión…

Hiei: ¿si?

Ikata: ¿Qué eres…?

Hiei: ¿Disculpa? – Estaba algo sorprendido.-

Ikata: ¿No eres humano, cierto?

Hiei: Yo…

Ikata: En fin, no hace falta contestar. – Alzó levemente la cabeza hacia arriba- No te preocupes, no se lo diré a nadie.

Ikata se fue… Hiei quedo del todo sorprendido y solo eran las ocho de la mañana. Seguro que con la de información que tenía Mukuro se sentiría muy satisfecha con él. Y de seguro que Klarth debería meterse la lengua por… Ejem… Resumidamente debería mantener la boca cerrada por algún tiempo.

Entro en su habitación orgulloso y con pie firme. Al ver que las cortinas seguían bajas, dedujo que ni Mukuro, ni Klarth debían de haberse levantado todavía. Abrió la puerta de la habitación de Mukuro para ver que efectivamente ella dormía junto a Yukina. Luego al voltearse hacia el salón habitación se encontró a Klarth dormido tendido en el suelo tapado con una manta. Quizás el también debía de descansar un rato… Las escasas horas que había dormido se podían contar con una mano. Bostezó y se apoyo a la pared para sentarse… El sueño no tardo en apoderarse por completo de él.

(…)

Ya más entrada la mañana, Klarth se despertó seguido de Mukuro y Yukina. Vieron al youkai dormido contra la pared y cada uno empezó ha hacer sus deducciones. A causa del pequeño alboroto Hiei despertó. Miró a todos los de su alrededor con cierta superioridad y procesó a hablar.

Hiei: Je –Sonrió con toda su soberbia.- tengo información de la buena.

Mukuro: Supongo que eso también explicara porque estas aquí tan temprano…

Hiei: Si. He descubierto algo importante de Fiona.

Klarth: Cuenta.

Hiei: Realmente el aspecto que tiene no es el original. Digamos que a causa de su poder ha acabado teniendo doble personalidad.

Klarth: ¿Y la forma que tiene para hipnotizar?

Hiei: Digamos que se trata de otro poder de más que tiene… Todavía no se mucho sobre ese hecho…

Mukuro: pero seguro que si sigues por el mismo camino puedes descubrir más.

Klarth. Supongo que bien hecho, nihilista.

Hiei: Aquí no acaba todo… Mukuro, ¿has oído nunca que un humano sobreviva tres meses en el Makai?

Mukuro: Hummm… No, nunca…

Hiei: El hermano de Tamaki lo hizo… O eso he de suponer.

Klarth: ¿Estas insinuando que un humano puede sobrevivir en el Makai sin problemas?

Hiei: Este humano si...

De repente se escucho un "uff" con tono de sarcasmo mientras se llamaba a la puerta. Mukuro miro algo entristecida la puerta y se levantó a abrir. Allí estaba el gran armario Auron repartiendo intimidad con su paso serio. Se paro justo delante de Hiei.

_¿no se te ha ocurrido que simplemente no es humano? _– Se seguía escuchando la voz, pero no era procedente de Auron.-

Hiei: ¿Auron? – Le miro fijamente los labios por si era algún truco para tomarle el pelo.-

Auron: Después del informe que envíe al Makai respecto a la situación con los humanos…

Han decidido traerte refuerzos – Siguió la voz para adelantarse a Auron.-

Auron: Eso mismo.

Finalizó mientras se apartaba y dejaba a la vista un chico moreno de pelo corto y con una chaqueta de mangas peludas. Hiei identifico inmediatamente que ese ser era un demonio como él y que su apariencia podía pasar absolutamente como humana y que su edad era la perfecta para aparentar estudiante universitario. El chico se acerco con suma confianza a Hiei y sonrió encogiendo los ojos de forma malévola.

Auron: Su nombre es Izaya.

Izaya: Encantado, Hi-chan. – Extendió la mano- soy tu sustituto.

Hiei: ¿¡Que! ¿¡Sustituto! ¿¡Quien ha pedido ayuda!

Auron: Realmente nadie. Yo solo envié un informe con la situación y ellos creyeron que era convincente…

Izaya: … Poner mano dura en el asunto. –Siguió sonriendo de forma malévola y con el brazo extendido para que Hiei le estrechara la mano.-

Hiei recordó con sumo temor las palabras de Fiona… "Pero, hay más posibilidades que pueden resultar muy distraídas. El siguiente grupo que os sustituya no se andará con chiquitas. Quizás matan a todos los alumnos del centro… o quizás se lleven a los sujetos sospechosos de forma violenta y experimenten con ellos."

Hiei: Entonces… ¿estoy fuera…?

Izaya: No exactamente Hi-chan.

Auron: A Izaya le gusta asustar… No es tu sustituto, simplemente es un ayudante más. Por su aspecto físico, encaja a la perfección como estudiante de universidad y lo más importante, de humano.

Izaya: Oh, mil gracias Auron-chan, pero no son necesarios tantos halagos.

Mukuro: ¿Qué tal tu expediente? – Mukuro al igual que Hiei, ese chico no le parecía de fiar. La pregunta era referida a "¿Cuántos humanos has matado hasta ahora?"

Auron: Limpio. Ni un solo asesinato ni nada similar. Se le conoce como un buen informante que no busca peleas. – Izaya mientras Auron hablaba seguía sonriendo-

Hiei: Hn… ¿Y que dices del humano que estaba comentando antes de que entraras?

Izaya: Yo diría que no es humano, Hi-chan.

Hiei: ¿entonces, que sugieres que sea?

Izaya: Yo mismo me informe del caso. Hace tres años, después de que se quitara la barrera entre el mundo humano y el Makai, vino un "ser humano" capaz de destrozar demonios con los puños. Es más, por lo que tengo entendido el chico tiene una fuerza brutal y arranca árboles si apenas pestañear.

Klarth: Pero si de eso hace tres años…

Izaya: Exacto, no existe la posibilidad de que este relacionado con lo de los poderes que tan solo hace un año que se da el caso.

Hiei: O quizás si… - Apunto rápidamente.-

Izaya: ¿Qué tipo de relación ves? – Chuleo sacando las manos de los bolsillos y extendiendo los brazos interrogadamente.

Hiei: Pues que este "humano" es hermano de otro que tiene poderes.

Izaya: ¿No puede ser simple casualidad?

Hiei: Hn…

Mukuro: De todas formas se me hace difícil pensar que un humano pueda derrotar a demonios del mundo infernal.

Izaya: Hummm… - Se pone en pose de pensador.- ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Yu…? ¿Yuke…? Hummmm…

Mukuro: ¿Qué nombre buscas?

Izaya: Uno de un humano muy divertido. Hi-chan lo conoce ¿no?

Hiei: ¿Un humano divertido…?

Izaya: Si, hombre. Uno que trabajo para Koenma como detective espiritual durante mucho tiempo. ¿Cómo era su nombre…?

Hiei: ¿Yusuke?

Izaya: Exacto, ese mismo. ¿Si no me equivoco participo en el torneo del makai de hace cinco años, no?

Hiei: Si.

Izaya: ¿Y ese antes no era humano? Los humanos algunas veces tienen una sensibilidad espiritual sumamente alta y son capaces de reproducirla de forma física.

Klarth: Pero según tengo entendido Yusuke era un chico poco común.

Izaya: ¿intentas discutirme que sobrevivir en el Makai tres meses no es cosa de chicos poco comunes?

Hiei: ¿Entonces el Ikata lo único que tiene es sensibilidad espiritual?

Izaya: Me gustaría poder decir eso… Pero solo hay un problema. Sus ataques son "only" físicos, ¿no? No podemos confirmas esa teoría hasta que no veamos un ataque espiritual. Si solo somos capaces de ver la fuerza física, entonces es que no tiene para nada sensibilidad espiritual.

Hiei: Hmmmm…

Hiei miró a Izaya; seguía sonriendo de una forma que a él personalmente le desagradaba… Tampoco se acababa de creer que ese chico no hubiera matado una mosca en su vida, su mirada decía lo contrario… Los ojos le decían que a ese chico le encantaba el caos y la manipulación. Simplemente aquel sustituto inoportuno no le agradaba.

Y Hiei seguía teniendo en cuenta la horrible idea de que Izaya cogiera a sus amigos y los matara por ser portadores de poderes o los empleara como experimento… Le veía capaz de todo y de nada… Justo cunado recientemente prometió a Ikata que Tamaki no sufriría más…

Mukuro se percato de las dudas de Hiei.

Mukuro: ¿Qué método empleas para que los humanos dejes de usar sus poderes?

Izaya: Puedo garantizar que are todo lo que este en mis manos. – Izo una reverencia a Mukuro. Hiei, arto de aquel chico, coge a Mukuro y se la lleva a la habitación para hablar.-

Hiei: Mukuro, no me agrada el tío este.

Mukuro: Pero es lo que toca por todo lo ocurrido…

Hiei: Igualmente, no lo veo de fiar.

Mukuro: No hace falta que te preocupes tanto por los humanos… Por si no te has fijado, Izaya apenas tiene fuerza demoníaca.

Hummmm… Ciertamente; Izaya debía ser un demonio de una clase inferior a la suya y mínimamente dos de Mukuro. No estaba a su altura ni mucho menos… Quizás eso debía de tranquilizarlo.

Hiei: A este tal Izaya lo ha traído tu amigo del alma Auron. ¿Se conocen de algo?

Mukuro: Se tanto como tu en este caso, Hiei. Pero estoy segura de que Auron no intentaba sustituirte.

Hiei: Dímelo cuando ese tipejo desaparezca.

Hiei salí de la habitación de Mukuro y volvió a la sala, se puso de frente a Izaya y le volvió a mirar directo a los ojos.

Hiei: No me gustas. –Dijo sin vacilación.-

Izaya: ¿hum? – Dejo de sonreír y miro intrigado a Hiei- ¿Por qué motivo Hi-chan?

Hiei: Principalmente por llamare de esa forma. – Apuntó refiriéndose al "Hi-chan" del informante.- Y en segundo lugar porque no te veo muy familiarizado con los humanos.

Izaya: ¿Yo? ¿Familiarizarme con los humanos? - Se toco con la punta de los dedos la cabeza- Oh, mi querido Hi-chan. No me mal interpretes… Yo adoro a los humanos. Es más, yo amo a los humanos.

A Hiei esas palabras quizás le hubiesen tranquilizado si no fuera porque mientras Izaya proclamaba su amor por los humanos sonreía de la forma más maligna posible…

**Continuara…**

* * *

Bien, supongo que esta longitud de escritura es corta... Pero lo anterior era demasiado largo, aunque de hecho doy por acabado un capitulo cuando me lo parece. xD

Espero haberles conmovido con la historia de Fiona :)

Pobre Hiei, ahora que le parecía ir bien encaminado va i se encuentra con Izaya… hummmm… Curioso personaje.

Tanto Izaya, como Ikata están sacados de la misma serie, nombrada Durarara, pero Ikata en esa serie se llama Shizuo.

He colgado un dibujo que no tiene nada que ver con el tema en mi home pag, pero simplemente ignórenlo xD

Aparte de ese dibujo, también pueden encontrar dos dibujos referentes al guapo de Ikata *¬*

Y otros de Silver-kun encapuchado para que nadie le reconozca y a Hiei con traje de estudiante *¬*

También he colgado unos planos que hace tiempo debía de haber puesto; la perspectiva de cómo es la habitación del hostal de nuestros protagonistas. (No me pregunten porque las dos escaleras son solo de subida, simplemente no había de bajada xD)

Bueno, dicho esto dicho todo. Seguiré renovando y espero que ustedes me sigan leyendo y dejen algún review de vez en cuando :)

¡Gracias por leer!


	14. 14 Como conocí a nuestro Klarth

**Como conocí a nuestro Klarth.**

_NOTA: El titulo viene dado a una serie que últimamente es famosilla en mi país, conocida como; "Como conocí a vuestra madre". Solo es un juego de palabras, no tengo intención de poner el capitulo más chistoso por ese hecho. Gracias por su atención. _

Izaya se encontraba muy feliz tumbado en las camas de Klarth y Hiei leyendo un libro. Yukina le observaba algo nerviosa desde la mesa e intentaba decirle con suma timidez que sería mejor que se levantara se ese sitio. Si había alguna cosa que aquellos dos odiaran era hacer la cama y Yukina tenía serias dudas en que la hicieran cuando el responsable de deshacerlas era otro. Además, Izaya tuvo el sumo detalle de "tomar prestado" un libro de Klarth. Otro hándicap para Izaya era que ensuciaba la almohada de Hiei comiendo patatas… Lo peor de la situación era que Yukina no se sentía del todo capaz de regañar a Izaya por todo aquello y Mukuro no estaba presente… La esperanza de Yukina residía en que por la puerta de entrada, entrara primero la profesora y no el profesor y el alumno…

Escuchó la puerta abrirse y el corazón se le puso en el cuello… En el fondo ella no había hecho nada, pero sentía cierta culpabilidad por no detener a Izaya debidamente… Mientras los pasos se escuchaban acercarse, Yukina intentó un ultimo intento de advertencia hacía Izaya, pero este la ignoro como las anteriores ocasiones.

Entraron Hiei y Klarth. Yukina quedo algo pálida y los dos chicos lo primero que hicieron fue preocuparse por la koorime, sin prestar mucha atención al imprudente de Izaya.

Yukina: Yo… Yo… Lo siento… - temblando y apunto de lagrimeo.-

Klarth: ¿Qué sientes? ¿Qué ha pasado?

Yukina: Yo… He intentado detenerle… Pero… - Señalo a Izaya.- No me impuse demasiado…

Hiei: Querrás decir que no te a escuchado demasiado. – Dirigió una mirada furiosa a Izaya.-

Klarth: ¿Se puede saber que haces allí? – Klarth lanzó un baso de plástico que había en la mesa contra Izaya.-

Izaya: Ay… - El baso le golpeo, aunque no fue muy efectivo, Izaya se movió perezosamente hacía ellos.- Solo estaba leyendo…

Klarth: ¿Es ese mi libro de conjuros? – Miro de refilón el libro que sostenía Izaya.-

Izaya: Si. El primero que tuviste de hecho.

Klarth: ¿Y eso como lo sabes?

Izaya: Pues porque los conjuros de aquí son bastante pobres… Además, también me he fisgoneado los otros libros y sin duda este es el menos avanzado que tienes.

Klarth: Puedo pasarte que deshagas mi cama, ya que la peor parte se la ha llevado el nihilista… Pero no puedo pasar por alto que fisgonees mis cosas.

Izaya: Ciertamente… he encontrado en este libro algo que me ha sorprendido. – Sacó un punto de libro hecho con una pluma azul y una punta de flecha.- Me sorprende el color de esta pluma… Su color rojizo me recuerda al mitológico pájaro Valefor.

Klarth: Hn…

Izaya: Pájaro, que por cierto, nombras varias veces en este primer libro. ¿Sabes lo que es Valefor, no? Se trata de una poderosa invocación.

Klarth: Si. – Afirmó con suma seriedad.-

Izaya: Debí habérmelo pensado. Tú no tienes pintar de ser de la clase de demonios con "magia".

Klarth: Muy astuto, Izaya.

Izaya: Dime la verdad, ¿eres un demonio de fuerza, verdad? Estoy seguro que en esos fuertes brazos tuyos mantienes una fuerza descomunal.

Klarth: Ahí te he de decir que te equivocas. Mi fuerza física ya no es lo que era. Si que es cierto que soy un demonio de fuerza, pero nací con una enfermedad en los huesos que me impedía utilizar fuerza bruta.

Hiei: Por ese motivo, se dedico a la magia, hechizos e invocaciones.

Izaya: Interesante… ¿pero como lo hiciste? Que yo tenga entendido, un demonio de fuerza, siempre será de fuerza, al igual que un demonio de fuego, siempre será de fuego, nunca podrá ser un demonio de agua.

Klarth: En mi caso hice una excepción.

Hiei: Ciertamente, paso la mitad de su vida centrado en los estudios, encerrado la biblioteca de su pueblo sin salir ni para comer. – Klarth golpeo con el codo a Hiei.-

Klarth: Si que salía imbécil…

Hiei: Ya me dirás tú cuando…

Yukina: Oh, es verdad ¿De que os conocéis Klarth y tu?

Hiei: Le conocí en una misión que se me encargo. Por desgracia Mukuro observo su potencia, le pregunto si quería formar parte de la guardia, aceptó y paso la prueba de acceso.

Izaya: Me gustan las historias largas.

Hiei: Nadie ha dicho que fuera una historia larga. – Replicó-

Izaya: Igualmente. Preferiría que me lo contarais todo con pelos y señales. – Les miro con curiosidad y sonriendo como solo el sabía sonreír.- Además, ¿tenéis pensado hacer algo? Entendería que me digieras que no, porque estamos en navidad y tal, pero ninguno de ustedes ha quedado con nadie. Así que es buena idea matar el tiempo conociéndonos mejor. –Finalizo juntando las manos.-

Hiei: Hn… - Miro a Klarth y este asintió con desgana.- En fin… Como ya dije, todo empezó por una estúpida misión que consistía en recatar a un humano que se coló en el sitio menos adecuado…

**

* * *

**

Flashback

Hiei corría desmesuradamente hacía el poblado más cercano junto con una patrulla y Mukuro. Pararon un momento para sacar un mapa y situarse, para luego volver a emprender la marcha. Hiei no paraba ni un solo instante de quejarse. Por lo visto un humano entro accidentalmente por un agujero del mundo humano hasta el Makai y fue a parar a las montañas de Valefor, un ave mitológica. Era una zona bastante desconocida para todo el mundo, ya que en general poca gente se aventuraba para ver que había en ese lugar… Por ese hecho, el rey Enki sugeríos que no fuera un solo soldado a la misión y que era preferible que se fuera en grupo numeroso y poderoso por si la cosa pintaba mal. Hiei protestaba por el hecho de que si era un sitio tan peligroso lo más probable era que ese humano ya estuviese criando malvas…

Al llegar a la vila se encontraron con algo parecido a un pueblo fantasma. No obstante Hiei empleo su Jagan para descubrir que la gente del poblado se encontraba escondida en sus casas. EL grupo sintió un ligero viento que poco a poco fue empeorando. Empezaban a haver fuertes rafagas que se llevaron a más de uno por delante.

"¡Eeeeey!" – Gritó una voz procedente de una gran casa. El grupo se giro para ver a la demonio que hablaba con la puerta entre abierta.- ¡Venid aquí, esto siempre va ha peor!

La patrulla se desplazó como pudo hasta donde aquel chico. Una vez dentro todos respiraron más tranquilos. Hiei miró al chico, era joven, quizás más que él. Un chico de pelo extremadamente largo y grisáceo, atado con coleta y de ojos azules. No obstante a su edad, tenía pinta de ser fuerte ya que tenía unos músculos bastante desarrollados.

Mukuro: Gracias por tu ayuda. – Suspiró aliviada.- ¿Cómo te llamas?

Chico: Mi nombre es Chester. ¿Qué les trae ha estas tierras?

Mukuro: Venimos en busca de un humano.

Chester: Oh, si. Mi señor fue quien avistó al humano. - ¿Señor? Debía de ser un aprendiz o un ayudante.-

Mukuro: Entonces vamos por buen camino.

Chester: Correcto. Estáis en las tierras de Valefor. –Proclamo orgulloso.- Los demonios de esta zona son de los más fuertes que hay en relación a la brutalidad.

Hiei: ¿Fuerza de brutalidad?

Mukuro: Había oído hablar de ellos. ¿Verdad que existen youkais con poder de fuego?

Hiei: Si…

Mukuro: Y demonios con poder de agua.

Hiei: Si.

Mukuro: Pues estos son demonios de "fuerza". No tienen nada de magia ni poderes demoniacos…

Chester: Bueno, no es exactamente así… Digamos que nuestro poder demoniaco es nuestra fuerza.

Mukuro: Eso mismo. Bueno, no quiero entretenerme más aquí, tenemos trabajo que hacer.

Chester: Me temo que es imposible salir de aquí...

Hiei: ¿¡Que!

Chester: Si, cuando el viento sopla así de fuerte, se pasa tres días con tormenta en el poblado.

Hiei: Pues si que hemos llegado en buen momento… - se quejó mirando a Mukuro.-

De repente la puerta se abrió dejando paso a un hombre con un gorro bastante extraño y grande. El chico sostenía un libro y aparentaba estar recitando algo. De repente dejo de recitar, cerró el libro y miro con soberbia a los de allí.

Chester: Son el grupo enviado para recoger al humano, Klarth.

Klarth: Oh. ¿Sois vosotros? ¿Y que hacéis que no vais a buscarlo? – Apuntó sabiendo de sobras que hacía un viento espantoso.-

Hiei: ¿Y a ti no te da vergüenza salir a la calle son ese horrible sombrero?

Klarth: En la cabeza llevo lo que me da la gana. – Le miro con cierta rabia.-

Mukuro: Oye, ¿Cómo has entrado? El viento ahora es más fuerte y se supone que vienes de fuera.

Klarth: Me alegro de que me lo pregunte, princesa. – Se levanto un poco el gorro para que se le viera mejor la cara. Ese nombre de "princesa" no le sentó bien a nadie del grupo- Soy un demonio de fuerza especializado en la magia. Podéis llamarme Klarth.

Mukuro: ¿Eres capaz de utilizar la magia? – Ignoro el mote que le dio el hombre.-

Klarth: Si. Llevo años estudiando la posibilidad de hacer magia.

Hiei: Eso explica muchas cosas.- Mirándole mal.-

Klarth: Ejem… Ahora mismo solo estoy entrando en el proceso.

Mukuro: Ósea que sabes cuatro conjuros. Interesante…

Hiei: Bueno, dejémonos de alegaciones. ¿Eres capaz de crear barreras contra el viento, cierto? Pues haznos una barrera a todos y vámonos donde esta el humano. – Se acerco a Klarth pero este le paro con la mano.-

Klarth: Siento decirte que no puedo hacer eso. Solo se crear una barrera a mi alrededor, donde solo caben tres personas contándome a mi.

Hiei: ¿Entonces solo podemos ir dos? Bueno… Vayamos Mukuro y yo entonces… - Volvió a intentar acercarse a Klarth, pero le detuvo otra vez con la mano.-

Klarth: Eso también es rechazado. Solo Chester conoce la montaña de Valefor. Así que se tiene que venir con nosotros.

Hiei: Bien… Pues iré yo. – Reintento el acercamiento peor nuevamente Klarth le detubo.-

Klarth: Yo por mis favores he de cobrar generosos honorarios. Y cobro por adelantado.

Hiei: ¡Maldito bastardo…!

Chester: Vamos, Kalrth. A veces no te reconozco. – El chico coge un arco y una carcasa de flechas que había cerca de la puerta.- Vamos a ayudar a esta gente a terminar su trabajo. Además, a ti te interesa ir a la montaña.

Klarth: Hn… - Le miro con mala cara, pero Chester insistió inclinando la cabeza.- Esta bien… Vamos…

Klarth volvió a abrir el libro y a mencionar extrañas palabras. Chester indico a Hiei que ahora era el momento de acercarse a Klarth. Con un ligero paso hacia delante, Chester y Hiei entraron en la barrera. Uno de los soldados de Mukuro abrió la puerta para que aquellos tres salieran.

Chester: Contad que volveremos mañana a l'alba.

Hiei: Uff… Demasiado tiempo con este tipo… - Siguió mirando mal a Kalrth.-

Klarth: A perro ladrador… ¡Bozal que te cagas! – Le señalo con la mirada- Venga, andando.

Salieron de la casa y Chester señalo un desfile que comunicaba con la montaña. Entraron por allí. Hiei observaba como fuera de la barrera, el viento era abominador, ya que arrancaba arbustos del suelo y todo.

Hiei: ¿Nunca ha pasado ninguna desgracia en vuestro pueblo con tanto viento?

Chester: Las hubo al principio. Pero luego nos acostumbramos.

Hiei: ¿Al principio?

Chester: Si, antes Valefor, no estaba en estas montañas. Vino ha hacer su nido hace casi un año. Al principio nuestro pueblo sufrió grandes daños, pero luego con el tiempo y la tecnología construimos las casas resistentes al viento y pegadas al suelo con grandes cantidades de cemento. Así salimos del paso.

Hiei: Que apañados. – Dijo mirando a Klarth.- ¿Y este porque sabe usar magia?

Chester: Mi maestro Klarth es el único demonio de fuerza que sabe usar magia en todo el mundo infernal.

Hiei: Ya, eso ya me ha quedado claro, lo que no entiendo es el porque.

Klarth: Estudie la manera para poder usar magia.

De repente les asaltaron unos monstruos de viento de la montaña. Se trataban de dos grias furiosas por la entrada en su territorio. Los bichos atacaron uno por cada lado. Chester se coloco entre Hiei y Klarth y disparo una flecha a una de las grias que venía por la zona de Hiei. El youkai de fuego se puso en guardia y también ataco a la gria de delante suyo con la katana. El monstruo tenía una piel resistente y difícil de pendretar con cualquier filo. De hecho cuando la gria cayó muerta Hiei se fijo que la flecha de Chester fue como un disparo; le atravesó el pecho.

Hiei: ¡Pero que bestia! ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo has disparado con tanta potencia?

Chester: Fuerza natural de los demonios de fuerza.

Hiei: ¡Oh, falta Klarth!

Hiei se giro para ver que la gria ya estaba a centímetros de atacar a Klarth con las zarpas afiladas. Klarth cerró su libro, lo alzó y golpeo con suma fuerza en la cabeza de la gria. Brutal… Simplemente de la potencia del golpe Klarth rompió el cuello y la columna vertebral del animal.

Hiei: Eso es… -Pronunció algo sorprendido-

Klarth: Creo que se me ha ido la mano… - Se cogió con cierta cura la mano que utilizó para golpear con el libro.- No debería haber usado mi fuerza…

Chester: Oh… ¿Quieres volver al poblado?

Klarth: No, no. Mejor continuamos. – Volvió a invocar la barrera contra el viento.-

Hiei: ¿De donde sacas esa fuerza?

Klarth: Soy un demonio de fuerza ¿recuerdas?

Hiei: Si… Pero haces magia… ¿Por qué hacer magia cuando se tienes esta fuerza?

Klarth: Nací con un ligero problema de huesos. Mi fuerza no durara para siempre. Si la empleara demasiado acabaría con todos los huesos rotos. Por ese motivo empecé a estudiar la magia.

Hiei: Pero no deberías poder usas magia…

Klarth: Resulta que cuando un demonio hace un pacto con un ente de la naturaleza si que puede. Aunque solo puedes usar magia relacionada con en ente con el que hayas hecho el pacto.

Hiei: Vaya… ¿entonces has hecho un pacto con un ente de viento?

Klarth: Si, uno de un nivel muy bajo. Mi magia realmente esta muy limitada.

Hiei: Entonces lo tuyo es pura facha. Realmente eres todo un inútil.- Le señalo con la mirada y saco una ligera sonrisa.-

Klarth: Y tu realmente eres todo un imbécil.

Chester puso paz a las iras de los youkais. Señaló una cueva donde podrían resguardarse del viento y de paso avanzar por el territorio de Valefor.

Chester: Es lo más seguro que hay.

Al entrar, no podían ver gran cosa, ya que la cueva estaba bastante oscura. Hiei puso a punto un fuego que iluminara la zona. Klarth miró algo sorprendido, pero sin decir nada y mucho menos mantener la cara de impresión. Prosiguieron su camino. Hiei miró algo dudoso la cueva.

Hiei: Duda que el humano que buscamos siga vivo…

Klarth: Yo también lo dudo. – Dijo implacable y con menos escrúpulos que Hiei. Chester puso cara de decepción.-

Chester: Sigamos por esta ruta, mejor.- Señalo un túnel de la cueva algo estrecho. –

Avanzaron por allí hasta donde pudieron, porque por algún motivo no podían caminar por esa zona.

Hiei: ¿Qué pasa? No podemos seguir…

Klarth: Deben ser Slybs. Hadas del viento. Son capaces de crear abarrerás manipulando el aire.

Hiei: ¿Y que hacemos para pasar? ¿Tienes algún conjuro contra eso?

Klarth: Lamentablemente mi ente de aire es inferior a las hadas de aire…

Hiei: Genial… Bueno, larguémonos. – Se dio la vuelta renunciando absolutamente a la vida de aquel humano. -

Klarth: Espera. – Le cogió del brazo.- Hay una forma de pasar. En el fondo solo hemos de derrotar a las hadas que han creado la barrera.

Hiei: Bien, bien ¿y donde están esas hadas?

Klarth: Suelen encontrarse cerca de la barrera…

Chester: ¿Entonces cabe la posibilidad de que se encuentren al otro lado...?

Klarth: Por desgracia…

Hiei: Hummmm…

Chester: Hummmm…

Klarth: Pero hay otra solución. En el fondo estas barreras solo pueden ejecutarse cuando hay un "aire mágico" por alrededor. Si bloqueamos las entradas de la cueva ese aire mágico de Valefor se les acabara y la barrera se deshará como si fuera un helado.

Hiei: Entonces, vamos a tapar la entrada… - Pensó unos segundos.- Pero luego… ¿Podremos salir?

Klarth: Mientras tengamos a Chester si. Es el quinto más fuerte del pueblo. No se si lo habrás notado pero sus flechas son como cañonazos. Seguro que puede derribar las paredes a patadas si quiere.

Chester: Oh… Maestro, no hace falta halagarme tanto…

Klarth: Nadie ha dicho nada de halagar. Simplemente eres útil.

Los tres se pusieron a mover rocas por la sala para bloquear las posibles salidas de la cueva. Una vez hecho eso, se esperaron delante de la barrera. Esperaron hasta una hora y sin resultado.

Hiei: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué la barrera no se deshace?

Klarth: Hummm… Debe de haber otra entrada de aire mágico por aquí cerca…

Chester: Es mejor encontrarlo rápido. O nos quedaremos sin aire para respirar.

Miraron las entradas que habían bloqueado en busca de alguna grieta, pero igualmente eso era demasiado pequeño como para dar tanta fuerza a las hadas. Siguieron buscando hasta que Chester dio con el sitio.

Chester: Aquí. Aquí hay una fuga de aire mágico.- Señalo un pequeño agujero en el suelo. –

Klarth: Cierto… Y bastante poderoso…

Chester: A lo mejor hay monstruos muy poderosos.

Klarth: Es posible que al estar aquí Valefor, la misma tierra haya absorbido su devastador poder. Para hacer una explicación mas simple; esto es como un volcán.

Hiei: Entonces, es peligroso bloquearlo, ¿no?

Klarth: Exacto… Si se bloquea todo este espacio hay posibilidad de que el aire salga ha presión y la cueva se derrumbe con nosotros dentro…

Chester: Pero hay otra posibilidad. – Se sentó al borde del agujero y empezó a deslizarse hacia abajo.- Si bloqueo algunas fugas de aire mágico de la tierra, disminuiré su capacidad.

Klarth: Pero aumentaras la presión.

Chester: Cierto, pero no dentro de la misma sala. – Miro a Klarth desde abajo. – Aquí hay otra cueva un nivel por debajo. Solo tengo que encontrar las fugas de aire mágico i bloquear algunas. Aguantaran un poco más que si bloqueamos toda esta sala.

Klarth: Esta bien… Pero ten cuidado, seguramente hay monstruos bastante poderosos…

Chester: Tranquilo, esto será como un paseo.

Chester se perdió de la vista de Klarth y Hiei al adentrarse en el fondo de la cueva. Klarth y Hiei esperaron delante de la barrera. Al pasar quince minutos, la barrera se deshizo, pero antes de poder cantar victoria las hadas atacaron a los dos youkais con ráfagas de viento.

Hiei: Uff… Por hoy, creo que ya he tenido suficiente aire…

Klarth: Tranquilo, no creo que puedan invocar más que mini tornados.

Efectivamente, las hadas lanzaron contra ellos dos unos pequeños tornados, suficientes como para desequilibrarlos. Hiei se levanto del suelo para quemar las hadas. Las pobres huyeron despavoridas con las alas chamuscadas. Klarth también se alzó del suelo.

Klarth: Si la barrera ha desaparecido es que Chester debe de haber bloqueado más de un escape de aire mágico.

Hiei: ¿Qué hacemos? ¿le esperamos?

Klarth: No podemos dejar escapar ha esas hadas... Seguramente deben ir a avisar a Valefor de nuestra presencia.

Hiei: Bueno, pero nosotros no vamos contra Valefor… - Dijó mirándole de reojo.- Nosotros hemos venido a buscar a un humano.

Klarth: El humano cayó en el nido de Valefor. – Apuntó con rapidez.-

Hiei: Hn… Que lástima… - Le miró dudoso.- En fin, ¿continuamos entonces?

Klarth: Si, sin sus alas, las hadas del aire no pueden llegar muy lejos.

Persiguieron a las hadas hasta dar con tres de ellas, acorraladas en un sendero sin salida. Hiei acabo quemándolas del todo mientras disfrutaba como un crió arrancando alas a una mosca. A Klarth le dio cierto temor aquel chico… Antes de que las hadas desaparecieran del todo al ser consumidas por llamas, rieron siniestramente.

Klarth: ¿eh?

Hiei: ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

Klarth: Se han reído.

Hiei: A lo mejor les hace gracia tu sombrero.

Klarth: No digas tontería idiota… ¿Cuántas hadas has matado?

Hiei: Tres.

Klarth: ¿Tres? Creo que las que habían hecho la barrera eran cinco…

Hiei: Faltan dos…

Klarth: Maldición… ¡Nos la han jugado! Seguramente habrán ido a avisar a…

El viento en ese momento fue en aumento. Klarth intentaba recitar un hechizo para protegerse del aire, pero le era imposible siquiera abrir el libro.

Klarth: ¡Mierda…!

De repente escucharon las rocas de encima suyo moverse… ¡El viento era tal, que podía mover incluso piedras! Hiei se aparto rápidamente pero se percató de que Klarth seguía bajo el peligro sin moverse. Volvió hacia atrás y le dio tiempo a rescatar a Klarth de las rocas. Hiei respiro aliviadamente al ver que nadie había resultado herido, pero se sorprendió al ver pasar una sombra sobre sus cabezas.

Hiei: ¿Eso era…?

Klarth: Valefor. Debemos subir del todo la montaña si queremos estar seguros. Estar bajo nivel solo nos dificultara.

Hiei: Hn… - ¿Dificultara? ¿Dificultara que? Estaba claro que si allí había un humano, no estaba vivo, podían retirarse tranquilamente… -

Klarth avanzó por su propio pie en la montaña, escalando con esmero cada roca que había a su paso. Hiei fue detrás de él, aunque sin tener muy clara la situación… Al llegar arriba de todo, se encontraron con una zona desértica de árboles y piedras. Allí Valefor no podía lanzarles cosas, pero si que estaban indefensos ante el viento.

El silenció del lugar solo duro quince segundos… Apareció la gran ave, junto con muchísimas criaturas aladas, amenazando a los dos intrusos.

Hiei pudo ver como era exactamente aquella ave; enorme, con plumaje y escamas, alas parecidas de murciélago y su rostro era tapado con una mascara demoníaca de color blanco. El monstruo sin tocar suelo, hecho un gran rugido al aire y sus tropas aéreas empezaron a desplazarse… Por sorpresa de Hiei, no les atacaron, los monstruos pasaron de largo… ¡Desgracia! ¡Se dirigían hacia el pueblo! Hiei se hecho a correr tras los alados seres, pero Valedor le bloqueaba el paso con ataques eléctricos.

Hiei: Vaya… Este pajarraco no solo sabe hacer viento.

Klarth: Es un duque infernal. No solo depende se su elemento principal. Posiblemente tiene un nivel básico de ataques eléctricos y de fuegos.

Hiei: ¿de fuego? – miró sorprendido y dudoso a la vez.-

Klarth: Si lo que estas pensado es que tus ataques le harán cosquillas, estas en lo cierto.

Hiei: Eso ya lo veremos. – Se empezó a quitar las vendas del brazo.- veamos que tal le sienta el fuego negro.

Klarth: ¿Eh? ¿¡Estas tonto! Ese fuego no le hará casi nada. ¿Qué parte no entiendes de "duque infernal"?

Hiei: De algo ha de morir este bicho.

Klarth: Oh… Estúpido nihilista…

* * *

Hiei: Eh, allí fue la primera vez que empezaste a llamarme así.

Klarth: Por supuesto, ¿Lo habías olvidado?

Hiei: ¿Y porque nihilista?

Klarth: El nihilismo es una "actitud" de negación a TODO.

* * *

Klarth: ¿No lo entiende? Este bicho no muere. Se ha de establecer un pacto con él.

Hiei: ¿Un pacto? – Oh… Ahora empezaba a comprender la situación.- Una pregunta… ¿Realmente viste a un humano aquí?

Klarth: Hummm… - No dijo nada, evitó la mirada de Hiei.- Solo ayúdame. Necesito tiempo para hacer una invocación. Si no lo hago el pueblo será atacado…

Hiei: Hn. Que conste que en otra situación, te hubiera matado. – Pronunció amenazante.-

Klarth: Bien… - Se situó en una zona cerca de Valefor.- Mi nombre es Klarth F. Lester. Y ruego un pacto con tigo, duque infernal – Velefor no paró a escuchar mucho. El ave estaba fuera de control y se alejo de Klarth para luego ejecutar una caída en picado contra él. – ¡Maldición…!

Klarth paró el pájaro con la mano, sujetándolo por el pico, aunque al cabo de poco, la presión del ave fue superior y Klarth mostraba una expresión de dolor insuperable. Quizás tenía la mano rota… Klarth se arrodilló y poco a poco fue retirando la mano, algo ensangrentada del pico de Valefor. De repente una flecha saló disparada de la nada contra el pájaro. Era Chester. La flecha atravesó de pleno una de las alas del monstruo.

Chester: Si quieres que Valefor forme parte de tu colección vas a tener que derrotarlo. – Dijo mientras disparaba otra flecha demoledora.- Si te demora ahora, no sacaras nada bueno.

Klarth le miro con cierta esperanza. Hiei y Chester se pusieron por delante de Klarth, y defendieron de frente un buen rato. Finalmente Valefor cayo agotado en el suelo.

Chester: Deves dalre tu el golpe final.

Klarth: Esta bien. – Se colocó en posición firme.- Mi nombre es Klarth F. Lester, poseedor del contrato con el anillo. – Puso una mano al frente mientras cerraba los ojos. A su alrededor, en el suelo apareció un circulo mágico - Yo controlo este ritual. Yo, que acepto el juramente, ruego que me enseñes las artes secretas. – Cogió con fuerza su libro y lo alzó.- Hago entrega por medio de mi mano, mi cuerpo, mi fuerza y mi mente. – Coloco una mano sobre el libro… Pero Valefor se lebanto de repente y empezó a cargar un cañón eléctrico en su boca. Klarth, no obstante ver la amenaza del monstruo, no se movió de su posición actual - Yo invoco a aquel que controla a los cuatro grandes elementos y posee la sabiduría…

No pudo evitar dejar caer una gota de sudor al ver que Valefor disparaba contra él. No obstante, en ese momento, Chester se puso en medio del cañonazo y Klarth, bloqueando así gran parte del ataque. Desapareció del todo…

Klarth: ¡! – Parecía querer hablar.-

Hiei: ¡No! ¡No te muevas! ¡No digas nada que no este dentro de tu ritual! ¿¡Estas por terminarlo, no! ¡Entonces termina lo que has empezado! Si no lo haces, el sacrificio de Chester habrá sido en vano. – Klarth con lagrimas en los ojos, continuó.-

Klarth: ¡Aparece! – Proclamo en voz alta. Valedor volvía a cargar otro disparo eléctrico.- ¡Cumple tu parte del contrato! – Alzó el brazo en el cielo.- ¡Maxwell!

Del brazo de Klarth, salió un destellante rayo de luz que llego hasta el cielo y atravesó las nueves. De aquel rayo, apareció un viejo con barba extremadamente larga. El viejo parpadeo ligeramente y alzó un baston de roble que sostenía. De todas las nubes de su alrededor, cayeron rayos de luces que eliminaron a todos los monstruos de la zona, dejando así fuera de peligro el pueblo. El cielo se volvió una mezcla de luces y trozos de carne de monstruo. Y para finalizar, un gran rayo cayó sobre Valefor, dejando el ave inconsciente. La invocación termino y Klarth puso moverse hacía donde antes se coloco Chester. No había rastro alguno de él… Solo una triste punta de flecha.

Klarth: Es todo lo que queda de él… - Cogió la flecha con fuerza. Tanta fuerza que las puntas le tocaron el hueso de la mano.-

Hiei: Hn… - Hiei sabía que no era el mejor momento para decir nada… -

Klarth: Chester… - Llora… - Chester…

En ese momento Klarth se alzó y completo el pacto con Valefor, transformando el monstruo en un anillo rojizo. Cuando la transformación fue realizada, solo quedaron un par de plumas del monstruo. Klarth cayó desmayado al suelo.

(…)

* * *

Hiei: Después de aquello me lleve a Klarth de vuelta al poblado.

Izaya: ¿Y su amigo Chester?

Hiei: ¿Qué parte de la historia no has entendido?

Izaya: Has dicho que desapareció.

Klarth: Esta claro que murió…

Yukina: ¿Entonces se unió a tu patrulla?

Hiei: Si. Mukuro vio todo el espectáculo de luzes y carne putrefacta desde el poblado. Esa mujer es un tanto macabra y cuando volvimos al poblado y Klarth despertó dijo; "Me ha encantado". Esta claro que el tío no es moco de pavo aunque su magia es un tanto complicada…

Izaya: ¿Entonces, Klarth guardo la punta de flecha de su amigo y una pluma del pajaro?

Hiei: Bueno… - Apunto de rectificar.-

Klarth: Si. – Firme y sin dejar a Hiei hablar.-

Hiei: Hn. – Algo indignado sabiendo la realidad de los hechos. -

* * *

Klarth despertó de la cama, encontrando en su regazo la punta de flecha de su amigo y una pluma de Valefor.

Klarth: ¿Qué? – Cogió ambos objetos y los arrojo contra el suelo.-

Hiei: No los tires, hombre, - Recogió los dos objetos del suelo.- con lo que me ha costado quitarte la punta de flecha de la mano. – Dijo detrás de Klarth. –

Klarth: ¿Tu lo has cogido?

Hiei: Si. Llámalo recuerdo.

Klarth: No los quiero.

Hiei: Pues entonces ya los tirare. – Se dio la vuelta. -Pero creo que le harías un feo a Chester después de todo lo ocurrido…

Klarth: Hmmm… - Miró al suelo unos segundos.- Oye… ¿Cómo te llamabas?

Hiei: Hiei.

Klarth. Esta bien, Hiei, me quedo con los recuerdos.

* * *

Izaya: Y una ultima duda ¿y el humano?

Hiei: No hubo ningún humano en ningún momento. Nos engaño.

Klarth: Estaba interesado en dominar a Valefor, pero no podía hacerlo solo, necesitaba ayuda. Me entere de que este y un grupo de desgraciados estaban obligados a recoger humanos y pensé que si decía que había un humano en un sitio tan peligroso, seguro que enviarían a los más fuertes.

Izaya: Vaya… Eres más retorcido que yo.

Hiei: Y que lo digas… - Miró a Izaya - Bueno, quizás no tanto…

**Continuara… **

* * *

Hola! ^_^

Espero que no haya habido decepciones por el capitulo, ya que no "seguía" exactamente la trama de la historia. Es algo así como un relleno. Pero mato dos pajaros de un tiro; como Hiei conoció a Klarth, para los curiosos que se lo preguntes y que las vacaciones de navidades vayan pasando. Todo el mundo sabe que la navidad no se hace en cuatro días. Aunque en el próximo capitulo ya iré más por faena y pondré como Hiei pasa las navidades realmente (aparte de ir conociendo el carácter retorcido de Izaya).

Siento no poder traer ni ficha de estudiante, ni dibujos, estos días estoy de vacaciones y me he puesto ha jugar a rol con los amigos… Así que tampoco dispongo de escáner para poder mostrar los dibujos. Además me he puesto ha escribir otro fic, aunque sin muchos ánimos de lucro xD

Lo que si dejo y un apequeña descripción de Valefor aquí mismo:

Valefor, uno de los debutantes en Final Fantasy X, proviene de la mitología demoníaca o satánica, donde se le califica como "Gran duque infernal" y según estas historias Valefor gobernaba 36 legiones del infierno.

En aspecto, se describe a Valefor de dos maneras diferentes, unos lo hacen asegurando que tenia un aspecto de ángel caído y otros cuentan que Valefor tenia cuerpo de león y cabeza humana. También hay una tercera teoría que defiende que Valefor tenia cabeza y patas de ganso, cuerpo de león y cola de liebre. Curiosamente ninguna de estas tres definiciones coincide con la que aparece en Final Fantasy X, aunque si es verdad que en el juego tiene apariencia de demonio.

Valefor es el protector de los ladrones y ayuda a éstos a robar. También se dice que Valefor es conocedor tanto de los acontecimientos del pasado como los que estan por venir.

Seguramente, cuando pueda dejo una imagen de Valefor en mi home pag ^^

Sigo escriviendo :)


	15. 15 Póspera navidad

**Próspera navidad**

Hiei dormía placidamente en su cama, cuando de repente su móvil empezó a sonar. Miró perezoso la mesa donde estaba su móvil, pero con solo dedicar treinta segundos de su vida decidió que ya atendería la llamada luego. El sol acababa de salir y la luz todavía no se había filtrado, ni siquiera Klarth se había despertado… En resumen, no tenía porque coger el teléfono ahora. No obstante, de repente se encontró a un Izaya encima suyo como si fuera un gato y con su móvil en la mano.

Izaya: Hi-chan, te están llamando tus amigos.

Hiei: ¿Crees que me importa? – Le miro con cara de "me la suda todo lo que pasa a mi alrededor"-

Izaya: Hummm… - Miró con cara de "enfado"… Izaya no sabía poner cara de enfadado, simplemente hinchaba los mofletes y doblaba las cejas ligeramente. Se acerco el teléfono al oído y descolgó.- ¿Halo?

Hiei: ¡Ey!

Izaya: Shhhh, Hi-chan. – Se puso y dedo delante de los labios para indicar que guardara silencio.- ¿Si? ¿Yo? Yo soy Izaya, un compañero de Hi-chan. –Silencio.- ¿Hi-chan? Si, esta aquí mismo, pero ahora mismo esta un poco fuera de servicio. – Silencio.- No, no le ha pasado nada, simplemente yo estoy encima suyo, en la cama. – Silenció, aunque se escuchan voces por parte del teléfono. Hiei intenta quitarle el teléfono, pero esta bastante dormido y no rinde al máximo- Oh, Hi-chan, estate quieto. – Se escuchan varios gritos por el teléfono.- No… Allí no… - Izaya fingió un gemido… Lo suficiente creíble como para que la persona que estuviera detrás del teléfono le diera una taquicardia… -

Hiei: ¿¡Quien demonios es!

Izaya: Un tal Zelos. Tenía el manos libres puesto en casa de una tal Milard, con un par de amigos. – La cara de Hiei se puso blanca. Volvió a insistir en recuperar su teléfono en una lucha entre sabanas y pijamas.- Oh… Si… ¡Más…!

Hiei: ¡Que te calles! – Consigo recuperar el móvil y se lo acerco inmediatamente al oído.- ¡No os creáis ni una sola palabra de este lerdo!

Zelos: Yo ya no se que creer…

Hiei: Uff… Vaya mañana me estáis dando entre todos. ¿Qué querías?

Zelos: ¡Oh, cierto! Resulta que esta noche la universidad esta abierta.

Hiei: Aja… Oye, no es por nada, pero si no vengo cuando hay clases, imaginare cuando no las hay.

Zelos: No, hombre, no es para estudiar. Siempre hacen una pequeña fiesta antes del día de navidad. Solo es una cena. Y hemos dicho de ir todos.

Hiei: Aja… ¿Y?

Zelos: Vaya, realmente eres corto de mente cuando te levantas. ¡Que te vengas con nosotros, hombre! ¡Será divertidísimo! Oh… Y si quieres puedes traerte a tu amigo Izaya… Hi-chan…

Hiei: ¡Ni se te ocurra llamarme por ese nombre!

Zelos: Izaya lo hace… - Puso voz inocente.-

Hiei: ¡Izaya es el único que lo hace…! – Hiei se arrepintió muchísimo al percatarse de su frase…-

Zelos: Vaya… ¿Así que el único, eh? Que envidia… Ya me dejaras a mi ser alguien tan único en tu vida algún día de estos.

Hiei: Creme, el es único en el sentido más negativo existente.

Zelos: Bueno, pues volviendo al tema,¿que me dices? ¿vienes?

Hiei: Bueno… No se… ¿si?

Zelos: ¿si? ¿si? – Insistió en que la respuesta de Hiei fuera sin interrogación-

Hiei: Hummm… Si…

Zelos: ¡Ha dicho que si! ¡Ha dicho que si! ¡Bien, pues, ahora sabrás el motivo por el cual te he llamado tan temprano! ¡Y es que todavía se ha de montar casi todo! ¡Nos vemos en la uni! ¡Hasta ahora! – Colgó el teléfono.-

Hieie: Grrrr… - Apretando el teléfono con rabia.- ¡Mecaguaenlaputaostiacoñojoder!

Izaya: Suena divertido. Voy a ir contigo.

Hiei: ¿Qué? Ni lo sueñes. – Se levanto de la cama.- Ya tengo suficiente con el criado de Zelos.

Izaya: Venga… Tarde o temprano me los vas a tener que presentar.

Hiei: ¿Y de donde digo que has salido? – Se quita la camisa del pijama para ponerse una normal de calle.-

Izaya: Hummm… ¡Oh! ¡ya se! ¡Di que soy tu hermano! Siempre que querido llamar a alguien Oni-chan.

Hiei: Pues sigue deseándolo.

Izaya: ¿Y tu primo?

Hiei: No.

Izaya: ¿Tu compañero de crochet?

Hiei: ejem… ¿Cómo sabes eso?

Izaya: He mirado por curiosidad tu carné de estudiante. Yo también necesito uno.

Hiei: Pídeselo al traficante de Klarth.

Izaya: bueno… ¿entonces?

Hiei: No se… ¿no puedo ser sincero y decir que te acabo de conocer?

Izaya: Eso no es divertido…

Hiei: Pues no haber venido.

Hiei acabó de vestirse y dejo una nota en la nevera diciendo; "me he ido con Zelos y unos amigos (tacha amigos) humanos a celebrar la navidad en la uni". Después de esto se fue a la calle sin siquiera esperar a Izaya.

Hiei: Si esta verdaderamente interesado ya vendrá por su pie.

Izaya miraba sonriente desde la venta a Hiei alejarse. El chico ya estaba vestido y dispuesto a salir.

Izaya: Hi-chan es verdaderamente interesante… - Rió un poco.- Aunque yo amo a los humanos mucho más que él.

Klarth: Mira que eres raro. ¿Qué planeas? – Se levanto de la cama-

Izaya: Oh, Kla-chan ¿ya te has despertado?

Klarth: Debes saber que ni yo ni Hiei nos mordemos la lengua. No nos gustas.

Izaya: Vaya… Que decepción… - Fingía entristecimiento.- Con lo que yo adoro a los humanos…

Klarth: Haz lo que te plazca, pero a la mínima que hagas algo vete preparando.

Izaya: Mmmm… - Le miró picadamente.- oh, me acabo de acordar ¿puedes hacerme la ficha de estudiante? – Se puso la chaqueta negra y abrió la puerta para salir.- Hi-chan me ha dicho que tú las haces muy bien.

Klarth: Hn.

Finalmente Izaya se fue. A la vez que el chico salía por la puerta, Mukuro asomaba desde su habitación. Salió y se acerco a la nevera para ver la nota.

Klarth: No me fío.

Mukuro: Nadie lo hace.

Klarth: ¿Sabes de donde lo ha sacado Auron?

Mukuro: ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a él directamente? Parece que yo soy la única que puede hablar con él.

Klarth: Bueno, yo no le conozco de nada. Y él y Hiei son como agua y aceite.

Mukuro: Mmmmm… -leyendo la nota.- Que tonto.

Klarth: ¿Qué pone?

Mukuro: Se ha ido a la fiesta de navidad de la universidad.

Klarth: Pero eso empieza a las 9 de la noche.

Mukuro: Ya. Por eso me sorprende, a esta hora lo están preparando todo… Los voluntarios.

Klarth: Bueno, no nos podemos quejar de su compañía.

Mukuro: Supongo que ahí tienes razón.

Volviendo con Hiei, el youkai llego sin problemas hasta la universidad. Allí había barias personas poniendo luces de navidad alrededor de la universidad y por encima del tejado. Hiei miró algo confuso a su alrededor, buscando alguno de sus amigos. Zelos y Tamaki aparecieron por detrás de él y lo abrazaron con efecto (recuerden el primer dibujo xD).

Tamaki: ¡Hola! –Abrazo fuerte-

Zelos: ¡Hola! –Abrazo fuerte-

Hiei: ¡Largo! – Se los intenta sacar de encima... Sin hacerles mucho daño…-

Cuando consigue separarse de aquellos dos se gira para ver a casi todo el grupo al completo; Balthi, Kuwabara, Yukina, Milard, Sheena, Miyu, Silver y Ulbrecht. Por algún motivo no pudo evitar sentir algo de felicidad por estar allí con todos ellos…

Yukina: Que bien que hayas venido.

Hiei: ¿Cuándo te has ido del hostal?

Yukina: Oh, no mucho más temprano que tu.

Milard: Basta de charlas. Estamos aquí para trabajar, ¿no? Pues vamos a ello.

Hiei: Hummmm… ¿Qué hay que hacer exactamente?

Kuwabara: Esto es una cena que se hace cada año en esta universidad. La suelen organizar los veteranos, pero este año parecen necesitar ayuda.

Hiei: Aja…

Zelos: Por eso hemos pensado que como no teníamos nada mejor que hacer y podría ser divertido quedar todos juntos… ¡Trabajar codo con codo!

Silver: Si… Que ilusión… - Evidentemente su pronunciación era totalmente irónica.-

Tamaki: Venga, pongámonos a trabajar.

Milard: Si, los chicos, coged las mesas y entradlas dentro del gimnasio. – Señalo un montón de mesas que se encontraban arrinconadas en la calle.-

Tamaki: ¿Cuántas hay…?

Milard: Solo 45… ¿Creéis que habrá suficientes?

Silver: Suficientes como para que nos cansemos.

Silver fue el primero en coger una mesa por una punta e indico con la cabeza a Hiei que le ayudase a llevarla. Las mesas eran de seis personas, es decir que eran grandes y pesadas. Lo normal era llevarlas de dos en dos. Hiei cogió la punta de la mesa y se sincronizaron para levantarla a la vez… No obstante no tuvieron la misma buena sincronización como para hacerla para por la puerta y colocarla en el gimnasio. Inauguraron el gimnasio con la primera mesa. Tamaki, que vio preocupado el sudor que derramaron aquellos dos por traer la mesa de forma considerablemente estable hasta su sitio, cogió el teléfono y realizo una llamada.

Silver: Ni se te ocurra escaparte del trabajo fingiendo que hablas por teléfono.

Tamaki: No me escapo. Pido refuerzos.

Posiblemente Tamaki llamó a su muchedumbre de sirvientes, capaces de poner orden en ¿menos de dos días? Hummmm… Hiei mantenía la mala experiencia que le toco vivir el día que fue a dormir a casa del rubio, pero no tenía pensado comentarlo en voz alta… Y menos con toda esa gente conocida cerca…

No tardo en llegar un coche que le resultó familiar a Hiei, y bajar de el un hombre alto y grandote vestido de camarero.

Hiei: Ikata. – Confirmo al verle.-

Ikata: Si. – Miro a su hermano.- ¿Qué querías?

Tamaki: Solicito tu ayuda ¡Oh gran hermano mío! – Tamaki señalo las mesas.-

Ikata: Oh… Eso no es problema.

El rubio se acerco a las mesas y las cogía de dos en dos… Definitivamente, si los humanos podían, ¿¡Por qué Hiei no! Él sabía que era capaz de sobras de hacer eso… El problema era cierta pelirroja… De todas formas, bien mirado, no le convenía llamar la atención. La actuación de Ikata hizo que alguna que otra chica suspirara por él, su fuerza… Y su traje de camarero.

Bien, ya tenían las mesas colocadas. Con las 45 mesas, se hicieron 4 filas a lo largo de todo el gimnasio, dejando un espacio para el escenario… Aunque las mesas estaban un tanto sucias… Llenas de polvo para ser exactos. Para Tamaki, eso era fascinante, disfrutaba haciendo dibujitos con el dedo encima del polvo… Quien sabe si era la primera vez que tenía contacto con las motas blancas esas…

Milard: Esto se ha de lavar. – Sacando trapos húmedos.- Que cada uno se ocupe de una fila diferente.

Se hicieron grupos para limpiar y empezaron a pasar el trapo por las mesas. Era muy simple, solo con tener contacto, gran parte del polvo se quitaba. Hiei, que estaba con Balthi empezó a cogerle gusto ha limpiar rápido. Balthi se lo tomo como un desafió y también empezó a pasar el trapo a gran velocidad. Hiei entendió a la perfección de que iba la cosa y aceleró. Los dos iban a gran velocidad lavando la mesa hasta que toparon con que no había suficiente mesa y quedaron en empate. Ambos miraron las otras mesas que todavía estaban por lavar y prosiguieron con su carrera para ver quien llegaba de punta a punta de la mesa limpiando el polvo. Quedaron empatados hasta la tercera mesa y finalmente en la última y decisiva gano Hiei por echar el polvo de su parte de la mesa al de Balthi.

Kuwabara: Creo que es la primera vez que esto se monta tan rápido.

Milard: No cantes victoria, todavía nos falta poner los manteles y platos y cubiertos.

Ulbrecht: Déjamelo a mi, que dentro de poco me voy a tener que ir.

Hiei: ¿Te vas? ¿No piensas quedarte?

Ulbrecht: Hummm… - desvió la mirada unos segundos, recordando.- No…

Zelos: ¿Peor porque? Si nos lo vamos a pasar en grande. Oye, si quieres puedes traerte a tu hermana o tu familia entera. La entrada es libre.

Ulbrecht: Ya… Gracias, pero no puedo.

Todos ayudaron a poner los manteles y finalmente a poner la mesa a punto para la cena. Con todo esto se les hizo la hora de comer. Ulbrecht se despidió de ellos como había advertido anteriormente y se fue a pie a su casa. Miyu miró al grupo que quedaba, se subió a una silla y levanto los brazos para llamar la atención.

Miyu: ¡Propongo que vayamos todos a comer al bar!

Hiei: Hummm… - Se acerca a Zelos.- ¿Qué bar?

Zelos: Cerca de aquí hay un bar bastante grande donde sirven alimento a la hora de comer.

Milard: Por mi bien. ¿y el resto?

Kuwabara: Yo no estoy muy seguro… Le he dicho a mi hermana que volvería y…

Yukina: Yo también quiero venir.

Balthi: Si va Yukina, yo también.

Kuwabara: ¡Ejem! ¡Contad conmigo!

Zelos: Yo no tengo ningún problema

Tamaki: ¡Oh, comida plebeya! ¡Quiero probarla!

Silver: ¿Quién te ha dicho que seamos plebeyos…? – Le miró mal.-

Sheena: Me apunto.

Hiei: Eeeh… Bueno… Yo… - Pensó un momento. ¿Mukuro se enfadaría? En la nota no había dejado por escrito a que hora volvería… Es más, dijo que iba celebrar una fiesta… O sea que eso le daba una gran gama de tiempo libre. - Si…

Silver: Hn… - Ahora todas las miradas se centraban en el pelirrojo y en el hermano de Tamaki el cual se dio la vuelta y se fue sin decir ni pió. Ahora era Silver el más observado.- Puedo ir. No le he dicho nada a mi padre de volver temprano…

Zanjado el asunto, todos siguieron a Miyu, que iba en cabeza hasta el bar. Tenía un cartel luminoso, pero apagado que decía; miluna. El local por dentro estaba bastante lleno, se notaba que era popular entre los jóvenes ya que solo había chavales de entre 18 y 25 años. Kuwabara se acelero en pillar una mesa y los demás se apresuraron en reunir sillas para todos.

Una vez sentados y seguros de estar todos pidieron un bocadillo normal y corriente para cada uno. Mientras comían solo establecieron conversaciones burlonas y poco serias. No obstante, salió el tema…

Tamaki: Oye, - Refiriéndose a Hiei, pero hablando en voz alta.- ¿Por qué Ulbrecht nunca viene a las actividades en grupo.-

Hiei: No se…

Sheena: También falta a las excursiones.

Zelos: Esto es opinión personal, pero quizás al ser muchos en casa, sus padres no le permiten salidas y gastar dinero…

Milard: ya… Pero creo que esto es pasarse… Que sus padres no dejen que asista a una fiesta de navidad.

Silver: hummm…

Hiei: ¿Que piensas, Silver? Tú eres otro perro verde como Ulbrecht, marchándote continuamente diciendo que es por tu familia.

Silver: Ey, no me metas en el mismo saco, ¿vale? Yo tengo mis motivos, el tendrá los suyos. – Lo decía algo enfadado.-

_¡Toc! ¡Toc!_ – Se escuchaba desde la venta y todos se giran para ver a un chico joven de pelo negro y corto con una chaqueta negra con pomposidades en las puntas.-

Hiei: ¡Izaya!

Miyu: ¡Oh, que guapo! ¿Le conoces?

Hiei: No estoy seguro de eso…

Izaya: ¡Hi-chan, no me has dicho ni donde estaba la uni! –fingiendo inocencia.-

Zelos: ¿Hi-chan…? – Recordó.- Haing… ¿Este es el chico con el que estabas haciendo indecencias antes por teléfono?

Hiei: No os lo creáis, es un payaso. – Aunque dijese eso, la cara de Miyu se vio iluminada con unos ojos estrellados.-

Izaya: Me vas a tener que invitar a esta comida por irte sin mi. – Entro en el loca, pidió un bocadillo y se sentó encima de la mesa.-

Milard: ¿Q-quien es este?

Izaya: Soy su primo.

Hiei: En tu mundo de los sueños. – Rectifico de forma grosera.-

Izaya: Bueno… Pues su amigo de la infancia.

Hiei: Que no… - Rectifico nuevamente-

Milard: ¿¡En que quedamos…!

Izaya: ¡Oh, ya lo tengo! – Se levanto y se puso de pie en la mesa del restaurante.- ¡Soy su archienemigo!

Silver: Oh… - Le mira algo sorprendido, pero luego se vuelve a incorporar cómodamente en la silla y cierra los ojos.- A mi si me dice que es tu primo me cuela. Los dos parecéis igual de idiotas.

Hiei: ¡Repite eso!

Milard: Y tenéis el pelo negro.

Sheena: Y la misma aura. – Seria.-

Hiei: ¿hum? – Se gira sorprendido hacia Sheena.-

Izaya: ¿A si? Interesante… - Se gira hacia ella.-

Sheena: Hummm… Bueno, tampoco me hagáis mucho caso… Digamos que vuestra aura es más próxima a parecerse que cualquier otro de este local.

Izaya: Hummm… Dime una cosa. ¿Pasa lo mismo con vuestra profesora y el profesor Klar-chan?

Sheena: ¿Eh…? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Izaya: Pura intuición. Y dime otra cosa… ¿crees que a parte de nosotros hay más gente con aura poco común?

Hiei: ¡Izaya! – Cogiéndole del brazo.-

Izaya: Vega, Hi-chan… Así no hay quien pueda avanzar en el trabajo. – Se suelta de forma brusca de tal forma que la cara de Hiei cae en plancha contra la mesa.- Ops… Lo siento… ¿te has hecho daño?

Hiei: Deja de molestar ¿me oyes? – Levantó la cabeza como si nada hubiese pasado.-

Izaya: Hm. En fin, Hi-chan… Solo pretendía conocer más a tus amigos. – Se bajo de la mesa y se sentó en un silla de por allí.-

El resto de la comida paso casi en silencio. Nadie del grupo conocía a Hiei enfadado todavía… Excepto Kuwabara. Estaba claro que algo malo pasaba entre esos dos, pero Kuwabara todavía no había estado informado. Miró a Yukina interrogándola con la mirada, pero Yukina negó con la cabeza, como queriendo decir "ahora no es el mejor momento". No obstante, Kuwabara se sorprendió al ver que el que miraba más analizantemente la situación era Silver… Demonios… No había manera de saber quien en esa mesa tenía poderes… El pelirrojo era bastante sospechoso… Aunque tampoco tenía motivos para juzgarle. Balthi ya era un tema resuelto. Tamaki, un tema por resolver. ¿Pero y el resto? ¡A saber si todos los estudiantes tenían poderes!

Izaya, en cambio no paro de hablar casi con toda la gente de su alrededor. Hablaba aproximadamente quince minutos con cada uno, como si lo tuviera cronometrado. El tema del que hablaba tampoco era revelante; ¿De donde bienes?, ¿Qué te gusta comer? ¿Qué tipo de estudios esta haciendo?. Una vez pasado ese tiempo cambiaba de persona. Primero Milard, después Kuwabara, después Zelos y luego paso a Tamaki. Mientras hablaba con Tamaki, sonó una especie de alarma de teléfono.

Izaya: Oh, disculpadme. Es mi móvil. – Dijo sonriente metiendo la mano en su bolsillo y luego continúo hablando con Tamaki, sin tener en cuenta el tiempo como anteriormente…-

El tiempo fue pasando e Izaya continuaba hablando con bastante insistencia con Tamaki. Finalmente, Milard miro su reloj de pulsera y comento de que ya era momento de volver a trabajar en la celebración de navidad.

Izaya: ¿Celebración de navidad? Oh, que interesante.

Hiei: Si, pero no estas invitado.

Milard: En teoría si… ¿No se supone que vas a venir a nuestra universidad a partir de primavera?

Izaya: Exactamente.

Milard: Entonces puede venir.

Hiei: Hn… Pero yo no quiero que venga. – Impuso con el grupo.-

Milard: Venga hombre, no le tengas tanta manía. He estado hablando con él y en el fondo es majo.

Hiei: Hn… No te lo creas tanto. Es más cabrón que guapo. – Izaya fingió ser afectado por ese comentario.-

Milard: ¿hum? – Mirando a Izaya desconsolado.- ¡Haing! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel?

Hiei: ¿Yo cruel? Si fuera cruel ya te hubiera gustado. Tienes una ligera obsesión con los chicos más "majos". – Aquel comentario ya fue un golpe bajo para Milard. Se sonrojo un poco para luego soltar una bofetada hacía Hiei. Hummmm… ¿Qué hacer? ¿Esquibar o no esquivar? Thats is the cuestion… Hiei pensó en milésimas de segundo si aquel ostión se lo merecía o no. La respuesta era fácil; mirar la cara de Yukina. Su expresión era de sorprendida y decepcionada posiblemente por el comentario de Hiei. Vale, asunto arreglado, se merecía el tortazo… Y que tortazo… - ¡Ay!

Milard: ¡Estúpido!

Silencio en la sala…

Silver: Bueno… Diría que toca ir a trabajar ¿no? – Tenía clara la situación y se apresuro en abrir la puerta del local para enfriar un poco la situación. Milard fue la primera en salir, con Miyu, Sheena y Yukina detrás. Después de ellas, el resto de chicos. Silver no tardo en acercarse a Hiei.

Silver: ¿Qué te pasa? – Algo preocupado.-

Hiei: Hn… No es nada, simplemente que Izaya me saca de mis casillas.

Silver: Y que lo digas. Mira que cuando quiero yo también me pongo irritante contigo, - La táctica de Silver era de admirar; Intenta hacer broma del tema para intentar sacar alguna sonrisa a su amigo.- pero nunca has llegado a gritarme en medio de la gente… -Le pasa el brazo por encima del hombro.- Y mucho menos insultarme de forma extremadamente grosera. – Sonrío de reojo a Hiei. Dichoso pelirrojo… Realmente era buena persona…-

Hiei: ¿Insinúas que si que te insulto groseramente?

Silver: Pero no extremadamente. – Ahora era el turno de Kuwabara. Se acerco y se llevó a Hiei unos segundos.- No tardes en devolvérmelo, que ami también me gusta.

Hiei: ¡J-a, j-a! – Rió irónicamente i de forma pausada.-

Kuwabara: Oye, Hiei. ¿Quién es este tío?

Hiei: ¿Izaya?

Kuwabara: ¿Quién sino? Es un demonio ¿me equivoco?

Hiei: Si, si… Se supone que trabajamos codo con codo… pero no cabo de adaptarme a él.

Kuwabara: Realmente te irrita…

Hiei: No se como decirlo… No se le ven buenas intenciones. Pero tampoco puedo echarle del grupo porque…

Kuwabara: … No tienes ni voz, ni boto.

Hiei: Y además tampoco ha hecho nada malo como para que le echemos.

Kuwabara: Bueno… Igualmente, lo que le has dicho a Milard ha estado mal… Ya se que no es tu fuerte, pero… Deberías disculparte.

Hiei: ¿Hum? ¿Yo?

Kuwabara: Claro, hombre.

Hiei: Hn… - Miró algo arrepentido al suelo.-

Kuwabara: No te preocupes hombre, estamos en navidad y todo se perdona.

Dicho esto Kuwabara volvió al lado de Balthi y Hiei siguió bromeando con Silver. Izaya, mientras, se apego mucho a Tamaki.

Llegado a la universidad, saltaron todos los alumnos de último curso hacia ellos. Todos hablaban a la vez y nadie entendía nada… Kuwabara puso silencio al asunto.

Kuwabara: ¡SILENCIO! ¡De uno en uno por favor!

Alumno 1: Nos faltan alumnos para repartir la comida…

Alumno 2: Y el coro que teníamos ha quedado muy reducido.

Kuwabara: ¿Hum? ¿Y que demonios ha pasado?

Alumno3: Por lo que tenemos entendido la nieve ha pillado con el coche a algunos alumnos.

Alumno 4: Y los del coro que iban en bus no se pueden desplazar tampoco…

Kuwabara: Vaya… Entonces no tardara en nevar por aquí también.

Alumno 5: ¡Celebrar una pre-navidad con nieve! ¿No es genial? ¡No podemos dejar que esto nos retenga! ¡Por favor os pedimos ayuda!

Balthi: Bueno… Algo le vamos a poder hacer ¿no?

Tamaki: ¡Dejádmelo a mi! – Coge el teléfono y realiza una llamada.-

Silver: ¿Sabes que tu hermano no hace milagros, verdad?

Tamaki: Ju, ju… - río de forma picara- No estoy pidiendo solo a mi hermano.

Kuwabara: Pero si las carreteras están nevadas, no va ha poder llegar con el coche.

Tamaki: Pues entonces no vendrá en coche.- Se escucha un ligero zumbido en el aire... Poco a poco se va intensificando hasta que la gente se ha de tapar los oídos. Levantan la cabeza y ven un objeto volador sobre sus cabezas.- ¡Vendrá en helicóptero! – Se pone justo debajo y alza los brazos.-

Kuwabara: ¡La madre del amor hermoso!

Ikata: ¿Alguien ha pedido trajes de camarero? – Lanza unos ropajes envueltos en plástico.-

Balthi: Que rapidez. – Coge uno –

Kuwabara: Bien, pues ahora manos a la obra. – Hummmm… algo no iba bien… Faltaba algo…- Aunque eso lo suele decir Milard.

Izaya: ¿Nos haces los honores?

Milard: Mmmm… - Todavía algo enfurruñada.- Si no hay más remedio… ¡Venga! ¡A trabajar!

Las palabras mágicas eran escuchadas. En cuestión de minutos todos se pusieron a trabajar. Junto al helicóptero de Ikata, vinieron un par de escoltas vestidos también de camarero. En fin, no necesitaban a tantos camareros, eso era bueno, pero necesitaban encargados de cocina. El grupo se dividió. Ikata, Tamaki, Izaya, Milard, Balthi, Kuwabara, Yukina, Sheena y los escoltas se pusieron de camareros, mientras que el resto tuvo que ponerse un delantal y trabajar en la cocina ¿Y quien quedaba bajo mando de la cocina? Hiei, Silver, Miyu, Zelos y quedaron de acuerdo en que Tamaki y Ikata les ayudarían de vez en cuando. Evidentemente, en cada grupo también se encontraban alumnos de último curso haciendo su trabajo.

Todo estaba ya apunto. Mientras ellos comieron, la decoración fue puesta y añadieron un escenario en frente de toda la sala de cara a las mesas. La decoración no era nada del otro mundo, pero definitivamente no era del gusto de Hiei; Arbolitos de Navidad, piñas teñidas de dorado y plateado, dibujos de renos y muñecos de nieves… Era todo tan horriblemente ñoñoso… Dio gracias que le tocara estar encerrado en la cocina, que como mínimo allí olía que alimentaba.

Tocaron las nueve de la noche y el público empezó a entrar. No solo alumnos, también padres y profesores. Todos aguardaban nerviosos detrás de la puerta trasera del gimnasio, mirando las personas de la sala. ¡Sorpresa! Ulbrecht estaba en la fiesta acompañado de su hermana.

Zelos: Oh, que dama más hermosa.

Sheena: Tiene 15 años, depravado.

Zelos: Eso no le quita belleza.

Por sorpresa de Hiei, vio a Mukuro y a Klarth entra también en la zona. Klarth parecía querer comerse el mundo ya que iba vestido de etiqueta, mientras que Mukuro con un simple vestido se conformaba. Evidentemente Auron tampoco falto… Y JanPol vino con una ropa que parecía un faisán…

Hiei: ¿Qué hacen estos aquí?

Yukina: ¿No te lo han dicho?

Hiei: Hn… A mí nunca me dicen nada, ya… - renegando –

Yukina: Mmmm… Bueno… Al ser profesores estaban ya invitados ha venir. Por no decir obligados.

Hiei: Oh, eso me hace pensar… ¿Cuándo cenamos nosotros?

Yukina: Al colaborar con los alumnos y todo eso, nos han dicho que nos invitan después de que hayamos puesto todo apunto.

Hiei: Uff… menos mal.

Silver: Su estomago ya estaba sufriendo por no poder probar bocado de todo lo que manosea en la cocina.

Hiei: Si tienes problemas con mi estomago, se lo discutes a él.

Yukina: Bueno, esta casi todo en vuestras manos. Tenedlo listo.

Miyu: ¡Sip, no problemo!

Se dirigieron a la cocina para dejarlo todo listo. Realmente el puesto de cocina, no implicaba cocinar. Solo era poner los platos encima de las bandejas para que los camareros los tuvieran todo listo. Los platos eran de comida ya hecha en un restaurante y calentada en el horno de la universidad. A parte de esto, también debían de preocuparse de tener botellas de agua a punto, pan para lo que quisieran mojar en la comida, tirar a la basura los restos... Entre otras cosas. No iban muy estresados al principio. Aunque los camareros si, debían traer bandejas con seis platos y que no se les cayera… Además de satisfacer las quejas o mandamientos de los invitados. Los de cocina se estresaron en el momento en que los camareros les traían los platos sucios.

Hiei: ¿¡Qué! ¿Todos estos de golpe? – Cogiendo plato por plato y vaciándolo en la basura-

Izaya: Estos humanos se sincronizan hasta para terminarse el primer plato. Ahora os toca a vosotros sufrir.

Hiei: Si… Ya te veo disfrutar.

Izaya: Uy, yo el que más. Espera que te traigo más – Se fue alegre a buscar más platos.-

Silver: ¡Maldición! No se porque demonios he aceptado este maldito trabajo. – Corriendo de punta apunta para llevar las bandejas bacías al lavador-

Hiei: Pues por el mismo motivo que yo, - Sonríe.- para no ver la decoración de allá fuera.

Milard: ¡Nada de holgazanear, eh!

Hiei: Si, si… - Espera a que Milard se vaya- ¿Crees que sigue mosqueada?

Silver: ¿Te has disculpado?

Hiei: No…

Silver: Entonces si.

Hiei: Uff…

Silver: No es tan difícil. Mira, cuando venga otra vez, le dices; "perdona" de forma muy rápida y con la voz bajita. Así ella no se entera, tú no pierdes tu "honor" y puedes decir con toda tranquilidad que ya le has pedido disculpas.

Hiei: hummm… Pongo en dudad que ese sea el método adecuado.

Silver: Realmente no lo es. ¡Pero, ey! ¡Eres listo, Hi-chan!

Hiei: Hn… - Sigue tirando la comida a la basura.- Un momento… ¡Ni se te ocurra llamarme así!

Silver: ¿Por qué? Te da un toque femenino. Aunque de hecho no entiendo porque te llama Hi-chan, cuando te llamas Haing… ¿Junta la H y la i?

Hiei: Hummm… Si, dilo como quieras…

En fin, primer asalto en la fiesta había estado pasable… Y el segundo fue igual de irritante, pero de la misma magnitud… El postre ya fue insoportable… Resultaba ser una macedonia con chocolate blanco por encima, pero "los cocineros" debían de poner el chocolate plato por plato… Eso si que fue horrible… Porque una vez colocado el chocolate… ¿Qué? Muchos camareros volvían con el plato diciendo que los clientes no querían su dichosa macedonia con el chocolate. A todo esto, después de unos 30 quejas, Hiei salto la barra de la cantina dispuesto a meter cuatro gritos junto con Silver… Por suerte, Ikata los retuvo, mientras Izaya reía por el estrés de los cocineros… Luego el objetivo de Hiei cambio, ya no quería rebanar cabezas de humanos… Con la de Izaya había más que suficiente… Es más ¡Tenía pensado trocearlo como a la fruta y servirlo en bandeja de plata SIN el maldito chocolate blanco por encima! Por suerte para el moreno, fue el grupo entero quien consiguió retenerle. Volviendo a la cocina, los platos para lanzar los restos a la basura se habían acumulado. ¡Ya deba igual todo! Se inclinaba un poquito el plato para que saltara lo más gordo y el resto para lavar. No obstante, esa técnica si se emplea rápido puede resultar que algún que otro plato se te escape de las manos y caiga a la basura también… Eso costo 5 platos a Hiei, 7 a Silver y todos los platos que pasaban por las manos de Zelos… Por no contar la del resto de cocineros… Finalmente la cosa llegó a su fin.

Miyu: ¡Uff! ¡Ya esta! ¡Definitivamente, hemos terminado!

Zelos: ¿Ahora ya podemos cenar?

Silver: Si… ¡Si quedan platos! – Dijo en broma sabiendo que la basura estaba más llena de platos que de sobras de comida.-

Miyu: Ay que ver que ideas se os ocurren…

Ikata: ¡Ey! – Apareciendo por la puerta! – Los camareros comen en otro lugar.

Silver: ¿Y nosotros nos hemos de quedar qui?

Hiei: Por mi mejor, no hay que ver esa horrible decoración.

Ikata: No queda sitio en la sala principal. De hecho yo también he de comer aquí por falta de espacio… - Entra ya más en la zona de la cocina y abre la nevera.- Peeeero. – Parece buscar algo en concreto.- Estáis de suerte con migo. Porque os traigo...- Saca una botella de cava.- ¡El alcohol de la felicidad!

Miyu: ¡No podemos beber eso, somos menores! – Rió por debajo la nariz. – Eso es lo que diría Milard. Pero no esta aquí, así que…

Zelos: ¡Yo! ¡Yo quiero abrirla!

Ikata: Tranquilo, tengo más allí dentro.

Hiei: Wuau… - Miró sorprendido como Zelos al abrir la botella salió un humito fresco de la boca. Además, luego Miyu cogió unas copas y Ikata las fue llenando. Era un líquido suavemente dorado con muchas burbujas subiendo a la superficie continuamente.-

Silver: ¿Nunca lo has probado?

Hiei: No…

Silver: Pues esta será tu primera vez. – Le acerca una copa.- Brindemos. – Alzó su copa en el aire.-

Miyu: ¡Por esta feliz pre – navidad!

Todos: ¡Por la feliz pre- navidad!

Todos los de la cocina brindaron con sus copas llenas de cava. Al chocar las copas las unas con las otras, salpicaban bruscamente su contenido y, o este caía al suelo, o topaba con el rostro de alguien o simplemente se iba a otra copa donde poder hacer más feliz a su destinatario. La primera botella no tardo en acabarse… Era el turno de la segunda… Demonios… Que bien entraba el cava de Ikata a media noche. El sabor era dulce y amargo… Algo acido quizás, pero nada de eso era comparable con la sensación que le daban tantas burbujas en la boca al youkai. Había probado vino. Mukuro tenía una pequeña despensa y de vez en cuando hacía abrir una botella y la compartían… ¡Oh, Mukuro! ¡Que gran mujer! ¡Y también Klarth! ¡Y Auron…! ¡Y…! Hummm… Ey… Un momento… ¿De veras lo había pensado? Que sensación más extraña… Empezaba a sentir su garganta quemar y sus mejillas calidas… Oh… Claro… ¿Cuántas botellas bacías había sobre la mesa…? Hummm… Si sus ojos no le mentían… ¿¡había 12 botellas! ¿¡De donde salían tantas! Hace nada le había parecido que abrían una tercera, pero… ¿A caso se reproducían a la velocidad de la luz?

Ikata: Ey, tragáis a la velocidad de la luz.- Oh… Entonces no se trataba de reproducción de botellas… -

Hiei: Oye… Silver… ¿hay doce botellas allí?

Silver: Bua, tio, vaya borrachera te debes haber pillado. Hay seis botellas.

Hiei: Oh… - Genial veía doble...- Pues entonces si que estoy fatal…

Silver: No te preocupes. Yo también veo doce, pero como ya me conozco, se que he de dividir el numero de las cosas que veo. – Empiezan a reírse desmesuradamente.-

Ikata: Oh genial… - Mira a su alrededor.- Ahora me acusaran a mi de esto…- ¿¡No será que realmente era el culpable que gran parte de la gente de allí no se mantuviera en pie!-

De repente, así muy por las buenas, Zelos coge un baso y un trozo de papel.

Zelos: ¿Os sabéis este truco?- Coge el baso, lo llena de agua y se gira de espaldas inclinando el baso hacia abajo. Presiona fuertemente… - Hummm… por mucho que apreté no acaba de…- sigue empujando. Los de su alrededor temían que Zelos, a causa de la borrachera estuviera cogiendo su miembro y haciendo locuras con él… La posición que tenía el pelirrojo no indicaba lo contario, pero al tenerlo de espaldas tampoco estaba muy claro… Zelos se concentró y vuelve nuevamente a intentarlo. Quizás habían pasado diez minuto y el chico ya estaba sudando a mares. - hey! Mirad, mirad, ya lo conseguí!- Se gira de repente. Ikata, Silver y Hiei cierran los ojos con fuerza pensando en algúna depravación, ya que Miyu solo exclamo; "oh, increíble!" de forma exuberante… Tarde o temprano debían de mirar… Zelos levanta el baso poniéndolo del revés, el cual justo por la boca sostenía una carta sin derramar agua.

Antes de que Zelos fuera apalizado de forma masiva, de repente, Ikata escucho que llamaban a la puerta. Abrió, sin dejar espació para que no se viera el panorama que había detrás. Se trataba de Milard.

Milard: ¿Oye, Ikata, están allí el resto de chicos?

Ikata: Si… - Mira detrás suyo y ve a Silver montando a caballito sobre Zelos.- Más o menos… - Mira al cielo pidiendo clemencia.-

Milard: Es que resulta que los del coro no han vuelto todavía.

Ikata: Pues…

Silver: ¡A la carga mis valientes! – Montado sobre Zelos con una botella de agua en la mano.-

Miyu: ¡Yeaaah! – Subida sobre Hiei haciendo lo mismo.-

Ikata: Creo que están más bien indisponibles…

Milard: ¿hum? ¿Qué ha sido eso? – Intenta mirar por detrás, pero por suerte el grandote de Ikata abarcaba bastante espacio y era prácticamente imposible ver nada.-

Ikata: Hummm… Bueno, tú no te preocupes. ¿Qué necesitas?

Milard: Que alguien cante algo. Es para distraer.

Ikata: Vale. Yo ya te envío a alguien gradualmente para que cante, tu espera.

Ikata cierra la puerta mientras se da la vuelta hacía el resto. Registra en su bolsillo y saca una baraja de cartas.

Ikata: Ey, vamos a jugar a un juego.

Miyu: ¡Oh, que divertido! ¿De cartas?

Ikata: Si. Vamos a jugar al burro.

Silver: Yo no soy muy de cartas… ¿Cómo se juega?

Ikata: Es muy simple. Primero se baraja, y se reparten una por una todas las cartas, teniendo así cuatro cartas cada uno de los jugadores. El objetivo es conseguir cuatro cartas con el mismo valor, cambiándolas con el resto de jugadores de la siguiente manera: cada uno pone una de sus cartas boca abajo, se cuenta hasta tres y cada jugador da su carta al jugador de su derecha y recibe la carta del jugador de la izquierda. Y así hasta el final.

Zelos: ¿Y el objetivo?

Ikata: Cuando un jugador consigue las cuatro cartas con el mismo número, pone la mano en el centro de la mesa y grita _**¡burro!**_ Inmediatamente, el resto de jugadores pone la mano encima de la mano del ganador, siendo el perdedor el último jugador en poner la mano encima de la pila. Si dos o varios jugadores han acabado de agrupar las cuatro cartas al mismo tiempo, no importa quién es el primero en decir burro; lo que importa es quién pierde.

Hiei: Hummm… Bueno, esta bien porque no hay ganador, solo perdedor.

Ikata: Exacto, solo hay perdedor… Por eso el perdedor ha de pagar una prenda.

Miyu: ¿¡Nos hemos de quitar la ropa! – Cubriéndose con los brazos el cuerpo.-

Ikata: No, no. Quien pierda, ha de salir allí fuera y cantar una canción. La que nosotros digamos.

Silver: Wow… Que arriesgado…

Ikata: Si, pero muy divertido desde el punto de vista de los ganadores. Oh, otra cosa que no he comentado; Al que ha perdido se le apunta, por orden, una letra de la palabra _**burro**_, hasta completarla. El primero que complete la palabra pierde la partida, y así sucesivamente, hasta que queden dos jugadores. El vencedor es el que tiene menos letras de la palabra burro. Pero nosotros lo haremos más interesante. El ganador tendrá derecho de hacer cantar o bailar a los perdedores lo que quieran. Y saldrán todos los perdedores juntos. Por mi como si se hace bailar; pajaritos por aquí, pajaritos por allá.

Hiei: Vale, me apunto. – Sonríe maléficamente.-

Miyu: Si, si, yo también.

Silver: Solo juego para ver a Haing haciendo el ridículo en el escenario.

Zelos: Pues yo no voy ha ser menos.

Ikata: Bien, pues empecemos.

(…)

Primer round… Perdedor; Ikata.

Zelos: je, je, je. Has perdido.

Miyu: ¿Qué le podemos hacer cantar?

Silver: Hummm…

Hiei: Estamos en navidad, ¿no?

Zelos: ¡Si! Que cante esa canción de; ¡pero mira como beben los peces en el rio…!

Miyu: ¡Si! ¡Si! ¡Si! – Muy motivada- Que cante esa.

Ikata: Oh…

Ikata salía de la cocina poniéndose la mano en la cara avergonzado. Paos por al lado de Milard. Ella dio un paso hacía delante para preguntarle, pero Ikata, sin quitarse la mano de la cara, alzó el otro brazo en señal de que no le hablara… En fin. Ikata subió al escenario y canto la dichosa canción con la cara más sería posible en este mundo y manteniendo el mismo tono da voz toda la canción. Después perder toda su dignidad se volvió a la cocina para continuar.

(…)

Segundo round… Perdedor; Ikata.

Zelos: ¿Otra vez tu?

Ikata: Olvide que este juego se me daba fatal…

Hiei: Tu mismo, Ya tienes dos letras de la palabra burro.

Miyu: Y ahora te toca cantar la canción de; Dime niñoooo, de quien ereeees…

Zelos: …Todo vestidito de blancoooooo.

Ikata: Si tantas ganas tenéis de cantar, el escenario es todo vuestro.

Silver: No hombre, es más divertido verte a ti.

Ikata volvió a subir al escenario indignado y repitió la misma actuación seria que antes. Perdió la poca dignidad que le quedaba y bajo para volver a la cocina.

Zelos: Ikata… Hay más alegría en un cementerio.

Ikata: ¡Me estáis haciendo cantar cosas muy estúpidas!

Silver: Vale, a partir de ahora cosas más serías.

(…)

Perdedor; Silver.

Silver: Oh, dios… No me lo puedo creer…

Hiei: No pasa nada. – Levanta una botella llena.- Luego te bebes esto y te olvidas de todo.

Ikata: Hummm…

Silver: No seáis muy crueles.

Miyu: Yo quería hacer cantar la canción de; Arre borriquito, arre burro arre, arre borriquito que llegamos tarde.

Ikata: Se lo que se siente al cantar estas cosas y me niego ha hacerle pasar ese mal rato…

Hiei: Hummm ¿Algo serio?

Ikata: Si, canciones de cantantes. Nada anónimo que salio para distraer a los niños en navidad.

Zelos: Oh, ya lo tengo! Canta la canción de; Oh happy day!

Silver: Tierra trágame… - Se dirigió hacia la puerta con la capucha puesta mientras el resto se descojonaba a risas.-

(…)

Perdedor: Ikata

Ikata: Ey… Yo creo que hacéis trampas.

Hiei: No sabes jugar.

Zelos: Venga, ahora cántanos algo como…

Miyu: No, que no cante. Ya me he cansado de oírle cantar.

Zelos: ¿Entonces que?

Miyu: Mira.- Coge un trozo de pan y se lo da.- te pones esto en la boca y dices "Pamplona".

Ikata: Eso es muy cruel… Mira, si quieres te canto la del burro esa que querías…

Miyu: No, no. Tú te comes el pan y con la boca llena dices "Pamplona".

(…)

Perdedor: Zelos

Ikata: Algún día tenías que caer.

Zelos: Vale, bien. ¿Qué hago?

Silver: Hummm… Yo a ti te veo cara de; The lion sleep tonight.

Zelos: Pero… ¿Sabes que no voy a poder mirar a la gente con la misma cara?  
Silver: Ya, pero te la debía por lo de "oh, happy day".

Miyu: Sobretodo, pon la voz aguda que sale en el anuncio del perro y el hipopótamo.

Silver: Eso, y de paso nos haces el baile que hace el perro.

(…)

Perdedor: Hiei.

Silver: bueno, bueno, bueno. Ya te tocaba ¿eh?

Hiei: Por favor, que sea rápido e indoloro.

Silver: Mira, porque es tu primera vez, me conformare con escucharte cantar el opening de Pokemon en ingles.

Hiei: ¿Te conformaras? ¡Con eso debería tener 3 partidas cubiertas!

Silver: Sabes… – tono tétrico.- …Que nunca tendré suficiente. – Sonrisa maligna.-

(…)

Perdedor: Ikata.

Hiei: Ya es la cuarta vez que pierde.

Zelos: Ya tienes la palabra casi al completo.

Miyu: ¿Si tu consigues la palabra burro entera que pasa?

Ikata: Que no juego más hasta que queden tres perdedores más.

Silver: ¿Entonces es la penúltima vez que te oímos cantar?

Ikata: Si.

Zelos: Bueno, te vamos a enviar con algo más digno. Canta "baila morena", de zucchero y Mana.

Ikata: Por fin algo que podré hace mirando al publico de frente.

(…)

Perdedor: Ikata.

Silver: Solo me lo ha parecido pero… ¿Has perdido esta partida expresamente?

Ikata: No evitare mi destino. Me enfrentare a él de cara.

Hiei: Bueno… Es la última vez que te vemos cantar…

Miyu: Hummm…

Hiei: Tienes la voz ideal para cantar "Y nos dieron las diez".

Zelos: Oh, si, de Manuel Serrat… Buena elección.

(…)

Perdedor: Miyu.

Zelos: Otra que ya le tocaba estrenarse.

Miyu: La primera y la ultima.

Hiei: Ja, eso esta por ver.

Silver: Mmmm… ¿pues sabes que no se que hacerte cantar?

Hiei: Yo tampoco…

Zelos: Tch… Mira, empieza por lo cutre; canta I will Survive.

Miyu: Hn. Será la última vez que suba al escenario tenedlo claro.- Miyu decía eso porque tenía pensado ganar a toda costa. Tenía un objetivo.-

(…)

Perdedor: Zelos.

Silver: Yo lo tengo claro…

Hiei: Si, yo también…

Silver y Hiei: Has de cantar "Like a virgin".

Zelos: ¿Tan mala fama tengo…?

(…)

Perdedor: Silver.

Hiei: Esta te la he de devolver. ¿Verdad que antes me has hecho cantar Pokemon? Ahora sales allí fuera y cantas "Sylvan".

Silver: Te odio.

Hiei: Yo a ti también.

La noche continuo con varías partidas más y cada vez con canciones mejores. El siguiente en ser eliminado fue Silver. El pobre pelirrojo se paso gran parte del resto de partidas pidiendo a dios que Hiei no fuera el ganador… Algo le decía que el chico tenía una mala forma de pasar vergüenza pensada. Ikata copio una botella más y se la bebió entera él solito… Pero su cuerpo ya estaba algo acostumbrado a la bebida, así que tampoco sintió el efecto deseado de perder el control de su mente y verse capaz de hacer barbaridades en un escenario… El siguiente eliminado fue Zelos, que finalizo su cantar con "cuéntame un cuento". Ahora eran Silver y Zelos los que miraban preocupados el resultado de la partida. Pero por otra parte estaban tranquilos porque Miyu iba ganando. Como bien dijo; salo salio una vez. Tenía todas las posibilidades de vencer. No obstante Ikata dejo muy claro que una canción más y se acabo, así que en caso de que Hiei perdiera se continuaría la partida hasta dejar claro el ganador. En el ultimo momento, cuando a Hiei solo le quedaba una letra para ser burro, descubrió una técnica bastante útil; el amago.

_Nota: _

_Algunos jugadores creen que el amago o farol es un arte, y se basan en él para ganar a los adversarios. Consiste en poner la mano en el centro de la mesa y gritar cualquier cosa con tal de confundir a los rivales y que estos pongan la mano en el centro. A todos aquellos que la pongan, se les sumará una letra. _

Parecía que el youkai iba a ganar, hasta que abuso de su técnica y… Simplemente Miyu ya no pico en sus faroles.

_Nota 2:_

_Si no la pone nadie, se le sumará una letra al jugador que haya realizado el amago._

Y así finalizo la partida; Miyu era la ganadora absoluta y tenía derecho a elegir lo que ella quisiera. Miró de forma picara a todos los chicos… Ya saben… Cara YAOISTA.

En el gimnasio mientras, la gente seguía riendo por el espectáculo que se le había dado hasta ahora. Aunque definitivamente, Milard estaba que se subía por las paredes… Eso no podía clasificarse como coro de ninguna de las maneras. Por suerte, un estudiante transferido estaba a punto de entrar en la fiesta y por lo que tenía entendido era una joven promesa para cantante… Y no lo que había estado saliendo hasta ahora.

De repente las luces se apagaron y de fondo se empezó ha escuchar una nueva canción… Conocida como "morena mía". Una sola luz iluminaba a Ikata, como no, vestido de camarero.

Ikata: Morena mía… Voy a contarte hasta diez. – A su lado se enciende otra luz con dos personas vestidas también de camarero.-  
Silver: Uno es el sol que te alumbra,  
Zelos: Dos tus piernas que mandan, Somos tres en tu cama… tres… - Se enciende la ultima luz del escenario con otro chico vestido de camarero.- Morena mía  
Hiei: El cuarto viene después. – Mantiene un andar elegante y simple a la vez mientras se dirige más hacia el grupo.-  
Ikata: Cinco tus continentes – levanta la mano mostrando los dedos.-  
Zelos: Seis mis medias faenas de mis medios calientes.-

Hasta ahora no hubo ningún problema, pero a medida que avanzaba la canción, se veían obligados a quitarse las pajaritas del cuello los unos con los otros… Y más adelante a quitarse el chaleco y desatarse ligeramente la camisa. Realmente no quería seguir con aquello, peor cada vez que desviaban la mirada para pedir permiso a detenerse, Miyu les negaba con la cabeza e movía la mano para indicar que continuaran. Siempre podían detenerse… Pero algo les decía que todo aquel harem de mujeres les machacaría luego… ¿Por qué? Demonios… Miyu les dijo que en cada estrofa debían sentarse en una silla y hacer un baile parecido al de cabaret… Suficiente… Al menos Hiei no quería continuar por esa parte…

De repente cayo un telón amarillo que les cubrieron a todos justo a tiempo de hacer alguna que otra más depravación. Luego saltaron unos focos mucho más potentes por debajo del escenario y de los laterales salio confeti y humo. Cuando todo se disipo un poco quedo a la vista una persona cubierto por una capa amarilla. Luego aquel individuo se quito la capa y la lanzó al aire mientras a la vez caía un cartel que ponía; Kida Masaomi.

Chico: Os diré una pista de quien soy. Primera opción; Kida Masaomi. Segunda opción; Kida Masaomi. Tercera opción; Kida Masaomi. – La gente realmente se quedo algo paralizada ante todo aquello… Lo que les importaba a las mujeres era lo que estaba detrás del telón amarillo ese… Además aquel chico hizo un chiste muy malo. –

Miyu: ¡Yo quiero de vuelta a mis camareros!

Kida: Oh, no, no, no, no, no, mi lady. Tu lo que quieres es escuchar música buena… ¡Adelante con ello pues!

Aunque lo aparentase, no era tonto, sabía como manejar a las masas y tratar a las mujeres, de tal forma que pudo el solo con los comentarios de la gente. Era un chico con el pelo rubio… Algo tirando a un castaño rubio, quizás teñido y de una largaría parecida a la de Izaya pero con el flequillo más largo, sus ojos eran dorados y no era especialmente alto. La música empezó a sonar, una guitarra… y el chico cogió con ritmo y glamour el micrófono.

Cancion por Kida Masaomi. Nombre; Linda Linda. Versión en ingles.

I want to be beautiful like a brown rat  
Because it's the type of beauty that doesn't appear in a photo

Linda Linda, Linda Linda Linda  
Linda Linda, Linda Linda Linda  
Maybe we would met someday, and we'll talk  
Whitin that day, please learn the meaning of love  
Linda Linda, Linda Linda Linda  
Linda Linda, Linda Linda Linda

I'm really tender, like a brown rat  
And I'm a the warmer brown rat above all

Linda Linda, Linda Linda Linda  
Linda Linda, Linda Linda Linda  
Maybe we would met someday, and we'll talk  
Whitin that day, please learn the meaning of love

Even if it isn't love, I don't want to get separated from you  
I have a single strong power that I'll never lose  
Linda Linda, Linda Linda Linda  
Linda Linda, Linda Linda Linda

Linda Linda, Linda Linda Linda  
Linda Linda, Linda Linda Linda  
Linda Linda, Linda Linda Linda  
Linda Linda, Linda Linda Linda

El publico exclamo en aplausos y chillidos por la gran actuación. Mientras los de detrás del telón empezaron a salir se incógnito y a refugiarse en la cocina. Realmente agradecían a aquel tan Kida todo lo ocurrido. Mientras, Izaya sonreía placidamente al ver que su móvil volvía a sonar.

Izaya: Creo que te he pillado… Ratita.

**Continuara…**

* * *

Buenos días lectores! Espero que os haya gustado el primer capitulo de la navidad del youkai, aunque personalmente creo que hay algo de OC… Pero seamos honestos, si Hiei no tienes OC ya hubiese matado a la mitad de mis personajes xD

A parte de esto estoy contenta de haber llegado al capitulo 15 ^^

Supongo que en 15 capítulos más puedo tener el fic zanjado… Supongo… Y creo que supongo mal… En fin, sigo estando contenta. =D

Este capitulo si que ha sido algo más largo, aunque realmente hay mucho espacio en blanco entre juego de carta y juego de carta. Yo me reía sola al imaginar a Ikata contando; dime niñooo de quien ereees, todo vestidiiiiito de blancoooo. xD

Siento decir que vuelvo a llegar con las manso vacías… Y que además a no ser que publique algo esta misma semana, la que bienes era complicado disponer de ordenador. Espero que tengan paciencia… :(

Bueno, antes de despedirme… les sugeriré un dilema que les dejara despiertos durante noches… Pongamos que un cacahuete, un fruto seco, se cae al agua… ¿Sigue siendo un fruto seco? ¿No será un fruto mojado…? Plantéenselo… xDDD

Oh, y por cierto yo buscaría por you tube mismo la canción de Kida, realmente tiene su ritmo aunque al principio empiece de forma sería. Como he dicho el titulo es Linda Linda, pero tendréis que poner también Kira dentro del buscador si queréis dar con la canción, que por cierto esta en japonés, pero hay una pequeña traducción de la letra. Si alguien quieres molestarse en traducir del ingles al español (o simplemente ya lo entiende) le garantizo que no va a perder el tiempo ;)


End file.
